


Midnight Stranger

by issanagay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 2na, Dayhun, F/F, Mina - Freeform, NaJeong, chaeyoung, jeongmi, jeongyeon - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, misana, momo - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform, sana - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issanagay/pseuds/issanagay
Summary: Mina is a member of the top Korean girlgroup, Thrice, with Sana and Momo. Jeongyeon is a media activist who just moved to Seoul. Both are lonely, troubled, and kind of lost. What happens when the two of them happen to meet in the middle of the night and spill all their secrets to each other? Will their meeting catalyst a chain of events that will change the course of Mina's life forever?





	1. Chapter 1: Let’s Get Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  This is my first attempt at writing a full-length story, so really I'm just practicing fiction-writing skills, since I'm mainly a nonfiction writer. 
> 
> Click on the hyperlinks! You’ll learn more, and find little Easter eggs along the way. 
> 
> I'm kind of winging it as I go, so, we'll see where we end up! Hope to see you readers on the other side once it ends. And with that, I'll let you dive into it! Happy reading!

Mina ambles up the dimly lit, cobblestone walkway. It’s chilly tonight, so the young idol is grateful for the thick burgundy hoodie she threw on before sneaking out of her dorm window earlier. Mina’s never been one to break the rules. That was more Sana and Momo’s thing. Her fellow group members were a bit more adventurous than her, and have a habit of sneaking out to whatever dance club is--what did Momo say… “ _poppin’”_ ?-- Mina shakes her head at the thought of her friends’ recklessness. She usually opts for a night in her bed cozied up to a book, but, she gets it. As Asia’s number one girl group, they need to let off steam however they can. It’s not like they have time to date or socialize or anything. _Thrice_ ’s schedule is too packed and they’re watched way too closely for that. So Mina can’t blame Momo and Sana for having a little bit of fun with whatever hot local girls they find in whichever city they happen to be in. They don’t get caught, so no one gets hurt.

 Speaking of hurt, Mina slightly winces at the dull pang emanating from her ankle. Like I said before, Mina isn’t really a rule-breaker, so clambering out a window and down a fire escape for the first time could’ve gone down a little smoother. As in, Mina did not in fact have a smooth landing at all. Reaching down to rub her ankle, she pauses to survey her surroundings a bit.

 She’s not far from her dorm, that much she knows. She turned down some familiar corners up a hill Sana had once taken her to have coffee while Momo was out at another “underground” dance battle. It had been on one of their rare days off after their comeback promotions 2 months ago. It was a much needed break for the two girls, and Mina still remembers how beautiful Sana looked that day. Gorgeous, brunette Sana with her magnetic eyes, and a smile that could leave the sun jobless. She had worn a white sundress with a pink overcoat that opened up just enough to show off Sana’s long, slender legs. Mina could never really understand how Sana’s legs could look so long-- since all three of them, Momo, Mina, and Sana, were all on the shorter side of average height. Now that she thinks about it, Momo has great legs too.--And, not to toot her own horn or anything, but her own gams always earned a double take from fans.. _“Hmm, maybe it’s a Japanese thing,”_ she contemplated, “ _Or maybe we’re just all that hot,”_ Mina smirked at her own cheekiness.

 

 _Thrice_ , despite being a K-Pop group, were all originally from Japan. Each from a different city, but were all somehow accepted to the same company in Korea and found their way to each other. Bonding over their shared foreign status among the intimidating Korean trainees, the three became inseparable, and considering the sheer power of the three with all their talent combined, JYP didn’t hesitate to debut them as a 3 member group. The three gorgeously charming and talented Japanese girls took the industry by storm, and they’ve been on top for near 3 years now. Sana, the bubbly, flirt-extraordinaire; Momo, the sexy dance-machine with a dorky side made of rainbows and mush; and her, Mina, the quiet, elegant, girl-next-door with a sexy allure that takes you like a thief in the night.

 These days, Mina wasn’t really feeling all that great about herself, though. JYP had been on her ass about being too antisocial, and too reserved. They scolded her for not doing any _Vlives_ and not speaking during group interviews, and that she should work on not being so uptight. What upset her the most was that Sana and Momo had agreed with them.

  
Flashback

_“They’re kind of right, you know,” Sana had said to her last night during their weekly[Wynonna Earp](https://www.nytimes.com/2018/07/06/arts/television/wynonna-earp-syfy.html) watch night. She took a seat on the couch next to Mina, “It’s been three years, babygirl, and you know we love you just as you are, but you’ve really gotta get out there! Do something fun for once. Go meet people, go kiss a hot girl or something! The only people you’ve made out with are me and Momo for god sakes.” She waves a hand at the screen, “How are you ever going to find the Haught to your Waverly, or be the Waves to me and Momo’s Wynonna, if you’re stuck with the broken taps in Shorty’s bar??” Mina chuckles at her friend’s word-vomit of tv show references. The three of them have been addicted to this Canadian show for weeks, and it’s basically a gay, messy Shakespearean tragedy with a feminist spin and a lot of whiskey. It’s very gay, and they LOVE it. --Did I mention that it was gay??-- Anyway, Sana turns to look at Mina with a warm smile filled with concern, love, and good intentions. “Stop overthinking everything all the time, and take some risks.” _

_“That’s how you grow, Mina,” spoke Momo’s voice which carried up from her head laid in Mina’s lap. Sitting up, and placing a comforting hand on Mina’s shoulder, Momo continued, “Risks and mistakes aren’t bad things, hun. Live a little. Me and Sana are the only ones who know that you’re actually a witty, wild dork, and I’m sure the world wouldn’t mind if you showed them that too.”_

 

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Mina stood back up, deciding to ignore her ankle for now. She should really find somewhere to sit and rest it for a bit. Turning her head, the view caught her eye, and she paused there, taking in the twinkling lights of Seoul from the edge of the hill’s walkway.

  _“Why is everything so much more beautiful at 1am?”_ Mina ponders, shifting her weight to her uninjured left ankle, and pushing her light copper hair out of her face. She stands there admiring the view for a few seconds, appreciating the absence of crowds and of flashing cameras shoved into her face, listening to the sounds of cars honking and young people laughing and yelling drunkenly at each other through the streets. Several groups of weekend-revelers have walked passed her already since she’s been zoned out here under the streetlight. She lets her eyes trail after them as she is reminded of her melancholy.-- “ _Really, Mina? ‘Melancholy’?” --_ she mentally scoffs at herself. That’s what she gets for reading so much Oscar Wilde, she guesses. The late-night chill starts to creep into her hoodie, and our copper haired maiden trudges onward into the dark, seeking something---anything-- to rid her of the ever-swarming demons her stacks of books now fail to keep at bay. Maybe a little more _wild_ is just what she needs...

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongyeon finishes the dregs of her second cup of tea, hanging her head backwards off the armrest of her living room couch that she’s currently laying on. “ _Sleep, goddammit. Just sleep._ ” she groans as she thinks of the past 3 hours which consisted of tossing in her bed, staring at the same page in a book, and abandoning her bed for her couch. Jeongyeon checks her phone for the time. _12:37am “Aw, hell on a stick!”_ Jeongyeon swears weakly, dragging her fingers down her face. A sigh escapes her lips, her eyes shut tightly in resignation. “ _Fuck it._ ” And with that, she grabs her phone and her keys, and walks out of her apartment.

 

Jeongyeon hasn’t been in Seoul too long. She moved there only a month ago for her new job as a Media Activist Expert. What the hell is a Media Activist Expert, you might ask? Well, Jeongyeon came up with it and she’s pretty proud of the title, if she doesn’t say so herself. Basically, when it comes to media, writing, photography, film, music, tv-- anything consumed and seen by the masses, Jeongyeon makes sure it’s done as inclusively and respectfully as possible, whether that’s from the sidelines or on camera herself. Back in the US, Jeongyeon lived in LA where she grew tired being a writer _slash_ actor _slash_ activist _slash_ model _slash_ ..--well, you get it. Years in LA spent doing any project she could if it meant educating and helping people; breaking down that kyriarchy and gender binary and all those damned systems any way she could. Thing is, none of that pays the bills, and choosing a path was near impossible. So she chose it all, and started marketing herself as a one-stop inclusivity shop. Word got out, and she was hired for a salaried position in South Korea of all places. Her company is an independent media conglomerate called Bridge. “ _Bridging the gaps between us”,_ clever, but still cringey. Still-- it suited Jeongyeon since that’s kind of how she is-- clever, passionate, talented, but a dorky, nerdy, cheesy little softie to those who really know her.

 That being said, even after a month, she’s yet to find anyone who seems to want to really know her. Making friends has been harder than she thought, and even though there isn’t a pesky language barrier in the way (Jeongyeon’s family raised her speaking both Korean and English), she still hasn’t found a groove. So here she is, another Saturday night alone, making her way up her usual cobblestone walkway, passing the closed coffee shops, and drunk teens under the dim streetlights. She trips on a stray can along the way, and almost runs head first into this pretty girl wearing a burgundy hoodie. But Jeongyeon fortunately regained her balance, and the girl was apparently too zoned out looking at the city to even notice.

 

It’s _1:09am_ when Jeongyeon walks into the dingy restaurant, which has become a regular late-night haunt of hers. “Halmeoni annyeonghaseyo!” _Hello, Grandma_ , she waves to the wrinkled old woman behind the counter dressed in her usual worn, light blue apron and loose-fitting pyjamas. This old woman has been Jeongyeon’s only company outside of work hours for the past month, and she’s grateful for her kind eyes and the ear she lends to Jeongyeon’s troubles. She reminds Jeongyeon of her own grandma, minus the listening, and the supporting.

“Jeongyeon-ah, here again? That’s no good, Jeongyeon-ah, you are a good looking girl! Go out and get a girlfriend! That way you can bring her here to Grandma and Grandma will cook you good food!” the old woman says behind crinkled, half-moon eyes.

“Does that mean you don’t make me good food now??” Jeongyeon jokes back with an amused smile. “Well, don’t you know that’s why I come here all the time, Grandma. For you to find me a hot girlfriend!”

The old woman laughs and gently slaps Jeongyeon on the shoulder before shuffling to the back to fix Jeongyeon something to eat and to put on a pot of coffee.

 

After a few minutes, the old woman returns to set down a steaming mug of coffee, which Jeongyeon accepts with a small bow. It isn’t until the restaurant owner moves away from the table, unblocking Jeongyeon’s view of the room, that she notices someone had come in and sat down at the table next to hers. Dressed in a familiar burgundy hoodie, Jeongyeon recognizes the girl she had almost run into 20 minutes ago, and she watches Mina curiously over her coffee mug, intrigued by the coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Myoui Mina, A Fucking Goddess

Back on the street, Jeongyeon didn’t have the chance to get a good look at Mina- just a brief once over. Still- that was enough for Jeongyeon to conclude in those few seconds that the girl was pretty, and currently clueless to her surroundings. But here in proper lighting in this small restaurant, Mina has her hood off, and her hair tucked behind her left ear, and Jeongyeon has the opportunity to really look at her.

 

First thing that Jeongyeon notices is that Mina isn’t pretty.

Mina is gorgeous- like holy shit, you are a goddess, chew me up, spit me out, and step on me-gorgeous. Her light copper hair is just below shoulder-length, and it falls to frame her face so perfectly, even Mina’s slightly disheveled, tousled state makes Mina look like she just stepped out of a magazine cover.

She manages to have both soft and sharp features all at once. A perfectly angled, long bridged nose with a rounded tip, almond-shaped eyes large enough to hold a gaze that could probably trap you in an instant and never let go, high cheek bones that have a sharp elegance, yet, soften into a round face, complete with smooth, flawless skin dotted carefully with moles that seem intentionally placed by the hand of God just to make her face more charming.

 Jeongyeon’s eyes trace Mina’s jawline next, wondering if lips would get cut if they were allowed to ghost along its edge. And speaking of lips, “ _Are mouths allowed to be that perfect?”_ Jeongyeon finds herself mumbling that last bit out loud, which is enough to break whatever gay spell she was momentarily under. She quickly gulps down half of her coffee, and looks away.

 

The room is disturbed by the old woman shuffling over to Mina’s table and taking her order. She watches from the corner of her eye as Mina shyly re-tucks her hair behind her ear, and gives a genuine smile and a small bow to Restaurant Grandma, who quickly shuffles back behind the counter. But it’s the smile that makes something click in Jeongyeon’s head.

  _“Myuoi fucking Mina”_ . Of course, the goddess in front of her is an idol. One of _THE_ idols, in fact. Jeongyeon knows about _Thrice_ . She might even lowkey be a fan or whatever- shut up. -But, mainly she knows of _Thrice_ because Jeongyeon works in media. It’s her job to know these things, and it’s been rumoured that Sana and Momo of _Thrice_ are secretly not-so-secretive about being gayer than a goddamn rainbow, and Jeongyeon has kind of been dying to work on pushing the gay agenda here in Seoul.

 Queerness still isn’t really hip in South Korea, but Jeongyeon knows it’s still happenin’. “ _(See what I did there? Hip & Happenin’?)”_ Jeongyeon smirks at her own dad joke, and briefly allows herself to think she’s a comedic genius. Anyway, an “out” idol group would cause a huge scandal. Especially taking into account that _straight_ idol couple, E-Dawn and Hyuna, just got kicked out of their company for dating… “ _Ugh,”_ Jeongyeon scoffs into the remaining sips of her coffee, “ _people suck. We should be who we are…_

  _“And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.”_ Jeongyeon finishes her thought with a smile, thinking of badass Maggie Sawyer and the beauty that was Sanvers and that confession [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgWScGNs17U) from Super Girl she just quoted.

 She looks back over at Mina. _“If Sana and Momo might be (*probably*) queer, I wonder if Mina is…”_

 

The girl in question is currently shlumped over her own mug of coffee, deep in thought, brows scrunched up in what looks like conflicted emotions. Jeongyeon surmises that whatever brought the young idol out tonight, it isn’t something Mina is enjoying. “ _I guess I’m not the only one who came here tonight to escape my troubles-- or at least, to be not quite as alone with them._ ”

 Jeongyeon feels bad for Mina, and feels a tug in her stomach, as if instinct is telling her to go to Mina and protect her from whatever is ailing her. _“No. Stop that-,”_ she mentally scolds her stomach, _“she’s an idol. I can’t just go up to her, and be like, ‘heyo I’m Jeongyeon, you look sad and my stupid gut is telling me I need to fix that because I don’t even know you, but I feel like if you were miserable, I’d be miserable’,”_ Jeongyeon lets out a sigh and shakes her head, “ _\-- yeahh, definitely a no-go, there._ ”

 It’s strange, Jeongyeon thinks, that the whole time Mina has been here, Mina has drawn Jeongyeon’s entire attention without pause. “ _Sure she’s hot_ ,” Jeongyeon’s eyes flicker again towards Mina, “ _but I feel like that’s not it. I feel like-- fuck, I don’t know_.” She runs her hands through her short, blonde hair, the conundrum of this magnetic pull overshadowing her previous reasons for coming here in the first place.

 And that’s when Mina starts to cry. Tiny sobs escape her closed lips, and diamond-like tears sparkle down her cheeks. She brings right hand up to cover her face, which is quickly joined by the other. Head in her hands, Mina tries to hold herself together- all these thoughts swirling in her head completely overwhelming her. Since the moment she sat down in this dingy, yet charming, little restaurant, she never once looked over at Jeongyeon. She knew there was only one other patron here, but they weren’t bothering her, and she had more pressing things on her mind. She had JYP on her ass, she had her best friends hounding her to take risks when they don’t even understand what happened the last time Mina allowed herself to do that… she had her stupid feelings for--

 

“Hey,” a quiet voice breaks her train of thought, and she feels the warmth of a presence standing next to her. “Can I sit down?” the voice asks, calm and low and sure. She turns and looks up to politely reject the stranger, but instead meets a pair of warm eyes filled with hazel pools of hesitant concern and safety. There’s a small smile on this stranger’s face, and everything about this face makes Mina feel instantly calmer, like the creeping rays of sunshine that melt away the most suffocating clouds, and frees the sky.

Mina opens her mouth to form a rejection, but surprises herself when she finds herself nodding.

 “Do you want to talk about it?” the stranger asks as she takes the seat next to Mina. Again, Mina opens her mouth to utter a rejection, but something about the genuineness in this strange girl’s voice makes Mina want to spill everything, like showing this stranger who she truly is and what’s on her mind is exactly the right thing to do. “I- I.. well,”

 “It’s ok.” the stranger cuts off her stuttering, “I know of you. You don’t have to worry about me calling paparazzi or selling a story. I know what it’s like to need someone to talk to, and you look like you might internally combust at any moment now,” Jeongyeon says with soft eyes, trying to lighten the mood. “You can tell me anything, and I promise it just stays here between you and me, at this delightful hour of-” Jeongyeon checks the time on her phone, “2:15am”. Mina is slightly stunned for a second at the flash of Jeongyeon’s sweet, dorky smile.

 “What do you mean ‘you know _of_ me’?” Mina catches that slight odd choice of the stranger’s wording.

She’s met with another smile of Jeongyeon’s. This time, it’s crooked and knowing; surprised, yet--impressed. Mina decides she likes Jeongyeon’s smiles, and wonders how many more she’ll get to see.

“You caught that, huh?

Well, I mean, I can’t say that I know you who you are.

Because I don’t.

I know your name, Myoui Mina, I know you’re an idol from _Thrice_ and all the things you let the media know about you, but that doesn’t mean I actually know who you are.

 “So saying that I know _of_ you is as much presumption as I’m entitled to, yes?” Jeongyeon finishes.

 

There’s a pause as Mina processes this, processes the playfulness dancing in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 “I’m Jeongyeon, by the way. Yoo Jeongyeon.” The stranger, now, Yoo Jeongyeon, holds out her hand for Mina to shake, and she does. Hesitantly, and briefly. “Nice to m-meet you,” Mina manages to choke out, still not understanding why she let Jeongyeon approach her.

 “So, Ms. Myoui, did you want to talk about why you’re crying here alone in the middle of the night?”

Mina hesitates. She’s an idol afterall, and she should get back soon before her managers find out she’s gone...but there’s just something about Jeongyeon, and Mina is curious.

 Jeongyeon can feel the idol’s hesitation, but she also somehow knows Mina wants to talk, needs to talk. And she can tell by the girl’s eyes that Mina wants to talk to _her_. “k, how about this. I’ll tell you why I’m here alone in the middle of the night, and then you can go next? Sound fair?” Jeongyeon proposes gracefully with an encouraging smile.

 Mina searches Jeongyeon’s eyes for malintent, but finds nothing but patience and care.

_Fuck it._

“Ok, Yoo Jeongyeon.

Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think Mina's issues really are after this chapter? Is it really just stress, or does it go deeper? What feelings is she hiding and who do you think those feeling involve? :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Shit-Eating Grin & A Walk with a Pretty Girl

Mina listens intently as Jeongyeon tells her story. She learns about Jeongyeon’s job, and about her loneliness and all about her life she left back in LA. Mina watches the intensity dancing in Jeongyeon’s eyes as she exposes every nook and cranny of vulnerability she has to Mina, follows the shape of Jeongyeon’s full lips as they trip over complicated emotions and memories of her family and her past that she can’t seem to stop trying to make up for even though it wasn’t her fault. Mina aches at the fact that Jeongyeon is completely unaware at how extraordinary she is for being able to express herself this way.

 “And yeah, I mean-- I’ve just never been good enough for anyone back home, ever, and I guess coming all the way over here is as much for me to heal as it is for me to have the opportunity to heal others.

 “I just wanna make this world, better, you know? ...and I wish _I_ was better,” Jeongyeon trails off and gives a weak smile to Mina, hoping that it wasn’t too much.

 

Jeongyeon has always been “too much” for most people. Felt too much, hurt too much, thought too much, cared too much, expressed herself way too well for average people to feel secure in themselves after listening to her. She’d flickered her gaze to Mina’s eyes every now and then while she spoke, trying to gauge the idol’s reaction to her life. She expected to find the usual look of pity or uncomfortable awkwardness, but was surprised each time her own eyes met Mina’s.

 Mina never looked uncomfortable or tired. In fact, Mina looked comfortable. She had leaned in with her chin resting on her hand propped up by her elbow, her eyes concentrated, gazing intently at Jeongyeon the whole time, as if she was not only taking in Jeongyeon’s words, but taking in all of Jeongyeon at once-- fearlessly…

-curiously…

And genuinely.

 

So Jeongyeon breaks the silence, “Ok, Ms. Myoui,” taking a sip from her second cup of coffee, “your turn.”

 “Just _Mina_ is fine,” Mina says shyly. She straightens up and lets out a breath with a determined smile, already making up her mind that she trusts Yoo Jeongyeon enough to make good on her end of the deal, “I think we’re at that point now.”

 She bites her bottom lip, and sticks a bit of her tongue out the side of her mouth, “I’ve never snuck out before,” Mina admits sheepishly. “This is the first time I’ve ever done it.

 “And it wasn’t even because I wanted to try to be reckless and take risks like everyone wants me to be-- It was because I just didn’t feel like I knew how to be me anymore...

 “I don’t think I thought going on a walk would help me find- well, _me_..--but I knew I just needed to get out of there because I just feel so trapped all the time. Trapped in who I’m supposed to be and who I want to be and things I’m trying not to feel and feelings I’m trying to feel, and I just don’t know which is right anymore, and usually reading helps because I can get lost in someone else’s stories or troubles for a while, and when I’m not reading, our schedules are so busy, I don’t have time to deal with anything, so really it’s always been a win-win, but now it’s not working, and I feel like everything is crashing down, and people want me to make changes and choices that mean I have to start actually thinking about my shit that I purposefully don’t think about- and I-I just no idea what to do about anything!” Mina finishes throwing hands up in frustration and catching her breath after her tumbling display of word vomit.

 “I’ve never said any of that out loud before,” she says in surprise, quietly to herself, but Jeongyeon hears it anyway.

 Mina looks at Jeongyeon and finds a curious expression on her face. The corners of Jeongyeon’s lips are curled upwards into a ghost of a smile, her eyes soft, yet sharply focused back at Mina at the same time.

 

“I understand.”

 

And with those two words, Mina feels immediately lighter, like the coil tensed up in Mina’s stomach had suddenly released, and she could finally feel the blood running through her body from the tips of her fingers to her toes. With anyone else, Mina would’ve just sighed and waved it off. No one really understands when they say they understand. It’s just something you say when you don’t know what to _specifically_ say. But hearing it from Jeongyeon, Mina believes her, believes that Jeongyeon truly does understand Mina, and she feels safe.

 “I think what you need to do first is figure out what you feel, and what you do and don’t like about feeling that way,” Jeongyeon says calmly. “That’s the first step to actually getting to a place where you can know what your options are. It’s really only after that point when you can decide what to do about those feelings. Everything is all confusing and discombobulating now because it sounds to me like you haven’t let yourself be honest with what you actually want or what you actually feel.” Jeongyeon stops playing with her fingers and looks up to hold Mina’s gaze.

 “But I’m sure that whoever you ultimately decide to be will be beautiful no matter what... because it’ll be honest, and-- it’ll be you.”

 The smallest tinge of warmth threatens to build in Mina’s chest after Jeongyeon utters that last sentence, but Mina quickly dismisses it and focuses on the other... non-tingly.. feeling stuff Jeongyeon said.

 

Quickly reviewing the charming stranger’s speech in her head, Mina begins to feel a bit heavier with the weight of Jeongyeon’s words, knowing she’s right. Mina has got to sort out her feelings because they’ve gotten in the way of so much already. Maybe it is time she actually let’s herself face head on all of her fears and insecurities. She can’t live in the pages of someone else’s book forever, right? Maybe it’s time to tell Sana and Momo…

  _Fuck_ . Mina didn’t notice before how close she had gotten to Jeongyeon throughout this whole conversation. _How long had she been leaning closer to Jeongyeon like that?_ They’re almost arm to arm now, a breath’s distance apart. Mina wouldn’t have realized it if she literally hadn’t just caught herself from leaning her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

 It’s crazy just how comfortable she feels around Jeongyeon already-- how easy and natural it is to just be herself in front of this stranger she only met an hour and a half ago.

 

“Do you like ice cream?”Jeongyeon asks.

“Eh?” hiccups Mina, caught off-guard.

“Everyone likes ice cream,” Jeongyeon states with full confidence, standing up. “Come on, Let’s go.” She flashes Mina a charming grin and hurries over to the counter.

 

Restaurant Grandma is standing at the till already waiting for her.

“She’s pretty,” the old woman says to Jeongyeon, with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face and an eyebrow raised. She accepts the cash Jeongyeon hands her for both Jeongyeon and Mina’s bills, and nods over at Mina,”You two seem to be getting along well… and you told Grandma you didn’t have a girlfriend!”

 A blush is quick to dust Jeongyeon’s cheeks as she tries to explain, eyes wide and a little flustered, “N-no no, she’s just this girl I met tonight. She’s upset. I’m just being nice and treating her to ice cream.”

 “Uh, huh, _arasso_ , Jeongyeon-ah,” the old woman hands back Jeongyeon’s change, shit-eating grin still intact.

 “Byyyye, Grandma,” Jeongyeon whines, turning around and hurrying back over to Mina.

 

Mina has barely collected herself by the time Jeongyeon returns to their table. “Ready?” asks Jeongyeon expectantly.

 “Uhh.. y-yeah,” Mina sputters out, still a little stunned that she really is about to whisk Mina off to go eat ice cream. “I-I just have to pay my-“

“Don’t worry about it, I already took care of it” Jeongyeon says easily. She smiles, taking Mina’s arm, gently tugging it to signal her to stand on her feet. Mina gingerly gets up from her seat, slightly amused and a little excited, as she allows Jeongyeon to lead her out of the shop, the short-haired girl’s hand wrapped around Mina’s wrist.

 

When they reach the street, Jeongyeon drops Mina’s wrist. It isn’t until then that Mina realizes this is the first time Jeongyeon has physically touched her.

 They walk together peacefully, and Mina notices that Jeongyeon is actually quite a bit taller than herself. She couldn’t tell when they were seated at the restaurant before, but with both of them walking upright here under the flickering street lights, Mina can now fully appreciate Jeongyeon’s physique. She’s slender and slightly above average height, with short blonde hair set on a pair of slightly broad shoulders that set a perfect frame for the over-sized t-shirt she’s currently wearing. Her long legs clad in black, ripped skinny jeans, walk in an easy, confident gait. Mina can’t help but find it a little charming when she spies the content smile on Jeongyeon’s face, twitching with the excitement that only comes with the phenomena of spontaneity.

 “Thank you” Mina says, breaking their comfortable silence as they walk side by side through the dimly lit streets of Seoul, “you didn’t have to pay for my coffee.”

 Jeongyeon turns her head to look at Mina. “I know.” She says simply. That same soft smile from earlier plays on her lips, and Mina knows Jeongyeon is saying so much more than just those two words. From her small time spent with Jeongyeon tonight, Mina already has an inkling that Jeongyeon is so much more than the surface of what she says. The singer has a feeling that “I know” means “ _I know it was just a small gesture, but I wanted you to know that if you let me, I will take care of you._ ”

 

* * *

 

“And here we are!” Jeongyeon says theatrically, gesturing both her arms at the small ice cream stall. This earns her a grin from Mina. “Dork.” Mina says, shaking her head as she walks up to the freezer to look at ice cream flavors.

 Initially, Jeongyeon got Cookies n’ Cream flavor and Mina got Ketchup. The unconventional decision based on a dare by the former since she was so thoroughly amused at Mina’s small squeal of excitement over discovering the flavor on the cart’s Special Menu. Mina explained that she basically puts ketchup on everything and it’s one of her favorite things on earth- shut up, Yoo Jeongyeon, stop laughing!

 But it turns out ketchup really should just stay in condiment form, and Jeongyeon ends up buying Mina a scoop of strawberry ice cream to salvage what’s left of Mina’s taste buds and patience. The sulking idol eats the frozen treat while glowering over her spoon at Jeongyeon, the latter still sputtering chuckles and wiping the tears from her eyes from all the laughing at Mina’s expense.

 

They spend the rest of the night just like this. Walking side by side, finishing their ice cream and talking about everything and nothing. Their feet finding their way to Han River, kicking pebbles and spilling their childhood secrets and embarrassing stories into the water’s edge with no other witnesses in sight besides the reflection of the stars and the moon above them.

 “So you collected beanie babies, rocks, Bionicles, Yu-Gi-Oh! AND Pokemon cards, comic books… am I missing anything else…” Mina counts off Jeongyeon’s childhood hobbies teasingly on her fingers.

The blonde gently shoves Mina off balance. “Other than adding to the endless stack of books I intend to read, and a weakness for purchasing _Wynonna Earp_ fan art--”

 “Hold on-” Mina cuts off Jeongyeon excitedly, gripping the taller girl’s shoulder forcing her to stop walking. “You like _Wynonna Earp_??!”

 “Yes..?” Jeongyeon replies somewhat hesitantly, not knowing where this is going.

 “Ahhhh! We LOVE that show! Me, Sana, and Momo watch it every week!!”

 Jeongyeon can’t help but grin at Mina’s excitement. “Hell yeah! I watch that show! It’s gay as hell, and feminist, and witty and clever, and inappropriate.. And-just awesome!” The two girls high five, and continue to talk about various tv shows and music artists they follow, and compare notes on just how gay everything is according to their own personal scales for gay media.

Jeongyeon let the conversation take its own course, enjoying Mina’s company, and feeling so damn glad to finally find someone who understood all her media references. But eventually, the question lingering in the air became too nagging to continue to ignore.

 

“So… um, Mina, does that mean you’re gay?”


	4. Chapter 4: Just Jeongyeon

_Shit. Shit. I knew she was going to ask that. How could she not ask that, we’ve literally been having the gayest conversation for the past 2 hours._

Mina looked at Jeongyeon, knowing she needs to say something soon since she’s just been silent for two minutes straight.-- well, poor choice of words, since Mina was not-so-straig-

 “Yes.” Mina answers quietly- resolutely. She’s so tired of keeping it a secret, of not being able to act on it, of keeping herself from feeling it and accepting it. And sure, Sana and Momo know, but that’s only because they basically all grew up together and of course, their drunken sleepover make-outs were unavoidable when your two best friends and bandmates were as hot as hers were, and of course Mina couldn’t help but fall in love with both of them-- _No, no, I’m not dealing with that yet. Focus, Mina._

 Turning her head to the side, she looks up at the taller girl’s face, “Yes, I’m gay. And, yes, I’m sure you’ve guessed that Sana and Momo are too.” She sighs, walking to a bench and sitting down, patting the space next to her inviting Jeongyeon to sit too. “I’ve known since I was a teenager, I guess. Growing up, I was even more shy than I am now, believe it or not, and I only had a few friends I hung out with outside of school.” Mina paused, and swung her legs nervously. “There was this one girl, Son Chaeyoung, who I would always go to the arcade with after school. Like I told you before, I was a videogame geek, and we hung out all the time. And of course, eventually... I fell for her, and I confessed.

 “We were in my room playing on my Playstation one day afterschool, and I just took her face in my hands and kissed her.

 “But she didn’t do anything. She just unpaused the game and kept playing. I had no idea what to do, I was so scared and embarrassed, I just kept playing too. And once we were done, she got up and said she had to go home. And the next day- the n-next d--d-day,” Mina choked on her words with the sob she’d been fighting back all along. The emotions she’d kept hidden and buried for so long flooded the gates full-force, and Mina sat there with tears streaming down her face. Ashamed and still broken by a girl she knew 7 years ago.

A jolt shot up her arm as she felt cool, slender fingers slip into place with her own. She felt a hand placing itself below her chin, raising it up until her eyes met a pair of hazel ones. Jeongyeon’s eyes were deep enough for Mina to want to jump into them and melt into their warm amber hues, to wrap herself up in the softness of the way Jeongyeon was looking at her. She felt Jeongyeon’s hand move from under her chin to her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears.

 “A-and the next day at school,” Mina found the strength to continue, encouraged by the feeling of Jeongyeon’s hand entwined with hers. “Chaeyoung stopped looking at me. She ignored me that day, that week, for the rest of the time we were at school together before I moved to Korea to become an idol, and by then, I had promised that I’d never confess to anyone again. That I’d lock it away, so that I’d never have to lose anyone again.

 “And maybe that’s why I’m so quiet or why I don’t take risks or whatever. And maybe it’s because I’ve always been afraid of what would happen if I were to actually just be myself, and once I became an idol--well, after _Thrice_ debuted, it just never even seemed like I would have ever the option to do that because we got so big. And yeah, Sana and Momo go out, and they find girls to play with, but it’s not real. It’s not them. I know they want something more, too. I know they’re not happy either.”

 Jeongyeon squeezes Mina’s hand reassuringly, then decides to wrap an arm around her, prompting Mina to bury her face into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. And she cries. She cries and cries in Jeongyeon’s arms, soaking the shoulder of Jeongyeon’s shirt right through, but the blonde doesn’t seem to mind, her grip around Mina’s body never falters as she gifts the gorgeous Japanese goddess the space to feel human for a few precious moments. The first signs of dawn streaking the sky, disturbing the darkness of the morning’s horizon.

 

* * *

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Mina,” Jeongyeon speaks quietly to the lump of hair that is Mina’s head on her shoulder. “I know that wasn’t easy to say, and I’m really glad you told me that story. I’m really proud of you.

 “I know that’s kind of weird to say since we barely know each other, but I am proud of you. You said it. You owned it. You identified what you feel and why you felt it, and you were open and honest about something so scary and so vulnerable. You showed me and faced your demons all at once tonight, Mina. And that is amazing.”

 Mina removes herself from Jeongyeon’s shoulder, extricating herself from the latter’s hold to wipe her face on her sleeve.

 “I think you’re an incredibly strong and extraordinary person, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Mina says in a firm, yet quiet voice.

“I don’t even know you, and you don’t even know me, but I feel like I know enough to know that you are special, that you make me feel special and safe, and I know I didn’t say anything back in the restaurant when you told me your story, but I think you _have_ changed the world, and I think you’re already better than probably anyone I’ve ever met.”

 

A small, relieved smile breaks out on Jeongyeon’s face, and Mina mentally saves it in her collection of Yoo Jeongyeon smiles.

 She continues, “Thank you so much for tonight, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

 

“Just _Jeongyeon_ is fine.” she quips back easily, “I think we’re at that point now.”

 

Mina lets Jeongyeon pull her up from the bench, and start leading her back the way they came. And in what seems like no time, they’re back on familiar cobblestone, and the sun is already stretching its arms out over Seoul, gently creeping into the windows of the sleeping city.

 “Well,” Jeongyeon pauses at the entrance of the walkway, turning towards Mina and trying to ignore the butterflies. The kind that always come at the end of a night that you don’t want to end.

 She allows herself to linger for a few seconds before she lets reality set in. Jeongyeon knows that once that sun comes up, _just Mina_ becomes Myoui Mina again. Myoui Mina: closeted, _Thrice_ idol goddess, and Jeongyeon has no place in idol Myoui Mina’s life.

 

“Take care, Mina. Get home safely.”

 

Mina gives her a genuine smile that results in adorable half-moon eyes and shows off her gums.

“Bye, Jeongyeon.”

 

And with that, Mina turns on her heel and makes her way home, and Jeongyeon does the same. After a few seconds, Mina finds the courage to peak over her shoulder to try to catch a glimpse of Jeongyeon walking away.

 Our copper-haired maiden lifts a hand to shield her eyes as the sunrise spills golden light over the city, making it gleam with the renewed vigor that could only come with the promise of a new day. But to her dismay, like sudden laughter in an empty room, Yoo Jeongyeon was gone too soon, and without a trace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh! FEELS. What do you think? Will they see each other again? Or will this one night merely effect their lives as it will?


	5. Chapter 5: Busted

It was near _6:30am_ when Mina crept back into her dorm. The lights were still off, which meant Sana and Momo were still sleeping, and Mina wouldn’t have to explain why she was out all night to her overprotective bandmates. She smoothly swung both legs over the windowsill and landed softly in her living room. The grin she wore hadn’t left her face the entire walk home, and the excitement of her night with Jeongyeon left her electrified all over. She was in the middle of celebrating with her signature penguin waddle happy dance when…

 

**_SNAP!_ **

The light clicked on, and two figures seated on the kitchen bar stools facing the living room swiveled dramatically to face her. Mina flinched.

_Busted._

 

“Hello, Mina,” two voices greeted darkly.

Already recovered from her initial shock, Mina rolled her eyes, unphased, “How many times did you two practice that before I got here so that it would be in sync?”

Momo chuckled her best villainous chuckle, bringing her fingers to meet at their tips, and thoroughly enjoying herself.

Sana was the first to break character, “Well, we had a lot of time to practice since we’ve been here for HOURS worried sick about you!!

 

“Where in the hell have you been, young lady?!” Sana had both hands on her hips and was clearly, not amused.

 

Mina was struggling with how to go about explaining herself.

 

“Well, don’t just stand there, opening and closing your mouth like a guppy!”

 

Sana and Momo’s theatrics had kind of killed her buzz, and her sleepless night had chosen this specific moment to catch up to her brain, turning it to mush. This had resulted in her beginning to open her mouth to speak, but then changing her mind, words never coming, and repeating the cycle for the past 15 seconds.

 

“We demand an explanation this instant! _Do you think I’m joking_??” Sana’s cheeks huffed out, resembling a very upset, yet very adorable squirrel.

 

“Sana, Momo, well--I-I, You see-” Mina frantically looked from Momo’s face to Sana’s, suddenly feeling guilty.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve left a note or something. I didn’t think you would wake up and worry, because I had really only planned on staying out a few hours, but then I met Jeongyeon, and we kind of stayed out all night and-”

  
“Wait, HOLD UP-” Sana held a hand up to silence Mina. “Who _the fuck_ is Jeongyeon?”

 “Is she cute?” voiced Momo excitedly. “Hold on, I’m gonna get snacks, this is gonna be good, I can tell!”

 And with that, the eldest member of _Thrice_ , lept from her stool and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the second eldest, arms crossed and glaring at the youngest, bottom lip caught between her teeth wearing the most sheepish, apologetic pout she could muster.

 Momo returned in a flash, half an arm already disappeared into a large bag of chips, and made herself comfortable on the couch. “Okay,” she said, turning her face up eagerly at Mina, “ _SPILL_.”

 

* * *

 

And so Mina spilled-- she told her best friends how the pressure of everyone around her asking her to change and open up triggered all these memories and emotions she had been keeping tightly locked away for years. She told them about Chaeyoung, she told them about how she’s been deathly afraid of letting anyone in, and she told them about Jeongyeon- she told them everything about Jeongyeon; about this kind, warm, charming stranger that came out of nowhere and made her feel safe; who somehow made all the clouds in her mind disappear and glimpse the first rays of clarity she’s seen in years. Mina told them about the coffee and the ice cream and the river and the bench.

 She was about to start going into Jeongyeon’s smiles when she thought she caught something strange flicker behind Sana’s eyes. For a split second, Mina thought she saw Sana’s eyes look darker than usual, narrowed, like mentally, there was an iron-clad wall that was currently shaking. Mina paused, and turned her head towards Sana to get a proper look, but by the time she did, Sana was completely calm, eyes bright but with an unreadable expression.

 

Momo’s voice cut through the air and Mina didn’t get the chance to question it further, deciding to write it off as a trick of the light.

“You’ve never admitted it before,” Momo spoke carefully.

“I mean,” Momo continued hesitantly, “we’ve always known since, you know, we talk about gay stuff all the time and we’ve all kissed and stuff… but you’ve never actually said it.” Momo paused, and her large, glistening eyes looked straight into Mina’s.

 

“I’m really fucking proud of you, Minari,” Momo finished, pulling her down into a crushing hug.

 That’s something Mina always loved about Momo. Her ability to be so genuinely loving. Mina knew Momo and Sana had been extremely patient with her over the years. Not pushing her to talk about her past or about her sexual orientation. Always casually inviting her to come out to the clubs with them, but allowing her to give and say as much as she was willing; and Mina had been quietly grateful to them both-- but, Momo was always the one who made it the easiest. Momo, with her easy smiles and lazy forehead kisses. Pure, charming Momo with an addiction to cuddles and snacking. She was unadulterated, unwavering support personified. It was so natural being loved by Momo, and loving Momo.

 Mina returned the hug, bursting into a sob for the third time this morning, unable to fight off the emotion of this shared milestone _and_ her exhaustion. Sana joined in, arms enveloping them both, and the three very tired, very queer, and very much relieved women cried together on their couch, happy that the wall that had always been between them had finally crumbled to the ground.

 After a few minutes, they untangled themselves from each other chuckling at their swollen faces streaked with tears and snot. “So…,” Sana started first, wiping her face with a smile, “shall we all get some sleep now?

I’d say we should celebrate Mina’s official coming out with breakfast, but you look like you might pass out at any moment,” Sana said, ruffling Mina’s hair and poking her shoulder, playfully tipping Mina over.

 “That sounds,” Mina let out a big yawn, “like a good call,” giggled Momo, as she pulled Mina to her feet and led the tired girl to her bed.

 

Mina felt the coolness of her soft sheets envelope her body as she plopped onto her bed, automatically curling into a comfy ball and letting her mattress mould to every inch of her; her muscles sighing in delight and relief as they quickly relaxed in preparation for unconsciousness to take her. Mina’s head felt heavy after the emotionally taxing night, but her heart felt so much lighter.

Mina smiled to herself as she thought of her bandmates, and how much they’ve gone through together. She thought of Sana kissing her tears on her cheeks away during their living room hug. She could feel Sana’s arms wrapped around her waist, Sana’s scent of gardenia filling her up with both comfort and slight arousal…

 “Does that mean you like this _Jeongyeon_ person?” Sana whispered into her neck quietly.

 _Oh, so it wasn’t her imagination_. Mina was so tired, she didn’t even notice that Sana had climbed into bed with her, spooning Mina from behind.

 “Sana?,” Mina mumbled, half-asleep, fighting a losing battle with unconsciousness.

 “Yes, babygirl, I’m here,” Sana whispered. Mina could feel Sana’s hand petting her hair, pulling her further towards sleep.  
  
“I- don’t..”Mina attempted weakly, murmuring barely coherent mumbles in her exhausted state, “I don’t even know if I’ll ever see her again, Sana-unnie.” Mina flipped over and nuzzled her face in the crook of Sana’s neck, tired mind only caring about inhaling more of Sana’s comforting scent and pressing her body closer to the warmth offered by Sana’s own. “She’s just someone I met.”

“Are you sure?” Sana asked the girl who was pressed against her.

But all she heard was the rhythm of Mina’s soft breathing, and the older girl knew Mina had finally fallen asleep.

 

“Goodnight, Minari,” Sana whispered, settling down into the sheets, and closing her eyes. Welcoming the much needed escape from the newfound, confusing feelings brought on by the night’s events, Sana eagerly let sleep take her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Story of MiMo

Mina woke up to the tickling of a finger gliding gently up and down the bridge of her nose. 

“ _ Miiiinaaaa _ …

…

...

_ MiiiIIIINNnnaaaaa…” _

She reluctantly opened one eye, squinting tiredly at the blurred image of Sana’s retreating hand, shortly replaced with a view of the older girl’s bright, innocent smile and chocolatey brown eyes staring down at her. 

 

“Wake up, babygirl. We’ve got another packed schedule today. Our fansign starts in an hour.” 

_ Thrice _ has been booked solid with rehearsals, studio recording sessions, and radio show promotions for the past week and a half, resulting in the girls having little time for much else besides work and sleep.

 

Mina immediately scrunches her face into a pout.

Sana, unphased, replies amusedly, “ _ Yes _ , you big baby, I’ve made you your coffee and breakfast already.” 

 

Training and being in a group together for years has its perks, and by now the  _ Thrice _ members know each other so well, most of the time they don’t even need words to communicate what they need or explain what they mean; and it’s that bond that makes them work so well together. Other groups get along, but Sana, Mina, and Momo are connected in a way other folks just don’t understand. It’s intimate and special.

 

At the mention of breakfast, Mina’s face immediately brightens with one of her signature gummy, half-moon eye smiles,“Thank you, Sana-unnieeee.”

Sana chuckles as Mina stretches and jumps of bed, “Now go wake up Momo.” 

 

Mina nods dutifully as they both exit Mina’s bedroom, Sana skipping off towards the kitchen, and Mina turning left and reaching her hand out to grasp the knob of Momo’s bedroom door. 

 

Another thing that has become understood between the bandmates is that Mina is the only one who can manage to get Momo out of bed. Sana has tried and failed for near 6 years now, and still can’t manage to do it. Each attempt has earned her either a pillow to the face or swift kick to the ribs. Mina knew once she saw Sana retreating from Momo’s room one day with Momo’s dirty socks dangling from her head and shoulders, that the chore would be left to her from now on. 

Truth is, Sana and Momo have too much of a playful, antagonistic relationship for Momo to ever take Sana too seriously outside of  _ Thrice _ matters. And when it comes to sacrificing something as precious as Momo’s sleep, Momo would rather dump her entire laundry basket over Sana’s head and proceed to crawl back under her sheets than humor her friend’s feeble attempts at rousing her from her bed.

The exact opposite is the case when it comes to Mina, though. Whenever Momo feels the youngest  _ Thrice _ member snuggle into bed beside her, gently nudging her awake, Mina is met with a sleepy, goofy grin, and a good morning forehead kiss. Mina’s soft voice calling Momo’s name in the morning makes Momo want to wake up and hear more of it, as opposed to when Sana does it, and she feels like stuffing a pillow in that endearingly, squirrely little face of hers.

Maybe it’s because it’s Mina, and when it comes to Mina, lezbehonest, neither Sana nor Momo can deny their little penguin maknae anything.

Or maybe it’s because Momo and Mina have always had a different relationship than Sana and Momo do. Sure, they’re all best friends, but Mina and Momo, since the day they met, have been a package deal; having one without the other would be like the Sun and the Moon without gravity.

 

And so Mina turns the doorknob, and steps quietly into Momo’s room to carry out her morning duty. The sun shines through the spaces between the blinds of the window, illuminating Momo’s sleeping figure- which Mina finds currently lying completely sprawled out across her bed, a sockless foot peeking out from under the blankets and dangling off the edge of the mattress. 

Softly smiling, Mina moves to sit on the edge of the bed so she can run her fingers through Momo’s hair. As she watches her best friend sleeping peacefully, mouth adorably still open and slightly drooling on her pillow, Mina’s heart skips a little at the sight. Even like this, Momo is one of the most beautiful people she’s ever seen, and she remembers a time when this same view would make her heart ache with longing.

 

* * *

 

 

Momo had been Mina’s second love after Chaeyoung. Back when they met as teenage trainees, it really didn’t take much for Mina to immediately start crushing on the Kyoto native. They had started chatting because they were both new and shy and from Japan, and Mina was already dumbstruck by Momo’s beauty. 

Momo had an amazing body, a pretty mouth accentuated by a plump, glossy red lower lip, and probably the cutest little nasally voice Mina had ever heard. She was smitten. And it took all of .0365 seconds after she watched Momo dance in class for the first time for Mina to surrender over completely. She was so gay for Momo. Like, times 10000000000. Gay for Momo’s collarbones, gay for Momo’s smirk, gay for Momo’s abs, for Momo’s passion and dedication… (did she say Momo’s abs yet? Because  _ skjcqlkhebfkh _ .)

Anyway, over time, Momo and Mina only grew closer, their most important connection being through their shared passion for dance. Both of them had trained for practically their entire lives in their respective styles; Momo, hip hop, and Mina, ballet. And it was through dance that made Mina fall hard for Momo. It was through that first time they decided to start practicing together, and Mina felt butterflies the second Momo touched her waist to correct her form. It was through the first time they locked eyes across the dancefloor during their first contemporary piece they did together, and Mina thought she’d never be able to look away. It was through hours of watching the pure fire that would light up her eyes whenever Momo danced. It was learning every curve of Momo’s body, memorizing how it rose and fell and dipped and bent to the point where Mina knew Momo’s body better than her own. It was the jolt in her stomach whenever Momo praised her, and it was their shared determination to make each other’s dreams come true.

Mina didn’t really stand a chance against it, and Momo was utterly clueless. For months, Mina’s heart pined and ached and screamed for Momo. Mina was so far gone down the rabbit hole that she agreed immediately when Momo suggested quietly and nervously that they gave their first kisses to each other while they laid under the sheets of their blanket fort one night in their trainee dorm. It was hesitant and innocent and sweet and soft and just  _ so Momo _ , Mina could’ve combusted on the spot. And if it wasn’t for the appearance of Sana, Mina probably would’ve been stuck in that masochistic cycle for years.

 

You see, once Sana joined JYP, MiMo quickly became MiSaMo, and there wasn’t a minute they weren’t together. Mina and Momo immediately clicked with Sana, and Sana fit them like the puzzle piece they had no idea they needed to feel complete. They became each other’s only support system being so far away from their families back in Japan. And it was as advantageous as it was comforting having Momo and Sana to stand by her. If there was anyone who teased Mina in class, it was Sana who wiped her tears, and Momo who threatened to kick their ass. If Mina missed home, it was Sana who brought them on an adventure to the Japanese neighborhood of Seoul, and Momo who made her laugh by challenging her to a street food eating contest ( _ which Momo always won _ ). 

The addition of Sana made Mina realize the importance of Momo in her life. The differences in her bond with Momo compared with Sana made her see that a life without Momo, here as her protector, as her best friend, wouldn’t be a life Mina could exist in. If Sana was her knight, Momo was the armor. Sana completed them, but Momo was the gravity holding Mina in place in this world. Momo was the Sun to Mina’s Moon, her best friend in the whole world, and Mina realized that what potential there was for romantic love between them would be nothing compared to what they had already had: each other, for life.

And it was that realization that helped Mina let those feelings for Momo go, and Mina has never once regretted it.

Since then, Mina has relied on Momo to be her #1 supporter, trusted her with her darkest secrets, her most embarrassing stories, and Momo has done the same. And she knows for sure that no matter what happens with  _ Thrice _ , whatever happens with Sana, or coming out, or whatever charming strangers she happens to meet-- Momo will always be there for Mina.

* * *

 

Leaning down and placing a fond peck on Momo’s cheek, Mina almost wants to just let Momo sleep and make their managers wait a while longer, but she hears Sana’s voice ring through the dorm scolding her to hurry up, and Mina softly rouses her best friend from her deep slumber. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really important to me because I wanted to establish the relationship and bond between MiSaMo before I dive into Jeongyeon and move the plot and drama forward. And- for you MiMo shippers, I figured you deserved some crumbs. As always, thank you for reading! I've got SO much planned!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Isangha-GAYYY

They were on their way to the fansign, and Sana, being the unofficial leader of _Thrice_ , sat in the front seat speaking with their manager about the rest of the day’s schedule. Momo sat in the back seat with Mina, half asleep, but somehow still managing to munch on a muffin at the same time. The youngest pat her head affectionately, and hummed quietly to herself, earbuds in both ears, head leaned against the glass of the window. The cars zoomed past them as Mina lazily watched the city fly by in an attempt to prep herself for all the screaming fans that awaited them at the venue.

 _“Girls like girls liiike booyyysss do. Nothin’ new,”_ Mina sang along to Hayley Kiyoko’s iconic gay anthem.

Jeongyeon had recommended the artist to her that night by the river, so naturally, Mina had been listening to Kiyoko’s music on repeat all week. She smiled softly to herself as the image of Jeongyeon’s wide-eyed face popped into her head.   _“You don’t know LESBIAN JESUS?!”_ Jeongyeon had said. And Mina had been thoroughly amused. “ _Okay, my sweet little baby gay, promise me you will go home and listen to Hayley Kiyoko. This is extremely pivotal in your gay training.”_

Mina hadn’t had a lot of time to think about Jeongyeon over the past week and a half because of _Thrice_ ’s demanding schedule, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t take every small opportunity she _did_ have to think about Jeongyeon either. She really couldn’t get the tall, dorky, yet, extremely attractive activist out of her head. Ever since they had met, Mina felt like something inside her had clicked- like the universe had been waiting solely for Mina to meet Jeongyeon to snap the idol’s heart and mind into place-- as if all this time, everything had been laid out in front of her, and it was only _after_ meeting Jeongyeon that she was permitted to see it. To Mina, the world now felt familiar and new at the same time, and she couldn’t make heads or tails out of it.

“What are you listening to, Mitang?” Momo asked interrupting her thoughts. She added with a wink, “Sounds gay.”

A smile broke out on Mina’s lips as she handed Momo one of her earbuds so they could listen together.

“Oooh, I really like this!,” Momo complimented, bobbing her head along to the next song that played.

“Ha! I totally knew you were going to like _Curious_ !” grinned Mina. “Remind me to show you the music video when we get home, you’re going to love the choreography. I’m _obsessed_. #GayleyKiyoko 20GAYteen!” Mina chuckled, posing with a peace sign raised to the side of her face, sticking her tongue out slightly.

Momo smirked at the sight. “Wooooow, Mina. You’ve only been officially gay for a week and you’ve already surpassed me and Sana,” Momo said rolling her eyes.

“Well--,” she amended, “Maybe not Sana.” Momo bursted into laughter, and Mina joined her, catching attention of the girl in question from the front seat.

“What are you hyenas laughing at back here?” Sana asked with an eyebrow raised, torso turned in her seat to face them.

Their laughter dying down into small chuckles, Momo snickers, “Nothing! Just talking about how- hehe- Mina’s slowly catching up to your impassable level of gayness.”

Sana sticks her tongue out at the both of them, and then turns to Mina and begins slowly, “Speaking of Mina catching up in the gay department…” Sana’s eyes turn giddy as she bites back her grin, teeth catching her lower lip, “how about the three of us finally hit up the clubs together tonight, eh??”

Mina’s face blanches immediately.

Knowing Mina can’t resist her, Sana changes her approach. Turning around completely, bouncing in her seat, both hands clutching her head rest, she pleads, “Oh come ooooon, Mitang! We haven’t had the chance to officially celebrate you coming out--(Well, to us anyway-) and I’m excited to _finally_ play your wingwoman!!!”

Momo looks at Mina excitedly, eyes hopeful and smile reassuring.

“Oh geez…- I don’t know you guys….”

“Pleeeeeaseeee?” Sana says, batting her eyelashes at Mina in an adorable yet somehow also sexy pout that is currently doing things to Mina’s insides.

Mina turns her face aside quickly to hide her growing blush. “O-okay. I g-guess.. Sure, Satang. We can go out tonight.”

Sana pumps her fist in the air triumphantly, and turns around in her seat before Mina can change her mind.

Mina plops her head back against her seat. _Oh, this is definitely going to be interesting…_

 

* * *

 

“Minari!! Are you ready yet? The taxi is on the way!” Sana’s excited voice carries through the dorm as Mina puts the finishing touches to her make up before walking out into the living room to meet her bandmates for their night out.

_I can’t believe they talked me into this._

She enters the room, and watches as Momo’s jaw drops to the ground. “Mina, _holy shit_ , girl!”

The baby gay blushes a little, and shyly does a twirl for her friends to show off her [outfit](https://onehallyu.com/topic/194506-twices-mina-stunning-bae-during-sixteen-final-stage/). Tonight Mina had decided to wear thigh high stockings, black, leather high-waisted short shorts, with a sheer, black crop-top that showed off her deliciously toned abs. She had even threaded a bandana through her belt loops as a makeshift sash which tied her entire look together with an edgy and dangerously sexy vibe.

 

“Sana, don’t you think she looks _hot_?!” Momo continued to gush, and Mina raises her eyes to catch Sana’s reaction.

The older girl stands motionless across the room. The only word to describe the look on Sana’s face in this moment, would be [hungry](https://www.pikview.com/media/Bl8GHB2Bn1q). Sana’s eyes are dark, her teeth biting down on the tip of her index finger, and Mina can almost physically feel Sana’s gaze dragging up and down Mina’s body. A flicker visibly dances behind Sana’s dilated pupils that seems to dart out to lick every inch of Mina that her eyes pause to look at.

 

“Sana-chan?” Mina’s quiet voice breaks the sudden tension in the room.

 

Sana head immediately snaps up and the brightness returns to her face in an instant, as if she wasn’t just undressing Mina with her eyes, _nope, no sir, she was not doing that at all_.

She quickly strides across the room in her heels, and gives Mina a peck on the cheek and a blinding grin. “Mina! Ohmygod you look so so good! We’re SO going to get you laid tonight!”

Sana’s phone buzzes in her hand, and her face lights up again. “Taxi is here!!! [Let’s go, lesbians!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSfh0EXQAGo)”

Sana lets the others go before her as she stays to lock the door behind them, and she takes a second to shake her head and recollect herself. _What the fuck is going on with me?_

 

The three _Thrice_ goddesses arrive at the club twenty minutes later. As they exit the cab, Mina feels nervous, but also surprisingly, actually a little excited. She turns her face towards Sana and Momo wearing her gummiest smile, and Momo takes her hand and squeezes it gently, “You ready, Minari?”

Mina nods, and glances up at the glaring neon sign above the door and reads the club’s name. _“Isangha-GAY”_. Sana catches her eye and winks, making Mina’s stomach flip. “Let’s get lit.”

 

* * *

 

The entire nightclub seems to undulate in one large mass as the bodies pack themselves tightly together, moving with the music. Gorgeous women everywhere around them, grinding on each other, hands confidently wandering under the cover of the darkness of the dancefloor. Flashes of faces and sweaty limbs illuminated by the steady glow from the strobelights scattered on the ceiling. Mina feels dizzy, intoxicated by the lust hanging on the air surrounding them.

Momo and Sana have been handing her shots and various colorful cocktails all night, and Mina is having a wonderful time just drinking with her best friends and watching them dance on each other. From the safety of their private booth, Mina has been shyly keeping to herself, eyes wandering about the club, taking in everything there is to see. It’s all new to Mina, and she’s intimidated and overwhelmed. This is a huge change from her usual quiet nights spent with a book in bed.

Mina downs another shot from a row of neon-colored test tubes on their table. Momo should be coming back from the restroom soon, and Sana has been off flirting with some random club girl for the last ten minutes. Mina takes in another long look at the club, eyes lingering on each face, searching, hoping to come across that one person who she hasn’t been able to keep away from her thoughts- especially now that she’s here, in a gay club, surrounded by gay women who have been trying to make eye-contact with Mina all night.

 

“You’re looking for Jeongyeon, aren’t you?” Mina hears Momo’s voice as the girl plops down on the lounge chair next to her. It wasn’t a question. Momo can tell from the red rising to Mina’s already pink cheeks that she’s spot on.

“I kind of can’t get her out of my head, you know?” Mina admits. “I don’t know why, I just feel like I need to see her again.”

Momo smirks and takes a sip from her apple martini, her leg is crossed over her lap, and her back leaned up against the arm of the chair. “She seems to have made quite an impression on you, Minari. Maybe you should look for her.”

 

“Look for who?” Sana’s voice makes Mina jump as the former enters the booth, joining Momo on the lounge chair.

“Jeongyeon.” answers Momo readily with a teasing smile, nudging Mina with her elbow.

“Oh,” Sana says, voice deflating slightly, but only Mina notices. “Is she here?!” Mina watches as Sana quickly turns around, looking over the mass of bodies seemingly trying to locate someone she hasn’t even seen before.

“No,” Mina replies quietly.

“But you want her to be.” Sana voicing aloud what Mina was thinking.

Mina nods hesitantly.

 

“Well, Mina, I think there’s no use pining over someone you’re probably never going to see again. You don’t even have any way to contact her, right?” Sana says sagely as she downs two neon test tube shots.

“I’m not _pining_ , Satang.” Mina grumbles into her sip of vodka-cranberry.

“You haven’t even spoken to ONE girl tonight! How come you aren’t dancing?? We are here to dance and meet girls, remember??” Sana slightly slurs her last few words, the effects of the night’s alcohol obviously taking hold. The look on Sana’s face shifts, eyes bright with the determination usually characteristic of most drunken, rash decisions. She stands up, leaning down towards Mina seductively.

Grabbing Mina’s wrist wearing a devilish smirk, Sana pulls her up to her feet. “You’re going to dance with me, Mina.”

Sana drags Mina down the stairs and onto the dancefloor, leading her by the arm with Mina trailing behind her with a perfect view of Sana’s swaying hips. Mina’s mind is completely blank, and her recovery isn’t being helped at all by the way Sana keeps glancing at Mina over her shoulder. Sana’s smirk oozes confidence and sex, but somehow manages to feign innocence at the same time. Its effect is immediate and mesmerizing. Mina knows Sana is an insanely good flirt, but Mina has never experienced this version of flirty Sana before. From the way she watches Sana run her tongue along her bottom lip, Mina knows-- _this_ Sana-- is dangerous.

The older brunette lets go of Mina’s wrist and turns to face her. Sana has led Mina to the heart of the dance floor. The space between them disappearing instantly as the two Japanese idols become packed in by the mass of hot, swaying bodies surrounding them. Mina can hardly hear herself think. Her ears are overwhelmed by the thrum from the music blaring too loudly from the speaker behind them. She’s about to tell Sana she’d really rather find somewhere else to dance when her body jolts at the feeling of Sana’s hands suddenly gripping her waist and tugging her forward, pulling Mina flush against the brunette’s body.

Mina feels Sana moving fluidly to the beat, each roll of her hips meeting Mina’s own; she feels Sana’s hand remove itself from her waist, only to feel it a second later snaking up her torso, slowly gliding its way over Mina’s breasts, finger barely ghosting over one of Mina’s nipples- the fabric of Mina’s sheer top thin enough for it to harden in response. A gasp escapes Mina’s lips, as she arches her back, hand gripping Sana’s shoulder automatically. Sana responds immediately with one hand supporting Mina on the small of her back, the other wrapped around the back of Mina’s neck, pulling it forward so that Mina’s face is centimeters from Sana’s own.

Mina’s body begins moving of its own accord, moving her leg in-between Sana’s and dipping her hips low to the ground, bringing Sana down with her. Wrapping her arms around Sana’s neck, they dip and grind together, up and down, push and pull, over and over; and Mina is hypnotized. She has no idea how long she and Sana have been dancing together, but she doesn’t care. All she feels is Sana, and it feels so good, and all she wants is to lean forward and lick the sweat running down Sana’s long neck, and bite down on the soft flesh of Sana’s collarbones, and… _oh fuuck_ . Mina can’t help but let out a soft moan as Sana firmly squeezes her ass. _Oh my god, what is happening?_

 

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! You’ve been gone a long time-” Mina hears Momo’s voice shout over the music, and immediately removes herself from Sana, whirling around and blushing furiously. Momo is staring at the both of them, eyebrow raised at Sana’s hand still resting on Mina’s ass. They both look down, and Sana snatches her hand away immediately.

“Hey Momo!” shouts Sana’s voice a little too high-pitched. “We were just about to come back. It’s getting really late! We should head home!” Sana moves quickly in front of Mina, leading the way through the mosh pit of bodies. Mina catches a glimpse of Sana’s nervous eyes for a second, surprised to find absolutely zero trace of the seductive temptress she had just been grinding on a few seconds ago. Confused, and still very much sexually flustered, she grabs hold of Momo’s hand as she follows her friends off the dancefloor, making their way to the exit of _Isangha-GAY._   

Once they’re outside, the cool night air does wonders calming Mina’s ~~libido~~ head. She’s much more attuned to her senses now, and even though her ears are still ringing from the music, she no longer feels claustrophobic by all the people packed like sex-crazed sardines in there. She turns to look at Momo who is currently helping a very drunk Sana call an Uber from her phone since Momo’s is dead.

The car pulls up about 5 minutes later and they all tumble inside. On the ride back to their dorm, Momo rides in the back watching over Sana, who has her head stuck out the window trying not to throw up a second time like she did on the sidewalk before the Uber arrived. Mina, meanwhile, is seated in the passenger seat up front, trying her hardest to fight the dizziness from all the alcohol catching up to her.

Momo fumbles with the keys, but eventually gets the door open, and the three idols drag themselves through their front door. Sana immediately makes a beeline for the bathroom. Mina can tell from the muffled groans behind the closed door that the poor girl was finally giving in to puking her guts out. She feels the sensation of cool glass being pressed against her arm, and turns to glance at Momo handing her a large glass of water.

  
“Drink up, baby gay. Welcome to the club.” Momo smiles genuinely at her with a satisfied, but very tired smile as she takes up her own glass and retreats to her bedroom for the rest of the night.

“Goodnight, Momoring,” Mina calls after her quietly as she closes the door.

 

Mina starts walking to her own bedroom when she hears the bathroom door open behind her.

“Fuck, I feel like I’m dyingggg.” She turns to see Sana--indeed looking just like death-- weakly walking out of the bathroom. “I drank so much, I probably won’t remember anything tomorrow,” she chuckles, rubbing her head and slightly wincing in pain.

Mina’s smile falters a little at Sana’s words. “ _Oh, right,”_ Mina thinks to herself. _“Of course she won’t remember. It was nothing anyway, she was just drunk.”_

 

“Get some rest, Sana-chan.”

 

Mina turns the doorknob of her room.

 

“Did you have fun, Minari?” she hears Sana ask from behind her.

 

“Yes, Unnie, I did. Thank you.” and with that, Mina enters her room and closes the door behind her, exhausted and still a little drunk, confused, and a little disappointed.

 

She doesn’t even bother changing into pajamas, opting to sleep in her underwear instead as she plops onto her bed. Sliding in between her cool sheets, Mina replays the night in her head, replays the way she caught Sana looking at her, the way Sana danced against her… wondering what the hell was happening in the head of her gorgeous bandmate.

 _Sana can’t like me back, right? She’s been wanting me to hook up with other girls for_ _literal _ _years._ Mina turns over to lie on her back. _And why does she always act weird whenever I bring up Jeongyeon?_

 _Ugh_ . She turns to lay on her stomach. _I wish Jeongyeon were here. She’d know what to do._

 

Little did our little copper-haired maiden know, that at that very same moment, a certain blonde-haired activist was thinking about her too, laying in her own bed in her own apartment; wondering if she’d ever see Mina again; neither of them knowing what destiny had in store for them, or just how soon their next meeting would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, are we still JeongMi shippers, or have we swerved to MiSana?


	8. Chapter 8: Sometime Around Midnight

_ This is so stupid. This is dumb. What are you doing, Mina? _ Has been her cyclical inner monologue from the moment she jumped off her fire escape up to now, where she currently finds herself yet again in front of a familiar, little dingy restaurant, pacing back and forth on the cobblestone walkway for the last five minutes. 

_ “This is dumb, what if she’s not even in there?  _ _ Again _ ,” Mina groans to herself as she runs her hand desperately through her smooth, copper hair. The warm light from the streetlamp above her illuminates the idol’s usually elegant face now visibly distressed, brows slightly furrowed in ambivalence, and gnawing on her bottom lip like it wronged her and her entire family.

This is the third time Mina has snuck out of her dorm hoping to run into Jeongyeon. She’s knows it’s a long shot, and the odds are about  [ one in a million ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGSDvWbBuyQ) , but it had been becoming harder and harder to ignore the feeling she’d been getting in the pit of her stomach with each day that went by. It was like she had somehow swallowed a magnet, and that magnet kept tugging and pulling Mina from the inside out, trying to find its polaric mate.

She really didn’t notice what it was right away. Mina didn’t always come to visit this dingy establishment in the dead of night like she’s doing now. Before, it was just a few afternoon jaunts...a couple morning coffee runs for the group before choreography rehearsal… any time really she could spare from her packed schedule, she found herself going on walks and somehow ending up here every time.

With a resigned huff, Mina tugs at the hem of her blue, oversized knit sweater, smoothing it down over her white jean shorts and straightening her outfit before committedly marching inside. The bell on the worn-out door jingles as she pulls it open, signaling her presence to the the little old lady behind the counter. Grandma Restaurant greets Mina with a wide smile, waving her over to Mina’s usual table, and puts on a pot of coffee over the stove.

 

The restaurant was empty of customers, but it was warm, and her body was immediately blanketed in the familiar, comforting scent of the place; a mixture of coffee, home cooked food, and slightly burnt toast. Mina feels safe here, it helps her think, and it was quickly becoming one of her favorite places to go when she needed to get away- which was becoming more frequently lately. 

Ever since that night out with the girls, Sana had been pushing to do it again, to set up Mina with other closeted idols she knew, had been apologizing for what a flop their night was, “Mina, I’m so sorry Isangha-GAY was such a bust!” Sana would laugh, “I didn’t mean to get so wasted. I don’t remember anything past that 5th shot I took!”

It made Mina’s heart sink every time. Sana didn’t remember what happened between them that night, and it was obvious now that Sana didn’t have feelings for Mina because why would she be so excited to set Mina up with people if she did?

 

Our troubled, Japanese goddess lets her face fall into her hands, another groan escaping her lips.

But there was something else, too. Something weird going on with Sana that she couldn’t figure out, and it was driving her insane. She needed to talk about it. She felt icky and confused, and maybe she should just give up and go back home--

 

“Hey there, _ Just Mina _ .”

 

Her head snaps up in surprise.

 

“Come here often?” 

 

The sound of Jeongyeon’s voice drips of magic and sunlight, and Mina feels it wash over her like a sea breeze in the middle of the hottest summer. In an instant, Mina’s shoulders automatically relax, her brows unfurrow, and she feels that familiar shift in her stomach- the one that she feels every time she thinks of Jeongyeon- the one that feels like everything has clicked into place. 

She can already imagine the smile on Jeongyeon’s lips before she turns around to bask in its glow. And when she does, she finds it exactly as she remembered it. Jeongyeon’s smile hits her like the smell of cinnamon on a Christmas morning; it hits her with everything that’s warm, everything that’s clear and good; like the feeling of kept promises and unspoken ones all at once.

“You’re here,” Mina breathes, half in relief, half still in shock at Jeongyeon’s sudden appearance. Mina chooses to ignore her body’s slightly breathless reaction to the blonde woman’s smile.

Jeongyeon exchanges the grin she’s wearing for an amused smirk, smoothly pulling the chair out and taking the seat next to Mina. She takes half a second to memorize the adorable expression on Mina’s face before she lets out a small chuckle.  

 

“I hear you’ve been looking for me,” Jeongyeon says, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Mina.

 

The heat is quick to travel to Mina’s cheeks, “W-what? No!” she quickly denies, “this is just a coincidence. I just like coming here now.”

 

A mug is suddenly set down in front of Mina, who looks up to find herself face to face with Grandma Restaurant’s shit-eating grin. “Mina-yah!” she greets loudly, clapping her hands. “Look who’s here!!” her half-moon eyes positively dancing at the sight of Jeongyeon sitting next to Mina. 

 

Mina desperately tries to signal with her eyes for Grandma Restaurant  _ to stop talking immediately please for the love of god don’t-  _

 

“I told Jeongyeon-ah yesterday that you had been coming by almost every night!” Mina turns pale with embarrassment. But it was nothing compared to what the old woman said next, “Jeongyeon-ah, see? I told you she had a crush on you!! Grandma is so happy!!” 

 

The old woman walks away delighted, leaving Mina completely mortified, face falling into her hands for a second time.

 

“You were saying?” Jeongyeon quips teasingly, her cheek now resting in her palm propped up by an elbow on the table.

“Sh-shut up, ok! Fine, I was looking for you,” Mina grumbles as she pouts into her coffee mug, trying to hide the tomato-red blush colouring her face. “But I don’t have a crush on you.”

 

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Jeongyeon replies, her warm, hazel eyes meeting Mina’s. The playful, devilish smirk Jeongyeon’s looking at Mina with is definitely not distracting nor attractive at all, and Mina definitely doesn’t break eye contact because of it, nope. 

 

She shrugs her shoulders, and looks down at her two hands loosely wrapped around her coffee mug. “I needed a friend to talk to,” Mina admits quietly.

 

There’s a beat of silence between them before Jeongyeon asks, equally as quietly, “And am I your friend, Mina?”

 

She looks at Jeongyeon softly, carefully meeting the short-haired girl’s gaze with need reflected in her eyes, “If you want to be.”

 

Jeongyeon sat there for a moment, watching Mina determinedly hold her gaze, patiently awaiting her answer. She saw the soft intensity in the dark brown pools of Mina’s eyes. She saw the raw vulnerability in them, challenging Jeongyeon to say yes. And she knew. Jeongyeon knew in that moment that this was Mina’s way of responding to Jeongyeon’s own silent challenge to Mina that night they met. 

 

_ “I wanted you to know that if you let me, I will take care of you. _ ” 

 

Mina’s “If you want to be” really meant “ _ I want to let you in. I’m ready to let you take care of me. _ ” 

 

So with a small nod, Jeongyeon wordlessly takes Mina’s hand and leads her out of the shop, Grandma Restaurant beaming brightly and sending a rapid assault of finger hearts towards them on their way out the door. 

 

The old woman watched her two favorite customers smile comfortably at each other as Jeongyeon led Mina up the street, further up the cobblestones and into the night. “Aigoo, those two,” she chuckled to herself, shaking her head knowingly, “They really have no idea, do they?”

 

* * *

 

Mina already felt lighter knowing she now had Jeongyeon in her life. There was a part of her that feared none of this had been real- that she’d have to just forget about the girl. But here she was, following the tall, long-legged blonde up through the winding sidestreets. She didn’t know where they were going, but she trusted Jeongyeon. And for some reason, she felt like everything was going to be ok. She didn’t bother checking the time. It was probably [sometime around midnight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKEu3EmBCzQ) anyway. 

 

They kept climbing higher and higher up the hill, until Jeongyeon waved her over to a beaten path off the road. 

 

Mina frowns skeptically, “Is this where you’re going to murder me? Because that’s just cruel. Making your victim hike up a hill first.”

 

The blonde woman just chuckles, and holds out her hand for Mina to take. “I promise I’m not going to murder you, Princess.”

Jeongyeon looks down at Mina’s legs for a second, “But I give no promises that those white shorts will make it out unscathed.”

 

Mina glances down at her outfit, and merely looks up at Jeongyeon, puppy-dog eyes wide and lips formed into an adorable pout.

It takes all of .534 seconds for Jeongyeon to wordlessly walk right over to the idol, her expression amused with a slight smirk on her face as she suddenly stops inches in front of Mina. She locks eyes with our copper-haired maiden, and begins unbuttoning her own shirt. Her deft fingers slowly and deliberately work the buttons undone all the way down, eyes never leaving Mina’s even when she shrugs the shirt off her shoulders and away from her body. Jeongyeon leans in towards Mina’s face. Mina’s breath hitches, and the idol’s heartbeat is rapidly thumping at an embarrassingly audible tempo.

Then, at the last second, when Jeongyeon’s mouth is only centimeters from Mina’s, Jeongyeon shifts her head to the side, and Mina feels fabric being tied around her waist. Jeongyeon pulls back after a few seconds, glancing at Mina with those same devilish eyes and a playful smile on her lips before she walks back to the beaten path.

The Japanese goddess quickly attempts to recover, and looks down at the flannel shirt now wrapped securely around her waist protecting her white shorts.

 

“Ready, Princess?” Jeongyeon teases, hand once again outstretched.

Mina rolls her eyes and stomps past Jeongyeon, following the trail laid before them without taking the latter’s hand. 

 

It doesn’t take long before they reach the end of the path and find themselves in front of an extremely tall, large tree complete with long, thick branches. It looks old and worn, riddled with knots, knicks, and abandoned carved initials in hearts from lovers long since past. It’s the only thing here since the dead-end is surrounded on all sides by tall shrubbery and weeds. Mina looks around for the path to continue somewhere through the shrubs, but finds nothing. 

“Are you  _ sure _ this isn’t where you take me to die, Yoo Jeongyeon?” Mina asks, swiveling her head to find her charming new friend, and finding her nowhere in sight.

 

“ _ Jeongyeon? Jeongyeon! _ ”

 

“Hey Mina,” a calm voice speaks from above her head.

 

Mina looks up to find Jeongyeon high in the tree’s branches, smiling triumphantly.

 

“What are you doing up there??” Mina asks incredulously. 

 

“Come up, Mina. Climb up here, I want to show you something,” Jeongyeon responds evenly, breaking into a grin.

 

The blonde reaches out her hand for Mina’s for the third time tonight, “Do you trust me?”

 

Mina looks at the extended hand, and then up at the soft hazel eyes and dazzling smile on the face gazing down at her. Taking Jeongyeon’s hand, she lets herself be pulled up into the tree. 

 

“ [ Aladdin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXbnvMuvIyg) ?-  _ Really?  _ God, you’re cheesy.”

 

Jeongyeon just looks at her with a dorky, lopsided smile. “You loved it.”

 

“Shut up, Yoo.”

 

It takes a few minutes for them to climb all the way up to the top of the tree, where Mina is surprised to find a thick, well-worn twisting of the tree’s branches that had somehow formed a seat big enough for two people to sit on safely and comfortably. Jeongyeon climbs over to the spot farthest from them, and pats down next to her, motioning for Mina to follow and sit down. She’s extremely hesitant, but it takes about a minute for Mina to scramble over and not lose her footing. They are very, very high up, and despite Jeongyeon’s promises, if they fall, they have a very good chance at dying.

After Mina manages to sits down next to Jeongyeon, their feet dangling next to each other over the overhanging branches, she can finally safely turn her head around to look at whatever their bodies are facing. From this vantage point, there’s a perfect parting in the leaves and branches directly in front of them, rendering the most breathtaking view of Seoul Mina has ever seen. Apparently all the shrubbery surrounding the dead-end they hiked to was actually covering up an enormous cliff hang, and climbing the tree was the key to unlocking the city’s best kept secret.

Looking below, Mina and Jeongyeon could see everything for miles and miles; people, buildings, cars, hills, Han River.. Seoul was alive and alight, and the city itself seemed to glow and beam back only for them, like the moon and the stars lent themselves for the night solely to our two tree climbers.

Mina turned to look at Jeongyeon wearing a radiant smile. There was so much excitement and wonder coursing through her veins, and every inch of her felt refreshed and alive. She found the taller girl already facing her, looking proudly at the delighted look on Mina’s face as the latter took in the view for the first time.

 

“Do you like it?” Jeongyeon asked softly.

 

“Jeongyeon, this is amazing.”

 

The blonde turns a little shy, and looks away adorably.

 

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to take you somewhere we could talk, and I felt like this would be the perfect place to share with you tonight.” She shivers a bit, and Mina notices her companion has probably been cold this whole time having lent Mina her overshirt earlier. The idol scoots closer to Jeongyeon, taking the latter’s arm and holding it with both her own. “You’re cold,” Mina acknowledges apologetically.

 

Jeongyeon leans into Mina’s body heat gratefully, “It’s ok. Just don’t let go.”

 

“I won’t,” she replies, hesitantly leaning her head against Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Mina breathes in to find that Jeongyeon smells like warm vanilla and cranberries. 

 

It’s delicious and comforting.

 

“So, what’s been on your mind, Princess?” her shoulder rest speaks up quietly.

The edges of Mina’s mouth curl up slightly at the sound of Jeongyeon’s (apparently) new favorite nickname for her. It’s teasing and affectionate all at once, and Mina kind of likes it.

 

“I told Momo and Sana about you... 

 

“I told them about Chaeyoung, and I told them that I’m gay.”   
  
Jeongyeon nods silently, prompting Mina to continue.

 

“They were both really happy for me, and Momo was really proud. She’s always been really worried about me all these years, and I think me finally telling them brought us all closer together, and made us all feel so much lighter.”

 

Mina paused.

 

“Did I ever tell you that I was in love with Momo after Chaeyoung?” 

 

She doesn’t wait for Jeongyeon to answer. 

 

“Well, I was. Like, it’s Momo, have you seen her? How could I not?” She forces a chuckle.

 

“But that came and went, and I realized I loved her more like a soulmate than a lover…

 

“But I guess I have a thing for falling for my best friends because, well-”

 

“ _You’re in love with Sana_ ,” Jeongyeon finishes for her in a whisper.

 

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, and peeks at her companion’s face. “Yes, I’m in love with Sana.”

 

At first, Jeongyeon looks a little sad, and Mina isn’t quite sure why. Then the look softens and breaks into an understanding smile. “Wow, Mina, you’re such a cliche.” 

 

The teasing response catches Mina off-guard, but fills her with relief. She lets out the tension of the moment and of her newly spoken secret into the air with a much needed laugh, and a slap to Jeongyeon’s arm. “Yah!! You jerk!”

 

Jeongyeon just grins at her with her hands held up, “Yah, Mina! Be careful! You’re going to push me out of this tree!”

 

They adjust themselves so that they can sit comfortably on the branch again. 

 

“So why don’t you tell her?”

 

Mina is silent for a beat before she responds.

“Sana has always been a huge flirt. She hooks up with so many girls at clubs, and so many idols, I’ve lost track of who or how many over the past couple years. It’s intimidating! Like- she’s so hot and sexy, but also so cute and innocent at the same time, but she’s also smart and kind, and she takes care of me; and it’s like, fuck, how was I not supposed to want to just kiss her face with my face?? But also, like- we’re in a group together, and I’m me, and I’m so not her type. I’m quiet, and I like books, and I quote Shakespeare and watch the Star Wars movies in theater-release order, and sure, we’ve made out, but that was just because we’re best friends and gay, not because she actually would like me- because Sana likes and flirts with everyone?! But then, like- how am I supposed to know anything when she suddenly starts acting jealous when I talk about you and then grabs my ass and grinds on me at the club  _ she _ dragged _ me  _ to! But then she just completely forgets about it and tries to set me up on dates afterwards like it didn’t happen! And--”

 

“Whooooa, there, Mina. Slow down. Deep breath. That’s a lotta words coming outta you right now,” Jeongyeon sets both her hands on Mina’s face, trying to calm her down from her rant.

 

Mina takes in a few deep breaths, trying to keep pace with the breathing tempo Jeongyeon is setting for her as their chests gradually move in sync.

 

“Better?” Jeongyeon’s eyes look softly into hers, and Mina nods, face still in Jeongyeon’s hands. 

 

“Y-you can let go now.”

 

With a nod, Jeongyeon gently removes her hands away from Mina’s face. 

 

“Point is, I don’t think she would like me like that, and even if she did- I don’t think I’d even know how to tell the difference.”

 

Jeongyeon surprises Mina by taking her hand and entwining their fingers. 

 

As older girl speaks, her voice comes out softly and genuinely, “I think she’d be crazy not to want to kiss your face with her face or watch the Star Wars movies in theater-release order with you, because only a blasphemous heathen would watch them in number order, and you are literally an elegant goddess sent from heaven.”

 

Mina laughs and looks at Jeongyeon gratefully. She loves that no matter how much she shares or rants or pouts to the latter, Jeongyeon never seems taken off-guard by it. She feels so utterly free to be herself around Jeongyeon, it’s like they’ve known each other for years, but have just forgotten all their shared memories and are now making new ones.

 

“Thank you, Jeongyeon-nie.”

 

Warmth spreads throughout Jeongyeon’s chest at the sound of Mina’s new nickname for her, and she smiles widely, knowing full-well she must look like a total dork right now. 

 

“Anytime, Princess.

 

…

…

 

“So….

What did you tell Momo and Sana about me?” 

 

Mina lets go of Jeongyeon’s hand and turns her head, pretending to look at a passing car in the distance to hide the blush on her face. 

 

“Just, uh, that you were this really kind stranger that I met, and that you listened and that for some reason I still haven’t figured out yet, being around you makes me feel comfortable and clears my head.

"Momo really wants to meet you. She’s kind of the reason why I ended up looking for you at the restaurant these past few nights. She said that she thinks you’re going to be good for me- whatever that means,” Mina says with a shrug. “Sana kind of changes the subject whenever I mention you, though. I think she’s jealous you’ll take my attention away from the group or something.

“Hey- do you think it’s weird that she wants to set me up so bad, but like- sometimes I catch her staring at me, and when I turn to look at her, she acts like she wasn’t staring, and it’s like, so quick, I feel like I imagined it or something.”

 

“Hmm,” Jeongyeon contemplates, fingers playing with a fallen leaf in her hands, “I do think that’s weird. Maybe she does have feelings for you and she doesn’t know how she feels about it; or maybe she’s just weirdly possessive of you and she’s worried you’ll hook up with someone she can’t vouch for? Maybe she’s trying to steer you in a direction where you can explore your queerness but in a way where she can still protect you, since she’s the one who picks who you’re set up with?”

Mina looks up at Jeongyeon with bright eyes, “See? That’s why I talk to you! That actually makes perfect sense! Aigoo, I’m so relieved.” Mina sighs, feeling a little less burdened, and takes in the view again.

 

“Hey, Jeongyeon?”

 

“Yeah, Mina?”

 

“Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that very much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry the chapter writing is getting slower, but this middle part is really hard to write before the drama starts picking up. I really want to set this up the right way and create that strong base for these relationships, so please stick with me! 
> 
> I want to thank @mesmerizingmina for posting JeongMi content that showed up on my TL and kept me inspired. And also for this acoustic arrangement of LoveLine ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6N242XsGrI )- which, I consider to be JeongMi's theme song, and it's also my favorite Twice BSide (AND DESERVES A LIVE PERFORMANCE *cough cough*)
> 
> All your comments give me life and the strength to keep going, so please keep engaging with the writing! <3


	9. Chapter 9: We Are Just Friends

**“** Ms. Yoo, your 10 o’clock meeting is confirmed for tomorrow, and I have your lunch waiting for you on your desk,” spoke Jeongyeon’s assistant, falling in step next to her boss after she noticed Jeongyeon returning to the her office.

 

“Thank you, Tzuyu, but really-- for the tenth time, it’s ok for you to call me Jeongyeon! We’re cool. You may be my assistant, but aside from my boss, you’re the only one I talk to, which means you’re literally my only friend at work,” the blonde responded, slightly tilting her head upwards to speak to her model-esque and rather tall assistant. She reached out and took the folder of files Tzuyu just handed her and stuck them under her arm so she could open her office door.

 

“Ah, but you’re my boss and you’re older than me..” Tzuyu said hesitantly, not wanting to disrespect Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon turned around and ruffled her assistant’s hair, “Yah! Do as I say, Chou Tzuyu.”

 

The younger girl laughed shyly and made a small bow, “Ok, Jeongyeon-unnie.”

 

“Now that’s better!” Jeongyeon said encouragingly, plopping down in her chair behind her desk.

Jeongyeon had developed a soft spot for her assistant ever since the girl became assigned to her office. Chou Tzuyu was a foreigner like her, except the younger girl hailed from Taiwan, moving to Korea on her own to pursue digital media arts. She was a whiz at graphic design, and her work focused on designing more intersectional messages for the images of different media and film companies. Being about 3 years younger than Jeongyeon, she was still young and building her portfolio, so getting hired as an assistant at _Bridge_ was the perfect opportunity for her budding career.

When they were first introduced, Jeongyeon thought that she was meeting the model for one of the company’s new campaigns rather than meeting her new assistant. At first glance, Chou Tzuyu consistently looks like she just walked off a runway. Tall, long-limbed, slender, and straight-backed with looks that could kill half of stan twitter, the Taiwan-native also often wears a blank expression and tends to respond only in blunt answers, earning her the title of the office’s resident “savage”. But if one takes a closer look, Tzuyu is a gentle girl. She may not speak often and she may be a bit stiff, but she has an adorable smile fitting of her age, and exudes a respectful grace in everything she does. She’s also been Jeongyeon’s only amiable source of company in Korea, and the two have grown close over the past few months- almost like sisters.

 

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” Jeongyeon asks, looking up from her paperwork.

 

Handing over the bento box on her desk to Tzuyu, she says,”Here, take mine. I’m going out for lunch today. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you- it was last minute.”

 

“Oh?” said the taller, auburn haired girl, raising an eyebrow, “Is it a client lunch? Did I forget to make an appointment?!” Tzuyu began rapidly flipping through her notepad.

 

Jeongyeon raised a hand to calm her before Tzuyu could further develop her minor panic attack. “No, no. no,” the blonde chuckled, “I’m meeting a friend.”

 

“You don’t have any friends,” Tzuyu deadpans.

 

“Yah! Brat! I have friends! I have you, and I have... someone else,” Jeongyeon trails off, deciding that  _not_ revealing Mina’s identity would be best since she is a high profile idol, after all.

 

“Okay, unnie, well- I’m glad I’m not your only friend anymore,” her assistant walked over and gave Jeongyeon a warm hug. It was sincere, and a rare show of affection from the normally shy and reserved, Chou Tzuyu.

 

Jeongyeon takes out her phone to text Mina after Tzuyu exits her office.

 

* * *

 

 

 **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Hey, I just finished my meeting.

You ready for lunch? I’ll come pick you up.

 

                                                                                  **Princess (Just) Mina:** Yep! I just finished up recording.

We going to that new chicken place??

 

 **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** But we had chicken two days ago!!

:/ :/ :/

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** *pouts* but (yoo) said I

get to choose today since you got to choose the

                                        movie last night!

 

 **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** -_- Again with the Yoo jokes?

Come onnnn, you’ve already made my chat name

embarrassing enough..Aigoo!

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** [1 Image attached](https://www.reddit.com/r/twicemedia/comments/9fz7h2/pouty_mina/)

 

 

 **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** asfnlcqjelkh Fine. See you in ten.                                                                                 

* * *

 

Mina and Jeongyeon had been hanging out regularly for weeks at this point. It started the day after their night in the tree, when Mina invited Jeongyeon to ride bikes with her along Han River. It continued when Jeongyeon asked Mina to accompany her to the flee market that weekend, where they both spent hours roaming the vintage book stalls, mutually nerding out over first editions and showing each other their favorite book titles.

Weekend meetups became early morning coffees before they both went to work, and that turned into weekly lunches where they challenged each other to try a new restaurant in town or a new food one of them hadn’t tried before. And before they knew it, hanging out led to texting, which led to phone calls between Mina’s rehearsals and recordings, and neither Mina nor Jeongyeon could keep track of how fast they were becoming a part of each other’s daily lives nor cared to slow down.

It wasn’t subtle to the people around them either. There was a notable change in both of them.

Jeongyeon was so much less stressed and depressed since Mina came into her life. Her past didn’t seem to loom over her as menacingly, and her guilt and sense of failure towards herself as a person and an activist seemed to not weigh on her as much. Being with Mina made her feel valuable, but more importantly, Mina made her feel human and fallible and safe. Jeongyeon’s whole life, she felt like she would never be good enough for the people she loved, for herself, for the people around her. She always felt like she needed to do more, be more, see more. Being with Mina was like breathing fresh air while eating a warm, gooey cookie; invigorating, yet calming and comforting.

Jeongyeon’s work started improving. She was more inspired, more energized, and even started branching out in the office; talking more to her coworkers and even going to drinks or karaoke with them after work sometimes. Tzuyu could always tell when Jeongyeon was talking to Mina just by the dopey smile her boss would wear while Jeongyeon was on her phone.

As for Mina, she kind of had a hard time convincing her bandmates that she and Jeongyeon weren’t dating. Everytime she would leave the dorm to go meet up with the leggy blonde activist, Momo would be there with a not-so-subtle grin, both her eyebrows raising up and down in rapid succession.

 

“Going to go meet your girlfriend, _Minariiiiii_?”

 

“She’s _not_ my girlfriend, Momo. For the last time, we. are. just. friends.”

 

“Uh, huh, sure sure. You keep telling yourself that, hun.” Momo giggled, throwing a handful of popcorn at her friend from the bag she was eating from.

“But really,” Momo set down her snack and walked over, setting both her hands on top of Mina’s shoulders, rubbing them gently, “I still think she’s good for you. You seem so much happier lately-- Lighter.

“The fans are noticing too, you know- Me and Sana were reading the Twitter tags the other day, and they’re all dying over how much more natural and bigger your smile is in the photos your fansites take of you. There are a bunch of stories going around Twitter about how your fan engagement has increased, and they are loving all the Instagram posts you’re uploading now.

“I mean-- we both know the photos are from your ‘not dates’ with Jeongyeon, but the fans don’t know that. All they see is a new side of you. They’re getting to see what you like and what you’re excited about. You’re showing more of _you_ , Mina. And I’m so, so glad to see it.”

 

Momo gave Mina a warm, wide-eyed Momo-smile, and Mina couldn’t help but swell with pride. She had been working hard on opening up more, breaking down the walls she had built around herself, and letting go of her fears of rejection. Jeongyeon had been helping so much with that. Not just with the activist’s presence- though, even just that could’ve been enough- But talking with Jeongyeon, confiding in her about anything and everything, was something new for Mina.

Mina has always been a quiet, guarded, and secretly insecure person. But for some reason, when she is with Jeongyeon, she feels like she can say anything and not be judged. Her secrets, her flaws, her worries… Mina could tell Jeongyeon all about them and then argue with Jeongyeon about Star Wars or debate Hamlet with her in the same conversation, and it would feel just as comfortable.

 

“Thank you, Momoring,” Mina says as she wraps her best friend in a hug, nuzzling her face into the crook of Momo’s neck, “I’ve really been trying.”

 

“Wow, you guys are being so gay right now.” Sana voice cuts through the moment, causing Mina and Momo to look up, parting slightly, but still hugging.

 

“You’re just jealous because you wanna join!” Momo retorts, sticking out her tongue at Sana.

 

“Of course I wanna join!” Sana shouts with a smile, and with that, the girl quickly closes the distance between the three of them, arms wide, and tackles Mina and Momo to the couch, immediately attacking them with tickles.

 

“Yah! Sana-chan!” yells Mina between giggles, desperately trying to wriggle free.

 

“Momo, get her!”

 

“SaMo attaaaaaaackkkkk!!!” cries Momo as she dives in, helping Sana double-team Mina.

 

The three of them give up after a while, exhausted with tears in their eyes and stomachs hurting from all the laughter as they catch their breath sprawled on the floor.

 

“I love you guys,” Mina speaks quietly into the air, the idol still spread eagled, lying on her back.

 

“We love you too, you ketchup loving, penguin waddling nerd,” SaMo somehow manages to say in sync.

 

Mina laughs and sits up to look at both of them incredulously. “ _Seriously_ , how long do you guys practice just so that you can say things to me in sync?”

 

Momo opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by Mina’s ringtone before she can say anything.

 

Scrambling to her feet, Mina runs over to the kitchen counter to retrieve her cellphone.

 

She puts the phone to her ear. “Hello?

Hey, Jeongyeonnie! I was just about to leave my dorm to meet you-

...

Oh, you have to cancel?

...

-N-no,no! It’s ok, I understand.

...

Make it up to me later?

…

Okay, bye. Text me later.”

 

Mina hangs up the phone, a bit disappointed, and turns to Sana and Momo still lying on the floor.

“So… Jeongyeon canceled… movie night and pizza?”

 

* * *

 

**_Two minutes ago_ **

 

Jeongyeon was running late. Quickly throwing on her jacket and snatching her wallet and her keys from the dish by the door, she yanked it open to find someone was already standing right outside her door, a finger poised just above her doorbell.

 

Jeongyeon almost dropped her keys in surprise as she locked eyes with the last person she’d thought she’d ever see on her doorstep. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Mina’s number.

 

 _“Hello?”_ She heard Mina’s voice on the line.

 

“Hey, Princess.”

 

_“Hey, Jeongyeonnie! I was just about to leave my dorm to meet you-”_

 

Jeongyeon cut her off, “I’m so so sorry, but I have to cancel tonight. Something came up and I have to deal with something.”

 

 _“Oh, you have to cancel?”_ Jeongyeon could hear the adorable pout in Mina’s voice.

 

“I know, I’m the worst. I’m sorry!”

 

_“-N-no,no! It’s ok, I understand._

_Make it up to me later?”_

 

“Deal.”

 

_“Okay, bye. Text me later.”_

 

“Bye.”

 

Jeongyeon removed her cell phone from her ear, letting her hand fall to her side as she looked into the face of the woman standing in her doorway. She had long raven hair, and her full, plump lips were pulled into a grin that showed off her bunny teeth.

 

“Hello, Nayeon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	10. Chapter 10: Wish (Yoo) Were Here

“Hey, gorgeous. You gonna let me in, or you going to just keep staring at me?” Nayeon asked, smoothing her hand against the doorframe. She winked, and placed her other hand on her hip.

 

Jeongyeon blinked twice, and awkwardly shuffled to the side, making room for Nayeon to walk past her and into her apartment. The raven-haired bombshell sauntered in smirking, leaving the air she passed through with the lingering scent of jasmine and honey. Jeongyeon breathed it in as she shut the door behind them.

 

_ She smells the same. _

 

“Nayeon, what are you doing here?” asked Jeongyeon, turning around to face her ex properly.

 

“What? No hello kiss?” the other woman replied, puckering her luscious, red lips.

 

Nayeon walked over to the couch and sat herself on the edge of the armrest, leaning back on one arm and sending a teasing look towards her blushing hostess. 

 

_ She always did know how to look hot on any goddamn surface. _

 

“I thought you were in Japan,” said Jeongyeon, ignoring Nayeon’s attempts at flirting.

 

Raising a hand to inspect her neatly manicured nails, Nayeon replied nonchalantly, “Yep, well, I came back for you, hot stuff. I missed you. Didn’t you miss me?” 

 

Before Jeongyeon could respond, Nayeon got up and seductively walked over to Jeongyeon, slowly wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck.

 

Trying very hard not to get flustered by her ex’s not-so-subtle advances, the tall blonde quickly extricated herself from Nayeon’s embrace, and took a few steps back creating a decent amount of space between them. 

 

“Nayeon, come on. Cut it out.”

 

“Aww, ever the tsundere, eh, Jeongie?,” Nayeon chuckled, resting her face in her palm now propped up by her elbow on Jeongyeon’s kitchen counter.

 

“You look good, Jeongie,” she purred, batting her eyelashes.

 

“And you’re still insufferable,” Jeongyeon spat back as she rolled her eyes.

If Jeongyeon were completely honest, Nayeon looked good too.  _ Really good _ . Im Nayeon was a bonafide vixen on all accounts, from her stubborn, sassy attitude to her drop dead gorgeous looks. 

 

Right now, Nayeon stood before her  [ wearing ](https://gfycat.com/gifs/detail/OrdinaryThunderousAnole) a plain white boyfriend t-shirt and army green harem joggers tucked into black leather chelsea boots. Her silky black hair fell well past her shoulders in waves, and her smirk was accentuated by her high cheekbones and wrapped in a tempting pair of full lips. Lips so delicious and inviting, you’d think they were just screaming to be tasted and sucked on.  

 

“Nayeon, seriously. What are you doing here?” Jeongyeon asked a second time.

 

Her unannounced guest sighed, deflating at Jeongyeon’s refusal to indulge in her teasing. “Fine. Fine. Yes, I  _ was _ in Japan, but I got an offer from a company here in Korea. Apparently my reputation spread overseas, and they wanted the best of the best,” Nayeon said, grinning proudly, “I moved to Seoul a few days ago!” 

 

Nayeon’s smile was wiped off her face by Jeongyeon’s lack of excitement. “Please, by all means, control your enthusiasm,” she said dryly. 

 

“Anyway, I know we never really ended on good terms, since it was my fault we broke up... and it’s been a couple years...but... “ Nayeon walked over to Jeongyeon,”I meant what I said. I’ve missed you, and I know I prioritized my career over us while I was in Japan and that was shitty, but I’m here now,” she took Jeongyeon’s hand in hers, and continued, her voice a little stronger and determined, “I-I’m ready to win you back. Whatever that looks like. Just as a friend or more... I just want you back in my life, Jeong,” Nayeon finished sincerely.

 

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, struggling to make eye contact with the girl in front of her.

“Nay, I-I-”

“I know,” Nayeon said softly, cutting her off, “I know I fucked up all those years ago. And maybe I’ve lost my chance, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try.

 

“Plus,” she added, her smirk reappearing on her face, “I think you could use a friend right now. Your assistant seemed really stoked when I asked her for your address to come find you. She seemed kind of shocked when I told her we were friends-- or, er, maybe more shocked because she seems to legit think you don’t have any.”   
  


“Aiish, that girl!” Jeongyeon shook her head, squeezing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. She made a mental note to scold Tzuyu later for giving out her home address.

 

She sighed, looking down at her ex’s face. Jeongyeon furrowed her brows in concentration as she studied Nayeon carefully, analyzing every minute detail of her expression, replaying her tone she had used for the words she spoke, assessing her body language- trying to find any hint of agenda or insincerity. But the blonde girl found none. All she found in Nayeon’s eyes was that familiar warmth and the raw twinkling of hope.   
  


Jeongyeon relaxed her shoulders and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes before she snapped them open, tentatively meeting Nayeon’s gaze. “I really miss being friends with you, Nay,” she admittedly quietly, “You’ve always known me better than anyone else, and you know,” Jeongyeon looked down at her hands and dropped her voice even lower, “you’ve never stopped being my best friend. Even when we were dating, and even after we broke up and stopped talking. You’ve still always been my best friend,” she looked back up at Nayeon with a lopsided smile, “You’re a conceited pain in my ass, Im Nayeon, but I’ve missed you too.” Jeongyeon ruffled Nayeon’s hair and flicked her on the forehead.    
  


“Yah! What was that for??” Nayeon cried, rubbing her forehead.

 

“That’s for hitting on me, you _ asshole _ . You broke my heart and stopped talking to me for years, and then show up at my door and hit on me?  _ Seriously _ ?? The fucking audacity,” Jeongyeon flicked Nayeon’s head again, then pulled the older girl into a hug.

 

Nayeon beamed, squeezing Jeongyeon and nuzzling her face into Jeongyeon’s shirt, “How could I not? I mean, have you  _ seen _ you??”

 

_ Smack! _

 

“Ow! Quit hitting me!” 

 

Jeongyeon smiled and released Nayeon from the hug, walking over to the dish by the door and snatching up her wallet and keys. “Shut up, loser. Let’s go. You’re buying me drinks.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Our blonde nerdy protagonist dragged Nayeon to a trendy part of the city where the streets were filled with people, and the neon lights flickered and flashed, beckoning customers to come inside to eat and drink. They stopped in front of a hip bar that was blaring music and had patrons spilling out of the doors.

 

“You want to go here?” asked Nayeon with a raised eyebrow. “This doesn’t seem like your usual scene.”

 

Jeongeyon took her hand and led the confused girl around the corner where they found an unassuming flight of stairs.

 

“You’re right, that definitely isn’t my scene, but up here is.”

 

At the top of the stairs was a worn out wooden door, an Open sign hung from a nail tapped into the center. Pulling on the lever, Jeongyeon led them inside revealing a large room filled with leather couches, booths, and wooden stools. The bar at the far end of the room was bustling with customers and the tinkling of glasses. Live jazz was playing softly, and the walls were lined with books, vintage art, and rows upon rows of dusty bottles. Nayeon looked over at Jeongyeon, impressed. “Of course you’d find the one speakeasy in the middle of downtown Seoul.”

 

“Hey, I may have changed a bit since you’ve last seen me, but I still have taste,” Jeongyeon said with a wink. “Come on,” she said, flicking her head in the direction of the bar, “you’re going to buy me fancy cocktails because you have a new cushy job and you make more money than me, and I’m going to exploit that in our renewed friendship starting now.” 

 

It didn’t take long for the two friends to get their groove back. After a couple hours and a few cocktails, the remaining tension and awkwardness between Nayeon and Jeongyeon dissipated, and it became just like old times. They each brought out the child in each other, falling into a dynamic only two people who have known each other as long as they have could. They knew each other inside and out, remembering each other’s orders by heart, taking turns whipping out an endless stream of inside jokes, or merely looking across the table at each other and having wordless conversations using only their eyes and stupid facial expressions that usually ended up with them laughing or hitting each other--or both. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon had two modes: either they were bickering and bantering, or laughing loudly until they were both keeled over clutching their aching abs. Currently, they were in the latter mode, and a waitress even had to come over to check on them after noticing Nayeon alternating between banging on the table and slapping Jeongyeon’s shoulder, and Jeongyeon falling halfway out of their booth, her mouth wide open and gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

 

“Excuse me, ladies, are you alright?” the waitress asked with a very concerned look on her face. 

 

Nayeon stopped hitting Jeongyeon, and placed a hand over her mouth, trying to gain control over her giggles. “Haha, sorry, gorgeous,” she addressed the waitress, flashing a dazzling smile as if she hadn’t just been overtaken by violent laughter two seconds ago. “We’re fine. Me and my friend here were just catching up on old times. We’ll try to keep it down.” Tucking a hand under her chin, she leaned her face onto her propped up elbow. “How is your night going, though?,” she looked the waitress up and down, and winked.

 

Flushing at the sudden attention from a girl as hot as Nayeon, the waitress grew shy and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I-I’m well, thank you, Miss.”

 

Jeongyeon just sat there and watched the exchange incredulously, the scene before her instantly curing her of her giggle fit.

 

“Is-is there anything I can get you, Miss?” the waitress asked Nayeon, biting her lip.   
  
Nayeon smirked confidently, leaning forward to whisper lowly in the waitress’s ear, “You can get me your number, and then how about I get us both a cab back to my place.”

 

The waitress blushed tomato red and smiled in both embarrassment and obvious arousal. She quickly scribbled her number on a scrap of paper from her notepad and handed it to Nayeon. “I-I g-get off at 11.”

 

Making sure her fingers touched the waitress’s as she took the slip of paper from the poor flustered girl’s hand, Nayeon replied huskily, “I’m sure I’ll get you off a few more times after 11 too.”

 

The girl turned beet red, and hurriedly walked away, obviously pleased.

 

“That was disgusting. I think I might throw up,” Jeongyeon said, staring at Nayeon. “I had heard you were a playgirl back in Japan, but jesus christ I seriously have no idea how that even worked for you just now,” she clapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her chuckles that were threatening to spill over into laughter again.

 

Nayeon threw some popcorn at her from the dish on their table, “Yah! It’s called ‘having game’, Yoo Jeongyeon. I know it’s a foreign concept for you, but some of us are just naturally irresistible to women.” She ran a hand through her long, dark hair, “It’s a gift.”

 

“Though,” Nayeon amended, turning her world famous sex-eyes towards Jeongyeon, “if  _ you’d _ rather be the one I take home tonight, I’d gladly ditch what’s-her-face over there.”

 

Jeongyeon stuck out her tongue and made a sour face, “Pass.”

Nayeon pouted at her, but Jeongyeon merely stood up, and flicked her forehead. “Thanks for the drinks, Nay. Have fun tonight with what’s-her-face.” 

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon! Stop flicking me! I want a kiss!” the dark haired girl whined, rubbing her forehead, and puckering her lips at the retreating figure of Jeongyeon.

 

“Byyyyyeeee!” waved the latter as she slipped out the door. 

 

As far as reconnecting with exes go, Jeongyeon had to admit, that wasn’t so bad.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Tzuyu-ah?” Jeongyeon pressed the button on her intercom.

 

“Yes, Jeongyeon-unnie?” spoke Tzuyu’s voice immediately from the small box.

 

“Did you send those flowers to the address I left on your desk this morning?”

 

“Yes, unnie, they are out for delivery right now actually.”

 

“Good, thank you, Tzuyu-ah.” Jeongyeon took her finger off the intercom button, and leaned back in her office chair. The bouquet Jeongyeon had ordered was an arrangement of lilies and sweet pea flowers, since she remembered that Mina had once told Jeongyeon that she didn’t like roses. 

 

Deciding to send Mina flowers was Jeongyeon’s way of sending an apology for cancelling on their dinner the other night, since she was anxious to make it up to the girl. But both their schedules had failed to align over the past few days, and Jeongyeon hadn’t had the opportunity to see Mina. 

 

_ Ding! _

Jeongyeon heard her phone get a text notification and nearly fell out of her chair.

* * *

 

 

**Princess (Just) Mina:** You got me flowers??? 

Yoo Jeongyeon, you really didn’t have to! I already told you 

I was fine that you cancelled. I got to spend quality time with

the girls, anyway. ^^

 

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** I know I didn’t have to.

I wanted to!

Plus, I haven’t been able to see you to

make up for it yet, and I felt bad. :(

 

**Princess (Just) Mina:** I know, I know. :/  _ Thrice _ has been

so swamped with all these promotions. We have to go to

these dumb parties every night.

 

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Parties, eh?

You getting wild on me, Princess? ;)

 

**Princess (Just) Mina:** ha! Yeah right.

 

It’s usually  _ me _ that has to reign in Sana and Momo

from hitting on girls in front of our shareholders [#whoops].

 

...But neither of them have been flirting as much with any 

girls lately, and Momo always disappears now at parties...

so I’m left babysitting a drunk Sana. -_-

 

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Momo doesn’t seem the type

to abandon you from what you’ve told me of her…

 

**Princess (Just) Mina:** She usually isn’t! 

                                     It’s weird.

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Is Sana still bugging you about setting 

                                                                                                    you up with girls?

 

**Princess (Just) Mina:** yeah… :/

I wish you could just come with me to these 

parties. I’d have a much better time.

 

* * *

 

 

Tzuyu watched Jeongyeon’s soft smile break out into a wide grin as the latter looked down at her phone.

“I had a feeling those flowers were for your  _ “friend” _ …” Tzuyu spoke from the doorway, startling Jeongyeon and making her blush.

 

“Tzuyu! Aishh! What do you want?”

 

Her tall assistant merely smirked and flicked her eyes at Jeongyeon’s cellphone. 

“So her name is Mina, huh? That’s the name you told me to put on the card for the flowers... Is she pretty? Are you dating? Does she like you?”

 

“Bombarding her with questions never works. Trust me,” Nayeon said as she walked straight passed Tzuyu and into Jeongyeon’s office. 

 

“Nayeon, what the hell?” Jeongyeon cried, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly at the two women in her office. 

 

“Like I was saying, Tzuyu-ah, there are three ways you get information out of Jeongyeon: 1),” Nayeon began to count on her long, slender fingers, “is of course, through sex.”

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, and Tzuyu stuck her tongue out in disgust.

 

“2) you buy her books or whatever nerdy nerd thing she’s obsessed with at the moment,” Nayeon continued, counting off a second finger.

 

“You’re not buying me, Im Nayeon!!”

 

Raising a third finger, “And 3) trick her into talking about it.” Nayeon stalked over to Jeongyeon’s desk and sat on it, showing off her bare, toned legs barely covered by her short skirt. She leaned over and pulled a very confused Jeongyeon closer by the collar using a single finger.

 

“Hey baby,” she purred, pouting her lips, “when were you going to tell me about this Mina person, hmmm?” Nayeon stroked Jeongyeon’s hair, “Is she your girlfriend? Should I be jealous?”

 

The blonde became so flustered, she slapped Nayeon’s hand away, sputtering something unintelligible about personal space and “don’t call me baby”. 

 

“You’re ridiculous. Mina isn’t my girlfriend! We’re just friends, ok?!-- 

“Plus, she likes someone else, so that would be impossible.”

 

Nayeon clapped her hands together triumphantly, “Ha! Works every time.”

 

“If she likes someone else, then why did you send her flowers, Unnie?” Tzuyu replied bluntly, clearly not believing a word her boss was saying.

 

Nayeon whipped her head around in surprise, “You sneaky bitch! You  _ totally _ like this girl. Admit it, you only get this cheesy with the ones you really like!” She slapped Jeongyeon’s arm, “Spill!!”

 

When Jeongyeon favored nursing her arm instead of responding, she turned to face Tzuyu, “You, yoda runway model, spill! How long has this been going on?”

 

Tzuyu blushed a little as she untucked her hair from behind her ears to hide them from sight. When Nayeon had visited Jeongyeon at work for the first time a few days ago, the raven-haired vixen had immediately noticed Tzuyu’s ears and said they looked like Yoda from Star Wars. And knowing enough about Nayeon from her constant disturbance of Jeongyeon at work, Tzuyu knew that Nayeon was as persistent as she was stubborn, and this nickname was going to stick.

 

“Nayeon-unnie, Jeongyeon-unnie has been hanging out with Mina for over a month now, and they text all the time, and sometimes, Jeongyeon-unnie even let’s Mina borrow her books.”

 

Nayeon gasped, bringing both hands up to her mouth in utter shock. She pointed a finger accusingly at Jeongyeon, “You don’t let  _ anyone _ borrow your books..  _ Ever _ ! You said lending out your books was the equivalent to sending them off to their deaths!”

 

“Yah! Assistant! Stop telling Nayeon things or I’ll fire you!” Jeongyeon yelled, avoiding the subject and shooing Tzuyu out of her office, closing the door behind her.

 

“And you! I don’t like Mina, okay?! Now out of my office, I have to work, you know!”

 

Nayeon just smiled widely, showing off her cute front teeth that often made her look like an adorably sexy, yet dangerous bunny, “You know, Jeong, if Mina likes someone else, I’ll gladly let you use me to make her jealous….”

 

“OUT IM NAYEON!” 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going. But hey, I came to let you know I can’t come out tonight. I have a work thing to go to.” She winked, “Don’t miss me too much, hot stuff.” And with that, Nayeon blew Jeongyeon a kiss and walked out of her office.

 

The blonde was finally left alone, plopping down in her chair behind her desk. Jeongyeon let her head fall back and let out a groan, “Jesus, those two are going to be the death of me.”

 

* * *

 

 

**9:54 PM**

 

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** How’s the party?

 

**Princess (Just) Mina:** I lost Momo twenty minutes ago.

Sana is flirting with an intern :/

Wish you were here. <3

 

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** I thought you said

Sana was smart… How could she possibly

flirt with anyone else when she has a ketchup-

loving goddess next to her?

 

**Princess (Just) Mina:** O.O stop making me blush,

Yoo Jeongyeon!

*sigh* love sux.

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Come over after the party?

I’ll cheer you up :)

**Princess (Just) Mina:** Yes please!!!

Can we order tteokbokki and dance to Hayley Kiyoko

                                music videos again?

 

**(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Anything you want, Princess.

**Princess (Just) Mina:** :*

gtg! See you later!

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jeongyeon sighed and sat up from her couch. Looking around at her near spotless apartment, she still decided she should probably tidy up a little before Mina’s visit later. 

Getting out her monogrammed rubber gloves that Nayeon had gifted her years ago, she pulled them on and set to dusting her apartment. Moving some furniture here, straightening a picture frame there. The whole process took about 15 minutes since her neat-freak personality never let her place get anywhere too far from immaculate. 

Sighing again, trying to decide what to do with the remaining hours of her free evening, Jeongyeon walked over to her fridge and took out a beer. Unlocking her phone while taking a refreshing sip, she decided to bug Nayeon for a change.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeongie <3:** Hey loser, how’s your work thing?

**Hot for (Yoo):** Heyyy hot stuff, miss me already? ;)

 

**Jeongie <3:** Gross. Keep it in your pants. I’m

just bored. I’m waiting for Mina to finish at her work

party so she can come over.

 

**Hot for (Yoo):** OOOHHHH, you finally making

a move, you dirty dog! I’m so proud!

 

**Jeongie <3:** Aishh, do you ever think about anything

other than sex -_- She’s just a FRIEND. We don’t 

like each other like that. We’re just gonna hang out.

 

**Hot for (Yoo):** Yeah, uh huh, sure Jeong.

Whatever you say. 

Speeeaking of sex, though, I’ve just spotted

a verrrry hot girl whom I will probably make

scream my name tonight, so I gtg. <33333

 

**Jeongie <3:** lckhdnwjb jfc 

 

**Hot for (Yoo):** PS) that offer is extended to (Yoo) anytime ;)

 

_ Jeongie <3 _ _ has blocked  _ _ Hot for (Yoo) _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nayeon took a sip from her gin martini, scanning the crowd for her bosses and clients, mentally ticking off who she’d already paid her respects to and who she’d already successfully schmoozed. 

 

Schmoozing was something Nayeon was exceptionally good at. She was smoking hot and she was smart enough to use that to her advantage. She knew how to toe the line between flirting and complimenting a client well enough to always get what she wanted from them by the end of the interaction. Gender didn’t matter. She was  _ that _ good. And that’s why she was the best of the best. Ranked at the top in her line of work, Nayeon was an expert negotiator and knew how to close deals. Because she was extremely intelligent and calculating behind her outward charm and coquettish nature, it made Im Nayeon all the more dangerous. 

The music wasn’t too bad tonight. The company hired a decent DJ for once. Though, the appetizers could’ve been better, and some idiot had ordered ice sculptures in the middle of spring. She watched as the face slowly melted off some heinous attempt at a frozen cupid. 

Turning her face to the dancefloor, she noticed it was surprisingly alive with activity. Some of the company’s younger clients had taken to “turning up” this  blasé company event. Nayeon took another sip from her martini, smiling to herself thinking she might join them if she doesn’t find any better company tonight.

 

_ Buzz Buzz _

She took her phone out of her purse to find a text from Jeongyeon. She smiled wider, ah the nerdy blonde still knew how to push her buttons and coil around this black heart of hers…

 

After a few minutes of texting, Nayeon completely forgot about the party around her until one of those kids on the dancefloor stumbled right into her, causing her to drop her drink. The boy apologized profusely, trying to help Nayeon clean herself up. Glancing around for a waiter to bring her a towel or something, her eyes fell upon an unexpected face. Across the room from her, sat this heavenly creature who seemed to literally glow in the moonlight. Shooing off the boy, she insisted that she was fine while not taking her eyes off the woman across the room for a single second. 

 

Nayeon watched her, just sitting with her friend, smiling quietly and politely as if she was completely unaware that she was the most attractive and elegant person at this whole party. A smirk graced Nayeon’s lips as her eyes grew dark with lust and purpose.

 

She turned around and made her way to an open bar. Nayeon straightened out her dress and retouched her lipstick, gathering herself, as she waited for the bartender to make her a new drink. Her eyes raked her target up and down. The girl’s friend must’ve noticed Nayeon staring at her companion, because she pointed right at Nayeon with a challenging finger. Following her friend’s finger, the hot girl looked up curiously only to lock eyes with a very determined, very turned on, and very sexy Im Nayeon. 

 

The hot girl met her gaze, seeming to think about it for a split second before she got up and started walking straight towards our dark-haired vixen.

 

Downing her drink in one gulp, Nayeon thought to herself,  _ “Oh, this is going to be fun.” _

 


	11. Chapter 11: Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, Sorry for the late update. I've been really sick the past several days, and I've basically either been comatose, or plagued with a horrible headache. Because of this, writing has been very slow and difficult- but I tried! I wrote a little every day for you guys, despite being sick as hell. I hope this chapter is still as enjoyable. ~ xoxo

 

Jeongyeon groaned as she peeled her face off her couch cushion, wincing as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She reached out an arm towards her coffee table, blindly patting different areas until her hand landed on her cellphone. Holding the screen up to her face, she peeked through squinted eyes at the time.

 

**_7:43AM_ **

 

 _Shit, did I fall asleep on the couch last night?_ The TV was still on, and Jeongyeon noticed she was still fully dressed. She sat up and scratched the back of her head, ruffling her disheveled hair as she let out a yawn.

 

 _Oh_. The cogs of her brain had finally dusted off the sleep enough to remember why she was there and not in her bed.

 

_Mina didn’t come last night._

 

The sleepy blonde frowned, and got up to wash up and change out of her clothes. As she brushed her teeth, she scrolled through her phone looking for any sort of text or call she might’ve missed from the Japanese idol, but found none.

 

_I guess she forgot? Or-shit, did she freak out because she thought I was going to make a move? Fuck fuck fuck, I should apologize- I should call or-_

 

[ **_Knock knock_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8A2t_tAjMz8)

 

Jeongyeon’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at her door, causing her to sputter toothpaste all over her bathroom mirror in surprise. Quickly rinsing out her mouth, she made her way to her front door and pulled it open.

 

“Hey Jeongyeonnie,” spoke a soft voice.

 

Jeongyeon was shocked to find herself face to face with none other than Myoui Mina herself, dressed in a slightly crumpled black cocktail dress holding out a bouquet of orchids.

She took the flowers in her hands, still stunned to find Mina at her doorstep, looking from the orchids to the idol several times, attempting to jolt her brain into processing what was happening.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here, Mina?” she finally managed to ask.

 

Mina gave her an apologetic, hopeful smile, and shuffled side to side awkwardly. “I’m so so sorry I left you hanging last night. I really intended on coming over! I was looking forward to it!” the idol said that last bit a little too loudly, and blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

It looked magical.

 

“B-but I ended up having a little too much to drink, and I slept over at a-a friend’s house, and when I woke up this morning, I felt so bad and rushed right over here to make it up to you. I thought-,” Mina looked at Jeongyeon shyly, “I thought I could take you to breakfast? I-if you’re not busy?”

 

Jeongyeon stood in the doorway staring blankly at Mina, partially hypnotized by the musical lilt of Mina’s soft voice, partially still asleep, and partially excited that Mina was actually here at her doorstep asking to take her to breakfast and got her flowers. _Wait_ -

 

“You got me flowers?” Jeongyeon’s confused face transformed quickly into a grin, bringing the bouquet up to her nose to take in the fresh scent of the orchids.

 

The tips of Mina’s ears burned red. “Yeah, I figured since you got me flowers when you canceled, I should at least return the gesture since I didn’t even cancel at all…” Mina’s chocolate brown eyes softened as they locked with Jeongyeon’s, “Orchids are supposed to mean ‘I’m sorry’.”

 

The idol almost jumped as Jeongyeon leaned forward and suddenly pecked her on the cheek. Her hand immediately jumped to touch the spot on her face where Jeongyeon’s lips had been, and Mina looked up at the taller girl to find the blonde smirking at her reaction.

 

“Consider yourself forgiven, Princess,” Jeongyeon said stepping aside to let Mina in her apartment. “I guess we’re square now.”

 

The copper-haired beauty walked in wearing a bright smile, brushing past Jeongyeon lightly. The latter scrunched her nose in confusion. Hand still on the doorknob, she turned to Mina, “Hey, you smell different.” Mina looked up in response, “Oh- yeah?”

Jeongyeon closed the door behind them and walked over to Mina, leaning in towards the idol’s exposed neck and breathing in. It made Mina shiver a bit. She closed her eyes, and bit down on her lip. When Jeongyeon pulled away, Mina found herself immediately missing the proximity.

 

“You kind of smell like jasmine… You usually smell like strawberries.”

 

Mina poked Jeongyeon’s shoulder and tilted her head, “Why do you remember what I smell like, Yoo Jeongyeon?” she asked, accompanied by a poorly executed wink.

The short-haired girl widened her eyes immediately, a blush rising to her cheeks. “Um- I’m around you all the time, Mina! Of course, I’d know what you smell like,” flusteredly rubbing the back of her neck. “Plus, you borrowed my shirt that one night, and when you gave it back, it smelled like strawberries.”

Mina just smiled warmly at Jeongyeon’s shy panic. “It must’ve been from the florist I was at earlier where I bought your orchids.” She said easily, taking the older girl’s hand, “So… breakfast?”

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to visit their favorite little shop for breakfast since neither of them had stopped by in awhile. The squeal of joy that left Grandma Restaurant’s mouth when the pair walked in together was an indicator that it was indeed a good decision.

“Yah! Yah! Neomu gwiyeowo!! _So cute!_ ” the old woman cried, clapping her hands together happily, and waving them over to their usual table. “I haven’t seen you two in awhile! I was starting to think you had abandoned Grandma! Or that you broke up and were too embarrassed to face me.” Grandma Restaurant attempted to pout at them, but couldn’t fight back the giggles bubbling up from her throat, slipping over into laughter again, beaming at them.

Mina gave the old woman a small bow, and attempted to let her down gently, “Ah, _Halmeoni_ , Jeongyeon-si and I are just friends. We keep telling you that.”

Giving the two youngsters her best smile, complete with half-moon crinkled eyes, Grandma Restaurant nodded several times, “Arasso, arasso. I’ll get you two _friends_ some coffee and breakfast, eh? I just brought out some fresh kimchi.” They both bowed and nodded to the old woman, and she shuffled away happily, disappearing behind the counter.

 

Jeongyeon and Mina chatted while they waited for their breakfast. More customers started filling up the restaurant, and they took turns making up stories about the random customers they saw. It was a habit they’d developed whenever they were out in public and people watching together. Jeongyeon was in the middle of snorting from laughter at Mina’s suggestion that the man in the trench coat was actually just three small people stacked on top of each other when Grandma Restaurant returned with their meal.

 

“Jeongyeon-ah! Don’t snort so loudly! How are you going to get a girlfriend when you laugh like that, eh?”

 

“I like her laugh,” Mina said to the old woman, glancing at Jeongyeon with a warm, loving smile that made Jeongyeon feel like sunshine exploded inside her, warming her insides from her chest to the tips of her fingers.

 

“Ahh, well aren’t you lucky to have a _friend_ like Mina-yah to like you for who you are..,” Grandma Restaurant replied, eyeing them with a knowing smirk.

 

The old woman walked back to her station behind the counter and watched the pair eat and talk to each other. She waved to them when they left, and saw Mina wrap her arm around Jeongyeon’s; her shit-eating grin never once left her face.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, Jeongyeon-unnie- I told security to stop letting her in just like you told me to!” Tzuyu shouted, bursting through Jeongyeon’s office door not long before a blur of dark hair and red heels brusquely brushed past the tall assistant and into the room.

 

“Knock knock, bitch. It’s me,” Nayeon said with a smirk, posing in the middle of the room with one hand on her hip and the other in a sideways peace sign raised to the side of her face.

 

“Christ, Nay, don’t you have a job? How are you here all the time?” asked an exasperated Jeongyeon.

 

“I work in PR, Jeong. It’s literally my job to be everywhere and anywhere,” Nayeon replied casually. “Plus, it’s lunchtime, and it’s your turn to treat me.” Lending a side glance to Tzuyu, she added, “Yoda can come too.”

 

Tzuyu’s eyes lit up, and the tall girl stood up a little straighter in the doorway.

Jeongyeon looked at her assistant apologetically, touched by the younger’s excitement at the mention of joining them for lunch. “Aw, sorry Tzuyu-ah, not today. Maybe tomorrow? Mina said she has a good chance of finishing up filmi- , er, I mean, her work schedule by noon, and I wanted to take her to try this Japanese street food cart I found the other day since she mentioned she was missing home a bit.”

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. “You’re telling me you’re saying no to lunch with the two people who are already here and ready just so you can wait for a text you _might_ get from Mina? Are you serious?”

Jeongyeon looked up at Nayeon innocently from her laptop. “What?”

The dark haired woman deadpanned and exchanged a look with Tzuyu. “You are so whipped.”

 

“I’m not whipped!”

 

***Wah-Pshh!* *Wah-Pshh!***

 

Both Jeongyeon and Nayeon turned their heads at the sound to find Tzuyu holding up her cellphone, opened to a sound effects app.

“Unnie, you’re whipped,” she said to Jeongyeon, completely straight-faced.

 

That was enough for Nayeon to burst into violent laughter, doubling over and whacking Tzuyu with her free hand. “Oh my god! She actually took out”, Nayeon was crying tears from laughing so hard, “sh-she actually took out an app for the,” Nayeon was on the floor now, “th-the sound!!!”

Jeongyeon’s ears burned red with embarrassment as she watched her best friend hyperventilating from laughing so hard, still very much on the floor, and jabbing her pointer finger at Jeongyeon to indicate she was laughing at the blonde’s expense, just in case that wasn’t already clear.

 

“Whenever you’re done, Nay!!” Jeongyeon growled.

 

“I’m sorry,” she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, and got to her feet, “it was just so good.” She turned to Tzuyu, and gave the amused assistant a high five. “Nice one, my tall, Taiwanese prodigy.”

 

“Hey!” said Jeongyeon, pointing at the two women in her office. “There will be none of that! No prodigy-ing. Tzuyu doesn’t need your influence, Im Nayeon!”

 

“But I like Nayeon-unnie, though,” Tzuyu said with a smirk. She went to stand next to Nayeon and crossed her arms, challengingly raising an eyebrow.

 

Jeongyeon brought her hand up to massage her temples, “Lord have mercy, now there are two of them.”

 

 **“** Oh stop being so dramatic, you big baby,” Nayeon cooed as she moved behind Jeongyeon’s chair and began rubbing the blonde’s shoulders. “But fine, Tzuyu and I will go to lunch without you while you wait for your text that you _might_ get.” Nayeon had rolled her eyes at the “might”.

 

“But,” Nayeon’s grip suddenly tightened as she leaned forward to speak next to Jeongyeon’s ear, “tonight you’re mine. No Mina, ok? You’re coming with me to my work party. I can’t stand seeing my best friend this whipped over a girl who has feelings for someone else.” Her vice-like grip relaxed, and Nayeon stood back up and walked to the door. Turning back to face Jeongyeon, she said with a wink, “I’ll pick you up at 8, hot stuff.”

 

Tzuyu stepped out of the raven haired woman’s way as she turned on her heel and glided out of Jeongyeon’s office, blowing a kiss just before she disappeared from view.

 

* * *

 

 

**7:36PM : _J_** **_eongyeon_ **

  


Our dorky blonde protagonist stood outside her closet dressed in only her towel, fresh from the shower, attempting to pick out something to wear. She knew Nayeon was never late, and would probably drag her out in her towel if she couldn’t decide on an outfit by the time the lovingly insufferable woman got here. She didn’t want to go too formal, since she had no one to impress and it wasn’t even her company. But she did want to look good in case she was able to network a little. Nayeon never told her which company she did PR for, but Jeongyeon knew it was one of the big ones. If she was going to get dragged to a party against her own free will, she was at least going to get something out of it. _Bridge_ was always in need of more clients, and making everything gayer was basically Jeongyeon’s job both on the clock and off the clock.

In the end, she decided to go with her default “simple but still badass.” Her smirk was all ready to go when she opened her front door for her best friend, knowing full well the effect she had on Nayeon whenever she dressed up.

 

“Do you need any help scooping up your jaw from the floor, babe?” she teased, throwing in a signature dazzling smile, and a wink.

 

Nayeon wordlessly blinked a few times before remembering to close her mouth. “I-I ugh, damn, Jeongie, you look really fucking h-hot.”

 

“The Great Im Nayeon- stuttering?”

 

She momentarily blushed before collecting herself in a flash; grinning with her bunny teeth and raising an eyebrow suggestively, “Dressing up for me, Yoo Jeongyeon?

 

“You know, if you wanted to get into my pants, you could’ve just asked.” She stalked forward in her heels seductively, “ _party schmarty_ , right?” our vixen purred as she tugged on the lapels of Jeongyeon’s jacket.

 

The taller girl merely rolled her eyes and pushed Nayeon’s whole face away with one of her hands. “Yah! Let’s go to your party before we’re late, you sex-crazed harpy.”

  
  


Nayeon drove the two of them in her very expensive looking Audi right up to an equally expensive looking building. She tossed the keys to the valet in front of a literal red carpet, so Jeongyeon had to admit, she was a little intimidated. It was a bit above her pay grade, but still not anything she hadn’t experienced before. Film festivals back in Hollywood were kind of like this, so she took a deep breath and readied herself for a show of classic _Yoo Jeongyeon_ with an added flair of _fake-it-til-you-make-it_.

 

Nayeon knew what was going on in her best friend’s head, and gave the taller girl’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“You’re going to be great, Jeong. Everyone always loves you.”

 

Jeongyeon squeezed back, and she allowed herself to be led into the lavishly decorated foyer and into the mirrored elevator, which was packed with important looking people wearing cocktail dresses, $5000 jeans, Fendi sunglasses, brightly colored suits, and a surprising amount of plaid.

 

Nayeon leaned over to whisper in Jeongyeon’s ear as they ascended, “Plaid is pretty ‘in’ right now.”

 

To which Jeongyeon giggled back, “Then you’d think there would be more queers at these things.” Nayeon chuckled and elbowed her in the ribs.

  
  


The party itself was on the rooftop. There were waiters serving appetizers on trays, private booths near the clear rooftop railing roped off with red velvet, a dancefloor with a bunch of youngins prancing around on it, and an odd collection of-

“Nay, what’s with the ice sculptures?”

  
The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, martini somehow already in hand. “Ugh, I know, right? Fuckin tacky if you ask me.” She took a sip, and then handed Jeongyeon a cocktail filled with amber liquid and a cherry floating on top. “See anyone hot you wanna talk to?”

The two of them stood perched on a raised alcove surveying the crowd. Now, Jeongyeon wasn’t admitting that she might need to get her mind off Mina, because why would she? They’re just friends. But _if_ that wasn’t 100% true, let’s say-- well, then, it wasn’t an entirely bad idea to talk to some other people…

The tall blonde cooly looked around, until her eyes landed on three very large, lit up letters standing in the middle of the party.

She froze on the spot.

 

“Um, Nay, what company did you say you work for again?”

 

“I run the PR dept for JYP.”

 

_Fuck_

“THIS IS A JYP PARTY???” Jeongyeon began to panic whirling around back and forth and scanning the room for a particular Japanese ketchup lover.

 

“Yeah, babe! I thought you’d be stoked! Don’t you really like their one girl group… um, what’s it again.. Twice?”

 

“It’s _Thrice_ ,” corrected Jeongyeon, calming down significantly after not spotting Mina at all in the crowd.

 

_They must not be at this one, I guess._

 

Nayeon snapped her fingers, “Ah, yep! _Thrice_! Well, JYP is a huge company. I’m sure they’re around here somewhere.” She turned to Jeongyeon and dragged her finger up and down her companion’s arm, “Now, let’s find you someone to bone, now, shall we?”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes, “If you haven’t already slept with everyone here…

“Do I even want to know how many of these women you’ve already gotten to let you in their pants?” spits Jeongyeon, once again taking in the crowd of people dressed in expensive suits and tight fitting dresses, low lighting illuminating the wine glasses and cocktails in their hands as their teeth glint with the sparkle of fake laughter and flattery.

Nayeon merely shrugs smirking with her trademark playgirl smile. “Actually,” admits Nayeon, letting out a soft chuckle, “I’ve only fucked one girl here.” She quickly scans the room until she locates the girl she had met at the company party last night. “ _Her_.”

Jeongyeon follows the tip of Nayeon’s long, slender finger pointed at a woman across the room. Even from here, Jeongyeon can feel the magic emanating from the girl’s gummy smile, face in clear view as she tucks a strand of her copper hair behind her ear.

Nayeon looks back over at Jeongyeon proudly as she voices her name at the exact same time Jeongyeon breathes it outloud, her heart sinking into the depths of her stomach.

“ _Mina_.”

 

Nayeon did a double take, “Wait, how do you know her name?”

 

A look of horror painted her face as she made the connection.

 

“Oh fuck, is that YOUR Mina?? As in ‘mystery girl’ Mina? Shit, Jeong, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know your Mina was fucking _Myoui_ Mina..

 

“High five by the way!

 

“Wait, but not high five for me fucking her. High five for you romancing Myoui Mina..

 

“Fuck, let me try that again-

 

“Jeong, I’m sorry for fucking your dream girl. Do you wanna get out of here?” Nayeon quit sputtering and held onto Jeongyeon’s arm looking as apologetic as possible.

 

“I-I,” Jeongyeon was frozen in place, her face completely pale. “You- and… _Mina_?

 

“Jeong, I didn’t know- I swear!” Nayeon tried to tug Jeongyeon towards the exit.

 

“ _Shit_.”

 

Nayeon turned back to Jeongyeon with a worried look spread across her face.

 

“I think she saw you.

 

…

...

 

“As in.. she’s looking at you _right now_ , Jeong.”

 

Yoo Jeongyeon turned her head, finding herself locking eyes with Mina from the across the room. She saw Mina’s face looking completely mortified and panicked as the Japanese woman looked from Nayeon to Jeongyeon several times. Next to Mina was standing two gorgeous women, one of which looked downright livid, and the other was pointing at Jeongyeon animatedly, looking rather excited, and tugging on Mina’s arm in their direction.

In what seemed like a total of 3.5 seconds, Mina was already standing in front of her, flanked on each side by Momo and Sana. The tension was awkward, and no one seemed to want to be the first to break it, until a soft voice spoke timidly:

 

“Hi Jeongyeonnie.”

  


* * *

 

**7:36PM :** **_Mina_ **

 

“Minariiii! Are you ready yet? We’re going to be late!”  
  
“Almost! I’m just putting on my shoes!” Mina called from her bedroom. Putting on high heels is a little hard when you’re balancing on one foot while your other hand is checking your text messages.

 

* * *

 

 **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Nayeon’s dragging me to a work party to

meet girls. :/

 

* * *

 

 

_She sure spends a lot of time with this Nayeon...Is it weird to hang out that much with your ex?_

 

_I wonder how common a name ‘Nayeon’ is..._

 

* * *

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** Meeting girls? Should I be jealous?

 

* * *

 

_Shit, Mina, what the hell? Where did that come from?_

_Where’s the delete button? Delete text! Delete text!_

 

* * *

 

 **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Are you jealous?

 

_Read 7:50PM_

 

* * *

 

“Mina! Get your penguin ass out here, we have to go!”

 

Mina quickly locked her phone and threw it into her clutch, hobbling towards the living room, “Mianhae! _Sorry_! I’m coming!”

Sana and Momo were already halfway out the door when she caught up to them.

“Okay, I’m ready. Sorry, guys.”

Sana looked at Mina disapprovingly, “Yah! Seems like you’re making a habit of making us wait for you lately, eh? Disappearing at the party last night and then not coming home until the afternoon?? You still haven’t told us where you were last night since you took so long to get ready!” Sana puffed out her squirrel cheeks and scrunched her eyebrows. The sight made Mina melt.

  
“Ah- yeah, about that, Sana-chan, I--”

 

Momo’s ringtone cut her off before she could explain anything further. “The car is here to pick us up.”

 

Mina gave Sana an apologetic look and mouthed, “Later,” as she took the girl’s hand in hers and led her to the car.

  


 

 

The party was loud and obnoxious. The tinkling of crystal and ice cubes in glass was incessant, and the thrum from the speakers playing rudimentary house music really wasn’t helping. This was the trio’s fourth party in a row this week, and they were quite weary at the routineness of it all. All these events were the same, down to the superfluous ice sculptures.

“You’d think they’d make the JYP letters out of ice at this point,” scoffed Momo as she pointed her chin up at the giant, illuminated initials on the center of the rooftop.

Sana laughed next to her. “I heard they actually tried to make that happen, but couldn’t figure out a way for it not to melt and flood the dancefloor in this weather.”

Mina and Momo rolled their eyes. _Typical JYP_.

“But also,” started Mina, sipping her cocktail and looking around, “what’s with all the plaid? Were we accidentally invited to some lesbian event we should’ve known about?”

Momo almost choked on the cocktail cherry she was eating.

Patting Momo on her back, Sana turned to look at Mina with a smirk, “Only if you want it to be, babygirl...Because I see a lesbian pointing at you right now.”

Momo turned to look where Sana was pointing, “Hey, isn’t that the girl from last night?” She scrunched her face to get a better look, raising a hand over her eyes to reduce the glare from all the spotlights. “Who’s she with, though...cuz dayum she’s hot!”

After a beat, both girls turned to look at their youngest member since they hadn’t heard a response from her. “Mina..hun, are you ok?”

 

Mina’s face was completely pale. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she was completely frozen in place. Ever since she set eyes on the pair of women Sana and Momo pointed out, Mina felt like her brain had short circuited, and she was certain she could see the sparks flying out of her metaphoric robot parts. She suddenly felt both weightless and rooted to the ground at the same time.

 

_fuck._

_Shit._

_This isn’t happening._

_Shit. shitshitshitshitshit. I fucked up. Out of all the Nayeons..._

 

“Mina..MINA!” Sana shook Mina by the shoulders to wake her from her stupor.

 

The younger looked from Sana to Momo with a panicked look. “Ok… don’t freak out..but the girl pointing at me is that girl from last night.. who I went home with and had sex with, and the person next to her is.. Is actually, Jeongyeon. _My_ Jeongyeon. Because, of course, the one girl I hook up with _has_ to end up being her best friend.”

 

Both her bandmates had starkly different reactions.  
Momo: “YOU HAD SEX?! NICE! She’s hot!”

Sana: “YOU DID **_WHAT?!!_ ** ”

 

“OMG, Mina, she’s hot, but I gotta say, Jeongyeon is hotter!” Momo stood up and craned her neck for a better look at Jeongyeon. “Yo, but are you sure it’s _Jeongyeon_ and not **_JAW_ ** _ngyeon_?? Cuz damn if she didn’t ever need a knife to cut fruit ever again with a jawline like that!”

Sana still had her mouth open in shock, her face spazzing out between confused and furious expressions, stammering and stuttering. She felt like a broken animatron.

“YOU DID WHAT?!!”

She couldn’t process this. She couldn’t understand what was happening. Mina had sex with someone. Mina had sex with a random lesbian. She should be happy, right? Why wasn’t she happy? What’s going on? Why is stupid Jeongyeon here and why is Momo drooling over her?

“JEONGYEON’S NOT THAT HOT!” Sana blurted out a little too loudly. Both Mina and Momo turned to look at her with worried expressions, Mina actually looking a little offended behind the confusion in her eyes. “I-I mean.. Whatever, she’s okay, I guess,” Sana tried to calm the livid look on her face and failed.

_Fuck, Am- am I jealous?_

 

“Look! Look!”, Momo swatted Mina’s shoulder and pointed. “Look! She saw you!”

Mina’s heart sank into her stomach.

“Come on! Let’s go say Hi!” Momo jumped up, tugging on Mina’s arm. “I’ve been wanting to meet her for so long! And Sana can congratulate your fuck buddy!”

 

She felt her stomach lurch at her friend’s last sentence, but let Momo drag her across the room in a daze, not at all sure how her feet were moving themselves. She could hear Sana following close behind them huffing to herself. Mina trained her eyes on the ground, too scared to look up at the faces she was walking towards.

 

_This isn’t going to be good. This is going to be so so bad. Jeongyeon is gonna be mad. Wait, she’ll be mad, right? Sana is really mad too. But why is Sana so mad? I’m so confused. What am I going to do?_

 

Momo’s hold on Mina’s arm abruptly disappeared and they all stopped walking. _Fuck. This is it. Look up, Mina. Look up._

Our copper-haired maiden tilted her head upwards and locked eyes with a pair of hazel ones. Eyes you’d think she’d have memorized by now by how often she’s looked at them. She took in all of [ Jeongyeon ](https://kpopping.com/kpics/details/64150-181004-TWICE-Jeongyeon-Leather-jacket). Her hair pulled back neatly into a high ponytail, her full lips, her taut jawline, down her long neck, exposed by a simple black t-shirt tucked into ripped black skinny jeans, pulled together with a studded black belt with a large buckle. Her jeans folded over the tops of her brown, Timberland boots, and her broad shoulders accentuated by the black leather jacket she wore. Jeongyeon really was effortless.

  
Mina looked back up at one of her favorite faces in the universe.   
  
“Hi Jeongyeonnie.”


	12. Chapter 12: Proving A Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, readers! I'm back from the dead, finally on the mend. You guys left lots of comments last chapter, and so I'm rewarding you with a 3 chapter update! Hope you enjoy! :) Happy Comeback day! Ariana Grande AND Twice within 24hrs? We are truly blessed. 
> 
> Leave me comments and upvote! And let me know which song on Yes Or Yes is your favorite. Mine is After Moon. "you and i you and i you and i.."

_ “I can’t believe Jeongyeon sent you flowers. Are you seriously going to keep denying that you two are dating at this point?” Sana crossed her legs and scoffed into her apple martini, her eyes darting accusingly at Mina. This whole Jeongyeon thing was really getting on her nerves.  _

_ (Just who does this chick think she is? Waltzing into Mina’s life and sending her flowers and making Mina blush while they talk on the phone all the time-- it’s disgusting.) _

 

_ “I already told you and Momo, that’s just how Jeongyeon is! She’s thoughtful and caring, and she sent them as an apology.” Mina replied gently, patting Sana on her head. She looked around at the crowd, cringing slightly at all the fake laughter ringing throughout the VIP section. “I think she could tell I was disappointed through the phone…” the younger added, taking a sip from of her gin and tonic. At least the booze was good here. _

 

_ Sana swatted her hand away. “Yah! Disappointed that you had to spend your night with us instead? Instead of with-with your  _ _ girlfriend _ _??” The older girl huffed, and turned her face away from Mina, pouting. _

 

_ “Sattang, why are you getting so angry about this?” she asked, scooting closer and trying to wrap an arm around her bandmate, setting down her glass. She couldn’t understand why Sana was being like this. They were just flowers. _

 

_ Sana merely shrugged Mina off, decidedly downing her entire martini. She swallowed hard, allowing the liquor to burn down her throat, hoping it would wash away her feelings with it. _

 

_ “Sana, take it easy, that’s your third drink already.” _

 

_ “So what?” challenged Sana, who immediately grabbed another two drinks off a passing waiter’s tray, downing the one in her right hand in one gulp. _

 

_ “Mmmm,” Sana purposefully looked at Mina, licking her lips, “Delicious.” _

 

_ Mina rolled her eyes. Sana always gets stubborn and defensive whenever she’s drunk. That- or when she’s avoiding something. “You’re being immature, Sana,” Mina said, taking the other cocktail away from Sana’s left hand. _

 

_ “Oh! Oh,  _ **_I’m_ ** _ be-being *hiccup* imma-ch-ture *hiccup*?” Sana set down her empty glass and pointed a finger at Mina, “Yer the one bein’ immature! You can’t even admit you’re dating Jeongyeon! You won’t even hook up with any of the girls I set you up with!” Sana swayed a little bit, and blinked twice between continuing, “Yo-you *hiccup* won’t admit that you’re *hic* WHIPPED!” _

 

_ Mina scowled at Sana, her patience evaporating in an instant.  _

 

_ Now, Mina knew Sana was drunk at this point, but while Sana had been ranting, Mina had been nervously gulping down the drink in her hands that she had taken from the drunk idol. Unfortunately for Mina, it was straight whiskey, and our girl was as much of a lightweight as you’d expect of an introverted bookworm, so by the time Sana finished her third cocktail, Mina was as drunk as Sana was after having only one and a half.  _

 

_ “I am n-not whipped! Sana, I’m not even dating Jeongyeon, ok??” Mina slammed her empty glass down, and tried to compose herself while glaring at Sana, her back straight as a rod, not a single copper hair out of place. God, if Sana only knew who Mina actually wanted to date... _

 

_ ‘Where the fuck is Momo?’ Mina thought, turning her head left and right in search of their third member, inadvertently causing a waiter to hand her another drink thinking she was looking for table service.  _

 

_ Mina whipped her head around and let out a small gasp when she felt the sudden warmth of a presence in front of her. While the waiter was handing Mina a drink, Sana had leaned over their small booth, bringing her face impossibly close to Mina’s. The girl could almost taste the fruity remnants of Sana’s cocktail on her breath, they were so close.  _

 

_ “Prove it!” Sana challenged, looking Mina square in the eye with a fiery glare. _

 

_ Mina’s eyes flickered to Sana’s lips. Perhaps if she had drank one more cocktail, she would’ve kissed Sana right then and there. She would’ve crashed her lips hard onto Sana’s and run her tongue along Sana’s wet mouth just like she’s been aching to for ages. But she didn’t. Mina hesitated, and Sana- well- was panicking. _

 

_ (Shit, we are really close right now. What the hell am I doing? Am I going to kiss Mina right now? I can’t do that right now...in front of all these people?! Why am I thinking about kissing Mina right now? Sanagetittogetherpleaseyoudrunkgay.)  _

 

_ “I dare you to hook up with that girl over there!” she deflected, breaking the tension the only way she knew how: avoidance. “She’s been trying to eye fuck you for the past 5 minutes now. You would’ve noticed if you weren’t so busy texting your girlfriend.” Sana retreated back to her seat and pointed a finger at the woman across the room looking directly at them.  _

 

_ The woman in question stood with a stance as cocky as the smirk she wore on her gorgeous face. Easily one of the hottest people Mina had ever seen, the woman’s eyes were dark and inviting, and completely locked onto Mina’s. The hunger in her eyes rivaled even that of Sana’s infamous sex stare, and that was saying something.  _

 

_ She watched the woman play with the stick of olives in her martini glass, twirling it around so that Mina could see the long, slender fingers attached to a pair of beautiful, large hands- any lesbian’s wet dream tbh.  _

 

_ Mina gulped, considering it for a split second before making up her mind. She didn’t like Jeongyeon like that. Why was everyone so adamant on pushing this? She wasn’t whipped. She couldn’t be. And yeah, sure, she’d rather be with Jeongyeon right now on the blonde’s couch watching the extended version of Lord of the Rings, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t go out or hook up with people if she wanted. She could hang out with other people if she wanted. They were just friends! And Sana-  If this is how Sana wanted to play it, then so be it. If Sana doesn’t want her, she’ll make damn sure she knows other people do! They want wild? Mina can give them wild. _

 

_ “Fine! I will!” Mina spat, getting up from the booth and making a beeline straight for the hot mystery woman. _

 

_ Sana’s eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open as she watched Mina walk away. “Nn-no, Wait, Mina!” She attempted weakly. But the crowd shifted, and Mina was gone, leaving a drunk Sana alone in their private booth with nothing but the same confused thoughts she’d been avoiding for weeks. _

  
  
  


_ It didn’t take long for our Japanese idol to make her way across the room. She took a small breath, and marched up to the dark-haired vixen in front of her. _

 

_ “Hi, I’m Mina.” _

 

_ The woman’s smirk widened, revealing a cute pair of bunny rabbit teeth behind her plump, heart-shaped lips. _

 

_ “Hey gorgeous, I’m Nayeon.” _

 

_ Mina took a step forward. _

 

_ “I need to prove something to a friend.” _

 

_ Nayeon’s eyes raked Mina up and down, coming to rest on the idol’s lips. “That’s fine with me.” _

_ She moved closer, her and Mina’s faces mere inches apart. _

 

_ “Great.” Mina whispered, pulling Nayeon in by the back of her head and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. She felt Nayeon’s arms wrap around her waist, pressing their bodies flush together as the older girl deepened their kiss, exploring each other’s mouths, nipping at each other’s lips.  _

 

_ It was brief, and Nayeon was the first to break away, ending the kiss with a gentle suck on Mina’s lower lip, then dragging it towards her with her teeth. “Wanna get out of here?” she said in a low voice. _

 

_ The idol wiped her mouth with her thumb, grabbing two shot glasses off a passing tray and handing one to Nayeon. She clinked the glasses together. _

_ “Yes.” _

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13: Intimately Acquainted

_ Hi Jeongyeonnie _ .

 

It had been one of Jeongyeon’s favorite sentences in the whole world these past couple months. 

 

_ Hi Jeongyeonnie. _

 

Hearing her voice say those words made everything glow.

 

_ Hi Jeongyeonnie. _

 

Those words meant she was safe. They meant she was enough.

 

_ Hi Jeongyeonnie. _

 

“ _ Jeongyeon _ !” The echoing stopped as Nayeon’s hiss in her ear and nudge to her ribs brought her back to earth like a scratched record.

 

Jeongyeon looked at Mina with a forced smile. “H-hey Princess, funny running into you here.” 

Sana visibly flinched at Jeongyeon’s nickname for Mina. 

 

The blonde looked awkwardly away from Mina to Sana and Momo beside her, each of them wearing distinctly different facial expressions. Sana kept switching between what looked like poorly concealed internal turmoil to straight up glaring at Jeongyeon; while Momo, on the other hand, positively beamed with glee, completely oblivious to everyone else’s ill-concealed emotions. She grinned at Nayeon and Jeongyeon, excitedly shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she looked them both up and down.

 

“I should be saying that to you,” Mina countered, her voice trembling a little with the effort of forced small talk, “This is a JYP party afterall. What are you doing here?” Mina bit down on her lip, searching Jeongyeon’s face for any sort of emotion or reaction she could read. 

 

Jeongyeon felt Nayeon take a step closer to her. “I’m here with Nayeon, remember I told you?”

 

_ \--to meet girls.  _

_ Right.  _

_ See? Jeongyeon is hooking up with people too. I just messed up by hooking up with her ex. _

 

Mina reassured herself.  _ That’s redeemable, right? _

 

The dark-haired woman peeked around Jeongyeon’s arm and waved meekly, “Hey Mina.”

 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat and continued, “I didn’t know Nay worked for JYP until a few minutes before we saw you. And I-” Jeongyeon refused to meet Mina’s pleading eyes, “I didn’t know you two had been previously acquainted,” she coughed again, “ _ intimately _ acquainted.”

 

Mina blanched, glancing at Nayeon, her eyes full of regret, “Jeongyeon, I- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I felt so bad standing you up that night, I didn’t think it was the right time to tell you exactly where I had been- I’m sorry, I-”

 

“No, no!” Jeongyeon cut her off with a raise of her hand, her voice instantly stronger-- _ colder _ . She laughed hollowly. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Mina! Congratulations, eh? Looks like our baby gay is all grown up!” Jeongyeon’s wide smile didn’t reach her eyes, but only Nayeon noticed. The dark-haired woman surreptitiously squeezed her best friend’s arm in comfort. 

 

Momo, still oblivious, chimed in raising her glass, “See! That’s what I said! Cheers, Minari!!!”

 

Sana and Mina both flashed their eyes at their friend; Mina, in panic, and Sana with a scowl. Both recovered within a split second and donned stiff smiles, raising their glasses awkwardly. The five of them took a long, quiet sip from their drinks. 

 

“Well, I’m so glad we ran into you. I’ve been dying to meet you, Jeongyeon. Minari talks about you all the time!” Momo looked at Jeongyeon with such genuine warmth, she almost forgot about the extremely uncomfortable situation they were in, until- “me and Sattang were definitely convinced you and Mina were dating, but I guess you guys actually are just friends since she just shagged your best friend.”

 

“Momo!” Mina hissed, looking mortified.

 

“What?” her best friend replied innocently, genuinely perplexed at why everyone was so tense.

 

Jeongyeon’s voice sounded hollow when she spoke, “Yeah,” Mina looked up at her and they locked eyes, “we are just friends.”

 

The air grew heavy at Jeongyeon’s words, like when a cavernous room is suddenly sealed off and the dust has barely settled on the stale air trapped inside. It was in this moment that Mina probably knew in her heart of hearts that Jeongyeon had just shut the door on her, put up her walls, and retreated inside her head. She probably knew deep down that she regretted it for reasons she didn’t understand yet. But the idol ignored it. Too stubborn to see it. This was just a crazy coincidence they’ll laugh about later. She and Jeongyeon were going to be fine. Nothing was going to change.

 

“Jeongyeon-ah, this is Momo and Sana, my best friends and fellow members of  _ Thrice _ . I’m sure you already figured that out, but now you guys can officially meet,” Mina gestured to the women on either side of her.

 

They all shook hands. “Nice to meet you,” Jeongyeon said with a stiff bow. “And this is my best friend, Nayeon.” She jabbed a thumb to her right. “She’s a sex-crazed rabbit who is a killer in all things PR, and a huge pain in my ass.”

 

“Oh, Jeong, we only tried that one time. Get over it already.” Nayeon quipped, waving the back of her hand casually.

 

Jeongyeon clapped her hand over Nayeon’s mouth, horrified.

 

“Oh, I’m going to like  _ you _ ,” said Momo, giggling and wagging a finger at Nayeon. Mina’s face was bright crimson even under the low lights.

 

“So… you and Nayeon used to be a thing?” spoke Sana for the first time, causing any tension dispelled by Nayeon’s joke to quickly return.

 

Nayeon saw the discomfort spread across Jeongyeon’s face, and stepped in, “Yes, we used to date. But that’s ancient history. Jeongyeon has apparently moved on,” she turned her face to the latter, “isn’t that right, hot stuff?”

 

The blonde nodded with an unreadable smile. It wasn’t like any of the Jeongyeon smiles that Mina saves in her head. This one made her stomach lurch. It made Mina want to take Jeongyeon by the hand and just whisk the blonde away to their tree on the hill, back to where it was just them two, no drama, just the city and the stars and Jeongyeon’s dorky, crooked smile.

 

“Jeongyeon-unnie even tried to ban her from the office,” spoke a voice appearing out of nowhere, making them all jump.

 

“Tzuyu!” Jeongyeon whipped her head in her assistant’s direction, surprised to see her there. “What are you doing here?” The blonde smiled in relief seeing her little maknae here beside her. She had been feeling a tad outnumbered.

 

Tzuyu shrugged, unphased, “Nayeon-unnie invited me.” The taller girl moved forward casually, and stood next to Jeongyeon, wrapping her arm around her boss’s, and propping up her other arm on Nayeon’s shoulder. 

 

The three Japanese women stood there gaping at the beauty of the young woman who just joined their awkward group. It was a given that Tzuyu always looked like a model at the office. It really was effortless, like Tzuyu’s default setting was just “ _ Model _ ”. But  _ this _ Tzuyu… “actual effort to dress up for a party” Tzuyu… was  stunning . Her fitted, emerald cocktail dress was elegant and long, with a slit cut on the side that showed off her long, toned legs. It hung off her bare shoulders, exposing her beautifully sculpted collarbones, and long neck. She wore dangly earrings and a single bangle bracelet, but was otherwise, unadorned. She really didn’t need it. Her body spoke for itself.

 

Mina cleared her throat to wake her friends from their drooling stares. “Nice to meet you, I’m Mina. This is Sana and Momo.” She held out her hand politely for Tzuyu to shake.

 

“Chou Tzuyu,” the assistant said dryly, taking Mina’s hand. Her eyes quickly surveyed the idol up and down.“So _ you’re _ Mina…”

 

“You’re pretty,” she said in her characteristically disinterested voice.

 

“And you are gorgeous,” said Momo shamelessly, a lopsided grin on her face. She looked at Tzuyu’s arm around Jeongyeon’s. “Oh! Are you Jeongyeon’s girlfriend?”

 

The blonde blushed and shrunk at the question in embarrassment, and Nayeon snorted. Across from them, Mina furrowed her brows in confusion, scowling at the model-esque beauty in front of her.

 

“Wow, we are learning so much tonight, eh?” scoffed Sana who stood to the side with her arms folded. “Mina hooked up with Nayeon, who used to date Jeongyeon, who isn’t actually dating Mina, but is dating Chou Tzuyu, because both Nayeon and Mina are apparently ‘just friends’ with Jeongyeon. And Momo and I are single. Did I get all that right?”

 

Momo shifted uncomfortably and looked over at her friend with a frown. “ _ Actually...” _

 

“Actually, Sana,” spoke in Tzuyu with cutting tone, “--it’s Sana, right?” Sana shrank a little at the tall woman’s confidence. “I’m Jeongyeon’s assistant. We work for the media conglomerate,  _ Bridge _ .”

 

Tzuyu processed the other information Sana had listed off quickly in her head while she was speaking. She felt bad for her boss, knowing full well how much bigger of a blow this was to the woman than she’d ever admit, and that Tzuyu would need to be extra supportive at the office in the coming days. She also felt very annoyed and disappointed in Nayeon-unnie at the moment, but she knew she didn’t have time to sort that out right now. Glancing quickly at Jeongyeon and Nayeon, she could tell things weren’t going well here, and she needed to do something quickly to help out her unnies.

 

Her eyes landed on Sana’s empty cocktail glass.

“I could use a drink, and it looks like you’re out too,” the Taiwanese girl gestured with a wave of her hand. “I’ll accompany you to the bar, and tell you about our work.” And before Sana could refuse, Tzuyu took her by the arm and led her away.

 

_ And then there were four. _

 

“Im Nayeon!” a booming voice called from a table several feet away. It belonged to a jolly looking man with a beard wearing a pinstriped suit. He was surrounded by several important looking people in front of  a table littered with green soju bottles. “Come here! There’s people I want you to meet!” he called again, waving his arm at Nayeon.

 

She looked at Jeongyeon apologetically, trying her best to ask Jeongyeon with her eyes if the blonde was going to be alright, to which she received the smallest of nods. “Duty calls, I guess,” she said tentatively, moving slightly in the man’s direction. “It was nice to meet you,” she said to Momo warmly, giving her a bunny toothed smile which was immediately reciprocated by a squinty, half-moon-eyed grin from the peach herself. The raven haired girl excused herself and walked away.

 

Jeongyeon watched from afar as Nayeon shook hands with the group of business associates, flipping her hair flirtatiously while wearing her patented “business” smile. She didn’t blame Nayeon for leaving her. It was a work event after all, so it wasn’t like the girl had a choice. Jeongyeon knew Nayeon wouldn’t have left her side otherwise. 

 

_ And then there were three. _

 

“So, Jeongyeon,” Momo spoke, breaking the silence between the three of them. She looped her arm around the blonde’s and looked up at her with wide eyes, “Tell me all about you! I mean, I already know some from Minari and from the photos from your dates- by the way, I’m coming on all your food adventures from now on. I’ve noticed you have incredible taste, and honestly, I can appreciate it way better than Mina here can.” Momo grinned excitedly as she continued to ramble. Her eyes wandered absentmindedly around the roof as she spoke. “Oh! I love this song!” Momo began bopping her head. “Can you dance, Jeongyeon-ah?” Momo tugged on a panicked Jeongyeon’s arm towards the dancefloor.

 

“D-dance? Oh, I’m probably not very good, Momo-si,” Jeongyeon sputtered, trying to pull her arm back gently from Momo’s grasp.

 

Momo opened her mouth to protest when a girl roughly bumped into her, almost knocking Momo straight into Jeongyeon’s chest. 

 

“ _ What the _ \--?” Momo turned around, catching a glimpse of a short, blonde haired girl with impossibly milky white skin moving quickly through the crowd. A worried frown suddenly replaced Momo’s grin, and the idol quickly excused herself, bowing and rushing hurriedly away in the girl’s direction. 

 

“Who was that?” voiced Mina, reminding Jeongyeon she was now very much alone with the idol now.

 

_ And then there were two. _

 

“Ah.. no clue,” replied Jeongyeon, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, looking at Mina hesitantly.

 

The Japanese beauty was already staring at Jeongyeon, and the eye contact made the blonde’s stomach flip. She looked away quickly.

 

“So…”

…

 

“So…”

...

They both chuckled awkwardly. 

 

“Jeongyeonnie,” Mina said quietly, reaching out and resting a hand on Jeongyeon’s arm. 

 

The latter’s jaw clenched for half a second. 

 

“I-I really didn’t mean to sleep with Nayeon. I wouldn’t have done it if I had known she was your friend. I wasn’t in my right mind anyway,” Mina tried to explain.

 

Jeongyeon relaxed her body and let out the smallest of sighs, taking one of Mina’s hands in both her own. She brought her lips down to place a ghost of a kiss over Mina’s knuckles.

 

_ Mina suddenly felt very warm. _

 

“It’s ok, Mina. You didn’t know, and you’re allowed to do what you want. You’re a free woman,” the blonde smiled softly at her. Mina looked into Jeongyeon’s warm hazel eyes, her body preparing itself to release all the tension it’s been holding, “--But I thought you were in love with Sana?”

 

Mina’s breath caught in her throat mid-exhale. 

 

“Yeah, it was so dumb, Jeongyeon. Me and Sana both got really drunk, and she dared me to hook up with Nayeon to prove that you and I weren’t dating.” She looked down at the ground guiltily, and Jeongyeon let go of Mina’s hand. “She was just really pissing me off, and I was drunk, and I wanted to make her jealous or something and prove my point.” 

 

The two of them were quiet for a beat. 

 

“It was stupid,” Mina mumbled weakly, her eyes resting on Jeongyeon’s retracted hand hanging at her side.

 

The taller girl watched Mina carefully. She considered the girl’s sad eyes and the idol’s soft mouth pulled into a small frown. Jeongyeon chuckled weakly, pulling Mina into her arms. “Well, I guess you succeeded since Sana looked like she wanted to murder both me and Nayeon back there.” Jeongyeon absentmindedly stroked Mina’s back up and down gently with her fingers.

 

_ Wow, it's really hot on this roof don't you think? _

 

“I think she likes you back, Mina.”

 

Jeongyeon let go of the girl in her arms, and watched as one of Mina’s moles disappeared into the scrunch of her nose as the girl prepared to protest. Jeongyeon raised her hand before the girl could speak, “She just doesn’t know it yet.” The blonde placed her hand on Mina’s shoulder. “But she will soon.”

 

…

…

 

“Hey,” Jeongyeon flashed Mina half of a crooked smile,”when it happens, though, be careful to restrain yourself from making out at these parties, eh? I know there’s a lot of booze and plaid, but don’t be fooled. We’re still surrounded by a lot of Str8s™.”

 

Mina laughed, and covered her mouth with her hand. “You noticed the plaid too? -- I mean, they really should’ve put it on the invitation. I would’ve worn flannel.”

 

“Mina, the only flannel shirt you own is that one you stole from me!”

 

Mina stuck out her tongue and winked (badly) at Jeongyeon. “Yup! And you’re definitely not getting that back!” She chuckled and tugged on Jeongyeon’s jacket, eyeing it up and down. “Also, I might steal this too.”

 

Jeongyeon gently batted her hand away, and brought both of her hands to her arms, locking the jacket in place on her body in mock defensiveness. 

 

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Mina’s face, “I mean, I would steal it, but you look too hot in it. It would probably be a crime to take it from you,” Mina said quietly, surprising Jeongyeon.

 

Mina’s cheeks were dusted with a slight blush as she bit down on her lower lip, her eyes focused in a daze as she followed the sight of her own hand running down the length of the leather lapel. When her fingers reached the bottom hem, she blinked herself out of her trance. Snapping her head upwards, Mina found Jeongyeon frozen in place. The blonde’s eyes were glued to Mina’s hand on her jacket.

 

Mina hastily retracted her hand and took a step back, surprised at herself for whatever that just was. She cleared her throat and tried to change the subject, “But you’re right. No matter how much plaid there is, I still have to be careful around the company. It’s too bad, though. We already have all the makings of an epic queer party right here.”

 

The sound of Mina’s voice snapped Jeongyeon out of her stupor and she recovered her composure. She cleared her throat, and put on a smile as she looked around, “Yeah, Nayeon would plan the shit out of that party for sure.”

 

Mina looked at her curiously, her eyes shining brightly, “Do you think she could get JYP to let her do that? I mean, she is in our PR department..” 

 

Jeongyeon brought her hand up to her chin thoughtfully, “It’d take a big push for JYP to agree to something like that. Throwing a party like that would mean JYP coming out as queer supportive, which is unprecedented. You wouldn’t just need a good PR rep, you’d need a hell of a consultancy team for media and message control.”

 

Mina pouted her bottom lip, considering what Jeongyeon was saying when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of heels quickly approaching them. 

 

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Jeongyeon turned her head towards the source of the disturbance.

 

“Hey, Jeong, you ready to blow this popsicle stand? I’m done with my required schmoozing for the night,” Nayeon jabbed her thumb towards the exit.

 

The blonde looked at her best friend gratefully, “Yeap! I’m ready. I have work in the morning anyway.” 

 

Taking a step backwards towards Nayeon, Jeongyeon took one last look at Mina, and gave her a weak wave, “See you around, Mina.”

 

“O-oh, ok, Jeongyeonnie,” the idol watched as Jeongyeon walked away with Nayeon. She waited to see if Jeongyeon would turn back. 

 

She didn’t.

 

Mina watched until the crowd swallowed Jeongyeon, and she was out of sight. The sound of tinkling crystal glasses and the murmuring of 20 different conversations flooded the space where Jeongyeon used to be, and Mina surprisingly felt both exposed and alone without the warm blanket of the dorky blonde’s presence.

 

Her eyes glossed over the rooftop crowd, landing on a melting ice sculpture, the glistening droplets of water slowly dragging themselves down to pool at the sculpture’s base. Mina suddenly felt exhausted, wishing she could just melt all her thoughts and feelings away and have them pool neatly at her feet too. 

 

Spotting Sana scolding Momo by the appetizers, Mina decided it was about time they all headed home. There was a lot she wanted to think about, and her decision, should she make it, would affect all of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14: Speak, Friend, and Enter

Jeongyeon stopped walking when her feet reached the edge of her doormat. She glanced at it, buying her a few seconds while she read the letters emblazoned onto the fiber:  [ “Speak, Friend, and Enter ](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Doors_of_Durin) ”. She was still pretty proud of it- having taken several hours of careful deliberation to choose the perfect design before finally deciding to order the mat she stood in front of now. Chewing on her bottom lip, Jeongyeon turned around to face the woman waiting patiently behind her. 

 

Nayeon had driven her home and walked her up to her apartment door like a good gentlewoman. They hadn’t spoken much during the car ride, and the consequent walk to the door was in complete silence. But despite all that, the dark-haired girl was currently looking back at Jeongyeon with a soft smile, her closed mouth accentuating the shape of her cherry red lips and her high cheekbones. 

 

The blonde toyed with the keys in her hands. 

 

Trying to lighten the mood, Nayeon broke the silence and smiled up at her, “Well, that was an interesting night, eh, hot stuff?” 

 

Jeongyeon nodded, giving her only a weak, crooked smile in return. 

 

Nayeon lowered her head in disappointment, frowning slightly before she forced a smile on her face. “I-, uh, I guess I’ll see you later,” the girl said as she made to turn around to walk back the way she came.

 

She stopped when she suddenly felt Jeongyeon’s hand on top of her shoulder, preventing her from walking away. 

 

Nayeon turned around to meet the reluctant plea in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 

“Can- can you stay tonight?” Jeongyeon asked quietly, removing her hand from Nayeon’s shoulder and letting it drop to her side. 

 

The soft smile returned to the shorter girl’s face. Jeongyeon didn’t need to explain her request. Just like Nayeon, Jeongyeon tends to overthink everything. The difference is, when left alone with her thoughts after something upsetting, Jeongyeon is prone to stewing in her emotions and making things infinitely worse in her mind. So right now, she needed Nayeon to stay with her to make sure that her brain didn’t eat her alive tonight. 

 

She stepped forward, and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist, “Of course, Jeong.”

 

After following Jeongyeon inside, Nayeon stood on her tiptoes to peck her friend on the cheek before making straight for the kitchen, knowing that Jeongyeon would want to freshen up and have a few minutes alone before they talked.

 

Walking into her room, Jeongyeon closed the door and pressed her back against it, shutting her eyes and leaning her head back on the smooth wood. She let out a deep sigh, and stood there for a few seconds, allowing the darkness of the room and the coolness of the undisturbed air to calm her.

 

After a minute, she opened her eyes and flipped on the lightswitch. Striding across the room, she stripped herself of her jacket, and hung it up neatly in her closet while kicking off her boots into a corner. Quickly grabbing a pair of comfy sweatpants and her favorite holey t-shirt, Jeongyeon stepped into her bathroom to wash up.

 

When the she finally emerged from her room, Jeongyeon found Nayeon waiting for her on the couch in the living room dressed in cotton pajama bottoms and a black hoodie. She fondly looked at the girl who was comfortably sprawled on her couch, patiently waiting for her. Jeongyeon noticed the two steaming mugs of tea set down on the coffee table, and felt her heart swell a little bit. 

 

She couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful to have Nayeon back in her life. No matter how many years had gone by, they had proven over and over again that they were still in sync. Jeongyeon loved not having to explain herself to Nayeon. She loved that the girl just knew. Knew that Jeongyeon needed her tonight and why. Knew that she could go into Jeongyeon’s room and borrow clothes without having to ask. Knew that tea always calmed Jeongyeon down, and knew to have it sitting there waiting for her. Because Nayeon understood Jeongyeon better than anyone else had ever been able to. 

 

“ _ The key to Yoo Jeongyeon’s heart and mind _ ,” Nayeon would say,  _ “is simply, paying attention and showing it _ .”

 

Jeongyeon walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her ex, accepting the mug of tea Nayeon handed her.

 

“You remembered,” Jeongyeon said, taking a sip and flashing a grateful smile at the girl across from her.

 

The latter ducked her face shyly into her mug, exposing her bunny rabbit toothed smile. “Of course, I did.” Nayeon scooted a little closer, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. 

 

Both of them rested there quietly for a minute, relaxing in the comfort of each other’s presence and the simplicity of the moment. 

 

“Jeong-,” Nayeon spoke, “about tonight---”

 

Jeongyeon cut her off, “I know, Nabongs.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean to.”

 

No matter what, Nayeon and Jeongyeon would always be Nayeon and Jeongyeon. They could probably read each other even if their eyes were shut and their hands were tied, which was the reason why even though the evening’s confrontation was a bit of an awkward nightmare, the two best friends had already quietly settled things between themselves unbeknownst to the rest of the group. Only these two could have simultaneously held one of their own wordless conversations through merely a few subtle glances and arm squeezes in-between all the tension. 

 

If there’s one thing Jeongyeon could be certain about, it was that Nayeon would never let herself fuck up their relationship a second time. Nayeon knew Jeongyeon was the type of person to give trust and love at a level of vulnerability most people never experience in their whole lives, but she also knew the girl was one of the most guarded and distrustful people you’d ever meet, having been hurt so deeply, and so often. Breaking that trust with her was something you could never undo. And Nayeon loved Jeongyeon too much and understood her too well to ever do something to jeopardize that again.

 

It was because of this certainty they had in one another that allowed Jeongyeon to forgive her within the time it took for Tzuyu to join them that night, and know that they would be ok.

 

Jeongyeon took Nayeon’s hand and squeezed it. 

 

Nayeon squeezed back, “Still-- it was really shitty, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry this Mina thing is doing things to you.”

 

“It’s fine, really. I’m just worried about her. I wish I knew what she was thinking sometimes.” Jeongyeon let out a sigh and pressed her back into Nayeon’s chest, prompting the girl to wrap her arms around Jeongyeon.

 

The latter leaned back into Nayeon as she sipped her tea, thinking about the night’s events. It was an honest accident after all, and it wasn’t like Jeongyeon owned Mina. They weren’t dating. If anything, it was clear--especially now-- that they were just friends, so Nayeon didn’t do anything wrong, and whatever Jeongyeon was feeling now was probably just immature, platonic possessiveness over Mina, or, if it was anything else, she needed to dismiss those feelings and bury them--  _ quickly _ .

 

“The thing about Mina is that she doesn’t really talk a lot about what she’s thinking or feeling,” Jeongyeon continued. “She watches and waits while she thinks and hides, and I think she’s done that for so long, now that she’s finally allowing herself to feel and act on what she wants, she’s just doing all the wrong things.” 

 

Jeongyeon untangled herself and sat up, setting down her mug to face Nayeon. “Me and Mina are really similar in that we both live in our heads. And even though Mina is quiet about it, I know she feels emotions just as much and as strongly as I do, and that’s why we get along so well. She knows the weight of my heart, and I’m trying to learn hers.”

 

“But it’s obvious that you two hold back in different ways,” said Nayeon gently. “She’s not there yet, Jeong. She clearly doesn’t know how to sort out her head and her heart and put it into words she can understand, let alone have it translate into good decisions or into anything that she can communicate to the people around her, babe.”

 

Jeongyeon scrunched her eyebrows, tight-lipped and thoughtful.

 

“I’m guessing the person she says she has feelings for is Sana?”

 

Jeongyeon nodded, pushing her hair out of her face and leaning on her elbow, palm resting above her forehead.

 

“Baby gays are absolute messes when they first start out, hun. You know that. I mean, she literally slept with me just to prove a point to the person she actually likes instead of just telling Sana about her feelings. 

 

“And then I turned out to be your ex  _ and _ your best friend, which means she just crossed a bunch of lines with the one person,  _ you _ , who’s been there for her throughout this whole new journey of hers.”

 

Nayeon chuckled, “Literally that sounds like something straight out of the L-Word. The poor girl must be stressed out of her mind!”

 

Her eyes widened and suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth, “Oh no, Jeong-”

 

Jeongyeon looked at her quizzically,”What??”

 

“Mina’s a  [ _ Jenny _ ](https://lgbtfansdeservebetter.com/character/jenny-schecter-l-word/) .”

 

Jeongyeon’s mouth dropped in horror, “Take that back! Oh my god , she’s not a  _ Jenny _ , okay?? There’s no hope for a  [ _ Jenny _ ](https://www.afterellen.com/tv/546215-defense-jenny-schecter-l-word-character-love-hate) .  Jennys are horribly selfish, emotionally crippled women who lead you on and never get their shit together. Mina-- Mina is like a less awkward, shyer  [ _ Dana _ ](https://lgbtfansdeservebetter.com/character/dana-fairbanks-l-word/) . Helpless, but not Hopeless. Mina has one of the most genuine souls I’ve ever met, Nay. She’s just scared and confused.”

 

Nayeon watched Jeongyeon with a careful expression. “I hope for your sake that’s true, Jeongie…

 

“You really care about this girl, don’t you…”

 

“Of course, I do, Nay.”

 

“Why? If you’re not in love with her, why?”

 

Jeongyeon looked into Nayeon’s eyes and said with complete certainty,

 

“Because she  _ sees _ me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of everyone's reactions! Theories on what's going to happen next? Hit me up here or on Twitter :) The more comments/reactions you send, the more inspired I get to keep this going. You guys mean the world to me <3


	15. Chapter 15: Lost In Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is called Lost in Japan because I think that song by Shawn Mendes captures the vibe of the chapter well. That piano refrain is how I picture Sana looking out the window at the passing city lights and busy streets and illuminated buildings thinking about her feelings, and the lyrics match well too. Give it a listen.

 

Minatozaki Sana sat deep in thought in the backseat of  _ Thrice _ ’s van as their manager drove them home. Other than the sounds of the vibrations of the engine and of the cars outside zooming passed them, all three women were dead silent, a circumstance Sana found herself highly grateful for. It meant she could lose herself in the depths of her thoughts peacefully without the added exertion of pretending she was ok. And she most definitely was not ok. Put in more casual terms, Sana was shook. No-- she was  _ shooketh _ .

Her eyes drifted towards Mina who was seated in the front seat, obviously taking some space from her two friends. The girl was hidden by her copper hair draped like a curtain over her left shoulder. It covered her whole face from view, and her head was leaned against the passenger seat window. Shielded by the darkness in the van, Sana couldn’t tell if Mina was asleep or merely watching the cars go by.

She felt a pang in her chest, and Sana sighed, tearing her eyes away, and looking to her right. Momo had accompanied her in the backseat, but Sana might as well have just been sitting alone. It seemed the only disturbance to the deafening silence surrounding them were the sounds of the muffled taps Momo’s fingers made while she texted furiously. Every now and then, the glow from Momo’s phone would illuminate the eldest  _ Thrice _ member’s face, revealing her wide, worried eyes, and pouting lips. Her eyes were glued to her phone screen anxiously waiting for incoming messages, her nose almost pressed to the glass of small screen in concentration. Sana considered reaching out towards Momo to lend a comforting hand, but decided against it. Whatever was going on with Momo would have to wait. Sana was too stressed to offer comfort to anyone right now.

Even Manager Oppa could sense the tension. The poor man kept glancing in his rearview mirror checking on the three of them, but no one had the courage to meet his eyes. They were all too wrapped up in their own heads to care if he was worried or not.

Sana brought her thumb and index fingers up to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together. Her mouth hung slightly open, her upper lip slightly jutting out over the bottom one. It’s the [ face ](https://twitter.com/happypill_29/status/1052314329457012736) she always makes whenever she’s troubled. ( _ Sana doesn’t know it, but it’s Mina’s favorite. It’s adorable. _ )

 

It had been a hell of an evening, and Sana reluctantly concluded that it was finally time to actually think about her feelings instead of avoiding them again. The idol had tried just throwing herself into _ Thrice _ ’s schedule or into the arms of random pretty girls, but that had stopped working for well over a month now. The nagging questions in the back of her head and the twists in her stomach everytime Mina mentioned Jeongyeon were getting more difficult to ignore. Especially now that Mina had actually hooked up with someone. A really hot someone, no less.

The revelation turned out to be a huge shock to Sana, and it’d been quite a process attempting to wrap her mind around the concept during the party. She felt guilty now for being so rude and standoffish on the rooftop. Honestly, it was uncharacteristic of her, really. Sana had always prided herself on being a bright ball of positivity and sunshine towards everyone around her. It was one of the reasons why she was adored by so many of their fans. She looked at everyone like they personally put the sun in the sky. It was just her natural effect on people. Sure, the girl was prone to be a bit  impulsive spontaneous, but she had always put in a conscious effort to be open minded, supportive, and protective of the people around her, to the people she loved, including her fans. So her behavior of late had been extremely disconcerting to the Japanese popstar, and she really didn’t like it one bit.

Ever since Mina had come out to her and Momo a few months ago, Sana had definitely noticed a shift in how she felt around her bandmate. It started off with small things. Like the week she noticed how often she caught herself watching Mina while she wasn’t looking. It didn’t matter what Mina was doing, Sana would just stare; helplessly captured and completely enthralled by the girl, and couldn’t look away. This wasn’t necessarily a new thing, Sana had always noticed and adored everything about Mina; it’s just this time, it began to feel more intense. As if a long since barricaded door in her heart was beginning to splinter, and the effect Mina actually had on her was creeping in through the fissures.

Sana felt it in the innocuous things, like when Mina would stoop to tie her shoelaces adorably and Sana couldn’t help but smile softly; or when she spied Mina struggling to open a new bottle of ketchup, and saw the girl’s face all screwed up in pouted frustration and thought it was actually breathtaking. But those were things Sana could ignore easily. Write them off as deep, platonic fondness for her best friend. Mina was her babygirl, after all. Someone that Sana had vowed to protect years ago.

But as the weeks went by, her body’s reaction to Mina was getting increasingly less platonic, and becoming highly inconvenient. Sana found herself touching Mina longer than necessary, aching for the contact as strongly as the body screams for water when it’s dehydrated. Lingering touches led to hungry stares, and many a gay panic. On several occasions, Sana had to excuse herself to the bathroom to calm her breathing after watching the sweat drip down Mina’s neck and abs during choreography rehearsals. Once, she literally had to douse herself with the contents of her entire water bottle to cool down after hearing  _ Min _ - _ abs _ \--  I mean,  _ Mina _ \-- moaning as she massaged her own shoulder muscles after one of  _ Thrice _ ’s more rigorous performances.

The whole experience was suffocating and stressful, and to make matters worse, there was the whole  _ Jeongyeon _ situation. Ever since Mina started spending time with Jeongyeon, Sana had felt like there was this wall inside her crumbling brick by brick with each tremble of anger and jealousy she felt towards that blonde, gangly dork.

\--  _ Okay, maybe not gangly… _

_...long and stupid.. _

_ … _

_... _

_... Fine! She has great legs, so what?? _ \-- 

Sana scrunched her eyebrows tighter together and huffed. Manager Oppa’s eyes darted into the rearview mirror in concern, which she ignored.

 

Jeongyeon became this nagging reminder of that dumb wall crumbling in Sana’s chest. Every time she saw Mina on the phone with Jeongyeon, or noticed her absence at the dorm because Mina was with Jeongyeon, it made Sana feel more vulnerable and defenseless; it was like having to strip your clothes piece by piece during a game of strip poker with someone you don’t even like: uncomfortable and exposed. So what else was she to do? She had to protect herself. She reacted with bitterness and anger.

She hated the feelings creeping through the cracks of her barricades. They were complicated and difficult, and Sana doesn’t do confrontation. She despised the trickling drops of emotion mocking her like the tick ticking of the time bomb that was bound blow the dam any day now, and release everything she’d been purposefully repressing for years.

Instead, she had pushed Mina away, pushed away anything she felt whenever Mina smiled at her like she was the most precious thing in her world. She ignored it whenever she cuddled with Mina, and her body felt like it was on fire. She found other lips to kiss whenever Mina’s shy ones made her heart flutter.

And now?

Well, now, Mina had slept with someone. 

Sana had never actually considered how she’d feel once it finally happened, since Mina had never once expressed an interest in anyone else. If anything, she’d assumed she’d feel relieved-- free from having to numb herself- that Mina would prove  _ for _ her that Sana felt nothing more than the utmost level of platonic love for the girl.

 

Sana opened her eyes and stared hard at the back of Mina’s head. As they drove onwards, the lights from the street brought in streaks of yellow, their beams falling on Mina’s copper hair and making it glow; the only reprieve from the darkness threatening to swallow them in between each streetlamp they passed. And the sounds from the honking of horns and passing traffic became the lulling soundtrack to her silent conflict.

 

Sana let out a resolute sigh, and thought back to every single memory she’d shared with Mina, every moment she’d permitted into her mind and every moment she’d locked away, and for the first time, Minatozaki Sana allowed herself to piece them together.

The flickering of the light to the darkness through the car windows was the perfect backdrop to the film Sana played in her mind’s eye, concentrating on Mina and only Mina. And bit by bit, she let the dam break, and the truth rush through her heart like rapids gushing with the force of a thousand stampeding horses.

 

And all at once, everything was clear.

 

The van finally slowed to a halt in front of their apartment building, the breaks mildly screeching under the strain from the vehicle. Manager Oppa put the car into park, and let the idols out, each of them stepping down one by one. When it was Sana’s turn to exit, she stepped out and winced immediately as the cold night air stung her cheeks.

 

It was sobering. 

 

_ She stepped down. _

 

Her mind began to recover from the shock of her intense epiphany.

 

_ She looked up. _

 

Her eyes locked with familiar dark brown ones. And she smiled.

 

_ She admitted it. _

 

Sana knew now.

 

_ This girl put the sun in the sky. _

 

She was in love with Mina, and she was finally going to do something about it.


	16. Chapter 16: Out of the Closet, and Into the Fire

_ JYP, Jeongyeon, Sana, plaid, Nayeon _

 

_ JYP, Jeongyeon, Sana, plaid, Nayeon _

 

Mina’s mind played those words over and over again like a broken record, determinedly endeavoring to assemble her fragmented thoughts and feelings and turn them into one cohesive idea; one master plan she had a feeling could mean huge things for her future and for her friends-- and hell, even for South Korea, if she could pull it off. It was crazy-- it was unexpected and something she couldn’t even imagine herself considering 3 months ago. 

But that was before Jeongyeon had come into her life. That wonderful, amazing, dork of a person who came in and rearranged Mina’s life like a jigsaw puzzle she could never solve by herself; that smiling goofball of cheesiness that somehow embodied a missing piece of herself Mina didn’t even knew she needed to make sense of the world around her. Jeongyeon was her key that turned all of her tumbles and clicked everything into place. Jeongyeon was the spark to a fire Mina didn’t even know she had.

There was just something about Jeongyeon that made Mina want to be better, want to be seen. It was unprecedented for Mina. She was an impenetrable, fortified wall before, and now, Mina was learning how to show the world who she was. Whatever Jeongyeon saw in her soul, Mina wanted to see it too.

From the second they met, there was something about the girl that Mina couldn’t say no to. Jeongyeon was a challenge, an antithesis to everything she’d ever allowed into her bubble, yet, the girl was somehow simultaneously the promise of a hand to hold through that adversity. It made Mina want to be someone worth that kind of promise.

And after replaying her and Jeongyeon’s conversation on the roof a thousand times in her head, Mina knew she needed to make a choice. There was only one way she could move forward through all this. She was done making stupid mistakes and being reckless.

Mina had always been quiet and shy about her feelings despite being a fire sign. If the singer was sure of anything, it was that she wasn’t a rash person. She deliberated and over examined and weighed all her options before making decisions. -- Once, Mina literally weighed all the ingredients down to the milligram while making pasta. No room for error or overseasoning in her life, no Siree.

The Aries in her was reserved for when she bottled anything up for too long, and when that happened, the things that she commanded to lay dormant would spill out of her like a storm, tornado, and monsoon put together. And the past few months? Being  _ out _ but not “out”, trying to figure out what’s going on with Sana, and then the Nayeon debacle… oh god… it was  _ Hurricane Mina 2018 _ . She was trying so hard to just be honest for once, but it was still new and messy and confusing. She hated it. She wanted to be better for the people she loved. Which was why when Jeongyeon had joked about Nayeon organizing a queer JYP party, it lit up a lightbulb in Mina’s head.

If Mina was truly going to stop holding herself back by letting fear rule her actions, then she might as well go all the way with it. She was so tired of tiptoeing around everything, of suffocating herself, of being a timid mystery. Her friends, her fans…herself, deserved the  _ real _ Mina.

_ The nerdy bookworm and video game lover. _

 

_ The girl who won’t touch mayonnaise with a ten foot pole, but will eat an entire bottle of ketchup if you let her. _

 

_ The classically trained, passionate ballerina who wanted to be an  ulzzang in middle school. _

 

_ The vulnerable, damaged girl who became an internationally-charting artist all on her own in a foreign country. _

 

And yes, 

_ even the quiet, gummy smiling, panic gay that she is. _

 

Mina wanted to come out to the world, and she wanted her friends to come out with her. No more secrets, no more hiding.

 

It was time to be someone real. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


The dorm was quiet when the three Japanese women walked through their living room. The cool, undisturbed air inside was a stark contrast to the cloud of tense awkwardness suffocating them in the elevator ride up to their apartment. Momo hadn’t picked up on it until after she had stowed her phone in her pocket to exit the van outside. She had noticed an indecipherable tension between the three of them. Like suddenly everyone was holding their breath, and no one knew when they would be allowed to let it go. 

She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew Sana had been boring a hole through the back of Mina’s head with her stare the whole time, and Mina had refused to meet anyone’s eyes since they said their goodbyes to their Manager downstairs. She had watched the youngest closely, slightly worried at Mina’s anxious body language. The girl wouldn’t stop fidgeting with her fingers, and she was chewing her lip so hard, you’d think it was a piece of gum.

Momo frowned. She knew Mina only chewed her lip like that whenever she was fighting her own head about something. When the elevator door dinged open, the three of them walked to their front door separated by at least an arm’s length distance; the invisible lines drawn around their own bubbles that threatened to pop with each step closer they took to their dorm.

 

Now that they were through their door, Momo just wanted to breathe again. Momo tossed the keys haphazardly onto the carpet, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake as she dragged herself over to the couch. The eldest buried her face into a pillow after plopping belly first onto the couch.

Mina looked down at Momo’s discarded high heels and coat, and wordlessly picked them up, placing the shoes on the rack by the doormat, and tossing the coat over the arm of a nearby chair. She turned to look at Sana, but only caught a glimpse of Sana’s back before the brunette disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Mina let out a sigh, internally debating how she should go about starting this conversation, or if she should wait until another day when everyone wasn’t so exhausted. She stood there shuffling her feet from side to side, her eyes darting everywhere from Momo on the couch to Sana’s bedroom door, to her own bedroom door, until they came to rest defeatedly on their hardwood floor.

Even with her face swallowed by a couch cushion, Momo could sense Mina’s distress from across the room. Call it best friend telepathy.

 

“ _ Mmiutnggg _ ”, Momo mumbled from the couch. 

 

Mina lifted her head and turned towards the muffled sound. “Momoring, did you say something?”

 

The dancer turned her head and lifted her face the bare minimum amount in order to be heard clearly, “I said  _ Mitanngg _ .”

 

Mina couldn’t help but giggle a little at Momo’s dedication to maintain the least amount of physical movement possible. “What is it, Momo?”

 

Momo sighed and poked out an arm, flopping it about as best she could from her belly-down position on the couch. “Come here, I can feel the sparks flying from your head from here.”

 

The corners of Mina’s mouth twitched upwards into the smallest of smiles as she kicked her heels off and waddled towards Momo, clambering on top of her so that her chest rested on Momo’s back and their arms dangled off the edge together. Mina turned her face to the side so that her head rested at the base of the back of Momo’s neck. 

 

“So,” Momo’s tired, nasally voice drifted upwards from below her, “are you going to tell me what’s going on, Minari?”

 

Mina didn’t answer right away. Instead she hugged Momo’s waist and snuggled deeper into the girl’s back, wanting to put it off a little longer.

 

“Excuse me, I thought I was clear when I told you I wanted to be notified whenever there were cuddle puddles happening so that I could join them?”

 

Mina jolted a little at the sound of Sana’s voice. She hadn’t heard her come out of her bedroom.

 

“Stop being so needy, Sattang,” Momo teased, magically keeping Mina in place above her while she  smoothly flipped herself onto her back, wrapping her arms around Mina and holding her close.

 

Momo didn’t have much time to smirk before Sana threw herself over the back of the couch, landing on top of the both of them, earning a collective cry of groans and moans from the mess of limbs of her two friends. “See?,” Sana said smugly, hugging both of them tightly with both her legs and arms like a koala, “perfect fit.”

 

Mina could feel her face starting to blush after hearing the low intonation of Sana’s last words. Feeling Sana’s body pressed tightly against her own, Mina felt all tingly inside. Her skin ran hot and cold all over, and she felt something different in the way Sana was holding her now, like somehow, it was more intimate and careful; slow, like the deliberate intake of a deep breath into your lungs. Mina silently hoped her hair strewn over her face did her the favor of hiding how flustered she was. 

What Mina didn’t know was that it also shielded her from seeing Sana’s own face, which was equally as flustered. The brunette bit back a shy smile as she buried her face in Mina’s hair, letting the scent of strawberries make her stomach indulge in the flips she’s been stifling for years.

They all laid there in an uncomfortable stack for a few minutes, just resting there and allowing themselves to be close to one another. And when it was clear that the time was right to finally say something, Mina made the first move to speak.

 

“You guys?” Mina voiced quietly.

 

Sana and Momo hummed in response.

 

“I think we should talk about something.”

 

The effect Mina’s simple sentence had on them was instantaneous. Like shattered glass, the spell broke and the breaths they felt they had all been holding for so long were finally released. Relieved smiles graced their faces as the three idols disentangled their bodies from each other, and Mina moved to sit on an armchair across from the couch where Momo and Sana now sat upright together. They both looked at Mina expectantly. Sana, comfortably dressed in her pyjamas, and Momo, still in her cocktail dress. 

Mina mentally prepared herself, and took in a deep breath.

“So, before I say anything else, I wanted to apologize for tonight, and for springing the Nayeon thing on you and making everything super weird. That really wasn’t the way I wanted you to meet Jeongyeon.” Mina hugged her knees to her chest.

 

“I know I’ve been making a lot of changes lately, and honestly, it’s been really difficult for me to keep track of everything. I know I put Jeongyeon and Nayeon in a really weird position, and put me and Jeongyeon’s friendship at risk-”

 

Sana flinched.

 

“-- and Sana, I hated our fight at that party. We never fight, and it felt all twisted in my stomach…,” Mina looked at Sana guiltily, “and I’m really sorry if I hurt you too with whatever I’ve been going through.”

 

Sana looked at Mina softly, her chest aching at hearing Mina apologize when it was Sana who had been acting immature and bitter in the first place. It was impossible to conceive how much goodness was in Mina’s heart, how soft and fragile and brave this girl was, and Sana felt herself far from deserving.

 

“Babygirl, I-”

 

Mina raised a hand, gently cutting her off, “Please, just let me get this out.” Mina paused, as if the words she wanted to speak were stuck halfway up her throat. 

 

“It’s ok, Mina. You can tell us anything,” Momo said encouragingly.

 

Even though Momo was a whole coffee table and couch away from Mina, she still could feel the comforting warmth of Momo enveloping her. And she was grateful for her best friend, for her Momo. It gave her the strength she needed to dislodge the words from her throat, and they tumbled out.

 

“I want _Thrice_ to come out. 

..Erm..Publicly. 

A-As a group.” 

 

Mina bit her lip hard, mentally wincing at the reactions of her bandmates. Momo looked like she was choking. Her eyes were wide and bulging out of their sockets. Mina was thankful this was one of the rare times Momo didn’t have a snack in her hands, or the Momo very well could’ve been actually choking had that been the case. Sana, on the other hand, looked shocked and confused. Her signature upset face making an appearance, complete with scrunched brows and jutting upper lip, mouth slightly agape.

She let them bombard her with the protests she knew were coming.

 

“Mina, that’s insane!”

 

“Do you know what that would do to our careers?”

 

“We’d be kicked out of JYP!”

 

“Look what happened to E-Dawn and Hyuna! And _they’re_ straight!”

 

“Can you imagine how many fans we’d lose?! I-”

 

“ _ Unnies,” _ Mina spoke in a firm, quiet voice.

 

Momo and Sana immediately shut their mouths. They knew Mina only called them that when she was really serious.

 

“I hear you, and I get it. I’ve thought about all those things too.” Mina was speaking extremely calmly, and she could feel herself gaining momentum. She didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, but she felt a spark inside of her, the strength of the flame growing in her chest with each word she spoke.

 

“I would never have suggested this if I didn’t think this through, you know that. I just- I think-,” Mina paused and corrected herself. 

 

“I  _ know _ , this is the right thing to do. For all of us.” She looked at Momo and Sana determinedly. 

 

“Aren’t you tired of being in the closet? Of only having the option of having secret relationships or random hookups?  _ I know you _ . I know you want more, and that you aren't happy. I understand that we’re successful, and that we have so much momentum going for  _ Thrice _ , and it’s a huge risk, but I also know that you see just how much of our fanbase is queer. You see the hope we give to them, and that’s the reason we fight so hard for gender neutral lyrics every time we have a comeback.”

 

Mina saw the wavering protest in her friends’ eyes, and pressed on.

 

“ _Thrice_ is responsible for upwards of 70% of JYP’s income. We are their biggest asset and investment right now. If they kick us out, they run the risk of losing all their stock, and going bankrupt within the year. But if we present them with the idea of coming out as a group, of it bettering our mental health, our song writing, or inspiration, and tap into a market that K-Pop has never openly catered to before, we might actually have a really good argument on our side. You know how queer fans are. We’ve seen it with TV shows and film. [Representation _matters_](https://nudest.co/naked-truths/queer-representation). And _those_ fans would follow us to the ends of the earth, no matter what company we’re with.”

 

Momo listened intently, and actually let herself consider it for a second. Momo was impressed that Mina really _had_ thought this through, and that the younger had a point. _Thrice_ did have the leverage to hypothetically pull this off.

 

“I was talking to Jeongyeon tonight, and we were joking about all the plaid and how Nayeon would plan an epic queer party if she was given the chance. And I thought, well, what if we weren’t just joking? What if we  _ could _ ? --But not just a party. What if we could convince JYP to come out as a queer friendly entertainment company, and spearhead a company-wide pro-LGBTQ+ campaign through  _ us _ ? We already have Nayeon in our PR department, and from what Jeongyeon says, she’s the best of the best. JYP flew to Japan himself to recruit her,  _ and _ she’s openly gay. There literally isn’t a better person to make sure we come out on the other side of this.”

 

Sana closed her eyes, and held her face in her hands. What Mina said wasn’t wrong. Sana and Momo had had this conversation so many times over the years as they gallivanted across the world, trying to find a temporary surge of reality in petty flings and doomed relationships with other closeted idols. Was it crazy to think that they could even consider this? Was it crazy that she might actually want what Mina was offering? A chance for something real?

 

“Our PR department isn’t large enough or equipped to handle something like this, Mina,” argued Momo, her face pouted in intense focus. “Nayeon is only one person, and she still has to run the rest of the company’s PR, and our company is huge. She wouldn’t be able to manage it.”

 

Mina smiled gently, knowing she was slowly getting somewhere if Momo was actually voicing a well-thought out argument to her suggestion.

 

“Jeongyeon brought up the same concern. She said that hypothetically, we’d need a ‘hell of a consultancy team for media and message control.’ Which brings me to my second idea, which is, I want JYP to hire Jeongyeon and her company,  _ Bridge _ . They’re media experts, and have a team of graphic designers, actors, writers, consultants- everything we need to push a positive, powerful, and smart campaign for  _ Thrice _ that will not only get the K-netizens on our side, but also set an example for all the other closeted K-Pop artists out there. We could bring some real change to our industry AND get the chance to be ourselves in one fell swoop.”

 

Sana looked up, and saw the passion in Mina’s eyes. She hadn’t seen Mina this sure about anything since the day Mina met Jeongyeon. Sure, Sana had her red flags about that girl (the blonde was a major threat to her plans for  _ MiSana _ ), but she wasn’t afraid to admit that Momo had been right. Jeongyeon  _ had _ been good for Mina. And seeing her babygirl like this, glowing with confidence, her body tense with emotion and fire, finally ready to come out of her shell in every way possible... Seeing Mina finally find the courage to be herself in front of the world? She couldn’t ever find it in herself to say no to that. Not when it meant everything to the woman she loved.

 

“Mina is right,” Sana said, turning to Momo.

 

“When I was talking to Tzuyu-chan-”

 

_ Tzuyu-chan? _ Momo raised her eyebrows at the intimate choice in honorifics.

 

“-tonight at the bar, she told me everything about  _ Bridge _ and the work they do over there.” Sana ran a hand through her hair, and adjusted her position on the couch. “She told me about how they specialize in inclusive media campaigns for marginalized identities.

 

“-- of course, I had to Google what that all meant, but basically it means that they deal with art and media that educates and sends a positive message about groups of people who are targeted by systemic and social prejudice.

 

“Tzuyu-chan even showed me some of her graphic design projects for SNS, and she’s really talented. Usually all that activist stuff all looks the same. It’s so boring. But from what Tzuyu-chan has shown me of her and Jeongyeon’s work, it’s really fresh and accessible. If we are going to come out, they would make sure we have our tracks covered and won’t let JYP do this half-assed.”

 

Mina beamed at Sana, making the older girl blush.

 

She turned to face Momo, willing her to agree with every vibrating molecule in her body. “Well? What do you say, Momoring?” Mina asked hopefully.

 

The eldest sat quietly, her lips puckered up at the side of her mouth. She thought about everything that was said, and ran it all through her mind, trying to weigh the risks. She thought about her unanswered text messages on her phone in her pocket, and of the toll every relationship she’d ever attempted has had on her. She thought of her fans' faces looking up at her brightly and innocently, girls asking her to marry them or how much she inspires them to keep going even though life is hard. 

Like Mina and Sana, Momo  _ did _ secretly want better for herself, a freer life.  And the dancer realized she had been pushing Mina all this time to show the fans and JYP who she was, when Momo had been holding back too. When there was so much of her life where she had to pretend and settle and forget, and she didn’t want that anymore. She didn’t want that for her best friends either.

 

Momo lifted her head and gave Mina the best Momo-smile she could muster. “I’m in Minari! 

 

“My only condition...” Momo paused, and the two other girls leaned in. “..is that we get rid of those tacky ice sculptures at our JYP queer parties.”

 

Mina sighed in relief as she let out a laugh along with the others. She looked at them both gratefully, her smile wide, showing off her teeth and gums under her half-moon shaped eyes. This was it. They were really going to do this. Tomorrow, everything was going to change.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17: God Bless Short Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated [M] for sex.

“Ok, I’ve got one,” said Momo, popping a chip into her mouth with a devilish grin. “ _ Never have I ever  _ hooked up with anyone in the JYP dance studio.”

 

“Yah! Not fair! You know that’s my go-to spot!” shouted an offended Sana, slapping Momo on the shoulder and making Mina laugh. The brunette angled her face up to look at the younger grinning at her expense and pouted.

 

Spotting the exchange amusedly, Momo smirked at Mina. “It’s because of all the mirrors,” she whispered audibly with a wink.

Mina instantly choked on the giggle caught in her throat as her face flushed bright red. Her eyes frantically darted around the bedroom, determined to look anywhere but Sana’s face. Alas, curiosity got the better of her and she peeked anyway, mortified to find Sana expectedly staring right back at her, and blew her a seductive kiss.

Momo bursted into violent laughter, almost knocking over the open bag of marshmallows onto the floor. Her eyes disappeared into squinted crescent moon shapes and her face broke out into a toothy grin.

Our poor Mina hid her face, attempting to recover some of her pride. “W-whatever, Momo! You totally  _ have _ hooked up in the dance studio because I remember last year you bragged to me that that girl from the Composition department  finally made out with you!”

 

The laughter immediately died in Momo’s throat, and she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with the subject. “N-no I didn’t!” She deflected. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

Realization suddenly dawned on Sana’s face, her mouth forming in the shape of an O. “Ohhh yeahhh! Didn’t you have that crush like forever ago?”

 

Momo forced a chuckle, “Y-yeah, whoops, Guess I forgot.-- Anyway! Your turn, Minari!” She shoved Mina’s shoulder lightly, attempting to shift the attention back to the game.

  
  


After discussing Mina’s career-changing proposition earlier, the idols had been too jittery and excited to do much else besides change into their pyjamas and chat about it some more. They broke out their stash of emergency snacks while the three of them sprawled themselves out comfortably onto Momo’s bed, seeing as Momo had the biggest and most comfortable bed out of all the girls. 

Being the sexy dancer she is, to no one’s surprise, Momo had become quite popular among the male industry professionals  _ Thrice _ worked with during comeback promotions. And ever since she had asked for an electric blanket for her birthday during that one radio show awhile back, all these different DJs and TV hosts had found it fitting to send Momo an obscene amount of bed-related products.

Now, none of these suiters ever proved successful in their advances, since we all know Momo is gayer than a unicorn taking a glitter shower on top of a rainbow, but it didn’t mean she didn’t accept their gifts… She wasn’t “out” after all, and it would be rude to send back the pillowtop memory foam mattress, 3 down comforters, 5 goosefeather pillows, and 7 extra blankets she was now equipped with.

 

Anyway, what had started off as a short conversation about placing bets as to what face JYP would make when they tell him about their idea in the morning, turned into a couple hours of reminiscing. And reminiscing turned into a rambunctious game of  _ Never Have I Ever _ . Which, to Sana’s disdain,  _ never _ seemed to end.

Sana had especially been nervous during the whole evening, and couldn’t help but glance at Mina from the corner of her eye every two seconds to figure out when would be a good time to confess her feelings. Now that she knew how she felt, it was infinitely harder not to just kiss Mina in front of Momo everytime the younger smiled one of her heart-stopping, gummy smiles.

It ended up being well after midnight before they caught Momo dozing off into the bowl of nacho cheese, and decided it was time to go to bed. They did have a big day tomorrow after all.

Sana cleaned up after them, and took all the leftover snacks and dirty dishes to the kitchen while Mina stayed behind to tuck Momo into bed. The eldest Thrice member was already half drooling into her pillow by the time Mina laid her friend down into a position on the bed that wouldn’t result in her waking up sore in the morning. After tightly securing Momo’s sleeping figure into her comforters like a softly snoring burrito, Mina crept out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She made her way into the kitchen, and found Sana drying the last of the dishes, the brunette’s back turned towards her. Mina smiled softly, and leaned against the counter, silently watching Sana singing softly under her breath while she carefully placed each bowl into the cupboard. Her tongue darted out to the side of her mouth and rested it there as she watched the girl stand on her tip toes to put away a mug here.. a plate there; Sana’s long, slender legs taut and glowing in the soft yellow light offered by the stove light. Mina was suddenly grateful for whoever invented short shorts.  _ Oomf, bless _ .

 

“Like what you see?” asked Sana, playfully, jolting Mina from her ogling. A smirk creeped onto the older girl’s face as she walked over to Mina, who was ungracefully failing at not appearing flustered. 

 

“Uh, erm,” Mina cleared her throat, “I was just listening to you sing, Sana-chan.”

 

Sana bit her lip, and stopped in front of Mina nervously; crossing her leg over the other as she stood, fidgeting with her hands. “Uh, huh, you sure you weren’t checking me out?” She focused intently on Mina’s eyes, “Because I really wouldn’t mind if you were…”

 

Mina gulped, running her tongue along her bottom lip. Suddenly, her throat felt very dry. “I-uh, we should go to bed, Sana.” She flashed the girl a small smile before retreating away from the kitchen and into her bedroom. The darkness was a welcome reprieve to how heightened all her senses were. Closing her eyes, Mina focused on bringing down her heart rate. Her whole body was buzzing, and she needed to calm down. 

Stepping forward from her doorway into her room, Mina bent over to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. She froze with her arm halfway outstretched when a streak of light suddenly splashed on the wall next to her. The darkness returned quickly, following the sound of the soft click of her bedroom door shutting closed once again.

Mina stood upright, waiting as the sound of muffled footsteps approached her. She felt the warmth of a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, inching their fingers around her waist slowly, ghosting along the skin peeking out from under Mina’s cropped shirt. The contact caused Mina to breathe in sharply, rooted to the floor as the scent of gardenia floods her senses.

 

_ Sana _

 

Mina felt her body automatically lean back into Sana’s chest, locking herself into place against the girl behind her. “What are you doing, Sana?” Mina breathed out the question barely above a whisper. She could feel Sana’s fingers trailing up her shirt now, teasing the skin along her ribs with deliberate slowness.

 

“You said we should go to bed, didn’t you?” Mina could hear the smirk in her voice despite the girl’s innocent tone.

 

Mina could feel the tip of Sana’s nose on her hair, moving from the top of her head down to her ear.

 

“You know, Mina,” Sana begins slowly, the tone of her voice low; dripping with a controlled hunger and a tension that Mina thinks she can physically feel run down the length of her whole body. 

 

“I’ve been waiting all night to tell you this.” 

 

Mina feels the wetness of Sana’s tongue running along the edge of her ear, “I’ve decided I really don’t like the idea of you hooking up with random girls…” 

 

Sana’s words vibrate against her ear, sending waves of shivers through Mina’s body down to her hips. A twitch begins to take over, a need growing steadily between her legs, as the sound of Sana’s soft breathing couples with sharp nibbles to Mina’s earlobes, Sana’s lips grazing Mina’s already sensitive flesh. 

 

The only response Mina can muster is a gasp when she feels the older girl trail the tip of her tongue down the side of her neck. The sensation feels amazing, and Mina can’t believe what’s happening. She has just enough self-control left to sputter out weakly, “O-oh- oh, y-yeah, Sana-chan?” stock still and transfixed by her own gay panic.

 

She feels Sana push her hands down against Mina’s hips, pressing Mina more closely against the girl’s body. Unable to help herself, Mina angles her face to the side, allowing Sana better access to her neck; and she bites down on her lip, relishing in how good it feels to have her ass pressed so tightly against Sana, who had unknowingly begun grinding.

 

The older girl chuckles softly into Mina’s neckline, pleased at the latter’s obviously growing arousal. She teases Mina by planting a soft, lingering kiss to her pulsepoint, and proceeds to trail her lips back up Mina’s neck, coming to rest on the edge of her jaw. “I really just don’t think it’s a good idea..,” Sana continues innocently.

 

Mina’s entire body is screaming. Everywhere that Sana’s body touched hers is on fire. And she’s aching for Sana to touch her in other places. Currently, Sana’s fingers were preoccupied playing with the bottom of her bra inside her shirt. 

“But, y-you were the one who wanted me to hook up with people in the first place,” Mina forces out with a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

 

Sana smiles, impressed that her Minari had even managed to retain the ability to choke out that retort. 

 

_ Huh, “choke out”… _ Sana smirks against Mina’s skin,  _ maybe some other time… _

 

She is aware of exactly what she’s doing to the poor girl. Sana knows that Mina is so turned on right now, she can barely breathe, and Sana absolutely loves it. The thought of how wet Mina could be right now is turning her on even more.

 

The older girl hums, simultaneously admitting wordlessly it was in fact her idea, and intentionally producing a delicious vibration which sends goosebumps shooting down Mina’s neck to her arms. The smallest of moans escapes Mina’s lips. 

 

Sana smirks again, biting down on her own lower lip, as she becomes aware of how wet she herself is already getting, rapidly losing control over her own growing need for Mina. She breathes hot breath against Mina’s ear, “Well then, I guess I’ve changed my mind.”

 

Sana grips her hands tightly on Mina’s waist and spins her around in one smooth motion, bodies connected at their hips, and faces inches away from each other. 

 

Mina looks down at Sana’s lips, her breathing already erratic with the build up for what she knows is about to happen. “So what do you suggest I do about it then?” Mina whispers seductively, her hormones finally winning over her shyness.

 

Sana lunges forward and captures Mina’s lips in a rough, heated kiss, unable to take the wait any longer. She grips at Mina’s waist desperately, pulling her impossibly closer as if not having every inch of Mina pressed against her would rob her of her life.

 

Breaking off the kiss first, Sana tugs on Mina’s bottom lip, sucking on it gently and savoring the taste. She presses their foreheads together, and Sana brings her hand up to the back of Mina’s head, tangling her fingers in the copper locks and gathering a fistful.

 

“I suggest you take me instead.” 

 

She sees the flame ignite in Mina’s eyes before the younger grips Sana’s shirt with both her hands and pulls her back in for a lustful kiss, stepping backwards and leading Sana towards the bed with each step.

 

They fall backwards onto the bed, Sana on top of Mina, limbs tangling, and hands exploring wildly under each other’s shirts. Sana kisses Mina hungrily, their lips moving in perfect sync, their tongues meeting in each other’s mouths with reckless abandon. The taste of Mina is addicting, and all Sana wants is more of it, more, more, never stopping. 

 

Her hands move down the length of Mina’s body, gliding over her breasts, down her abs, until they reach her bare legs. The feeling of Mina’s smooth skin against her fingers triggers a delicious ache deep within her, heat pooling in her stomach. She caresses Mina’s legs up and down, gripping tightly at her upper thigh as she adjusts her body to bring her own leg against Mina’s core.

 

Mina bites down hard on Sana’s lip, drawing blood and moans loudly in response. Her hips buck against Sana’s leg desperately seeking more friction. The brunette obliges, rolling her hips downwards, and pressing into Mina, adding pressure to her own core using Mina’s leg between her own. 

 

Sana picks up her pace gradually, grinding against Mina, and sinking her teeth into the girl’s neck, marking her. Mina’s back arches in exquisite pain and pleasure, throwing her arms around Sana’s neck and moaning into her gardenia scented hair.

 

Angling her face towards Sana, Mina takes control of the kiss, sucking on Sana’s bleeding lip, tasting the sweetness of Sana and the bitter iron of the blood. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

Mina flips them over, and straddles Sana, pulling her own shirt over her head. Tossing it haphazardly onto the floor, Mina leans down to capture Sana’s lips in another searing kiss before removing Sana’s shirt as well. She makes sure to take her time crawling down Sana’s body, assaulting her neck and collarbones with kisses and teeth, sucking and tugging at the sensitive areas, running her tongue along them afterwards to sooth the pain.

 

Sana’s a wriggling mess of whiny moans beneath her. “Mm-Mm! Mina!”

 

The copper-haired girl smirks as she pulls down Sana’s brastrap, exposing her left breast and capturing Sana’s nipple in her mouth hungrily. Sana gasps and arches her back as she feels Mina’s tongue swirling around her nipple, the wet tip of it teasing her, flicking it up and down. Sana is suddenly aware of her throbbing clit, now begging for attention. She wants Mina to touch her so fucking bad. 

 

“Mina- Mina, please..”

 

Mina begins kneading Sana’s breast with her hand, pulling down Sana’s right brastrap and deverting her mouth’s attention to the other breast, sucking mercilessly on Sana’s right nipple. “Please, what, Sana?” she asks seductively.

 

“Fu-fuck, please, touch me, Mina.”

 

Pleased at hearing the sound of lust and desperation in Sana’s voice, Mina gently bites the girl’s nipple and sucks on it for good measure before continuing her journey downwards, discarding Sana’s bra in the process.

 

Trailing her tongue down Sana’s abs, Mina swirls her tongue here and there, sucking and teasing the skin all the way down to the waistband of Sana’s short shorts. Mina moves her face lower, adjusting herself off of her knees in favor of laying on her stomach and she positions herself between Sana’s legs. After peeling off the shorts, Mina’s breath hitches as she finds Sana has already soaked through her underwear, the damp area inches away from her face. 

 

She moves her face to the side, placing gentle, sensual kisses up and down the inside of Sana’s upper thighs. Mina can see her legs shaking in anticipation at this point, the girl’s hips bucking slightly, impatient for Mina’s attention where she needs it the most.

 

The younger smiles as she inches closer to Sana’s clothed core. She breathes hot breath onto the twitching area, teasing Sana and driving her crazy with anticipation. When Mina nudges Sana’s swollen clit over her underwear with her nose, it sends an electrifying jolt of pleasure straight up the girl’s body. 

 

“Nngg-ah..!” Sana’s surprised gasp is swallowed instantly by a deep groan, Mina finally giving her core a long lick with the flat of her whole tongue. Sana’s scent floods her system. The small taste of the hormonal aphrodisiac of Sana’s wetness makes Mina’s stomach tighten, her mind suddenly switching to her most primal instincts. 

 

Without any more hesitation, Mina rips off Sana’s underwear, throwing it across the room and dives headfirst in-between Sana’s legs, her mouth lapping hungrily at everything Sana has to offer her, making the girl scream in pleasure, filling the room with her moans and gasping breath. 

 

Sana’s hand comes down to grab a fistful of Mina’s hair, pressing the girl’s face closer to her core signalling to Mina to suck harder. Mina takes Sana’s throbbing clit into her mouth and sucks hard, caressing it in smooth circles, and rapid flicks with her tongue. She can feel Sana trembling beneath her, moaning unintelligibly, and grinding on Mina’s face, too eager for pleasure to indulge in Mina’s teasing pace. 

 

Mina releases Sana’s clit, and the girl lets out a fraction of a protest before it’s overtaken by yet another deep groan as Mina shoves her tongue deep inside Sana’s core. Pumping it in and out, while intermittently sucking on each side of the outer lips of Sana’s dripping wet pussy, Sana is a writhing mess. 

 

“Aa-nngah.. Mina! F-f-fuck, Mina! I’m so close!”

 

Pulling out of Sana, she replaces her tongue with two fingers, slipping in easily, causing Sana to buck her hips wildly at the sensation of Mina inside her.  Mina moves her face back up to Sana’s clit, flicking it with her tongue up and down impossibly fast, closing her lips over it while simultaneously pumping in and out of Sana with her fingers as deep and as hard as she can.

 

Sana’s screams bounce off the walls of the room, and Mina’s ears are filled with the wet sound of her fingers steadily slipping in and out of Sana’s pulsing core. 

 

“M-mMina! I’m coming! I’m coming!”

 

Mina swirls her tongue hard against Sana’s clit one last time, and curls her fingers inside her as Sana comes hard all over her face. Behind her shut eyes, Sana sees stars, her mind euphorically blank as wave after wave of pleasure wracks her body, sending it bucking with blissful tremors. She rides out her orgasm with Mina’s name on her tongue, her hand still tangled in the girl’s hair, pressing her face to her pussy with her pelvis raised in the air. 

 

When it’s over, Sana releases Mina’s head, her hips returning to the mattress, and her arms splayed out at her sides, exhausted and completely spent. She feels Mina crawl up to lay her body on top of hers, gently placing kisses all over Sana’s face, and pressing a last kiss to Sana’s lips.

 

She smiles as she tastes herself on Mina’s lips, turning to face the girl. 

“Wow.” she sighs happily, seeing a shy grin break out on Mina’s face.

 

“I didn’t know you were a  _ top.” _

 

Mina blushes, and quickly brings her hand down to Sana’s core, pressing her on her clit, causing Sana to buck her hips and whine, still extremely sensitive to stimulation in her post-orgasmic state. 

“Ngahh!! Ok ok, no teasing. Sorry.”

 

Mina removes her hand and brings it up to her mouth.

 

“Oh? Well, does that mean I can’t do this, then?” she says before inserting her fingers slowly into her mouth, sucking on the remnants of Sana’s cum, and licking them clean; not once breaking eye contact with Sana’s stunned, aroused face.

 

Sana bites down on her lip, hard, her energy suddenly returning. Mina watches as Sana’s eyes become dark and hooded, pupils flickering with desire.

 

“That was so fucking hot.” Sana growls as she pushes herself up, bringing Mina down beneath her.

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, babygirl,” Sana quickly peels off the rest of Mina’s clothes. 

 

“And now it’s your turn.” Sana kisses Mina passionately, pouring in every word she hasn’t said into the kiss, hoping that Mina feels her sincerity when she says these next words. 

 

“You’re mine.”

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18: Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy update before the plot picks up again.

Sana slowly opened her eyes, squinting away the last remnants of her dreams as she took in the soft light creeping in through the blinds. It was still early morning, but despite the coolness of the air occupying the room, Sana felt her body enveloped by a comforting warmth. Blinking twice, it took her a brief moment to notice Mina cuddled closely next to her, the younger’s arm securely wrapped around her waist, and her head resting on Sana’s chest. Her soft breathing indicated Mina was still fast asleep, and Sana felt her heart swell with adoration. She smiled widely, caressing the fallen locks of copper hair out of Mina’s face and enjoying the strawberry scent of Mina in the morning.

 

Last night kind of went beyond her wildest expectations, and Sana couldn’t quite help but feel giddy. Her heart was full to the brim with her feelings for the girl lying on her chest.  She craned her neck down to press a light peck to the tip of Mina’s nose, causing the latter to stir awake. Sana watched warmly as Mina twitched herself out of her slumber, delicately opening her eyes and stifling the cutest little yawn you’ve ever seen in your life.

 

“Good morning, babygirl,” Sana spoke in a quiet, soothing voice, gently assisting Mina into full consciousness.

 

A shy smile broke out on Mina’s face as she nuzzled further into Sana’s neck, tickling the latter and making her giggle as she squirmed in response. Mina felt Sana’s arms wrap themselves tighter around her shoulders, though, and Mina knew the older girl wanted her as close as possible despite the squirming. She placed a soft kiss to Sana’s neck.

 

“Good morning, Sana-chan.” Mina lifted her leg over Sana’s thigh, allowing the girls to tangle in each other, glowing with the unique sweetness of new love in the morning. They were both still naked under the sheets, and with each brush of skin on skin, both of them became shy, pink dusting each of their cheeks. Sana hid her grin in Mina’s hair, and Mina retreated further into Sana’s neck.

 

“Hey, Mina,” Sana whispered.

 

“Yes?” Mina mumbled sleepily against Sana’s collarbones.

 

Sana could feel her heart beating absurdly fast, and her lungs felt like they had been swallowed by stomach. Her mind was going a mile a minute, not knowing how to expect Mina to react or feel about her.

 

“I like you.”

 

Her mouth was dry, and she held her breath. Sana’s body tensed as she heard Mina inhale, indicating Mina was about to speak. 

 

“A-and I m-meant what I said last night… I-I don’t want you with anyone else. I-

 

…

I want you to be mine.”

 

Sana braced herself for rejection. For Mina to say what they shared last night was just casual. 

 

What Sana didn’t expect was to suddenly feel the tips of warm, delicate fingers glide up and down her torso, comfortingly. The sensation made her stomach flip and it sent butterflies fluttering throughout her body, all the way down to her toes. Mina’s hand traveled up her chest, along her neck, until it came to rest on Sana’s cheek, Mina’s palm cupping Sana’s face and gently guiding her to look downwards at Mina. She felt Mina’s soft lips press against hers tenderly, a feeling akin to falling backwards into the softest, fluffiest sheets, or sinking into a warm bath surrounded by fresh flower petals. 

 

Mina looked into her eyes deeply, her thumb moving back and forth across Sana’s cheek in reassurance, “I like you, too, Sana-chan. I have for a really long time.”

 

Relief expanded across her chest like a burst from a small sun. Her muscles relaxed back into the mattress, and she allowed herself a small smile as she nudged Mina’s nose with her own. “Really?”

 

Mina giggled at Sana’s sudden shyness, nudging her nose right back. She didn’t expect such a nervous reaction from the older girl. After all this time, Mina had been intimidated by how experienced, confident, and sexy Sana was, that she had no clue Sana would be such a softie when real feelings were involved. It made her feel special. Then again, she’d always known she was special to Sana. Sana was Mina’s knight. 

 

It wasn’t out of place, in fact, her connection to Sana felt normal, like having their love for each other culminate into a romance made perfect sense. Like it was supposed to happen. Feeling the sunshine radiate from Sana’s eyes as the girl looked at her felt like everything she’d ever imagined. She couldn’t believe that Sana was finally hers. 

 

Mina pressed her lips to Sana’s gently, “Really.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The two girls laid in bed cuddling for the rest of the early morning, trading soft kisses and tickling each other with eyelashes and timid fingertips. Interlaced limbs and tangled hair made perfect for wandering hands and languid tongues, the silky sheets slipping between them as their bodies tossed and turned as one, hot and wet and pressed together.

 

It was almost 10 in the morning before they heard a soft knock on the door, jolting them awake. They had drifted off at around 8:30am, exhausted after the several rounds of morning sex that had transpired. 

 

“Minariiii, time to wake u-”, Momo sang as she slowly opened the door. “Oh.”

 

Both Sana and Mina quickly pulled the sheets up to cover their naked bodies, panicking and blushing at the unexpected entrance of their friend. They had forgotten to talk about what they would tell Momo.

 

An adorably sleepy, yet equally as shocked Momo entered the room, looking from Sana to Mina, and then at all the discarded clothes strewn about the floor. Putting two and two together, her eyes widened, and uttered a laugh that sounded more like an amused scoff.

 

She turned to face the guilty, red-faced couple, “Wow, it smells like sex in here.”

 

As if it was possible for Mina to turn redder, Mina hid her face, mortified and shy. Sana just looked sheepish and embarrassed. 

 

“So are you two finally a thing now?” Said Momo, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

 

Sana snapped her head up, “What do you mean  _ finally _ ?” 

 

“You two are idiots if you didn’t think that I knew you’ve been crushing on each other all this time but were too stupid to do anything about it.”

 

“Oh. Well- um,” Sana shifted uncomfortably, “So, um, we did something about it.”

 

Momo chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, Sattang, I can see that.” She looked at the two girls cuddled next to each other and shook her head. 

 

“Ok then, I suggest you lovebirds shower and get dressed. We need to be at the company in an hour to meet with JYP.”

 

Momo locked eyes with Mina and gave her a nod and a comforting smile, which made Mina feel 1000 times better.

 

Making sure to stride over to ruffle Sana’s hair before she made her way out the room, Momo gave them a stern look and shut the door behind her.

 

Mina turned to Sana shyly, “That wasn’t as bad as-”

 

“SEPARATELY! I MEANT SHOWER  _ SEPARATELY _ ! THE WALLS ARE THIN, OK?!” they heard Momo yell from the kitchen.

 

Sana burst into laughter, and Mina just giggled into Sana’s neck. All the awkwardness dissipated instantly, and both of them felt lighter. Still smiling, Mina got up first to claim the bathroom, giving Sana a quick peck on the cheek before the latter made her way back to her own bedroom. The sounds of Momo bustling in the kitchen making coffee, and the squeaking of the faucet from the bathroom filled the apartment; The three idols in a state of momentary calm, nothing ahead of them for the day but the promise of moving forward.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19: Bridge [Remix] ft JYP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so so late. Life kind of got in the way, and I barely had any time to write. But this chapter was tricky, and is fairly long, so I hope it makes up for it. I've missed you all. <3
> 
> Send me a message @twicesboifriend or #MidnightStranger on Twitter :)

 

 

The first thing Jeongyeon was aware of when she woke up was the crying pang emanating from her left shoulder. Cringing slightly from the pain, Jeongyeon reached a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes, dragging her fingers over her face and up through her tangled mess of hair. But seeing as the arm she had thoughtlessly decided to lift was attached to aforementioned shoulder, this was followed immediately by a sharp exhale and a groan; and clapping her other hand onto her shoulder to nurse her injury.

The second thing Jeongyeon became aware of was the weight of something warm, and very heavy draped over her lap, preventing her from moving from her current position. Looking down, her tired eyes fell upon the drooling face of one Im Nayeon, softly snoring and snuggled tightly into Jeongyeon’s waist. The sight caused Jeongyeon to chuckle fondly. (Nayeon had always been a cuddler.) Jeongyeon moved her hand unthinkingly, her fingers drawing themselves down from her shoulder, moving to gently brush the hair out of the sleeping girl’s face.

Looking around drowsily, Jeongyeon surmised that they must’ve fallen asleep on the couch last night in the middle of their [ South of Nowhere ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7kCZWAs7WQ) marathon (Slow-burn, angsty romances were Jeongyeon’s favorite). The TV was still on, and Jeongyeon realized she had actually slept the whole night sitting upright with her head lazily cocked over her left arm resting on the couch.

She winced. _Well, that explains the sore shoulder_.

 

Carefully swiveling her head, Jeongyeon scanned the couch and the coffee table for her phone. It can’t have been too late in the morning since her alarm hadn’t gone off yet.

 

A small, indistinct grumble escaped Nayeon’s mouth, and Jeongyeon felt the girl shifting slightly in her lap, fortuitously revealing the upper half of a small glass screen.

 

_Dammit._

 

Jeongyeon bit down on her bottom lip, taking a moment to consider the most strategic way to rescue her cellphone from its current resting place: beneath Nayeon’s right boob. ( _of course_ )

 

Eventually, she decided on gently pulling it free using her thumb and forefinger, taking great care not to brush against any _forbidden areas_.

 

“Trying to cop a feel this early in the morning, Yoo Jeongyeon?” spoke Nayeon, her voice husky from disuse.

 

“ _Shit-_!”Jeongyeon flinched in surprise, almost dropping her phone. “No! I- I was just-” she turned bright red at the accusation, refusing to meet her friend’s eyes.

 

Nayeon pushed herself up off of the blonde’s lap, smirking sideways at Jeongyeon as Nayeon stretched her arms into the air.

 

“Yeah, uh huh. Whatever you say, hot stuff. I know I’m irresistible to you in the morning.”

 

Jeongyeon scoffed, shoving Nayeon fully off the couch using both her hands. Her ex landed on the floor with an adorable “ _Oof!_ ”

 

“Yeah, if by irresistible you mean _mouth wide open and drooling_ , then sure.” Jeongyeon threw a pillow at Nayeon’s face for good measure.  
  
Resulting in another adorable “ _Oof_!”

 

Grinning, Jeongyeon continued, “But like everything, you had to ruin it by waking up before I could snap any blackmail photos.”

 

“Oh, please,” Nayeon threw the pillow back at Jeongyeon, hitting her square in the face, “admit it, you just thought I was cute,” she finished with a smirk.

 

Tossing the pillow aside hastily, Jeongyeon fought back the warmth rising to her cheeks, and tried not to choke on her weak retort. “Y-you wish, you drooling bunny rabbit!” She stuck out her tongue, and attempted to land a kick to her ex’s face.

 

Ignoring Jeongyeon’s ill-hidden chagrin, Nayeon eyed her with a knowing look.

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Nayeon said, dropping her voice low, and crawling towards Jeongyeon, “if you need a new wallpaper for your phone,” she ran a long finger down the length of Jeongyeon’s chest, “I’ll send you one later.

...

A much”

 

Nayeon trapped Jeongyeon in a seductive gaze.

 

“better”

 

She smiled devilishly, lips slightly parted.

 

“one.”

 

Jeongyeon gulped, panicking at the way Nayeon had now removed her finger and was inching her face closer and closer to Jeongyeon’s own. She froze. Her eyes were locked steadfastly on Nayeon’s mouth as the girl purposefully ran her tongue over her plump, red lips.

 

_Shit._

 

_Abort Abort!!!!_

 

Jeongyeon’s mind definitely wasn’t stuck on a loop thinking about how wet and sticky they must be.

 

_Get. Up. Yoo Jeongyeon. You useless lesbian._

 

Jeongyeon mentally broke through her gay paralysis, and hurriedly stood up, “I-I’m going to w-wash up. It’s almost time for both of us to go to work.” She made her way to the bathroom, cursing her weak self control, and blaming it on her lengthy sexual dry-spell.

 

The older girl giggled, thoroughly amused at how flustered she was able to make her ex this morning. “Okay, baby, take your time. I’ll drive you!”

 

She could hear Jeongyeon’s nearly unintelligible, muffled protests from the bathroom, her mouth already full of toothpaste, “Dmmn’t cll meh bayhby!”

 

Nayeon merely smiled to herself, walking to the kitchen to make Jeongyeon breakfast before they both had to go to the office for the day.

 

* * *

 

  


“Ah, Jeongyeon-unnie…?”

 

Our blonde protagonist looked up from the mountain of paperwork on her desk at her assistant’s head poking in from her office door.

 

“Yes, Tzuyu-ah?”

 

The young, Taiwanese girl hesitantly crept in, doe-eyed and a little stiffer than usual. Jeongyeon surveyed the girl, taking in how Tzuyu’s long, black hair draped down her shoulders in lovely waves. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a light pink blouse today. Her blouse tied in a bow at the base of her collarbones, and the fabric hung on her body in all the right places. If Jeongyeon didn’t think of Tzuyu as a little sister already, the sight might’ve left her a bit breathless.

 

Instead, Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows approvingly, causing Tzuyu to blush in humble shyness, turning her eyes to the floor. The taller girl rubbed her hands down her skirt, smoothing away all the non-existent wrinkles.

 

 _I will never understand how Tzuyu is still single._ Jeongyeon thought silently, looking curiously at her assistant.

 

_I have to remind myself to find her a girl at some point._

_..._

_Though--_

 

_I really don’t know that many…_

 

_Maybe Momo?_

She had received several texts from Momo just this morning, including various links to new restaurants the idol’s been dying to try. Jeongyeon smiled. She had a feeling her and Momo were going to get along quite well.

  


“Uhh, so Jeongyeon-unnie, how are you doing?” Tzuyu asked quietly. Jeongyeon quickly refocused her attention to her assistant. She was met with a pair of sad, concerned eyes.

 

Tzuyu had been worried about her boss/friend since last night, since she hadn’t heard from Jeongyeon since she stepped in to help at the party. She had dragged Sana away for Jeongyeon’s sake, but, surprisingly, the two ended up talking for longer than Tzuyu had expected. Though, inevitably, Sana was pulled away by some celebrity or important JYP person, and she was left alone with no one else to talk to. She had really only come to hang out with her unnies, so Tzuyu ended up spending over 25 minutes looking all over the party for Jeongyeon and Nayeon. When she finally figured out her friends had left without saying goodbye, it made her feel a bit hurt, so she just went straight home, hoping to receive a text at some point; only to be met with yet another disappointment that evening.

Luckily, Jeongyeon could see this written all over her assistant’s face, and she was immediately awash with guilt. The blonde face palmed, and got up to pull Tzuyu into a hug. “Oh, eottoke! Mianhe, Tzuyu-ah, We totally left without saying goodbye last night. I’m sorry! I was so distracted…” Jeongyeon pressed her palm to her forehead, “by the end, I think my brain just shut off.”

Seeing the pain on Jeongyeon’s face as she apologized, Tzuyu didn’t remain hurt long. She understood Jeongyeon had made an honest mistake and felt bad about it. And that was enough for her. She wasn’t big on dwelling on feelings anyway.

Jeongyeon felt Tzuyu’s body relax and dared to sneak a peek sideways at her assistant. She felt much better seeing that Tzuyu now had a soft, pure smile on her face.

Pulling back to pat Tzuyu on the head, Jeongyeon complimented, “You looked absolutely beautiful last night, by the way. I’m sorry you had to spend your evening with Sana…”

Jeongyeon ran her fingers through her hair, resting her hand at the base of her head and sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “Also… about that…

 

“Thank you for pulling Sana away last night for me. At any moment, I thought she might take an ice pick from the nearest ice sculpture and impale me with it,” Jeongyeon chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Oh, it’s ok, unnie,” Tzuyu said, smiling. “Sana-unnie is actually really nice after you cut through all her bravado,” she chuckled and shook her head. “She likes to talk a lot, but I was able to keep her focused enough to keep her away from you guys. She seemed quite interested in our work that I showed her as well.” Tzuyu paused thoughtfully. “I can see why she’s _Thrice_ ’s leader. She’s quite professional and intelligent.”

 

 _Sana-_ unnie _?_ Jeongyeon couldn’t really stomach her friend being so familiar and complimentary towards the woman who wanted to bite her head off last night.

 

“Yah! Unnie, don’t make that face! I know what you’re thinking,” Tzuyu hit Jeongyeon’s arm. “You’re just mad about Mina-si.” Tzuyu added, attempting to prod her boss into revealing any details.

 

“I’m-,” Jeongyeon faltered slightly, looking gratefully at Tzuyu, knowing the younger was just concerned for her. “I’m not mad about Mina. I was a bit- uh- surprised and I felt-” Jeongyeon gestured her hands in the air. “Like, _possessive_ for some reason?” She let her hands fall to her sides. “I don’t know, Tzuyu-ah, It’s weird. I’ll get over it. Me and Mina are fine now.”

 

Tzuyu looked at Jeongyeon with an expression she couldn’t identify; like Tzuyu knew something or wanted to say something, but was resolutely and decidedly withholding.

 

“Ok, Jeongyeon-unnie,” Tzuyu said with a slight frown, “I’m glad you two are ok now.”  
  
Not wanting to go into it any further, Jeongyeon was eager to move on. “Yeah, we talked about it, and it’s all good. I should probably text her, now that you mention it,” Jeongyeon walked back around her desk to locate her cellphone somewhere under her mass of paperwork. “I bet Sana made a move-” she shuffled aside a stack of reports, “-on her last night,” she lifted a folder, “Ah! Here you are!” Jeongyeon waved her found phone in the air triumphantly.

 

“Sana...made a move…?” Tzuyu said slowly, a confused and yet, somehow still equally as blank expression on her face.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jeongyeon said distractedly, unlocking her phone seeing that there were unread texts from Mina. “Sana is the one Mina has feelings for-- ( _Not_ me)”, she added, looking Tzuyu in the eye, “and after last night,” Jeongyeon looked down to her phone, “I’m gonna say those feelings are reciprocated.”

 

Jeongyeon paused, mumbling to herself. Tzuyu figured her boss didn’t know she was voicing her thoughts out loud, so the assistant pretended she didn’t just hear Jeongyeon say to herself, “ _And Sana would be an idiot if she stalled any longer_.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Tzuyu replied vacantly.

 

Jeongyeon opened her messages.

 

* * *

 

 

 _2:43pm_ **Princess (Just) Mina:** Hi! Hope your day is going well. I’ll see you soon! I have a surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongyeon scrunched her face. “ _See you soon_ ”? What does that mea-”

 

“Ahem--”

 

Both Jeongyeon and Tzuyu swiveled their heads around to identify the new voice in the room. They were stunned to find Jeongyeon’s boss, the CEO of _Bridge_ , standing just inside the door to Jeongyeon’s office.

 

_Shit, how long has Jihyo been standing there?_

 

The pair bowed in greeting, receiving a curt but still friendly nod from Jihyo in return. Park Jihyo was usually much warmer and patient with her employees (in fact, she was probably the nicest person you’d ever meet), so her boss’s stiffness set off alarm in Jeongyeon’s head.

 

She asked hesitantly, “Hey boss... everything ok? To what do we owe the visit?”

 

“Jeongyeon-ah,” Jihyo began, looking fervently from side to side. Jeongyeon was used to Jihyo addressing her casually despite her being both younger _and_ her boss. Aside from Tzuyu, Jihyo was her only other close friend at work. “Sorry for just barging in like this, but we have a last-minute client I need you to fit into your schedule today.” Jihyo shifted about the room nervously, “It’s top priority.”

 

“Sounds serious, Ji. Why are you so jumpy?” Jeongyeon moved over to Jihyo, placing a comforting hand on the woman’s arm.

 

“Sorry! I’m nervous... and excited. This is probably the biggest account we’ve ever landed. They asked for you specifically.”

 

Tzuyu’s eyes bulged, making eye contact with Jeongyeon who was equally as surprised.

 

“Wha-? Who???”

 

Jihyo took Jeongyeon by the arm, and led her out of the office. With her free hand she motioned for Tzuyu to follow, as they walked down the corridor towards the conference rooms together.

 

“ _JYP_ is here to meet with you,” Jihyo replied evenly, no doubt attempting to switch into a more professional and calm demeanor before they arrived at their destination.

 

Tzuyu’s usually expressionless face hung open behind them. Jeongyeon turned her head backwards to face her assistant, mouthing “ _what the fuck_?”

 

“I know.” Jihyo deadpanned, having apparently caught the silent exchange between her favorite employees. “But I think it’s a project you’re really going to enjoy, and it’ll be a big break for both of you, and for _Bridge_.”

 

She stopped walking, and the three of them halted in front of the big glass door of _Bridge_ ’s main conference room. She took a second to take a deep breath and smooth out the skirt of her hip-hugging, white Manhattan dress.

To be honest, Jihyo was quite the stunner. Equipped with an ample bosom, a dazzlingly warm smile, an insane figure, and a killer voice, Jihyo could’ve been an idol herself if she didn’t have such a heart of gold. She was the youngest non-profit CEO in Korean history.

Looking Jeongyeon in the eyes, she placed both hands on the side of the blonde’s face. “Don’t screw this up, Yoo Jeongyeon. I know you’re a fan, but keep it together.”

 

Jeongyeon was confused. “Wait,-- What are you talking abou--?”

 

By the time Jeongyeon had gotten halfway through her sentence, Jihyo had already removed her hands from Jeongyeon’s head and turned the handle on the door, pulling it open and revealing the clients inside.

Her eyes fell upon each of them one by one: JYP himself, Im Nayeon, and finally, three gorgeous and _all too_ _familiar_ , Japanese idols.

Jeongyeon’s lungs suddenly shriveled up and were nowhere to be found.

 

“Good afternoon, everyone. May I present Yoo Jeongyeon, and her assistant Chou Tzuyu,” announced Jihyo as she ushered them in cooly and professionally.

 

Desperately trying to remember how to breathe, Jeongyeon took her seat, only marginally aware of Tzuyu taking the seat next to her since her eyes were focused elsewhere. Specifically, upon a pair of dark brown ones smiling at her from across the table.

 

“Hi, Jeongyeonnie,” she said.

 

….

Her heart skipped a beat. _Oh shit._

 

“Hi, Mina.”

  


Jihyo raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

 _I guess Jihyo really_ didn’t _hear anything back in my office._

 

She looked over at her boss, attempting to give her most subtle apologetic look.

 

It was returned by a much more successfully subtle look from Jihyo, but one which very clearly said, “ _BItch, you better spill everything later when I have you over for tea and cookies that I will make for you myself, goddammit._

 _“Also you look uncomfortable. Are you ok?_ ”

 

(Yes, a single look said exactly all of that.)

 

The blonde nodded with a stiff smile, forcing herself to look back at the other people in the room, only to end up staring at Mina, who was softly smiling and staring right back.

 

“So!” JYP clapped his hands together, in an attempt to get ~~Mina and Jeongyeon’s~~ everyone’s attention.

“Let’s get right to it, shall we?” JYP smiled his patented grin showing all of his straight, pearly white teeth; his eyes squinted into two upside-down crescents.

 

Jin Young Park was a legendary producer and performer in the K-Pop industry, so, expectedly, his very presence was intimidating. Jeongyeon’s hands twitched nervously on the table. She had never met JYP in person before. It didn’t help that he was wrapped in that _celebrity aura_ either. He was dressed so casually. Just a t-shirt and jeans. But it still made him look glamorous and important.

 

Jeongyeon looked down at her own outfit: a white chiffon blouse under a fitted blazer, black pants to match, and tasteful 4-inch heels. _Yeah, I think I look ok._ Her hand automatically moved to her hair, smoothing it down. (A sight that made half the room swoon.)

 

“I’m sorry for arriving so suddenly without an appointment, but our need for your services, Ms. Yoo, are urgent, and of the most confidential nature,” JYP continued in a gentle, but serious tone, signaling Nayeon with a flick of his head to hand Jeongyeon and Tzuyu the confidentiality contracts. “Ms. Park has already signed her own paperwork prior to your arrival.”

 

Jeongyeon took the papers from Nayeon, briefly catching her eye as the woman surreptitiously threw her an encouraging wink. She could always count on Nayeon to know when she needed a boost.

 

With the contract in front of her, Jeongyeon skimmed over the pages thoughtfully. She turned to Tzuyu after she was done, satisfied with the terms outlined, and gave her assistant a questioning nod to see if she had caught anything Jeongyeon had missed.

 

Jeongyeon tried to maintain a calm, stoic face. From the corner of her periphery, she could feel all the eyes in the room on her, waiting. Thankfully, it didn’t take long before Tzuyu gave her a straight-faced, curt nod in response, indicating the “ok” to sign the papers.

 

Handing the signed documents back over to Nayeon, JYP smiled once more, opening his arms wide with his palms flat out. “Okay! Now we can begin!”

 

“Ms. Yoo, I’m sure you are familiar with the members of _Thrice_ ,” JYP waved one of his hands in the direction of the girls sitting to his left. “And this is Im Nayeon, our head of Public Relations,” he waved his other hand to his right.

 

Jeongyeon bowed her head both left and right, acknowledging the introductions.

 

“But- It’s come to my attention that you are already on quite close terms with all of them,” JYP raised his eyebrow at Jeongyeon, “which is about half of the reason why I agreed to hire you specifically for this job.

 

“The other half, of course, being that you are the best in LGBT Media Consulting.”

 

JYP paused and interlaced his fingers over his chest, leaning back in his chair.

 

“You see, Ms. Yoo, Ms. Park,” his eyes rested briefly on Jeongyeon and then Jihyo, “Mina, Sana, and Momo would like to contract _Bridge_ to assist in handling the process of _Thrice_ coming out as lesbians to the public.”

 

Jeongyeon’s head whipped around to face Mina, “Wait, you’re gonna do _what_??”

 

Mina gave the blonde a nervous smile, “hehe, surpriiiiisssee,” she said weakly.

 

Jeongyeon turned to look at Jihyo who seemed to be momentarily stunned, her mouth in the shape of an “O”. But feeling Jeongyeon’s eyes on her, she quickly snapped out of it. Jihyo allowed herself a quiet, “Wow” before turning her CEO face back on, hands folded in her lap, back straight and serious. She cleared her throat before addressing the room.

 

“Are you sure that you three want to do this?” Jihyo asked in a firm, but caring tone to the Japanese women across from her. “This is completely unprecedented. An _out_ KPop Girl Group…” she shook her head anxiously, “Even with our help, there is no guarantee that this will go over smoothly with the public.”

 

“We know,” Mina said quietly, trying to find the nerve to show them just how much she’s willing to fight for this. “We’ve discussed this with Nayeon-si and PD-nim this morning, and we _want_ to do this. No matter what.” She looked around the room, willing her voice to get stronger.

 

“Change needs to happen, and personally, just as a human, as a young adult, I need to be able to grow and be true to that growth, and to myself and my fans. Anything else that I present to the public, to the people I care about, would just be a lie, and they don’t deserve that.”

 

“Our fans--,” Sana added, “they deserve the truth, and they deserve a group that will fight for their voices and hearts.”

 

“Exactly,” Momo cut in. “They give us so much. They give us their love and their hope, and the least we could do is give them that back.” She said to Jihyo confidently, her eyes moving towards JYP and trailing over Nayeon, who had been watching and grinning proudly. “And we deserve to be loved for who we are, and love who we want to love.”

 

Jeongyeon didn’t miss the way Sana intertwined her and Mina’s hands under the table after Momo’s last sentence.

 

“The girls are very adamant about this, and with your company’s expertise and your close personal relationship with _Thrice_ \-- or, er, with Mina, mostly, our company has agreed that you are the best candidate to take point throughout this process, Jeongyeon.” The mention of her name caught her attention, and she focused her gaze onto Nayeon, who continued on in her “business” voice, “And as head of Public Relations for _JYP_ , I will be working closely with you and Tzuyu-ah,” Nayeon grinned a bunny smile at the silent assistant, “So you won’t be doing this alone. You’ll have _JYP_ ’s full resources available.”

 

“Precisely,” confirmed JYP with a blinding smile. “Our company is taking a huge risk with this campaign. It’ll make us or break us…” JYP paused with a sigh, and his eyes softened around the edges. “But _Thrice_ are like daughters to me.” He looked lovingly at the girls to his left. “And with my own child well on the way, what kind of father would I be if I didn’t do all I could to make sure this world is a more accepting place before my kid gets here.” He sighed again and cleared his throat, sniffling once before turning back to face Jeongyeon with a determined expression,“We have full confidence _Bridge_ and _JYP_ will bring _Thrice_ through this campaign successfully, and lead the K-Pop industry into a new, pro-queer era.”

 

Jeongyeon let out a deep breath. This was a lot to process. An unexpected move for sure, but now that she thought about it, it made sense after connecting it to what Mina was asking about last night. About having a giant _JYP_ queer party… _Wow, Mina is really doing this._..

 

Jeongyeon felt a warm ache of pride swell inside her chest. Mina’d already come such a long way from the internally combusting, baby gay she had met in that restaurant only a few months ago.

 

She looked up at the girl from across the table, and found Mina still staring.

Mina had been watching Jeongyeon carefully from the moment the activist stepped into the room. She had followed every twitch, every flick of Jeongyeon’s eyes, and every spiralling thought in the blonde’s mind; looking for some sign that Jeongyeon was going to do this with her, that Jeongyeon was going to help her click everything into place like she always has.

 

Mina’s patience paid off the second their eyes met, and the blonde sent her a piercing gaze; one Mina immediately knew meant, _“Are you sure about this?”_

 

 _(If you let me, I will take care of you._ )

 

Mina matched Jeongyeon’s intensity, fire burning in her eyes, and a soft, determined smile on her lips; _“I have to start learning how to stop lying to myself, and I don’t think I can do that without doing this first.”_

 

( _I want to let you in. I’m ready to let you take care of me._ )

  


“Okay.” Jeongyeon said abruptly, breaking eye contact with Mina and addressing JYP and Nayeon. “I accept this contract and assure you that I, and my team, will work our hardest to ensure that _Thrice_ and _JYP_ make it through this campaign as a beacon for the industry and for queer folks around the globe. You can count on me, PD-nim.”

 

JYP smiled widely, pleased at Jeongyeon’s confidence.

 

“Thank you, girls,” added Jihyo, beaming next to Jeongyeon, “for trusting _Bridge_ with this task. What you three are doing is one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen coming from the Korean media industry. This is going to be an incredible journey. A tough one,” she made eye contact with each of them before continuing, “but we’ll take care of you.”

 

The three idols smiled gratefully at Jihyo, slightly teary-eyed and touched by how obviously genuine the CEO was in her words. They had to admit, this whole thing was way scarier to them than they allowed themselves to let on. They had been trying so hard all day to keep a strong front. They knew they needed to show how confident they were in this decision, even if they were having silent panic attacks about their futures the whole time.

 

But after hearing the kindness and determination in both Jeongyeon’s and Jihyo’s voices, they all felt so relieved. This is what they needed. To feel taken care of, to feel lighter and hopeful. If they were going to dangle themselves off of this cliff, they felt better knowing these were the arms that were going to pull them to safety.

 

“Tzuyu-ah,” Jeongyeon turned to her assistant, who immediately perked up, pen poised over her notepad. “Please stay behind and meet with Sana and Nayeon to discuss _Thrice_ ’s upcoming schedule so that _Bridge_ can brainstorm how best to insert events and appearances after the announcement.

 

“Mina,” she turned her head towards the smiling, copper-haired girl across the table, “when would you like to announce this to the public?”

 

“T-today, Jeongyeonnie.”

 

_Whoa, that’s soon._

 

“Pheww, okay. Today it is. I’ll need to draft something up in my office. Meet me there in 45 minutes. I’ll need your final approval.” Mina nodded dumbly as she watched Jeongyeon speak with Jihyo briefly before bowing to JYP, and exiting the conference room.

 

She felt a hand nudge her arm. “Jeongyeon’s kinda _hot_ in business-mode, Minari,” whispered Momo to her right, giggling.

 

Mina felt a brief wave of heat wash over her, “What?” she replied, her throat tight, “shut up, Momo.” Turning her gaze away from the door Jeongyeon just left from, she watched as Jihyo and JYP left the room as well; probably to go to Jihyo’s office to sign more paperwork.

 

Meanwhile, Sana, Nayeon, and Tzuyu were huddled in their own corner of the conference room, papers splayed out on the table, and everyone taking notes; Nayeon on her tablet, Tzuyu on her notepad, and Sana on her phone. They all seemed to be quite focused, and in a good groove with each other, and Mina was extremely pleased to see this working out so well already. She smiled as she monitored their progress, Sana showing them different photos of events and concerts they’ve had (probably to give Tzuyu an idea of their image and branding so far), Nayeon pulling up graphs and venue locations, and Tzuyu blank faced, but engaging often; asking questions, and spouting data and ideas--

Mina had never seen Tzuyu so loquacious-- Well, this was only their second time meeting, but she’d heard plenty about the Taiwanese girl from Jeongyeon, and she’d have to assume this level of engagement was highly unusual for the young assistant. Nonetheless, she was glad, since it meant their teamwork was only going to be that much more effective. And they needed everything to go perfectly for this to work.

As Mina sat there quietly observing, she saw Sana look up briefly to catch her eye. The brunette winked and blew her a kiss, which made Mina’s stomach backflip. As Sana refocused her attention to Nayeon and Tzuyu, Mina smiled and bit her lip, thinking about how Sana had interlaced their fingers under the table during the meeting. They’d been official girlfriends for only half a day so far, but such a wonderful half day it had been. Holding hands and long stares and stolen kisses… It was everything Mina had wanted for such a long time. It still felt kind of unreal.

Mina was happy that Sana was on the same page as her when it came to deciding whether or not to tell people they were dating now. When the three of them had spoken to JYP earlier today, they had both decided that disclosing their relationship would be too distracting to the campaign, and that they would focus on their fans and their message instead. They figured that an inter-group dating scandal on top of a lesbian girl group scandal would hurt a whole lot more than help. It would mainly just pull focus from the work they were trying to do, since it was almost 100% certain that most fans would only care about MiSana and ship wars, rather than the campaign itself. Plus, if whatever they had proved to last, both Sana and Mina both agreed they would tell the public then.

She wondered if Jeongyeon knew already-- if Nayeon had texted her before the meeting or something, since Nayeon was in the room while _Thrice_ discussed bringing their contract to _Bridge_.

 

“Hey Mina,” Nayeon called from across the room, bringing Mina out of her thoughts.

 

“Ah, yeah?” She got up out of her chair and stood up.

 

“Jeong is probably ready for you now. It’s been an hour.”

 

“Oh, right,” she looked at the clock on the wall. “I’ll just- go now then,” she said, weaving her way in-between the maze of chairs to get to the door. Mina paused with her hand hovering over the polished handle and turned back, bashfully, “Ah, um, Nayeon?”

 

The raven-haired woman looked up from her tablet. “Yes, Mina?”

 

“How do I find Jeongyeon’s office?” Mina was ashamed to admit that she had actually never found the time to visit Jeongyeon at work yet, and had no clue where the blonde’s office would be.

 

“I’ll take you,” Tzuyu said emotionlessly, standing up and swiftly walking over to where Mina stood. “I have to give her these files anyway.”

 

“Thanks,” Mina said, stepping aside and letting Tzuyu lead the way out of the conference room and down the hall. For the entire duration of their walk, Mina tried to come up with something to say to make conversation, but mentally cursed herself when she literally couldn’t think of a single thing.

 

Their brief journey was a silent one. After a few minutes, they reached a door at the end of the hallway, decorated with a bright, stainless steel plack that read:

 

Yoo Jeongyeon 유정연

Director of Queer Media Department

  


“We’re here.” Tzuyu sharply turned to face Mina.

 

The Japanese beauty waited for Tzuyu to say something as the tall girl impassively stared at her. After several seconds of uninterrupted eye contact, Mina opened her mouth to say _literally anything at this point-_ -But before she could utter a sound, Tzuyu broke the silence.

 

“You’re quiet.

…

...

I like that,” the tall girl remarked before rapping her hand on the door.

 

The curt, randomness of the comment was so strange, that Mina almost laughed, but decided it best to hold it in. She still wanted to make a good impression with Tzuyu after all. She was one of Jeongyeon’s closest friends.

 

“Come in,” Mina heard Jeongyeon’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.

 

Tzuyu reached out a long, slender arm, and opened the door to the office. Dipping her head slightly, the assistant stepped aside, signalling Mina to enter first.

Instead of taking her cue gracefully, Mina suddenly became quite flustered by the thought of seeing Jeongyeon’s office for the first time. She abruptly couldn’t decide which foot she wanted to step with first; which resulted in the idol executing a rather twitchy little dance in front of the doorway.

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow in amusement, stifling a chuckle at the sight of such an elegant woman flinching like a duck over something as simple as entering a doorway.

Paling under Tzuyu’s ill-hidden mirth, Mina barely caught herself before she tripped; and hurriedly gave a polite nod of her head towards Tzuyu as a due bow of courtesy. Blinking her eyes, still mortified, our copper-hair maiden walked over the threshold and into the room.

 

The first thing that greeted Mina as she entered the room was the familiar smell of warm vanilla and cranberries. A smile automatically spread across her face as she breathed in comfortably, letting the scent wrap around her like one of Jeongyeon’s perfect hugs. She had always loved the way Jeongyeon smelled. It reminded her of that first night they met, when all it took was the sound of Jeongyeon’s voice to make Mina let go and give in. It seemed that the longer they knew each other, the more Mina noticed that every part of Jeongyeon seemed to fit her perfectly, unlocking her in all the places she was always too scared to open up. It felt safe and terrifying at the same time, and Mina had never felt that way around someone before. She still didn’t really know what to make of it, but she had the sense to know that at the very least, she should be grateful to have Jeongyeon in her life. And just like that, like it always does, whatever panic or worry she felt before she stepped into the room immediately vanished; melting away like chocolate, and replaced only by the sweetness of the soft smile on her lips as Mina took in the rest of the room.

She wanted to giggle at how very “Jeongyeon” the office was. The whole room was, essentially, an exceptionally organized mess. Bookshelves filled all the way to the ends with books, multi-colored legos, and various collectables. And the walls are almost covered with framed posters, art, and accolades. In the center of the office was a black desk with several tidily stacked piles of documents set on top; alongside which sat an open laptop decorated with stickers, ranging from ones that read, “Waverly Earp Owns This Ass” to “Healing Isn’t Linear”. In the far left corner was a forgotten mug of unfinished coffee with several grammar puns printed on it; and squeezed into the right corner of the already loaded desk, was another mug-- this one, in the shape of Darth Vader’s helmet-- filled with ink pens; a small tray of scented candles rested near the edge, complete with a small, acrylic matchbox in the shape of a tiny book.  

Mina walked around the room freely, touching a shelf here, and a frame there; as if physically connecting to each piece of the room made her a little bit more connected to Jeongyeon with each touch. It felt intimate and delightful, like a secret you whisper beneath the monkey bars at recess. 

 

“Thank you, Tzuyu-ah, that will be all.”

 

Mina looked up to catch a brief glimpse of Tzuyu’s long, elegant back as it exited the room. The assistant closed the door behind her, and Mina and Jeongyeon were finally left alone.

 

“So--”

 

Mina turned to face the blonde standing behind the desk, looking at her curiously.

 

“So--”

 

Mina giggled, echoing their awkward beats from last night.

 

Jeongyeon smiled crookedly, casting her eyes down quickly before looking up again. In the light illuminating her from behind, Jeongyeon’s eyelashes glowed in the sun’s rays, and when she looked up, her eyes twinkled. Here, in her element, Jeongyeon looked perfect.

 

Mina softened, saving the sight in front of her to her bursting mental file of Jeongyeon smiles.

 

“I like seeing you like this. Here. In your office, and enjoying your work.” Mina took a step forward, trailing a hand lightly over the back of a chair. “You’re made for this, Jeongyeonnie,” Mina spoke softly, gesturing a hand around the room. “This office is _so_ you.

 

“And your name on the door outside… it’s all,” Mina looked into Jeongyeon’s eyes, “It’s so impressive. And I’m so happy that out of all the people, I get to do this with you by my side.”

 

Jeongyeon felt her heart constrict inside her chest. Praise from the people that meant the most to her didn’t come very often. And pride, genuine pride for the sake of herself as a person… it meant more to Jeongyeon than Mina knew.

 

“Thank you, Mina,” she replied, moving from behind her desk to stand in front of the idol. She raised her hand and slipped it passed Mina’s hair to cup the girl’s face. “But I think I should be praising _you_ right now, eh?” Jeongyeon said, grinning softly. “I can’t even begin- I- I can’t believe you’re doing this- this i-is just so huge-- Like- _wow_ , Mina.

 

Just-

 

 _Wow_.”

 

Mina blushed under Jeongyeon’s hand, the blonde’s words and awe made her feel bubbly and tight inside; like everything was worth it. Just so she could feel this way in this moment. To have Jeongyeon proud of her.

 

The idol gently took Jeongyeon’s hand away from her cheek and brought it to her lips. “You inspired me, Jeongyeon. I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I hadn’t met you.”

 

It was Jeongyeon’s turn to blush now. The taller girl quickly cleared her throat, and pulled Mina into a hug to dispel whatever unidentifiable emotions she was having at the moment.  

 

After a tight squeeze, Jeongyeon pulled away and beamed at Mina. Clapping her hands once together, she gestured to her desk. “Well, let’s get this show on the road shall we?”

 

The idol nodded as she returned Jeongyeon’s smile, taking a seat at the latter’s desk while the blonde pulled up the press release on her laptop. After a few clicks of her mouse, Jeongyeon swiveled the device around so that Mina could read the screen.

 

It took Mina around 5 minutes to read the whole press release. It was emotional, determined, thoughtful, and professional. It encapsulated everything; every reason and feeling she, Sana, and Momo had talked about- everything that made this important to them. Jeongyeon had somehow flawlessly and gracefully translated it to 3 eloquent pages.

 

“Jeongyeon, it’s perfect,” Mina said, resting a hand on Jeongyeon’s arm.

 

She heard Jeongyeon let out a small breath of relief next to her, and the idol frowned internally. Of course Jeongyeon would be this stressed over something they both knew she was going to do amazingly. If only Jeongyeon knew how incredible she was.

 

“Good, I was worried you wouldn’t like it. I really wanted to convey how badly you want this,” Jeongyeon said passionately, gesturing with her hands. “The center of this campaign needs to be how you feel; it needs to be everything you couldn’t say. This public announcement-- it needs to be everything your eyes say to me.”

 

Jeongyeon looked at Mina deeply. The two locked eyes next to each other, and the idol was caught in the gaze for several seconds. It was like they were having a conversation, exchanging something, but neither knew what they were even saying to each other. It felt like magnets. A connection so strong and irresistible that can only be produced from that perfect balance of constant push and pull.

 

Mina blinked and looked away first. “Ahem, er, well,” she said, never really knowing what to make of how these moments with Jeongyeon made her feel. “I really like your vision for the campaign, and we should publish this soon. I think you can go ahead and send this to Nayeon.”

 

Jeongyeon nodded, and turned the laptop to face her, beginning to type and attach the files to send out immediately. “Oh, I was wondering,” Jeongyeon spoke hesitantly, “d-did you want me to include anything about you and Sana getting together in this press release?”

 

Mina whipped her head up immediately, completely taken aback by the abrupt introduction of the subject.

 

“Oh, um- no.”

 

_So she knew._

 

“We’ve decided it would be counterproductive and harmful to the campaign if we announced that we were dating on top of everything else. Plus, it just happened, and we’re still figuring it out… It’s all really really new…” Mina said, biting her lip and playing with her fingers.

 

Jeongyeon’s expression was inscrutable. “Ah, that’s a smart decision. I would’ve advised that as well- both as your consultant, and as a friend.”

…

 

“Congratulations, by the way. You must be over the moon. I told you she liked you back,” Jeongyeon said with a smile.

 

Mina smiled her gummy smile and nodded, “Cool, I’m glad you agree. And yeah, I was really surprised! Sana has been nothing but sweet… It’s our first day as official girlfriends.. Like--” Mina walked around the room while she rambled on. “It’s all kind of amazing and overwhelming. I’ve just- I’ve been wanting this for so long, it’s so strange to finally have it, you know?”

 

“Yes, I know,” Jeongyeon replied, looking at Mina with a soft smile. “I’m really happy that you are happy.”

 

Mina returned the smile, before looking at the tall girl curiously.

 

“But Jeongyeonnie-- how did you know?”

 

Jeongyeon closed her laptop having finished sending all the materials for the press release, and walked over to the door, motioning for Mina to follow her out.

 

“Oh, you think you were slick with the whole hands-under-the-table thing?” Jeongyeon nudged Mina playfully with her elbow as they walked the down the hall side by side.

 

The copper-haired idol cringed, slightly embarrassed, feeling like a teenager caught skipping class.

“Ah, you noticed that, huh?”

 

“ _Mina, I always notice_.”

 

 

 

Jeongyeon opened the door to the conference room, signalling for Mina to walk inside. When the two entered, they found Tzuyu, Nayeon, and Sana where they left them; Momo sitting nearby with a small pile of empty snack wrappers on the table in front of her.

 

“Hey, Jeong, I just got the files.” Nayeon waved Jeongyeon over excitedly. “They’re perfect. I’ll have our department release these within the hour.” Nayeon smiled widely, her front teeth exposed, and her body bouncing with excitement.

 

Sana sent Jeongyeon a thumbs up and a grateful smile, “It’s good, Jeongyeon-si. It’s exactly what we wanted.”

 

Jeongyeon bowed, “Thank you, I’m glad you are satisfied with them.” She turned to Tzuyu, “Tzuyu-ah, were you able to set up some events and appearances between _Thrice_ ’s comeback schedules?”

 

“De, Jeongyeon-unnie. _Yes_ , we’re all going to be quite busy over the next month or so. Nayeon-unnie and Sana-unnie have agreed that having both of us on-site at all events will ensure everything will go as smoothly as possible. _Thrice_ has expressed they would prefer us be very hands-on with this consultancy.”

 

Jeongyeon nodded. “Yes, that’s fine. I think that would be best anyway,” she replied, flicking Nayeon on the side of the head.

 

“Hey!”

 

“I gotta make sure this one doesn’t screw everything up,” Jeongyeon smirked, flicking Nayeon one more time.

 

“Yah! I am Head of Public Relations, you _ass_!” Nayeon protested, reaching out to Jeongyeon to exact her revenge, which the blonde deftly avoided by stepping behind Mina and setting her hands on the idol’s waist, using her as a shield.

 

“Hey! I recall you being rather fond of my ass, thank you very much,” Jeongyeon winked and giggled at the sight of Nayeon’s flailing arms and blushing face.

Jeongyeon’s chuckles quickly died in her throat when she caught Sana glaring at the placement of her hands on Mina’s waist. Retracting them quickly, Jeongyeon turned around to face Momo.

 

“Yah, Momo-si!”

 

“Eh?” The eldest _Thrice_ member looked up, grinning.

 

Jeongyeon clapped her hands together dramatically, “How about we all go get some food?”

 

Momo jumped up immediately. “YES! FOOD ADVENTUUUUREEEE TIIIMMEEEE!” she exclaimed, one fist raised into the air, charging out of the room and leading the way like a general in battle.

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon laughed, wrapping their arms around each other and followed the idol out the door. Sana, Mina, and Tzuyu following close behind, all wearing matching grins; excited and re-energized by the prospect of the day’s work and a good meal.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20: Headlines and Headlining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard to get this done for you guys by today. I hope where ever you are during this holiday, you are doing something or with someone that makes you happy. If the holidays are rough, or you need something to read in between dinner or eggnog or whatever, here it is, my Christmas present to you. My lovely lovely reader.
> 
> Much love to you. Merry Christmas. 
> 
> Be sure to check out the hyperlinks in this chapter for some cool extras to broaden your horizons. :)

Shoutout to the wonderful @Kyokoring for gifting me this [GORGEOUS Midnight Stranger Cover Art ](https://twitter.com/yourboinextdoor/status/1077699004668891136)for Christmas. I'M EMO AND STILL NOT OVER IT

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter 20: Headlines and Headlining**

**Week 1:**

...“BREAKING NEWS: _Thrice_ : Korea’s First Lesbian Girl Group”

                 …. “K-Pop Girl Group Comes Out: Fans Are Shocked”

                                                             ….“The End of _Thrice_ As We Know It?: KNETZ Crash Twitter”

                                     …. “ _JYP_ Stockholders Pull Out!”

             “Koreaboo: Who tf is _Bridge_?”...

**Week 2:**

**…. “** Twitter Hashtag #BraveLikeThrice Trends #1 Worldwide”

“LGBTQ+ Celebrities All Over the Globe Post Their Support for _Thrice_ ”

                                                                “Hundreds of Fanboys Burn _Thrice_ Merch In Front of _JYP_ HQ”...

 

          “ _Thrice_ Appears At Center for Transgender Youth in Busan”....

                                                          ….“Sana Wears Rainbow Cape at _Thriceland_ Concert in Bangkok”

 

**Week 3:**

                                “ _Thrice_ ’s Mina and Momo Dance for [ Trevor Project ](https://www.thetrevorproject.org/?gclid=CjwKCAiA0uLgBRABEiwAecFnk7CUWn9XaSj0mhv-PeTAjBDALg4pADcILSujFo67CZpWbgoUvfgXhxoCRJ4QAvD_BwE)’s Charity Event After KCon LA”

...“#HomoForMomo Shirts Gain Popularity in Japan”

                                                                          ….”New Companies to Invest In _JYP_ : Stocks Rise by 48%”

           “Im Nayeon: Asia’s Top PR Rep and Power Lesbian”...

                                                                                 … “Soompi: Are Sana and Mina Dating???”

“Korean Conservatives Petition For _Thrice_ ’s Deportation”

 

**Week 4:**

“SHOCKING: Korean Prime Minister’s Daughter Wears _Thrice_ Shirt; Comes Out as Bisexual”

“ _Thrice_ to Accept [ GLAAD ](https://www.glaad.org/) Pioneer Media Award 2018”

 

                                                                           “ _Thrice_ ’s Momo: “I’ve never had bras thrown at me on stage before…!”

 

     “ _Thrice_ , _Bridge_ , and _JYP_ Sit For Closed Meeting with _SM_ , _YG_ , _Cube_ & Other Companies”

 

                                          “Koreaboo: Hyuna & E-Dawn Seen Having Lunch with _Thrice_ & Blonde Hottie”

 “ _Thriceland_ SOLD OUT World Tour: “ _We are speechless_ ” Says Mina”

 

 **Week 5** :

               “ _JYP_ Stocks Increase by 400%  & Opens Up A Non-Profit for LGBT children in Seoul”

 

                                                 “Buzzfeed Korea: 10 K-Pop & K-Drama Stars Who Came Out This Month”

“BLACKPINK’s Lisa: “Yeah, I’ve kissed a girl, and I liked it. STAN THRICE”

                      ….”Are All _Bridge_ Employees This Hot?: The People Behind _Thrice_ ’s Rainbow Success”

**Week 6:**

               “GAY SQUAD GOALS: _Thrice-yeon_ \+ _Bridge_ Mukbang V-Live”....

 

                                                                “ _Thrice_ Mina and Sana Seen Shopping Together in Gangnam”

 

“ _Thrice_ Fans get #JAWngyeon Trending #3 on Twitter”

 

                             “ **_Thrice_ ****Announces LGBTQ+ Benefit Concert Alongside Queer + Allied Artists** ”

**EXCLUSIVE LOOK AT** **_WHAT IS LOVE?_ ** **BENEFIT CONCERT LINEUP**

  
**  
**

  * [**_Holland_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE5KFB9LbxY)


  * [**_Tenny_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi7v1yecvQg)


  * **_BLACKPINK_**


  * [**_Huh Gak_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taCzp52XCEQ)


  * **_APink_**


  * [**_LOONA_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVVfMFS3mgc)


  * [**_Stray Kids_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_K7NHaAoSU)


  * **_IZ*One_**


  * **_BTS_**


  * **_IU_**


  * [**_Hayley_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U)[ ** _Kiyoko_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXTzMOmmEfE)


  * [**_Janelle Monae_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGRzz0oqgUE)


  * [**_Kehlani_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wVB6pfWwnE)


  * [**_MUNA_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QYuB6qzHY4)


  * [**_Sabrina Carpenter_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1SAqe0OSZo)


  * [**_Demi Lovato_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il9nqWw9W3Y)



**  
**

* * *

“Tzuyu-ah, can you print copies of all the artists’ riders for me?” Jeongyeon called from across the room of their small, makeshift office, and by "office", meaning, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu’s hotel room. “Nayeon needs them so _JYP_ can make sure they get everything on the list for tonight.”

“De, _Yes_ Jeongyeon-unnie. I’ll go downstairs to the lobby and print them. Nayeon-unnie should be back from her coffee run by the time I’m done.” The tall, Taiwanese girl made her way out of the room, weaving in between the stacks of paperwork, discarded socks, carelessly thrown shirts, and open suitcases that littered the room.

The weeks following _Thrice_ ’s coming out was the busiest of all their careers thus far. _Bridge_ was working doubly hard to keep up with all the dissonance and uproar combatting the acceptance of this new queer era, and _Thrice_ and _JYP_ were just trying keep up with everything they had to do on their end. On top of _Thrice_ ’s comeback promotions and concert dates, they also had to make time for all the television appearances, speeches, and charity events _Bridge_ squeezed in in-between to help push their campaign.

In the beginning, it seemed as though it was going to be a hopeless battle. 80% of _JYP_ ’s shareholders had walked out, and for that first week, nearly all of _JYP_ ’s operations were personally funded by _JYP_ himself.The girls were a wreck. Thousands of messages of hate flooded through on social media. The news outlets were tearing them to shreds like chum in a tank full of sharks. The girls even tried to V-Live a few times to connect with fans, but the endless stream of despicable comments and threats of violence forced them to shut that down immediately. If it wasn’t for Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu, both _JYP_ and _Thrice_ wouldn’t have even survived two weeks.

But luckily, they got ahead of the story. _Bridge_ scheduled interviews and appearances; and even inserted queer segments into their performances and concerts to appeal personally to their fans, to humanize them, to illicit some empathy and unity. Jeongyeon barely slept for the first five days, combing the internet to flag spiralling media attention before it spread, and digging up the posts of fans who _were_ supporting them.

It was Jeongyeon’s idea to collect videos of support from _Thrice_ ’s fans and compile them into a campaign about solidarity and inspiration. These were then published through _Thrice_ ’s own Instagram account as a series to highlight the reason why _Thrice_ was doing this in the first place: for their fans, to fight for their truths. It presented _Thrice_ in an unselfish light, putting the spotlight on their fans, on queerness, but also in a way that would actually make them look ten times better to the public.

At the same time, Jeongyeon wanted to show the girls just how many people **were** supporting them; even if it really did look like the end.

And it worked. More and more support slipped through the cracks of that tired wall of Homophobia; and slowly, it began to crumble. With the help of Tzuyu’s genius addition of internationally appealing graphics about queerness and acceptance, it was the international fans who turned the tide of the social media wars.

People all over the globe began tweeting #BraveLikeThrice to accompany their own coming out posts or stories about how the fear surrounding being queer has affected their lives. It was a way for fans and queer folks (who hadn’t even heard a K-Pop in their lives up until this point) to express their admiration and solidarity for what the girls were doing. It inspired people, and the people wanted to inspire _Thrice_ right back; to tell them to keep going.

 _Thrice_ ’s sales skyrocketed. K-Pop found itself in an unexpected surge. Artists that weren’t even signed to _JYP_ benefitted. K-Pop playlists were the most streamed playlists on Spotify for six consecutive days. Everyone was curious about what this was. Who was _Thrice_ ? What is K-Pop? How can we help? The news about Korea’s _First Out Girl Group_ reached mainstream media all over the world.

It wasn’t long until they started getting attention and public support from LGBTQ+ celebrities in the U.S. The unification of those fanbases with _Thrice_ ’s bolstered the group in a way that gave them renewed hope they could actually pull this off. Momo regained her appetite, Sana was coining weird viral phrases again, and Mina-- well, Jeongyeon was relieved to see Mina smiling again.

Meanwhile, Nayeon had her hands full with covering both _JYP_ and _Thrice_ ’s image, so she wasn’t always with the rest of them whenever the group had to travel somewhere. On the ground in Seoul, Nayeon did what she did best, schmooze and spin. It was her job to lead the defense on the hometurf in Korea. Once the shareholders took off, someone had to keep _JYP_ from falling apart entirely. And so it was Nayeon who met with organizations and private donors; Nayeon who attended events and parties, networking her ass off.

With the combined teamwork of _JYP_ ’s PR, _Bridge_ , and _Thrice_ , more and more queer-supportive people in power began speaking out and revealing themselves, which made finding new shareholders much easier. Nayeon brought _JYP_ back to being fully operational and stronger than ever before. Due to her intelligent and brilliantly executed strategies, _JYP_ now represented a change that people believed in. The company became a symbolic beacon for strength, hope, and love.

It also helped that Nayeon milked the fact that she was a lesbian as well. If anything, it only bolstered the idea that _JYP_ truly practiced what they were preaching since Nayeon was hired before _Thrice_ decided to come out. More than a couple news outlets published spotlight pieces on the raven-haired bombshell. Her career, business prowess, and achievements gained both respect and admiration throughout the Asian entertainment industry; and _Thrice_ fans found themselves hooked by her playful personality and overall temptress level hotness. But whenever she could spare a few days away from the office, she always traveled to where ever _Thrice_ and the others were. Her presence became so regular alongside the singers, that fans started grouping the four of them as _Thrice-yeon_ ; since _Thrice, Bridge, and Nayeon_ was a little too wordy for everyone’s liking.

As for the other two, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu basically lived out of their suitcases for the past six weeks. Unlike Jihyo, who had stayed behind in Seoul to oversee _Bridge_ ’s growing number of accounts, everywhere _Thrice_ went, the activist pair went too; providing social media coverage, escorting the girl group to events, helping the girls write their speeches, and giving them a full Inclusivity 101 in whatever few minutes of downtime they had to spare so that the girls could perform informed advocacy from now on.

Because of this, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu garnered their own fan following as well. A curiosity had developed around the two after a photo was snapped of them walking _Thrice_ to a charity benefit that first week. The public was shook to their core when they discovered Jeongyeon and Tzuyu’s combined visual power. Fan sites and stan twitter accounts popped up all over, pushing more and more traffic to _Thrice_ and _Bridge_ ’s connection to them.

Tzuyu, being the reserved, shy girl that she was, was adorable and quiet in front of her newfound following; which only made them love her more. Jeongyeon, being Jeongyeon, ended up embracing it, and basically slid into celebrity attention like a fish in water. She was warm and kind to her and _Thrice_ ’s fans. She always smiled genuinely at them, but was never afraid to show them who she really was. Jeongyeon was as much the effortlessly cool, hot, long-legged, blonde stunner, as she was the dorky nerd who fits [ 4 tteoks ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRxf83u4o4I&t=19s) in her mouth at once and [ laughs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2Tjrw5orlo) with her mouth wide open and wheezes like cartoon.

It was a PR easter egg of Midas proportions. People loved seeing _Thrice-yeon_ and _Bridge_ together. Not only were all of them ridiculously attractive (seriously, what are the odds that they would all be that hot??? -truly a gift from the gods), but all their personalities seemed to match effortlessly. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu all became regularly featured guests on _Thrice_ ’s V-Lives and SNS posts, which although, may have began merely because they were always in the same room together, eventually ended up on purpose since they genuinely enjoyed and sought out each other’s company; sometimes even with just themselves and only one _Thrice_ member.

Sometimes, meaning, more often than most were aware of. Because Mina and Sana were still in the budding throes of romance, the two were absent from a lot of group activities outside of work hours. Mina really only got to [ spend time ](https://twitter.com/dearminari/status/1075228876073263105) with the others when they had to conduct business or lessons; or whenever Sana and Tzuyu had meetings. Being _Thrice_ ’s leader, it was Sana’s responsibility to approve and keep up with what _Bridge_ was scheduling or strategizing for the campaign; and since Tzuyu and Sana seemed to have a much more harmonious and productive relationship than Jeongyeon and Sana did, Jeongyeon left it to Tzuyu to fill Sana in on the work that needed to be done.

This left Momo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu with a lot of opportunities to bond, which no one really complained about. Turns out Momo and Jeongyeon were practically fated to become best friends, and Nayeon and Tzuyu proved the perfect balance of crass and droll commentary to accompany JeongMo’s shenanigans.

 

“Jeonnnngggg, I’m baackkkkkk!” Nayeon announced as she ceremoniously burst through the door of the cramped hotel room. She was sporting a bucket hat and ripped black jeans, with an oversized #HomoForMomo shirt french-tucked into her waistband.

“We brought lunch!” Momo added as she walked in behind Nayeon, carrying several bags full of take-out boxes. She grinned widely when she sat them down on the dresser, showing off her endearing, crooked bottom row of teeth.

Jeongyeon groaned in relief, and set aside her laptop and stack of papers in her hand. “Oh fuck yes, it’s about time. I’m starving!” The blonde got up and made her way over to the dresser, opening the plastic bags, and rummaging through the boxes to see what Nayeon and Momo had procured.

Tearing open package of melon bread and ravenously ripping off a large chunk with her teeth, Jeongyeon sighed gratefully, and sank down into a chair laden with dirty clothes. “What took you guys so long anyway?” she asked with her mouth full of bread.

Nayeon turned around and opened her mouth to respond, but paused mid-sentence when she caught a glance of Momo, who was now in front of the dresser, fully focused on freeing all the boxes from their bags and neatly displaying each box and their edible contents on the flat surface of their makeshift dining table.

“Mo,” Momo looked up as Nayeon called her name. “Mo- come here.”

The Japanese girl begrudgingly turned away from her self-made smorgasbord, pouting as she stood in front of Nayeon.

The latter chuckled as she placed a gentle hand under Momo’s jaw, wiping the side of Momo’s chin with the napkin she held in the other. Momo still had the remnants of sauce from one of the many skewers of street food snacks the Japanese girl had munched on on the way here.

“You can blame Momo for our tardiness,” Nayeon said, tossing the napkin in the trash and nudging Momo towards the dresser when she was done, silently indicating it was ok for Momo to return to her banquet. The idol grinned and gave Nayeon a thumbs up for cleaning her up before all but bounding over several pieces of furniture to get back to her much anticipated meal. “This girl literally made us stop at every food cart on the street when we were on our way back here.” Nayeon faced Jeongyeon amusedly. “Like we didn’t already have enough food in our bags to feed a small army.”

“Hmphnj!” Momo protested through a mouth already full of perilla leaf and meat.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You were,” Nayeon dropped her voice to imitate Momo’s nasally aeygo, “ _hungggrryyyy, Nayeonieeee_ ”.

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, and laughed, swiveling her head towards Momo’s direction, “Yah, Momo! Did you bring me any?”

Nayeon crossed both her arms and rolled her eyes, defeated. “I can’t even with you two, honestly.”

A sound from outside the door alerted them to Tzuyu’s return to the room. The tall assistant walked in carrying several documents freshly printed from the lobby.

“Oooh, good, you brought back food. I’m starving,” Tzuyu said, handing the documents to Jeongyeon, and grabbing a box of rabokki. “Thank you, Nayeon-unnie and Momo-un-- wait, Momo-unnie, aren’t you going to be late for rehearsal?”

Momo shook her head, now onto spooning braised tofu soup into her mouth. “Nope, I’ve still got time. There’s always time to eat, hehehe.” She looked lovingly at the spread neatly displayed in front of her. “We did well, Nayeonnie.-- Oh! Jeongie, can you pass me the-” Momo turned to Jeongyeon with a questioning gaze, both hands pressed together at the tips, forming a [ circle ](https://www.instagram.com/likeytwicey/p/Bj2304BhXFr/).

Jeongyeon immediately nodded and handed her a bundled napkin containing a pair of chopsticks.

Nayeon gawked. “How do you ever know what she’s saying, Jeong?? That’s impossible.”

Jeongyeon shrugged. “I dunno, it’s pretty obvious to me.”

Momo smiled and moved over to the chair Jeongyeon was sitting in, plopping herself in the blonde’s lap smoothly while tucking into a bowl of jajangmyeon. “Don’t be jealous just because Jeongyeon _gets me_ ,” she nuzzled Jeongyeon’s cheek with her nose, and smirked at Nayeon, sending her a teasing look through her eyelashes.

The beep of a roomkey sliding through the slot made everyone look up in time to see Mina and Sana entering the room. Both of them looked like they ran there, mouths open and eyes trained immediately on the dresser laden with food. “Foooooooood, yay. Thank god,” Mina moaned, getting a plate and helping herself to lunch. “Thanks for texting us, Momoring.”

“Of course, Minari,” Momo replied, still occupying Jeongyeon’s lap, making it rather difficult for the latter to maneuver a fork into her mouth, let alone eat her lunch.

This caught Mina’s attention.

“Oh, did we interrupt something, Momo...?”, Mina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nayeon rolled her eyes, and waved a hand at them, “Don’t mind them. They’re just doing that weird JeongMo telepathy thing again.”

Tzuyu chuckled over her food and suddenly widened her eyes. “Momo-unnie!” She pointed to the idol with her chopsticks. “Think of a word, and do the circle thing and see if Jeongyeon-unnie can guess it again.”

She set down her food, and took out her phone. “I'm going to film this for Instagram. They'll love it.”

Momo obliged, shyly getting up from Jeongyeon’s lap to stand a few steps away, giggling, and covering her mouth to hide her embarrassment. Looking over at Tzuyu momentarily to double check that the girl was ready, she saw Tzuyu give her a thumbs up from behind her cellphone.

Smiling sheepishly, Momo faced Jeongyeon and made the oval shape with her hands, “[ Jeongyeon, you know what I mean?” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny5XqO-D6ow&t=2702s)

Without hesitation, Jeongyeon immediately answered, “Pork belly!”  
  
“Eh?!!” Momo jumped up and down, laughing, “Yes, that was it!” The rest of the room was filled with protests of disbelief, their mouths hung open in utter shock.

“Really?? Was that it?” Jeongyeon asked, doubling over in her seat, with tears of laughter in her eyes.

“How could you possibly-”

“Jeongyeon, how did you do that?”

“Literally how could anyone understand that?!”

“Ahh, yah!” Momo said, sitting on the bed, and patting Jeongyeon’s shoulder, “This is really some soulmate stuff.”

Mina blinked.

Jeongyeon grinned back at Momo amusedly, “Wow, I can't believe I got that right!” She pushed her hair back out of her face. “We really _must_ be soulmates!”

“Yah!” whined a certain bunny toothed someone. “Yoo Jeongyeon, if Momo is your soulmate, what does that make me?” Nayeon pouted, wrapping her arms around a protesting Jeongyeon, who was attempting to squirm away from the older girl’s embrace and puckered lips.

Jeongyeon shoved Nayeon onto the bed. “That makes you my punishment for whatever I did in my past life.”

Sana giggled from across the room where she sat in between Tzuyu and Mina, “Yah, since you finally have someone who can understand your weird, ‘Momo-ese’, why don’t you lock that down, Momoring? You should date Jeongyeon-ah.”

“Wait, w-what?” Mina stuttered looking from Momo to Jeongyeon.

“It makes perfect sense, seeing as they’re _soulmates_ after all,” Sana continued, winking at JeongMo. “Momo’s basically Jeongyeon’s roommate anyway since she’s always here either eating or hanging out with her.” Sana turned tilted her head towards Jeongyeon.

Momo and Jeongyeon silently exchanged looks, and then turned towards the rest of the group, bursting into uproarious laughter at the same time. “HAHHAHAHAHA, Oh my- you-actually,” Jeongyeon wiped a tear from her eye, and pointed at Momo incredulously. “Oh god, AHAHA, that’s good, Jeongie. They think we should-” Momo’s eyes disappeared into crescents as she laughed, mouth open and teeth showing.

Momo faced Sana, “Yah! Me and Jeongyeon are _platonic_ soulmates, Sattang, don’t be ridiculous. I mean,” she ran a hand through Jeongyeon’s hair, “Jeongyeon’s hot as hell, but we wouldn’t work as a couple.” Momo pouted her bottom lip in mock apology to her attractive, blonde, platonic companion. “Plus, I’m too messy for her anyway.” she finished with another giggle.

Jeongyeon chuckled. “You’re right about that,” she said, gesturing to the small graveyard of empty take-out boxes littering the floor where Momo was sitting. The blonde grimaced at the mess.

“Plus, ahem,” Momo’s tone dropped into a normal register, her chuckles dying, and suddenly finding herself immersed in picking at the hole in her sock, “I’m already, kind of, I mean, sort of dating someone.”

 

Nayeon and MiSana responded at the same time.

“I _knew_ it!” Nayeon pointed a finger at Momo.

“Excuse me, you’re _what_ , now?” Mina and Sana both whirled their heads around so fast, the whole room got whiplash.

The eldest _Thrice_ member moved on from her sock, and started staring at different objects around in room instead- anywhere but in the eyes of her bandmates.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to tell you…I _did_ try to tell you that night we met Jeongyeon…” Momo shifted in her seat, and hung her head. She never liked keeping this secret from her best friends. It felt wrong from the beginning, and Momo was never one to lie or hide anything from Sana and Mina-- Especially, Mina.

Momo suddenly burst into tears, the weight of the guilt seeping into every crevice of her body. “I’m so so sorry!”

Mina rushed over immediately to Momo’s side, followed instantly by Sana. Jeongyeon scooted off the bed to make room for the three Japanese women, while Nayeon hovered closely near the foot of the bed, her eyes filled with concern. Tzuyu shifted in a little closer to comfort Momo, but at a far enough distance so that MiSaMo could have this moment to themselves.

“I-I really want-t-ted to tell yo-ou-ou, but she d-d-didn’t let m-m-me.” Momo choked out between sobs.

“Shhh, shhh, Momoring, calm down, it’s okay,” Mina cooed, rubbing Momo’s back with small circles. She looked up at Sana, her eyes silently asking for help.

Sana took her cue, and wrapped her arms around Momo, placing gentle kisses on her cheeks and forehead. Momo may be the eldest, but Mina and Sana take care of her like their baby.

Nayeon suddenly got up and disappeared into the bathroom, re-emerging moments later with a handful of tissues. She stroked Momo’s hair before handing the tissues over to Mina, and reclaiming her spot at the foot of the bed.

Mina lifted Momo’s face, taking the tissues and gently patting her best friend’s tears dry. “Momoriiing, we looove youuuu. It’s okay, Momo.” Mina sang, trying to make Momo smile.

It worked (it always works. Momo is a sucker for Mina always.), and Momo looked up and blinked the last of her tears away, sniffling, and hiccupping. It took a couple minutes to get her breathing back under control.

Momo looked around the room at all of them staring at her, every single one of them worried. She attempted to chuckle at how foolish it all was, but ended up tearing up again instead. “I’m sorry for being such a big baby, you guys.”

Sana leaned over and gave Momo a big kiss on the top of her head, and gave the girl a tight squeeze. “Well, you’re _our_ big baby, so we’re ok with it.”

Momo blew her nose.

“So, you wanna tell us what’s been going on?” Mina asked softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Momo’s ear.

The latter nodded, and took a deep breath, steadying herself. “So uhh, remember that girl from the Composition Department that I had a big crush on?”

“The one you made out with in the dance studio?” Sana asked.

Momo nodded. “Well, we’ve kind of been dating ever since then…” Momo looked up, fearful of her friends’ reactions. She was aware they all knew that was almost a year ago. Sana and Mina merely nodded, their whole attention on Momo, waiting for the rest.

“She’s so amazing, you guys,” Momo smiled softly, recalling everything good she used to feel whenever she thought about her girlfriend. “Like, she’s so beautiful, and her skin is so white and smooth, it’s unreal. And she writes the most beautiful songs. Her voice is honey soft, and … I mean, I’ve spent hours just listening to her play the piano… I was so crazy about her--

“But the thing is... she’s not out, and she’s really religious,” Momo paused and frowned, showing both rows of teeth shut tightly together. “Like, _really_ religious.

“So she wanted to keep us a secret until she was ready, or until she figured everything out…” Momo’s voice dropped off. “I think she still prays that one day God will make her ‘normal’ or something. At the beginning, she would always say how she wasn’t gay, and that she didn’t _want_ to like me- that I make her life more complicated…

“But-- I liked her so much-- I I-didn’t care. I just wanted her.” Momo sniffled and blew her nose again.

“She saw us talking to Jeongyeon and Tzuyu-ah and Nayeonnie at that _JYP_ party, and she got jealous and we got into this huge fight. It was so awful. She said all these mean things. I-

“I know she doesn’t mean them. She’s just confused and filled with _[internalized homophobia](http://www.revelandriot.com/resources/internalized-homophobia/) _ \-- I think is what Jeongyeon taught us the other day, right?… And then like 2 seconds later, Mina asked us to come out as a group, and I thought about _her_. I thought about how much I hate keeping her a secret, and how many of our fans must hate themselves like she hates herself because no one is willing to be brave and set an example. So I agreed--” Momo’s eyes started tearing up again, but she took a deep breath and held it; determined not to cry again, determined to be strong. “I agreed and I don’t regret it,” Momo’s voice grew in strength, the surety in her voice evident in her inflection. “It should’ve happened a long time ago. But-” Momo looked at Mina and Sana in the eyes, her own were sad, almost pleading, “But- every since we came out publicly, she hasn’t been returning my calls or messages…

“I-I think it’s over!”

And with that, Momo burst into tears again, finally letting go of all of the sadness and guilt and worry she’d been carrying for months. This time all six of them wrapped their arms around Momo, holding her tightly, enveloping her in their love, hoping it would be enough to heal Momo’s pure, perfect heart.

“D-Dayyhuuun!” Momo wailed between sobs. “Dahyunniieee, I’m so sorry!”

They remained wrapped around her for quite some time. Mina and Jeongyeon perched themselves on either side of the girl, rubbing Momo’s back and petting her hair comfortingly. Nayeon held her hand tightly, rubbing small circles on Momo’s hand with her thumb.

“You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, Mo,” Nayeon said gently, trying her hardest to mask the overwhelming anger she felt at the moment. “She weaponized her own internalized homophobia against you, and manipulated you into feeling guilty and lying to your friends. That wasn’t ok.”

Nayeon was livid after hearing Momo’s story. She couldn’t believe anyone would _not_ want to love Momo. Momo was one of the purest, most loving, passionate, and talented people Nayeon had ever met. If she wasn’t already certain that doing so would hurt Momo, Nayeon would’ve called one of her connections at _JYP_ right now and have this “ _Dahyun_ ” fired immediately. Who the fuck was she to break Momo’s heart like this?

“Nay’s right, Momo,” said Jeongyeon in a firm voice. “She shouldn’t have put you in that position, and the way she’s been treating you, being possessive and uncommunicative- Momo, she’s torturing you on purpose, and that’s so so toxic.”

Momo glanced at Jeongyeon tearily, her heavy eyelashes too wet from tears to raise her eyes properly. “I *hiccup* know,” Momo sighed. “I- I knew it wasn’t going to last much longer… Once we got into that fight after the _JYP_ party, I decided I wanted to break it off for good... I just... never got the chance to.”

Mina caught Sana’s eye and exchanged a look before speaking.”Momoring, me and Sana aren’t mad at you.” Mina ran a hand through Momo’s hair soothingly.

“Y-you’re not?”

Mina shook her head. “No, Momo. We are a bit surprised you didn’t tell us, but we’re glad you finally did.

“And I think that when we get back to Seoul tomorrow after tonight’s _What Is Love_ Concert, you should find her, and end this clearly. So that you can move on from this.”

 

Momo nodded, and closed her eyes, taking a beat to herself. She breathed in deeply, collecting her thoughts and letting them finally settle into place like a fluttering piece of confetti sinking softly towards the ground. She was so glad to have such amazing, understanding, and supportive friends. All of them- even Tzuyu-- was there with her right now, never leaving her side. They all protected her and comforted her… Hell, they’ve all been protecting and comforting her-- _each other_ \--for the past six weeks. All this time; seamlessly locking into place as a part of their family.

Momo opened her eyes and looked at the group of people surrounding her. She made sure to look into the eyes of each and every one of them, finding that there wasn’t pair she met that weren’t filled with care and love.

They weren’t just three anymore. They were six now. A weird, dorky, perfect mix of six.


	21. Chapter 21: Love is Autumn Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!! I hope you all had amazing holidays, and that the start to your 20biteen has been fantastic. 
> 
> I hope you guys check out the hyperlinks I include in every chapter. Especially in this one if you aren't familiar with certain terms or concepts. It's important to me that even though it's just a story, I want you guys to be able to learn something too.
> 
> There's a shoutout to @stormymomo 's Gold Dust in here. That brilliant work of art came to a close within this past week, and I was a wreck of emotions. So congratulations and thank you for that incredible, painfully beautiful story of hope; and reminding us what is precious in this world.

Just so you know, the ending scene of this chapter has been one that I've been looking forward to writing for months. Entirely inspired by this [video](https://twitter.com/myouimina/status/1066707537884471303), I knew I had to write a JeongMi scene about it in Midnight Stranger. And that time has finally come. I hope you love it as much as I do.

Okay, I'll stop talking now, and let you get on with the story. As always, feel free to drop me a dm on Twitter @twicesboifriend or tag #MidnightStranger so I can see it!

xoxo author-nim

* * *

 

  **Chapter 21:** **Love is[ **Autumn Leaves**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Vpk9zYYeBs)**

 

After lunch, the rest of the afternoon had been dedicated to making sure _Thrice_ put on the concert of their lives. The girls were swamped right up until opening curtain with final rehearsals, preparing all their costume changes, and making sure all their collaborative special stages with the other artists were absolutely ready.

 _Bridge_ had about 50 confirmation calls to complete, 20 chains of emails to answer, and a lot of literal running around by Jeongyeon and Tzuyu to confirm everything was in place. (Seriously, there was a lot of sweating.) This _What Is Love?_ Concert was to be the crowning jewel- the cherry on top- the icing of the cake of the campaign, and it had to be perfect. So much work had gone into this one night. It had taken Jeongyeon and Tzuyu weeks to ensure that the line-up had an excellent balance of both Korean and Western artists. The venue they had chosen was one of the largest and most prestigious stadiums that only a few K-Pop artists had ever booked. And, oh, did we mention that the whole world was going to be watching? Nayeon had pulled several strings, and managed to arrange for the concert to be broadcasted live both on television and online.

Thankfully, the show ended up with a record-breaking amount of international and national viewers. And it was pretty damn emotional for everyone involved.

When our three idols peeked out at the audience at the beginning of the show, they had expected there to be a crowd, sure, but what they witnessed was something else entirely. The concert was sold out, so the venue was obviously going to be packed to the edges with fans, but _this_ was basically an explosion of _gay_ -iety.

There was rainbow and glitter everywhere; balloons and flags and signs held up for everyone to see. Fans had written dozens with the usual, “Marry Me Mina” and “Step on Me Momo”, but there were others that tugged on their heart strings especially, like “Thrice Saved My Life”, “Thank You For Being Brave, Now I Can Be Too”, and “Here, Queer, and Proud of it!” There was so much excitement, it was like there was electricity in the air. The girls could physically feel the energy and buzz of the audience from the stage. So many smiling faces, so many proud, crying ones; there was a unanimous feeling of unity out there, and Momo, Sana, and Mina had felt overwhelmingly proud knowing that this is what they had done. They had brought all these people together in love and safety, and inspired them to be here and to be themselves. All they could feel was grateful that this was their world now. These were their fans. And that night, they and the crowd felt like family.

 

“We just wanted to thank each and everyone of you for coming out tonight,” Mina shouted over the screams.

 

“Hehehe ‘coming out’,” Momo giggled into the mic, winking at everyone, and making them scream even louder.

 

_I LOVE YOU MOMO!!_

 

_MURDER ME!!!!_

 

“Ha, Ha. Guess I walked into that one,” Mina rolled her eyes, “But really, tonight has been one of the most incredible nights of my life. Who knew that this introverted girl from Japan would one day be on this stage, openly gay and sharing this moment with all of you.” Mina paused, tearing up. She never liked to cry in front of others, but in that moment, her heart was so full of joy and aching relief for what all of them had worked so hard to become, Mina couldn’t help it.

 

 _ULJIMA! ULJIMA! ULJIMA! Don’t cry!_ the crowd chanted.

 

Mina chuckled, wiping the glistening tears from her eyes. “You are all amazing, beautiful, wonderful people. And I am honored to have shared this stage with my band members, the other artists who came from all over the world to be here tonight, and with _you_ , our fans!” She sent finger hearts all over the stadium, trying to make eye contact with as many of her fans as possible.

It made her smile so wide, that it hurt after a while. But she didn’t care. Mina couldn’t stop smiling even if she tried. She just kept standing there, connecting with each person, trying to memorize this feeling of how brilliantly whole she felt. It was as if everything was glowing, as corny as it sounds. It was true. Unconsciously, her eyes trailed to the edge of the stage towards that someone whom she so desperately wished could be on stage with her right now, sharing this with her.

If it was even possible at this point, Mina smiled wider as she locked eyes with Jeongyeon from across the platform. The blonde woman was standing there crying, grinning proudly next to Nayeon and Tzuyu who were busy crying into each other’s shoulders. It meant so much to Mina to just exist in this moment watching Jeongyeon looking back at her with such overflowing admiration. Out of all the smiles she’d seen tonight, she knew the one she was looking at right now was her favorite.

 

“ONCEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Sana yelled into the microphone, eliciting a roar from the crowd that made Mina tear her eyes away from Jeongyeon and back towards the audience. “ONCEEEE You know my heart, right????” Sana yelled again in her adorable voice.

 

“Like Mina said, we are so grateful for your support and for your presence here-- “

 

“Even if you’re at home watching!” Momo chimed in.

 

Sana giggled, “Yes, Momo-chan. Even if you are at home watching, know that there is no _Thrice_ without Once! It may have taken three of us to win your love, but it only takes one of you to make us _Thrice_! Thank you for making our dreams come true. We are so proud of everyone for having the courage to be themselves!”

 

Momo wrapped her arm around Sana’s neck, joined shortly by Mina on the other side. “ONCEE!!  Momo, here. I wanted to say thank you so much for everything, and for being here tonight to answer with us _What Is Love_!

 

“I think love is being brave, challenging yourself, being honest, and giving your heart; but most importantly, Love is Once and _Thrice_ !!! I’m so happy we can [ be as one ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsSZbRReWNY) tonight! Thank you!! Good night!!!”

 

_WE LOVE YOU!!!!!_

 

They heard the bellowing chants of the crowd, “ _THRICE THRICE THRICE THRICE!”_

 

The three of them bowed over and over, and walked all around the stage waving and saying their goodbyes to their fans. Confetti cannons were set off and various _Thrice_ songs from the setlist played in the background, the music nearly drowned out by the voices of thousands of screaming, singing fans.

Mina shouted into her microphone for all the other featured artists to join them on the stage to greet the audience one last time before their final bow. All the Korean artists spoke to the audience, and then all the international artists had their chance to say their piece through the translator who was off stage helping with the language barriers. All of them promised to continue supporting LGBTQ rights in their own countries and cities, and asked everyone to be strong for one another, to practice more kindness, “Because that’s what love is all about! Being kind to yourself and to the people around you!”

Once the last artist made their closing address, they all joined hands and bowed, and everyone made their way off stage, waving and blowing kisses. Hayley Kiyoko and Momo made a heart together with their arms, and the crowd went wild. Everyone really loved their special stage together earlier that night. Hayley had surprised everyone by bringing Momo out on-stage during her set to dance to “[ Curious ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5alvX0eOgQ)” with her, since Mina had told Hayley how much of a fan of hers Momo had become.

On her way offstage, Momo stooped to pick up every single bra that had been thrown onto the platform. And Mina saw her dump the whole pile onto Nayeon’s head after the dancer reached the edge of the curtain and out of view of the stadium.

Mina laughed into her hand, and turned her head to look up at Sana, who was still talking to the audience, the brunette’s eyes shining with pride and emotion.

 

“ONCEEEEE!! Remember to eat well and sleep tonight, ok?? Be healthy!” she heard Sana say. Mina felt a swell of adoration for her girlfriend, and how ridiculously sweet and thoughtful Sana was as a person. She felt so grateful to be loved by someone like her.

 

“You were amazing out there, Mina.”

 

She turned to face who had spoken to her.

 

She didn’t need to look to know who it was.

 

Jeongyeon smiled at her so softly, Mina was confused by how much weight she felt being under it. Those pools of warm hazel pulled her into a trance, just like they always do; The crooked grin on the blonde’s face only adding to the effect. Mina hoped to understand one day just how Jeongyeon always managed to say so much without uttering a single word.

 

“Thank you, Jeongie,” Mina replied, automatically bringing her face to Jeongyeon’s shoulder so that the taller girl could wrap her arms around Mina, tucking her into a warm hug.

 

“We did it, Mina.

 

“ _You_ did it.”

 

Mina blushed and pushed her face away from Jeongyeon, breaking the hug. “No, _you_! There’s no way we could’ve done this without you!”

 

Mina cupped Jeongyeon’s cheek with her hand and said, “Thank you so much. For everything-- You didn’t have to do even half the things you did for us over the past six weeks.”

 

Jeongyeon looked back at Mina.

 

“[ _I know_ . ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195253/chapters/37848047)”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late by the time they all returned to the hotel to pack their things. But instead of staying to celebrate, _Thrice_ had to rush to catch a red-eye back out to Seoul in order to be at their fansign the next day. The girls had barely had the chance to say goodbye before their managers rushed them into their vans, and drove them off to towards their hotel.

Both Jeongyeon and Tzuyu were to stay for an extra day to pack up their “office”, and help Nayeon with monitoring the concert coverage that would air in the morning. All the clips and sound bites from tonight’s recording needed to be approved, and various other details needed following through before they could head back to the Seoul office and report back to Jihyo.

They were all disappointed that the Japanese girls couldn’t stay. The whole team had worked so hard over the past six weeks together, it seemed like there was never going to be an end to it all. There was always something to rush to, something to plan and strategize about. The campaign had been a charging bull at full speed, knowing that if it stopped, everything would crash and burn. But now that the benefit concert was over, _Bridge_ and _JYP_ had concluded that the campaign had been a success, and that _Bridge_ didn’t have to be as hands-on with _Thrice_ as they’d been for the last two months. The six of them wouldn’t see each other every day anymore, and _Thrice_ wouldn’t need _Bridge_ to accompany them to their events or appearances.

Until any severe backlash started up again in the future, _Bridge_ was to pull back, and monitor the media from their Seoul office, allowing the girls to build up their careers again on their own. It was a bittersweet success, since they had all grown so close and used to working together. As a compromise, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu had volunteered to continue to give _Thrice_ their lessons on [ intersectional feminism ](http://intersectionalfeminism101.tumblr.com/faq), but their days of jet-setting across the world together were pretty much over. It all felt so sudden.

 

* * *

 

 

 _3:57am_ **Princess (Just) Mina:** Just arrived at the dorm

safe and sound! Hope you’re sleeping well!

 

                          

                                                                                               _4:02am_ ( **Yoo) Are Cheesy** : Glad you’ve  arrived safely! Try to catch some z’s before the fansign!

 

 _4:03am_ **Princess (Just) Mina** **:** You’re supposed to be

asleep, Yoo Jeongyeon!

  


_4:04am_ **(Yoo) Are Cheesy** : Maybe so, but your fans in the West and Europe

are awake and need to know how good you looked last

night from ~every~ angle. And _someone_

(*cough cough ME cough*) 

has gotta make sure that happens.

 

 _4:04am_ **Princess (Just) Mina:** :( poor baby, I’m sorry

my fans are so needy. I’ll post a selfie

so you can sleep while they’re distracted. <3

 

 _4:05am_ **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** You’re a saint.

zzZZZzzzz…

 

* * *

 

 

\------

 

* * *

 

 

 _8:05pm_   **Jeongi** **eBear** : We just landed back in Seoul.:)

How did things go with Dahyun?

 

 _8:07pm_ **Soul(Momo)mate** :Yay!!!!

Eh, as well as they could have… :,(

I’m on my way back to the dorm right now.

 

 _8:08pm_ **JeongieBear:** Wanna talk about it later?

...I’ll pick you up for a late-night snack after I drop

off my suitcase.

 

 _8:09pm_ **Soul(Momo)mate :** This is why

you’re my soulmate. <3 See you soon.

 

 _8:11pm_ **Soul(Momo)mate :** ps) you’re buying. ;P

 

* * *

 

 

Momo allowed herself a small smile as she placed her phone into her back pocket. Jeongyeon really was such a softie underneath that hard-to-get, unphased mask she wore all the time. She was someone who genuinely looked out for the people she loved, and always backed up her words with actions.

Momo knew enough of the world to know that finding a friend like that was rare.

Her and Jeongyeon’s friendship had blossomed gorgeously over these past few months, and the idol had gotten to know the sides of Jeongyeon that she tries so hard to hide from people. It had taken a while, but gradually, Jeongyeon had opened up to Momo a few times when they were alone. And Momo had sat there and listened. She could tell Jeongyeon was scared that first time. Her eyes darted around like she was afraid Momo was just going to suddenly stand up and leave.

But Momo never did, and over time, Jeongyeon stopped twitching when she told Momo her stories. Instead, she let Momo hold her, and she cried.

Learning about Jeongyeon’s past was sad for Momo. Hearing about all the pain the girl has gone through made Momo so mad at the world for doing that to someone as amazing as her friend was. But it also made sense when you put it all together and held it up to who Jeongyeon was now. It made the woman all the more amazing, considering how much love and goodness she encapsulated despite her past.

Mina had been right when she had come home that first night she met Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon  was  extraordinary.

 

She chuckled as she fished for her keys in her purse, having arrived at the front door of _Thrice_ ’s dorm.

Momo had known Jeongyeon was going to be good for Mina. But she was infinitely grateful that Jeongyeon actually ended up being good for  all of them. And she hoped that one day, they’d be able to help Jeongyeon see how important and loved she is; to return the favor for the rest of their lives.

They were _soulmates_ after all.

 

Momo finally worked the door open and made her way inside the apartment. Her head hurt, and she was a bit groggy from all the crying. She thought to herself she might take a short nap or maybe indulge in a nice bubble bath before Jeongyeon came to pick her up.

The idol sighed as she kicked off her shoes and slipped her feet into her bunny slippers that Nayeon had gotten her when they were in Malaysia. They were pink and fluffy, and if you pressed on the noses, they squeaked.

Momo liked them a lot.

 

She walked into the living room where she found Sana sitting cross legged on the couch. The brunette was dressed in sweats and an oversized t-shirt; Her specs were on, and she looked up expectantly at Momo as the older girl plopped onto a sofa chair.

 

“Babygirl!! She’s back!!” Sana called over her shoulder.

 

Momo could hear shuffling coming from the kitchen and a soft “Oh, crap!”

 

She smiled. Of course, Sana and Mina would be waiting here the second she walked in the door.

 

Mina’s soft voice traveled from the kitchen, “Coming! Don’t you dare start without me!”

 

Mina waddled in a few seconds later, arms laden with chips, and hands carrying three steaming mugs of hot chocolate (one of which was piled high with [ mini marshmallows ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1191573/gold-dust-twice-namo-saida-squintfor2yeon-squintforchaeyu)). Momo knew which one was meant for her.

 

“I got snacks for you, and I figured we could all do with some cocoa,” Mina grinned at Momo, patting her shoulder before the girl settled into her place next to her girlfriend on the couch.

 

“The one with the marshmallows is for you, Momoring,” Mina pointed to the mug on the table with a warm smile.

 

Momo picked up the mug and took a sip, warmth creeping across her chest for reasons other than the hot drink. “You always know what to do, Minari.”

 

Mina smiled one of her gummy smiles and blew Momo a kiss.

 

“So…” Sana said gently, “Momoring, how did it go?” Sana leaned forward in her seat, eager to rip off the bandaid, since she could tell her best friend was already exhausted.

 

“It- i-it. Really sucked, you guys,” she stuttered as Momo attempted to get the words out. It’s hard to speak when you’re also trying not to choke on the sob forcing its way up your throat. Her heart wanted to split apart again. She could feel it aching, tempting her to let it break at the seams again, but Momo knew better. She had promised herself she wouldn’t accept anything less than what she deserved anymore; and she really didn’t have any more tears left. Not for _her_ , anyway. She swallowed hard, and looked up at her friends to give her the strength she needed.

 

“We met up at our usual spot in the park by the river. She was sitting there on our bench waiting for me, and she looked so beautiful-- I- I almost didn’t do it.” Momo looked down at her hands.

 

“But then she slapped me.”

 

Sana and Mina’s mouths dropped open, and their hands flew to their faces in shock.

 

“She WHAT??? Oh HELL NO--” Sana got up from the couch, “That little _bitch_! Momo, where is she-- I’m gonna---”

 

“Sana-chan-” Mina gripped Sana’s wrist, and gently pulled her back down on the couch.

 

“What??! Did you hear what she--”

 

“Sattang,” Mina said, nodding her head towards Momo. The girl had her arms wrapped around her legs, and looked like she was on the verge of breaking.

 

Sana immediately took Momo’s hands in her own, and knelt down in front of her. “Shhhh, Momo,” Sana cooed, kissing Momo’s forehead, and rubbing small circles on Momo’s hands with her thumbs. “It’s ok. I’m sorry. You’re ok.”

 

Sana felt Momo squeeze her hands back--- weakly- but it was something.

 

“S-so she slapped me, and told me that I had ruined us; and that I was just a horrible, selfish person to come out knowing that she didn’t want me to. She said I was being manipulative, and said this whole campaign had just been a plan to pressure her to come out too and go public as a couple. That if I really loved her, I would never have gone through with it.

 

“-It was awful. So, so awful.” Momo cringed, and Sana squeezed her hands again, silently letting Momo know that she’s got her.

 

“There was a part of me that believed her. --A part that _still_ believes her.” She paused.

 

“But there’s a bigger part of me that knows better now.” Momo looked up, her eyes glistening with tears, a spark of surety gleaming just behind the veil.

 

“Jeongyeon taught us what [ _gaslighting_ ](https://everydayfeminism.com/2015/08/things-wish-known-gaslighting/) was, remember?” She looked over at Mina, who had moved to sit next to Momo and wrap an arm around her after Sana had knelt down on the floor.

 

“She taught us about how abuse works, and how people can twist your words, and make you feel like it’s your fault to avoid taking responsibility for their own actions; to make sure they keep their power over you.

 

…

 

“Over the past few weeks, I’ve learned so much, and I’ve grown so much, and when Dahyun said all those things to me, I finally saw her for who she was, and recognized what she was doing to me.

 

“I’m still not sure if she knows she’s doing it herself, but it made me feel so proud in that moment knowing that I recognized everything she was saying was toxic _bullshit_.”

 

Mina watched as Momo’s face broke into the first smile she’d seen since the girl’s first sip of hot cocoa.

 

“I told her that I was proud of what I had done.

 

“That what we had wasn’t the kind of love that I wanted, and that I hope she gets the help she needs to figure out how to love herself one day.

 

“And I said that we were done. That I never wanted to see her again, and that if she ever lays another hand on me, I’ll report her to the police for domestic violence, and that I’ll make sure she’ll be blacklisted from any job in the music industry.”

 

Mina and Sana both smiled widely, trying not to interrupt Momo with the sobs from their own proud tears.

 

“And I walked away, and came home to you,” Momo pressed her forehead to Mina’s, and caressed Sana’s cheek with her hand. “I love you guys so much,” she whispered thickly.

 

“We love you too, Momoring,” Mina said as she and Sana both wrapped their arms around the eldest.

 

“We are so damn proud of you,” Sana said, peppering Momo’s face with kisses, making the girl giggle and squirm in her chair. “Everything you said was right. And you should definitely be proud of how much you’ve grown and learned. I think we all should.” Sana planted one last wet kiss on Momo’s cheek. “You’ll find someone way better one day.”

 

Momo wiped the kiss from her face, cringing before she let out a chuckle. She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She didn’t want to be sad anymore. “I know I will, have you _seen_ my abs???” she grinned and pulled up her shirt to expose her toned stomach.

 

“Ew gross! Stop being so gay!!!” Sana teased as she took the opportunity to tickle Momo’s belly, causing the ensuing fit of shrieks and screams. Mina joined in, tickling every inch of Momo she could get to, trying her best to replace every sad tear of Momo’s with a tear of laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

_DING DONG_

 

“Comiiinggg!!” Momo called from the hallway. She was relieved to have just enough time to squeeze in that bubble bath after talking to Mina and Sana. It was just what she needed to relax, and steam away all the puffiness in her face from all the crying. She knew she was going to have to tell Jeongyeon the same story she told Sana and Mina, but at least now she knew she didn’t have to cry anymore while telling it. She wanted to thank Jeongyeon, and have fun with her while they ate good food tonight. That’s what she needed right now.

Picking out a hoodie and a black baseball cap to wear so she wouldn’t be recognized on the street, Momo skipped to the front door and pulled it open.

Jeongyeon stood there waiting for her, blonde and tall and perfect with a hopeful smile on her face. Momo was glad to see that Jeongyeon had taken the time to shower and change into something comfortable before she came over to pick her up. She knew Jeongyeon must be tired since she had just completed upwards of 14 hours of work on very little sleep, and taken a flight back to Seoul all in the same day; but still greatly appreciated that her friend made the effort to come take her out anyway.

 

“Ready to go, Mo?” Jeongyeon asked, hands stuffed into the deep pockets of her leather jacket.

 

“Who’s at the door, Momo?” called Mina’s voice from the living room. Her voice became louder as she walked over to the doorway to inspect who their guest was. “Are you expecting somebod-

 

“Oh-

 

“Hi, Jeonyeonnie,” Mina blinked, surprised to find Jeongyeon at the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jeongyeon smiled crookedly at Mina noticing that the idol was currently dressed in her iconic penguin [ onesie ](https://twitter.com/MIGUIN_s_TOE/status/1079395853461118982).

 

Mina realized this a second too late, and looked down quickly. Mina immediately felt her cheeks burning as she attempted to shift her body behind the door jamb out of sight.

 

Jeongyeon smirked, and tried to stifle her chuckle. “I’m here to treat Mo to a late-night snack to celebrate what she did with Dahyun today.”

 

“Oh-,” Mina replied. She felt her shoulders sink of their own accord.

 

A second later she felt a pair of lips on her cheek, and heard Momo say, “Okay, Minari! We’re going to go now. Don’t wait up for me, ok? You should get some sleep.”

 

“O-oh okay, Momoring!” Mina said, flusteredly trying to wave at their already disappearing figures down the hallway. “Bye! Have fun!”

 

“Bye Mina! Sleep well!” she heard Jeongyeon’s voice call just before they turned the corner out of sight.

 

Mina closed the door, and walked back into the living room, plopping heavily onto the couch. Laying down on her back, she sighed, closing her eyes.

 

“It’s ok if you miss her, you know.”

 

Mina whipped her head around to see Sana leaning in the doorway, watching Mina from the hallway. Sana had overheard everything, and noticed Mina’s disappointment when she had learned that Jeongyeon’s visit hadn’t been for her. The brunette walked over and laid down on the couch next to Mina, who scooched over to make room for her.

She wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist, and felt Mina wiggle her booty closer to the front of Sana’s body. Mina loved being the little spoon. ~~(Even if she was a top.)~~

 

“I know we spent most of our free time together during the campaign, and you didn’t get to spend as much time with Jeongyeon-ah as you usually do…”

 

“No, no, Sana-chan. It’s ok. I’m glad we got to spend that time together. You’re my girlfriend, and setting aside time to be girlfriends is important. Especially in the beginning.” Mina played with the tips of Sana’s fingers.

 

“And how did you like it?” She could feel Sana’s lips brush against her ear slightly, the vibration of Sana’s voice hitting her hair. “How do you like being girlfriends with me?”

 

Mina turned around in Sana’s arms so that she could face the older girl. “I love and adore you, Sana-chan. Being your girlfriend is wonderful.”

 

Sana kissed the tip of Mina’s nose, and then the top of Mina’s forehead. She rested her chin on top of Mina’s head, as the latter snuggled her face into Sana’s neck.

 

She let out a breath; the smallest, wisp of a sigh so subtle that neither of them noticed anything but a normal exhale of air.

 

“I think you should invite Jeongyeon to hang out tomorrow. Just the two of you. She’s important to you, and I’ve kept you to myself too much lately.”

 

Mina looked up at Sana. A wide smile broke out onto her face so quickly, she couldn’t have controlled it even if she had known it was coming. “Really?”

 

“Mhmm. Why don’t you go ahead and text her right now? I’ll hang out with Tzuyu-chan. She called me a weakling the other day because she beat me in arm wrestling, and I’d like to take her to my krav-maga class to show her who’s boss.”

 

Mina chuckled, and rolled her eyes. She really liked Tzuyu’s relationship with Sana. Because Sana was _Thrice_ ’s leader and an unrelenting extrovert, she had always been stubborn and used to getting her way. Tzuyu was the first person Mina had ever seen actually put Sana in her place, and challenge her.

It was such a funny dynamic to watch since Tzuyu was younger, but with her savage bluntness and her height combined, Sana always seemed to be slightly intimidated, which made her think about her decisions for a couple seconds longer, which ultimately, helped Sana make better ones.

 

“Okay, Sattang. I’ll go do that now.” Mina got up from the couch to get her cell phone from her room.

 

She paused just outside her bedroom door. “Don’t beat up Tzuyu-yah too badly, ok? We all like our maknae in one, tall, gorgeous piece.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sana said, waving her hand at Mina. “Whatever you say, babygirl.”

 

* * *

 

  


“Jeongyeon, how much farther?” Mina whined. She was panting, fully bent over with her hands resting on her knees to catch her breath.

 

“Just a little more!” Jeongyeon called over her shoulder several paces ahead. “Keep up, Gryffindor!” she shouted in a terrible British accent as she raised a hand into the air.

 

“W-wait up!” Mina stood back up, and jogged after Jeongyeon, trying to decrease the considerable distance that her blonde companion was ahead of her.

 

When Jeongyeon had suggested a picnic in the park, Mina had been thrilled. She had assumed it would be a relaxing, pleasant outing where she could relax and watch the leaves fall from the trees. She could listen to Jeongyeon rant about art and film while Mina munched on the carefully cut tea sandwiches she had prepared for them to eat.

What she didn’t expect was that Jeongyeon’s choice of venue for said relaxing picnic would be yet another trek up a hill to god knows where.

 

“I swear if every time we hang out, you make me hike up a goddamn mountain, I’m making you carry me all the way up next time!” Mina pushed Jeongyeon half-playfully, half-genuinely annoyed, having finally caught up to her. Mina was actually sweating despite the crisp autumn air that surrounded them.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled softly at how winded the idol was. “Relax, Princess,” Jeongyeon said taking Mina’s backpack, slinging it over her own shoulder alongside her own pack. She nodded over her shoulder indicating for Mina to follow her as she pulled a large branch out of the way, revealing a small trail behind it.

 

“Whoa!” Mina was surprised there was anything back there. The trail was so well-hidden, if you didn’t know exactly which branch to pull aside, you wouldn’t be able to find the trail at all.

 

Jeongyeon smirked and raised a cocky eyebrow. “Impressive, right?”

 

Mina couldn’t help but smile one of her gummy smiles at Jeongyeon’s huffed out chest and prideful smirk.

“Yeah, sure, you big dork. I’m a little impressed.” Mina sidestepped Jeongyeon to follow the path as the latter released her hold on the branch behind them. “Still mad you made me climb a mountain, though,” Mina muttered under her breath just loud enough so she knew Jeongyeon would hear her.

 

The taller girl just smiled to herself, waiting for Mina to see where she had been leading them to this whole time. “It’ll be worth it. I promise.”

 

Something in the soft, low register of Jeongyeon’s voice made Mina suddenly feel warm inside, and her heart stuttered for a brief second. It was that honeyed, genuine tone that Jeongyeon used with Mina whenever she was saying more than what she said out loud.

This time, though, Mina couldn’t tell what Jeongyeon wasn’t saying. And maybe Jeongyeon didn’t either.

Mina didn’t have time to dwell on it though, because her feet had abruptly reached the end of the path they had been walking on. In the blink of an eye, the darkness of the bushes and trees had suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by dazzlingly clear, unfiltered sunlight.

Mina gasped as she stepped into the clearing. It was a perfect circle, and within the circle, there wasn’t a twig that lay disturbed. She paused there. Taking it in, waiting for the sound of the wind in the trees to reach her ears. But it never came. It was quiet; a beautiful, autumn secret that not even a whisper could expose if it tried.

The glade was protected by tall, ash-colored trees whose branches were covered in the brightest, flame-orange leaves the season could offer; The rest of which covered the ground so thoroughly, not even a single blade of grass peaked through. Mina felt like she had walked into a woodlyn painting; one that was made just for her.  

She stepped onto the leaves carefully, as if to see if tiptoeing would cause any less of a disturbance to the silent clearing than if she had just taken a regular step. The sound of the leaves crunching under her shoes crackled deliciously, and the smell of fresh air and trees and the peak of fall filled her nose.

Mina could feel her heart beating; she felt it pumping faster and faster, and she felt herself turn around.

All it took was one look back at Jeongyeon. One look, and one nod from Jeongyeon, for Mina’s face to break into the biggest smile Jeongyeon had ever seen her wear, and the girl immediately whirled around and ran as fast as she could through the glade; whooping and kicking piles of gold and fire; laughing and dancing atop the sea of rustling reds and yellows. With her arms spread out as wide as the sun that shone above her, Mina kept running. Running and jumping, and shouting like a child playing in snow for the first time.

To Jeongyeon, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Mina in this moment, carefree, wild, and dancing in the leaves; the smile on her face, the most radiant thing shining in the whole clearing; her laugh, the purest, most innocent sound, Jeongyeon thought that the birds might get jealous listening to Mina laugh like that. And so Jeongyeon laughed too. Felt that pull deep down in her stomach, drawing her towards Mina like it had from the day they met.

She set down both of the bags slung on her shoulder. And then Jeongyeon was running too. She tackled Mina to the ground, rolling around in the leaves, and smiling like an idiot, grinning crookedly from ear to ear.

Pushing Mina away, Jeongyeon rolled herself away and sprang up, immediately bending down to grab a fistful of red, and threw it at the Japanese girl, releasing a cascade of color towards Mina’s face, each leaf flying from Jeongyeon’s hand like an explosion of confetti.

They engaged in a harrowingly competitive leaf fight for several minutes before Mina gave in, holding up both her hands in defeat, and letting herself fall to the ground. Jeongyeon dropped down next to her, both of them laying on their backs and panting; smiles still plastered on their faces and chuckles tiredly dying in their mouths as they lay there utterly spent.

Mina turned onto her side to look at Jeongyeon. She watched as the sunlight illuminated her friend’s face. Jeongyeon’s eyes were closed, and her chest was still rising and falling heavily as the girl attempted to catch her breath. Mina reached over towards Jeongyeon’s head, a soft smile playing on her lips as the coolness of Mina’s fingertips jolted Jeongyeon’s eyes open.

Mina chuckled, and gently retracted her hand, holding it in front of the blonde’s eye line to reveal a crumpled leaf caught firmly between Mina’s thumb and forefinger.

 

“You had a leaf in your hair,” Mina said, giggling softly as Jeongyeon’s alarm disappeared from her face and turned into understanding.

 

“Oh, thanks, Princess,” Jeongyeon said easily, pulling herself up to a sitting position to dust her hair vigorously. Bits of leaf and dirt fell from her head onto the floor.

 

“You haven’t called me that in awhile,” Mina said quietly, looking up at Jeongyeon through her eyelashes.

 

“What- ‘ _Princess’_?”

 

_I couldn’t._

 

Jeongyeon looked down at Mina.

 

_I didn’t want to._

 

“I didn’t notice.” Jeongyeon looked away, pulling the bags towards them to unpack their picnic.

 

“Jeongyeon.” Mina called softly.

 

She turned.

 

Mina looked into her eyes.

  
“ [ _I always notice_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195253/chapters/40072736) _._ ”

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22: Whiskey Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! I hope you all know you are all my Valentine today <3
> 
> I know I've been absent for a while, but I've had a lot going on in my life. It's been difficult to find the time to write. But hopefully this update makes up for it. It's the longest chapter yet! (Also don't hate me by the end of this chapter haha Have faith in me, please!).
> 
> As always, hit me up on Twitter @twicesboifriend or #MidnightStranger :)

**Chapter 22:** [ **Whiskey Fever** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B5r1dy8jLQ)

 

“ _Jeongyeon_ ,” Mina’s soft voice echoed in her head.

 

“ _I always notice_.”

 

“I always notice,” Jeongyeon muttered to herself as she finished cracking the eggs into the metal bowl on the counter. She sided stepped to open a drawer on her right and retrieved a whisk. It had a lightsaber handle.

 

“ _I always notice._ ”

 

It was 10 in the morning on a Saturday, and as of about 9 in the morning, Jeongyeon had been replaying Mina’s words over and over again in her head. It began when she got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes; and it continued when she stood in front of her bathroom mirror brushing her teeth… and when she was scooping the coffee into the french press; and now, as she was fervently whisking eggs over the sink making breakfast.

 

She really shouldn’t have made that picture of her and Mina laughing and covered in leaves as her phone lockscreen. It just made that moment the first thing Jeongyeon thought of each the morning after rolling over to shut the alarm off on her phone.

 

Jeongyeon couldn’t get over the fact that Mina had purposefully used Jeongyeon’s own words that day, and she could think of no reason why Mina would do that. It just didn’t make sense to Jeongyeon. The girl had no clue what it meant. _What was Mina trying to tell her?_

 

Jeongyeon and Mina were friends with a very… intimate connection, she’d admit that; but that was all it was. [ Jeongyeon didn’t have feelings for Mina, and Mina didn’t have feelings for Jeongyeon ](https://tenor.com/search/sure-jan-gifs)\-- She’s dating Sana, afterall, so why on earth was this bugging her so much?

 

Two weeks had gone by since Jeongyeon and Mina’s picnic date, and Jeongyeon had started to notice something different about the way Mina was acting with her. They were very small, subtle changes, and, to be honest, Jeongyeon still wasn’t quite sure if it was all in her head or not.

 

For one thing, they were back to texting and calling regularly, like they had been before Sana and Mina had started dating. Which, Jeongyeon didn’t think was particularly out of place since there was nothing that would indicate that they _wouldn’t_ resume their normal friendship patterns once their campaign was over (which Momo had dubbed “Operation Gay”).

 

Mina had even called her a few times out of the blue, for things other than scheduling a lunch or talking about the most recent drama in their day.

 

 _It’s been quite nice actually_ , Jeongyeon thought as she buttered the slices of toast in her hands, and dropped them into the frying pan. A hot sizzle accompanied the music of Mina’s voice in her head.

 

“Hey, Jeongyeonnie,” Mina would say, and then proceed to just look at Jeongyeon through the screen. The smile succeeding the look was so warm, you’d think that Mina’s smile was where summer went to hide from the other seasons during the rest of the year.

The first of these calls ended up with Mina just leaving Jeongyeon on Facetime while Jeongyeon read a book and Mina played video games like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jeongyeon had peeked up from her page to snicker quietly whenever she heard Mina curse at another player over her headset; and Mina would always catch her, and either wink at Jeongyeon, or send her a gummy smile.

 

And so it became what they did everytime afterwards, wordlessly keeping each other company while they did the most trivial or innocuous things separately. Sometimes Sana was in the background; once, Momo was there eating; but for the most part, it was just them- alone.

 

Jeongyeon asked Mina once why they started having these virtual hang outs, and Mina would merely shrug and smile, and say, “I just want to share time with you.”

 

_I just want to share time with you._

 

[Jeongyeon scrunched her eyebrows as she chopped onions.]

 

Jeongyeon knew Mina was acutely aware of diction.

 

[She flipped a slice of toast with her spatula.]

 

Hell, they were both literature nerds, and Mina was always a careful one with her word choice.

 

[She flipped the other slices in the pan.]

 

But this one. This riddle was something Jeongyeon couldn’t quite understand.

 

[She pressed the toasts down in the pan, eliciting a hiss from the whining pieces of bread.]

 

It stirred something in Jeongyeon that made her think twice about Mina’s actions-- almost as if lately, the way Mina watched Jeongyeon was different. The way she smiled at her was different..

 

Jeongyeon had confided in Momo about her observations at lunch the other day, and the idol didn’t really have much to say about it. In between her mastications of the large lettuce wrap filled with beef that occupied her mouth, Momo merely asked her, “Well, Jeongie, what’s so different about that? Mina always looks at you.”

 

The Japanese girl had decided to go with that instead of what she really wanted to say, which was, _Jeong, Mina has always stared at you, and yes, we’ve all thought it’s weird._

 

“I dunno, Mo,” Jeongyeon had replied, her face in her hands, groaning at the thought that she’s actually crazy, and there’s nothing to read into at all. “I just-- it jus-,” Jeongyeon looked up at Momo imploringly, begging her to understand. “It’s just _more_.”

 

Jeongyeon looked away then. If she hadn’t, she would’ve seen the way Momo had lowered her chopsticks to look sadly at her friend. Momo wanted so badly to tell Jeongyeon right then, but she knew she had to wait a little longer.

 

Momo had settled for patting Jeongyeon on the shoulder and feeding her a large piece of rice cake.

_It wasn’t time yet._

 

 

 

Jeongyeon poured the chopped pieces of spam and onion into the pan, pushing the bits of pink meat with her spatula to and fro to cook it all evenly. Once they were browned enough, she lowered the heat and set down her spatula on the counter, reaching for the knife on her left. Jeongyeon carefully dipped the knife into the center of the toasts in the pan, gingerly cutting out the centers, cursing herself for not doing this beforehand. The steam rising from the pan was licking her bare skin, threatening to burn her if she made any slips.

 

Jeongyeon’s pout grew more pronounced as she poured in the whisked eggs from the bowl using her left hand, raising her right to suck her thumb after accidentally brushing against the pan when she had discarded the cut out middles.  The blonde carefully turned the heat back up, and finished making breakfast; doing her best to push away her thoughts since it really didn’t matter anyway. Jeongyeon and Mina were great friends. There was nothing _more_ about it. Mina had her soulmate, and Jeongyeon just needed to find hers.

 

She had just finished pouring coffee and finishing up plating breakfast when she heard a yawn and the shuffling of feet dragging themselves into the kitchen.

 

_It’s about time she woke up._

 

Jeongyeon looked up to find an adorably disheveled Im Nayeon entering the kitchen wearing bright pink silk pajamas and raccoon slippers (a gift from Momo). The dark haired girl sleepily looked around the room for Jeongyeon, her glasses crookedly placed on the bridge of her nose.

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jeongyeon called softly, not wanting to surprise her guest too much. She knew Nayeon was... _delicate..._ in the morning.

 

Nayeon followed the sound of Jeongyeon’s voice and smiled lazily, shuffling over to the taller girl and wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist from the back.

 

She yawned again, “Goodmrnin baby.” She nuzzled her face into Jeongyeon’s back before lifting her head to sniff the air. Her other senses finally awakening too. “Mmmmmm, you made breakfast.” She peaked her face around Jeongyeon’s back to flash a bunny toothed grin up at her ex. “ _My hero_.”

 

Jeongyeon was almost successful in stifling her grin.

 

_Almost._

 

The blonde girl picked up Nayeon’s plate and mug of coffee, bumping her butt against Nayeon’s front to get the girl to release her hold around Jeongyeon’s waist. Once she felt Nayeon’s arms slip away, she turned around to present Nayeon’s breakfast to her with a proud smile.

 

Nayeon looked down at the plate. Her sleepy expression faltered slightly when noticed that her eggs in the middle of her toasts were absent of egg white, and instead were merely cut-out yolks. She could feel the wide smile threaten to break out on her face and a small pressure building inside her chest as she allowed herself to look up at her best friend. Jeongyeon knew she didn’t like the white parts of the egg, and had already cut the yolks out separately for her. The gesture made her feel… _things_. Warm and tingly things that she had no right to feel anymore.

_She didn’t... did she?_

 

She cleared her throat once to recover herself enough to meet Jeongyeon’s eyes, willing herself to push through the pang threatening to build inside her chest. Jeongyeon was calmly wearing a smile, but Nayeon knew behind her eyes, the girl was anxiously waiting for Nayeon’s reaction.

 

 _This tsundere,_ Nayeon thought, internally shaking her head.

 

“Awww,” Nayeon sent Jeongyeon her warmest bunny smile, looking straight into Jeongyeon’s perfect hazel eyes, “Jeong, you remembered.”

 

Jeongyeon’s grin widened, and Nayeon knew she was pleased. She watched as Jeongyeon moved to hand over the plate and mug. “Of course, I did. How could I forget you prefer your eggs mutilated before you eat them?”

 

She saw Nayeon immediately roll her eyes at the comment, holding out her hands to take her breakfast from Jeongyeon. It made her chuckle, and Jeongyeon felt herself automatically leaning forward towards Nayeon’s face.

 

It was instinct. An unconscious reflex from all those years ago suddenly triggered and in motion, and Jeongyeon didn’t even think twice about it. Her smile never even faltered as the distance between their lips rapidly decreased. If it hadn’t been for the look of shock dawning over Nayeon’s face when the blonde was about an inch away from Nayeon’s lips, Jeongyeon probably would’ve kissed Nayeon right there without even thinking about it. But Nayeon’s face _did_ contort into shock, and Jeongyeon suddenly realized what she was about to do.

 

In her immediate ensuing panic, Jeongyeon froze, and then swerved to the right, placing a peck on Nayeon’s cheek and immediately turning her back to the surprised girl. She squeezed her eyes shut, facing the stove with both palms resting on the countertop, hoping to God that Nayeon didn’t notice.

 

_Yes, Jeongyeon, you idiot, of course she noticed._

 

She stood there frozen, waiting until she heard the sound of Nayeon’s footsteps walking away from her, the soft padding of Nayeon’s slippers stopping somewhere a few feet away where Jeongyeon knew the kitchen table was. Jeongyeon finally let go the breath she was holding, blowing out a deep sigh of relief.

 

_That was close._

 

Taking her own breakfast plate in her hands, she walked over to the table to join her ex...

 

that she almost just kissed...

 

in the middle of the kitchen...

 

during one of the most domestic moments ever.

 

_Great._

 

Jeongyeon sat down across from Nayeon quietly. She knew her face probably still hadn’t recovered from the intense blush plastered all over it due their almost-kiss. Still though, you had to hand it to Jeongyeon. She tried. She took a sip from her coffee, and picked up her fork and knife-- attempting to eat her breakfast as calmly as possible without meeting the eyes of her ex. To maybe enjoy their breakfast in a peaceful silence? To maybe act like it didn’t happen, maybe?

 

But Jeongyeon knew Nayeon was staring at her. She knew Nayeon was probably smirking into her coffee mug enjoying every second of Jeongyeon’s sheepish attempts at avoiding her. But, she also knew confrontation was inevitable (and knowing that Nayeon was staring at her wasn’t helping Jeongyeon gain control over her blush any time soon). So Jeongyeon took in a breath, and looked up as quickly as her miniscule reserves of courage allowed.

 

When Jeongyeon met Nayeon’s eyes from across the table, there was something in them that she didn’t expect to find, and it threw her off completely. Sure, there was the Smirk right there-- patent pending and everything-- painted on those full, glossy lips; and sure, there was the playful, flirtatious spark dancing in her irises; but there was something deeper in the look Nayeon gave.

 

It was the color of surprise, curiosity, and guarded hope mixed all together. And it softened everything about the Nayeon in front of her. It was different to the girl she dated all those years ago-- the girl who _left_ her all those years ago.

 

The girl in front of her now was...vulnerable... and patient.

 

“Thanks for breakfast, Jeong,” Nayeon said with a smile.

 

“Y-you’re welcome, Nay,” Jeongyeon replied, taken aback at the fact that Nayeon had chosen to pass up this opportunity to tease her.

 

Our tall protagonist had noticed more and more lately that Nayeon had started pulling back on her usual barrage of overt come-ons. Sure, Nayeon still flirted with Jeongyeon constantly, and her winks and attempts at landing kisses on Jeongyeon’s face were still a regular occurance; but ever since the girl had started recurrently spending the night at Jeongyeon’s apartment, Nayeon seemed to have drawn a line of sorts.

 

You see, even though _Operation Gay_ was over, Thrice-yeon and Bridge still hung out quite often. Sometimes in a large group, sometimes just two or three of them at once. And these past couple weeks, all of them had taken turns or gathered all together to keep Momo occupied after the Dahyun-Momo breakup. They knew Momo was quickly on the mend, but the girl was still hurting. And the last thing anyone could stand, was to see their Momo hurting.

 

Nayeon lived farther across town to _Thrice_ ’s dorm and Jeongyeon’s apartment, and as a result of the high frequency of nights Nayeon spent with them on their side of town, the blonde had insisted Nayeon crash at her place (since finding your way drunk across town in the middle of the night was both inconvenient and unsafe).

 

The first night had been unplanned. After a night out with the girls at _Isangha-GAY_ (Sana’s idea), the two of them ended up quite wasted. Jeongyeon had volunteered to get Nayeon home while the rest of them called an Uber back to their own homes. But despite her best efforts, Jeongyeon was no match against a needy, drunk Im Nayeon. The dark-haired woman had her arms hung around Jeongyeon’s neck, drunkenly begging for attention until they just ended up back at Jeongyeon’s apartment, on the floor, watching _The Great British Bake Off_ together at 3 in the morning.

 

Nayeon nodded off quickly, crashing on the couch while Jeongyeon moved to her bed at around 5 in the morning. And then they both dragged themselves to work a ghastly two hours later, both extremely exhausted and hungover.

 

The next night, Nayeon’s meeting had run late, and the only way for them to meet up with Momo and Tzuyu in time was to bring her clothes to Jeongyeon’s to get ready. Of course, she brought several outfits to choose from, and whatever wasn’t lucky enough to be chosen for the night, ended up piled in a corner of Jeongyeon’s bedroom.

 

Over the course of the next few days, that pile slowly increased in size with each visit from her bunny-toothed ex, until Jeongyeon couldn’t stand the sight of the mess any longer, and cleared a drawer for Nayeon to keep her clothes in.

 

But it didn’t end there.

 

If you were to look in Jeongyeon’s bathroom, you’d find two toothbrushes by the sink, and two towels hanging on the back of the door.

 

If you were to look in Jeongyeon’s bedroom, you’d find two phone chargers on the nightstand, and two head-sized impressions in the pillows on the bed.

 

Because naturally, by the second night, Jeongyeon had woken up in the morning to find Nayeon’s arm securely fastened around her waist, and Nayeon’s leg draped over her body in a ~~pleasant~~ , ~~warm~~ , ~~comforting~~ annoying spooning position. The girl explained later that she snuck into bed with Jeongyeon because _it was far too cold on the couch, and how am I supposed to have my beauty rest if I can’t sleep properly, Yoo Jeongyeon! ...Don’t act like you didn’t like it._.

 

Now, Jeongyeon would never give Nayeon the satisfaction of ever admitting that she enjoyed Nayeon’s company in her apartment, nor that she might’ve even caught herself sighing comfortably into Nayeon’s front this morning when she awoke in the girl’s arms-- That was neither here nor there.

 

...But if she was being completely honest...and you didn’t hear this from her...but she had to admit (especially after what had almost just happened in the kitchen), that something was different between the two of them.

 

Ever since Nayeon had returned to Korea, the woman had seamlessly melded back into Jeongyeon’s life. Nayeon was everything Jeongyeon needed her to be without anything as much as a “Nayeon, can you..?” Because with Nayeon, Jeongyeon usually never even had to ask. Nayeon was just _there_ , knowing, anticipating, understanding, supporting…

 

It was so _easy_ with Nayeon. And it caught her off-guard.

 

Nayeon wasn’t supposed to be this way. Nayeon was supposed to be the same. She was supposed to be Jeongyeon’s first love who selfishly broke her heart, and then came back to be best friends again just like any self-respecting lesbian stereotype usually plays out.

 

The blonde looked up from her plate to gaze at the girl across from her. Nayeon had lowered her face to her plate in order to raise her fork to her mouth. But about halfway there, the specs on her face slipped down the bridge of her nose, threatening to take the plunge into her eggs at any moment. Jeongyeon silently chuckled at the sight. She watched as Nayeon froze the second her glasses fell down her nose, mouth still open, fork still raised mid-air, trying to think of the best way to go about fixing her precarious predicament.

 

Finally raising her hand carefully to push her glasses back to a comfortable position, Nayeon, unfortunately, had made the wrong choice of which hand to use. By using her fork hand, the utensil collided with her glasses, causing whatever bite of food was piled on top of it to fall into her lap while her glasses toppled down onto her plate amidst her egg toast and spam. The little squirm she had attempted with her mouth to try to catch the falling food was so pitifully endearing, Jeongyeon couldn’t even bring herself to laugh at the poor girl.

 

Crestfallen and embarrassed, Nayeon retrieved her (now) oily glasses from her plate and looked at Jeongyeon with a sheepish look.

 

“What?” she asked, a deep blush coloring her cheeks, and a pout forming on her lips.

 

Jeongyeon cocked her head and smiled tenderly, wordlessly leaning over with her napkin and wiping the food from Nayeon’s chin and face. “Nothing. You’re just kind of adorable, sometimes.”

 

Nayeon’s surprise was evident through the way her eyes followed Jeongyeon’s. Out of all the comebacks, Nayeon wouldn’t have guessed Jeongyeon would’ve gone with what just came out of the blonde’s stupid, perfect mouth just now. She was pleased, obviously, but also a bit wary. Nayeon was like Jeongyeon that way-- always a little bit too careful when it came to trusting when people surprise you. And so she did something she picked up from the woman she was looking at now.

 

She did what Jeongyeon does whenever she’s trying to analyze the weight of someone’s words. She concentrated on every part of Jeongyeon’s face, watched how it moved or contracted or softened; she listened to the lilt of Jeongyeon’s voice, and focused on Jeongyeon’s eyes-- the place where she knew Jeongyeon said everything. And it was in her eyes that Nayeon saw it.

 

She knew Jeongyeon had figured out that she had drawn a line ever since she started staying there. It was purposeful, but it wasn’t an unwelcoming boundary, or a cold, steel wall… It was more like a line in the sand. A line that Nayeon had made sure Jeongyeon knew she could kick aside at any point should she choose to.

 

It was a patient step back. And the look in Jeongyeon’s eyes made Nayeon think that maybe Jeongyeon was beginning to take a step forward.

  


* * *

 

**Next Friday**

 

Tzuyu walked up to Jeongyeon’s door irritably. In her hands, she held the handles of several snack-filled paper bags, and one reusable canvas bag containing one, reasonably priced bottle of wine. Setting down the former onto the doormat, she raised her knuckles to rap on the door with a firm, two knocks.

 

“Jeongyeon-unnie, I’ve been waiting downstairs for 15 minutes! We are going to be _late_.”

 

Now, Tzuyu was never really the kind of person who lost her patience easily, but she was also never one for tardiness. She despised being late to anything, and she found that being around her two unnies resulted in an almost guaranteed delay to every event they all went to regardless of how much time Tzuyu cushioned their travel-time with. The young woman had even begun to lie regularly about what the actual start time to events were just so that Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s bickering wouldn’t cause them to miss every first hour of every movie or dinner party they went to. But her efforts were to no avail. There was no stopping those two.

 

Tzuyu heard the soft pattering of footsteps grow louder behind the door before it swung open suddenly, revealing the apologetic face of one Yoo Jeongyeon. After shooting the younger her warmest smile, the blonde woman immediately ducked down to grab Tzuyu’s bags from off the floor and into the apartment.

 

“I’m so sorry, Tzuyu-ah,” Jeongyeon said as she stepped aside, motioning for Tzuyu to step over the threshold. The Taiwanese girl quickly kicked off her sneakers, grumbling as she slipped into her guest slippers in the foyer.

 

Tzuyu was a regular guest at the ( _basically_ ) 2yeon apartment, and had repeatedly gone either barefoot or socks-only while she visited. She didn’t really mind it too much. Until one day, she arrived in the foyer to unexpectedly find a pair of Yoda slippers with a big red bow stuck on the top, and a delighted Im Nayeon standing there wearing the biggest bunny-toothed grin of the century. Tzuyu had muttered a thank you, and put them on with a roll of her eyes while Nayeon cooed and hugged an unresponsive Tzuyu around her waist; but Tzuyu secretly loved them, and she loved how much her unnies loved her too.

 

Tzuyu put on her special slippers now, making a point to shoot daggers with her eyes at Jeongyeon’s apologetic, yet, stressed, face.

 

“I know, I know,” Jeongyeon said, raising her hands in the air in mock surrender. “But it wasn’t my fault!”

 

Tzuyu marched into the living room with Jeongyeon following close behind her. Tzuyu turned around once she reached the middle of the living room, folding her arms across her chest, and raising her eyebrows at Jeongyeon with a look that said, “ _You have 2 seconds to explain before I walk out of here and leave you both._ ”

 

Jeongyeon flinched slightly, and set down the bags on the kitchen counter. “We were literally on our way downstairs to meet you, and then she suddenly realized we were both wearing the same colored shirt, and spazzed out, saying something like (Jeongyeon raised the pitch of her voice to dramatically imitate an equally as dramatic Nayeon), “ _Jeongie! Matching colors are only acceptable if you are wearing couples clothing! Otherwise it’s just a fashion faux pas. Now, unless you have a couple shirt to wear with me_ ….” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “So you can imagine what happened next.” She pointed her thumb at the bathroom door. “She spent 10 minutes picking out a new outfit, and has been changing in the bathroom ever since.”

 

Jeongyeon crossed the room to stand outside the bathroom door. “ _Imp Nazgul_ , I’m giving you 1 minute to come out of there, or I’m opening this door and dragging you to Watch Night in your  underwear if I have to!” Jeongyeon pounded on the door. “Our maknae is here, and she is _not_ pleased.”

 

Jeongyeon almost fell forwards onto her face as Nayeon abruptly yanked open the bathroom door she had been leaning on. The dark-haired girl smirked cheekily at Jeongyeon as she caught the falling woman in her arms. “In my underwear, huh?”, Nayeon smirked as she raised an eyebrow at the flustered girl leaning on her.

 

“Couldn’t stand to be away from me, baby?” Jeongyeon quickly untangled herself from Nayeon’s embrace, and stood up straight, adjusting her shirt and hair. “It’s okay, hot stuff,” Nayeon said as she walked out of the bathroom, past Jeongyeon, and into the living room. She looked over her shoulder and winked at her ex. “We can cuddle later,” she whispered loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

 

Tzuyu grimaced and stuck out her tongue. “Okay. Gross.”

 

Nayeon was still making sex eyes at Jeongyeon, causing the latter’s face to turn bright red while it contorted into what looked like a conflict between both an eye-roll and flustered, gay panic.

 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. _God, just make-out already._ She strode over to Jeongyeon with purpose, and dragged her away from Nayeon’s (apparently) paralyzing gaze. “Let’s _ggoooooo_ . _Please_ ?? The show is going to start soon, and Sana-unnie has already texted me _twice_!”

 

Jeongyeon shook her head, shaking herself out of her stupor to focus. “Right! Sorry, Tzuyu-ah. Yes, let’s go.” And without another second to waste, she picked up her and Nayeon’s own contribution bags of snacks and alcohol, and was out the door before the other two could say another word.

 

“Yah! _Yoo Jeongyeon_ , wait for us!” Nayeon called after the blonde, kicking off her slippers and hurriedly pulling on her boots. Jeongyeon was already halfway down the hallway.

 

“I’ve waited long enough for your ass, _Imp Nazgul_!”

 

Tzuyu put on her own sneakers before closing the door behind them, smirking amusedly as she heard Nayeon whining, “ _Stop_ calling me that!”

  
  
  


 

 

 

The drive to the Thrice dorm was a short one. Thanks to Tzuyu, they arrived with barely 15 minutes to spare before the show started.

 

 _Ding dong! Ding dong ding ding ding do-_ The doorbell chimed as Nayeon pushed the button impatiently.

 

Sana answered the door, roughly yanking it open and breathing heavily. “I swear to god, Nayeon-unnie, if you ring our doorbell like that every time you come over, I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Well, helllooo to you too, gorgeous,” Nayeon replied sweetly, puckering her lips and blowing Sana a kiss before walking past the younger girl and entering the dorm.

 

Sana directed a deadpan glare at Tzuyu when the tallest girl walked in after Nayeon. “You’re late.”

 

Jeongyeon almost wanted to laugh at how her friend shrank under the look. “I know, unnie. I _tried_.” Tzuyu looked like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. She flicked her head in Jeongyeon’s direction. “But you know how they are.”

 

“Hey!” Jeongyeon protested as they all finally exited the foyer and into the living room. “We are right on time, thank you very much!” She narrowed her eyes at Tzuyu and Sana before looking over at the couch where Mina sat looking at her with a bright smile. Momo stood next to Mina, attention already occupied by Nayeon as she secured one arm around the girl in a tight embrace, and the other still stuffed inside a large bag of Cheetos.

 

“Hi Jeongyeonnie,” Mina said in her soft, musical voice. She made her way over to where Jeongyeon was standing with the bags, and stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on the taller girl’s cheek. “What did you bring?”

 

The blonde blinked at the unexpected gesture, but quickly recovered.

 

Jeongyeon smirked crookedly and nodded her head towards the kitchen indicating for Mina to follow her. Setting the bags on the countertop, Jeongyeon plunged both her hands into the bags, and fished out two handles of whiskey, presenting them with a flourish. “Ta-Da!”

 

She heard the pounding of footsteps, and felt the warmth of a Cheeto-scented presence behind her.

“You brought booze!” The wet, yet, powdery kiss Momo landed on Jeongyeon’s face left orange dust in its wake as the eldest _Thrice_ member reached around Jeongyeon to grab one of the bottles. Momo inspected the label while Mina wiped Jeongyeon’s face for her, chuckling softly and grinning a gummy smile as she did so. “Oooh, Jameson and…,” Momo looked over Jeongyeon’s shoulder to peak at the other bottle. “Knob Creek?”

 

“Yes,” Jeongyeon commented proudly, crooked grin returning to her face. “I brought whiskey and bourbon, because those are the only acceptable alcoholic drinks to consume during a Wynonna Earp watch party.” She silently thanked Mina for cleaning her up and turned her attention back to the bags on the counter.

 

Reaching her arms in once more, the blonde pulled out an assortment of shot glasses, whiskey tumblers, and several liters of assorted sodas.

 

“Mo,” Jeongyeon called over her shoulder. “Can you grab me some ice and a long spoon for stirring, please?” Momo nodded, and reached up high above her to grab a large bowl from the cupboard. With the bowl securely in her hands, she crossed the kitchen to rummage through the freezer.

 

Tzuyu, Sana, and Nayeon all walked in shortly afterwards, helping Mina unpack the snacks, and separate everything into bowls. They all looked over curiously when Momo returned from the fridge to hand Jeongyeon the things she asked for.

 

The latter looked up briefly to take the ice and spoon from Momo before her hands expertly worked the bottles open in front of her, pouring various quantities of each liquor and liquid into shot glasses, and pouring the measurements into several tumblers. Jeongyeon’s eyes were focused and excited as she mixed the drinks, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly in the delight she found in crafting the familiar cocktails. With a final flourish of the mixing spoon, she handed a glass to Momo and Mina, smirking and raising an eyebrow as she did so.

 

“ _Voila_!”

 

Momo took the glass from Jeongyeon, and cautiously took a sip, amused at her friend’s dramatic antics.

Her eyes widened in surprise as smacked her lips after swallowing her sip of the concoction. “Mmmm, Jeongie, this is good!”

 

Mina took the glass from Momo and took a sip herself. Jeongyeon watched eagerly for Mina’s reaction, and grinned as she watched Mina raise both her eyebrows. Jeongyeon’s eyes disappeared into crescents with her smile, obviously pleased with herself. Mina took a second to save the smile for her collection as Jeongyeon turned away to distribute the rest of the cocktail glasses among the others.

 

“Fun fact about me, you guys…,” Jeongyeon said as she attempted to hand a glass to Tzuyu, who politely shook her head to decline, retreating into the living room to retrieve the bottle of wine she brought. “I actually went to bartending school once. I used to work at a bar before I got my big break here with _Bridge_. Had to pay the bills somehow, you know?” Jeongyeon smiled again as everyone tried their drinks and proceeded to nod with satisfied approval.

 

Nayeon sauntered over to the counter dramatically, and wrapped an arm around Jeongyeon’s shoulders. “And here I thought you couldn’t get any hotter…” She set her glass down in front of her ex. “But make mine a double, please. I’m not an amateur.”

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she shook her shoulders free of Nayeon’s hold, grabbing the girl’s glass and pouring in a hefty helping of bourbon. As she picked up her glass, Nayeon leaned over and swiftly placed a kiss at the edge of Jeongyeon’s mouth, whispering a sultry, “Thanks, hot stuff,” before pulling away and walking away from the counter.

 

Jeongyeon froze and turned tomato red, unable to respond or even look at the girl who cheekily looked back over her shoulder and winked before dragging Momo with her into the living room; hips swaying confidently side to side as she exited the kitchen.

 

Mina cleared her throat.

 

“She’s… bold.” The idol commented, her elegant fingers tracing the lip of her own cocktail glass.

 

Jeongyeon merely nodded, letting out a heavy breath, and pouring herself a large shot of whiskey without looking at Mina. She swiftly brought it to her lips and drained the shot glass in one gulp, hissing as the amber liquid burned sweetly down her throat. “That she is, Princess...That she is.”

 

A beat of silence passed between them as Jeongyeon stood there recollecting herself, and Mina stood there observing with an unreadable look on her face.

 

Sana and Tzuyu returned from taking the last of the snacks to the living room in order to retrieve their own drinks. Tzuyu’s wine glass, and Sana’s cocktail glass. “You know, Jeongyeon-ah, I’m not usually a whiskey girl, but this is quite delicious.”

 

Jeongyeon nodded her thanks, and raised her glass to Sana’s, clinking the glasses together with a ringing chime.

 

The liquid had barely entered her mouth when they all heard Nayeon’s loud voice from the living room. “Baby, get in here, it’s about to start!!”

 

Jeongyeon nearly choked on her drink. “Don’t call me that!” She called from the kitchen in response.

 

Jeongyeon heard a small clearing of the throat beside her. “You know, what?” Mina spoke abruptly. “I’ll take a shot too.”

 

The Japanese goddess stiffly unscrewed the top off the bottle of bourbon and poured herself a shot. She was about to recork the bottle, but suddenly paused and swayed the bottle in the other direction. Her hand now poised above her cocktail glass in mid-air, Mina paused once more, screwing her eyebrows together before determinedly adding a sizable splash of liquor to her own cocktail glass as well.

 

Sana raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, “ _Okay_ , I see you, babygirl! Let’s get this party started!”

 

 _Thrice_ ’s leader wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist, placing a simple kiss to the girl’s exposed pulse point on her neck before whispering, “Me too! Me too! Pour me a shot!”

 

Sana excitedly turned her face towards the living room. “Momoring! Nayeon-unnie! Come grab a shot!” Sana giggled as she extracted her arms from around her girlfriend to raise her shot glass to her mouth. Mina nearly choked on hers. Her eyes watered as she attempted to finish her shot.

 

Momo’s voice carried from the other room. “Bring the bottle!!!” the girl yelled in her cute, nasally voice.

 

“Oh, good idea!” Sana jumped up adorably, and took up the bottle of bourbon with the hand that wasn’t holding her glass. “Come on, Minari!”

 

Mina smiled and nodded, silently communicating to her girlfriend that she was right behind her. Once Sana and Tzuyu had made their way out of the kitchen, Mina looked down at the counter, and poured another shot of whiskey into the small glass next to hers before refilling her own. She set the bottle down, and handed the shot glass to Jeongyeon, turning back briefly to pick up her own before facing the blonde woman again.

 

“Cheers, Jeongyeonnie,” she said shyly. Mina clinked their glasses together, and they both drank. Jeongyeon slammed down her glass with another hiss escaping her mouth, while Mina kept hers grasped tightly in her hand. The Japanese girl’s face bunched up and contorted like she drank something really sour… or spoiled… or both.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled. “Can’t handle your bourbon, Princess?” she teased, winking at Mina, and picking up the bottle. “Come on, let’s join the others. We’re going to miss the opening credits!”

 

Mina felt Jeongyeon’s fingers wrap around her hand as the older girl dragged her into the living room to join the others.

 

Mina couldn’t help but smile. There was a warmth making its way up from her stomach, spreading itself through her chest. She felt a little giddy. _Maybe she liked bourbon after all_...

 

Everyone else was already comfortably arranged on the furniture when Mina and Jeongyeon walked in to take their seats. Tzuyu and Sana had both opted to sit on the lone armchairs that each flanked the couch.

 

Tzuyu sat with her back gracefully erect, her wine glass resting in her open hand, propped up by her elbow on the arm rest. The other hand carefully transferring singular chip by singular chip to her mouth from the bag sitting in her lap. Sana was a giggly puddle of blankets, contentedly resposed and sipping from her glass. Nayeon and Momo had already sprawled over each other on the couch, leaving just enough room for Mina and Jeongyeon to join them.

 

After a short pause to consider exactly how they should join the throng, Jeongyeon moved to sit in remaining space on the couch, her hand still securely in Mina’s. She gently rubbed her thumb against Mina’s hand before she pulled Mina along, and an easy grin formed onto her face. Jeongyeon didn’t know where the urge of small act came from, but it felt natural, and she liked how Mina’s hand felt in hers--like it was exactly where it was supposed to be.

 

Her first step forward brought with it the awareness of the alcohol kicking in. Its honeyed fire traveling up her neck to her ears. She could already feel the burning beginning at her ear tips.

 

_It tickled._

 

Jeongyeon’s tipsy mind suddenly wondered why Mina’s hand wasn’t _always_ in her own. Maybe it was ( _it most definitely was_ ) the bourbon, but Jeongyeon felt a burst of confidence about all her instincts tonight.  

 

With Jeongyeon’s second step forward, she felt an unexpected tug from Mina’s hand, surprising her and almost causing her to stumble backwards. Whipping her head around to see why on earth Mina was tugging at her instead of following her to the couch, Jeongyeon looked up to see a panicked Mina staring wide-eyed at Sana’s hand gripping her other wrist.

 

“Minaaaaaa, come sit on my lap, babyyyyy,” Sana whined in her aeygo voice, tugging on Mina’s wrist again.

 

The burst of confidence Jeongyeon felt a second earlier shrank into the pit of her stomach, nowhere to be found. And thanks to the alcohol, Jeongyeon instantly forgot all about it. “Oh, sorry,” Jeongyeon muttered. _Pabo-yah! Idiot._

 

Shaking her head free of her brief absence of logic, she quickly released Mina’s hand. Of course, Mina would sit with Sana, what was she about to get ~~jealous~~ upset for?

 

Like a rubberband, Mina’s weight shifted roughly to her back foot, having so suddenly been set free of the pull of Jeongyeon’s hand. Her eyes went wide with objection for half a second, going unnoticed by everyone except Nayeon and Momo who were watching the scene intently from the side. Mina stood there for a moment as Jeongyeon took her seat on the couch, confused as to why Jeongyeon had let go. She was about to take a half step forward, when she felt Sana tug on her wrist again.

 

 _Oh, right._ She scrunched her brows in mild confusion. _I’m sitting with Sana._ Her head felt a little cloudy.

 

Her face fell into a pout. _But I wanted to sit with Jeongyeon…_

 

Mina climbed into Sana’s lap and took a sip from her glass, attempting to drink away whatever weirdness just happened in the span of those 4 seconds. Oblivious, and (more than a little) slightly tipsy, her girlfriend delightedly wrapped her arms around Mina and immediately peppered her face with kisses. _Oh, wait._ Mina blnked hard, trying to get a handle on her increasingly molasses-y brain. _Girlfriend._ Mina craned her face backwards to smile and place a kiss on Sana’s cheek.

 

The music of the opening [theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuF4VhKO1TQ) interrupted the daze of the moment, alerting the group back to their senses and bringing their focus back to the real star of the night, the one and only _Wynonna Earp_. This was their first Watch Night together since the new season started, and idols had invited Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu to join them in the _Thrice_ dorm, since they had a big, flat screen TV.

 

Nayeon saw Jeongyeon tear her gaze away from Mina and Sana on the armchair, and take a gulp from her glass, her eyes glazed over and directed at the TV screen.

 

 _“I can fix that_ ,” Nayeon thought to herself.

 

The dark-haired girl leaned over onto Jeongyeon’s shoulder and whispered, “Hey, hot stuff”; Bringing a long finger out from under the blanket to poke at Jeongyeon’s chin fat, and proceeding to playfully nuzzle the side of Jeongyeon’s face with her nose.

 

This seemed to to the trick, and Jeongyeon’s spirits seemed to lift immediately. The blonde woman bursted into a fit of squirms and fake protests behind her smile that threatened to spill over her firmly shut lips. She looked into Nayeon’s teasing, caring eyes.

 

_Nayeon always knew._

 

Nayeon shifted on the couch to accommodate Jeongyeon as the blonde let her body sink against Nayeon’s; she heard Jeongyeon sigh comfortably before the younger’s voice finally rose to join the other girls as they hooped and hollered at the TV screen when their favorites’ credits flashed by; all 6 of them belting out the last lines of the theme song at the top of their lungs.

 

It was a very good episode. There was plenty of ass-kicking to cheer for at the TV. (Momo and Sana seemed to engage in an unspoken competition of who could dramatically throw the most popcorn at the screen.) There were plenty of steamy lesbian kisses to meet their “take a shot everytime WayHaught slips some tongue” rule. (Which-- may have inspired some heated kisses in a particular armchair of a particular Japanese couple.) And the just right amount of scary plot points for Nayeon to have the justification to press herself closely and intimately against Jeongyeon.

 

Nayeon’s hands may have done quite a bit of questionable wandering under 2yeon’s blanket during the show, to the point where Jeongyeon was grateful to have the bourbon to blame for her bright red cheeks she sported the whole night. From the beginning of the episode, to where they were now, Jeongyeon and Nayeon had shifted positions from the former innocently leaning her back into the latter’s front, to their current position of Nayeon with her face tucked into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck, her leg not so innocently flung across Jeongyeon’s lap, practically koala-ing the side of Jeongyeon’s waist.

 

Tzuyu noticed it happening about 15 minutes into the show and merely raised her eyebrows amusedly, only briefly looking to her right to see if she could make eye-contact with Momo. But found the elder’s attention rapt in stuffing her face with a choco-pie while enthralled in Waverly Earp dancing on the screen. Tzuyu rolled her eyes before turning her grin back towards the TV.

 

She’d been rooting for her Nayeon-unnie for a while now, and hoped that the way Jeongyeon wasn’t fighting Nayeon’s advances tonight, boded well for her plans for 2yeon. Her two unnies were good for each other, Tzuyu thought, and she could see that Nayeon knew how to make Jeongyeon happy.

 

Tzuyu had noticed over the past couple weeks, the two had been getting closer, and the amount of times Jeongyeon would prevent Nayeon from crossing the line was steadily decreasing. It was so subtle and progressive, no one really noticed the change since it happened so naturally. (Well-- except Tzuyu, of course. And--) the tall maknae looked over at Mina who was biting her lip as she watched Nayeon nibble on Jeongyeon’s ear. (--And well, maybe _Mina_.)

 

Whatever hold Mina had on Jeongyeon was curious to her, though. Tzuyu had noticed more than once during the night that Mina’s eyes lingered on Jeongyeon whenever the girl laughed or whenever Nayeon got closer to her on the couch. Tzuyu also noticed that the closer 2yeon got on the couch, the more Mina would indulge Sana in their PDA on their armchair. And Sana, being drunk, and being-- well..Sana-- kept whining for Mina’s attention throughout the episode, while Jeongyeon always seemed to take another sip from her glass whenever MiSana kissed. Everyone was drunk and touchy, and they all just kept drinking and sneaking glances at each other as if no one could see exactly what everyone else was doing.

 

“ _For Peete's sake, the lights aren’t even_ _off _ .” Tzuyu refilled her glass of wine, and sighed to herself. “ _God, what a shitshow.”_

 

Because Tzuyu was only sipping her second glass of wine, and abstaining from any of the bourbon consumption (she was DD), the maknae was the only relatively sober one out of all of them; and everyone’s “subtleness” really wasn’t as subtle as their drunken minds thought they were.

 

And right now Nayeon was playing a very obvious game with Mina called, ‘ _Jeongyeon is my territory_ ,’ and she was winning.

  
  
  
  


 

Jeongyeon looked over to her left, chasing the sound of the sudden guffaw erupting from the woman next to her. Nayeon was all but dying at the latest crass joke out of Wynonna’s mouth on the TV.

 

A smirk danced on Jeongyeon’s lips as she observed the girl. She smiled at the way Nayeon laughed so wholeheartedly with her head thrown back and her mouth wide open, her round cheeks lightly dusted with pink. It made Jeongyeon conscious of a familiar feeling stirring in her chest. One that made her want to hold and protect Nayeon for the rest of their lives.

 

_WHACK!_

 

Jeongyeon blinked as the girl in question smacked Jeongyeon’s shoulder hard with one of her giant hands. She took a moment to shove Nayeon to the side, attempting to dodge more whacks from a flailing, laughing, Im Nayeon. Jeongyeon wasn’t upset, of course. She was used to it by now. Nayeon always smacked her whenever she laughed this hard.

 

Jeongyeon was quite comfortably drunk now that all the pre-show shots had kicked in with her cocktails, and her face and body seemed to be warming up quite quickly. Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the blanket, or maybe it was Nayeon’s body heat pressed against her as they cuddled... or maybe it was specifically Nayeon’s _groin_ pressing up against her hips as they cuddled… but who knew? All Jeongyeon was sure of was that she didn’t mind the heat one bit.

 

The blonde had decided the second she dropped Mina’s hand at the beginning of the night, that she would stop overthinking all this Mina nonsense, and focus on what she knew was right in front of her instead. The bourbon was giving her a whole new perspective on life, and the tingling in her ears told her that tonight was the first night she was going to let everything go.

 

 _Fuck it_. She was going to let her instincts take over, and let Mina be in her bubble with Sana or whatever- it didn’t matter anymore.

 

She took another sip of her whiskey sour.

 

Jeongyeon could tell Nayeon sensed this too, though; which Jeongyeon wasn’t surprised by. Nayeon never needed help in reading her. She observed the raven-haired girl getting bolder as the night went on. Testing the waters, yet at the same time, providing comfort to Jeongyeon whenever MiSana got a little too handsy- ( _Not that she needed to be comforted_ ...Jeongyeon scoffed internally, clinking a shot glass to Momo’s and downing another shot. _Mina could do whatever she wanted with her girlfriend._ *hiccup* _That was her business_.)

  
  


Meanwhile, Nayeon didn’t know for certain what was going on in Jeongyeon’s head... but she was excited all the same. She watched Jeongyeon carefully, and made sure she wasn’t bothered too much by Mina over there. _Why did that girl keep watching them like that? Geez. Stare much?_ So Nayeon distracted Jeongyeon like a good ~~friend~~ by trailing her fingers over the girl’s leg or arm a few times. And maybe once or twice she tried to see how far she could go, and suddenly buried her face in Jeongyeon’s neck because she was “scared.” And maybe she used that as an excuse to softly kiss the girl’s neck or shoulders...and maybe leave a few choice bites here and there. Maybe she did that. Who knows?

 

Curiously, this was the first time Jeongyeon let her go this far; and Nayeon wondered what it meant. First, there was the incident in the kitchen last week, and now...was it just her, or was Jeongyeon looking at her a second longer than usual… And- she could’ve sworn that was a moan she heard the last time Nayeon “accidently” brushed her hand against Jeongyeon’s upper thighs…

 

Nayeon bit her lip curiously, and peaked at Jeongyeon to the side.

 

_Yep. Jeongyeon is definitely looking at my mouth, holy shit._

 

_Okay, Nayeon. Breathe. You got thi--_

_SKSKSKSK IS SHE LICKING HER LIPS LOOKING AT MY LIPS ?!!!_

 

If Nayeon leaned in right now she could...

 

“That was SO GOOD! I can’t wait for next week!” Momo yelled, both her arms flung into the air and kicking her feet wildly.

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon almost jumped at the sudden sound of Momo’s voice.

 

 _“Goddammit,”_ Nayeon thought, tearing her eyes away from a blushing Jeongyeon to her oblivious Japanese friend. “So close.”

 

Momo got up from her seat on the couch and about half a bag’s worth of chip, popcorn, and cookie crumbs fell from her lap. Which resulted in the whole gaggle of these drunk gays to look down and bust over laughing.

 

“Yahhhhh!” She whined, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. “Don’t make fun of meeeeee.”

 

Nayeon placed a soft kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheek before untangling herself to help Momo clean up the mess.

 

While Nayeon was trying to help Momo sweep up the crumbs off the floor, the rest of the party got up to fold blankets, and discard empty cups, bottles, and bowls. Sana almost tripped carrying glasses and dishes to the sink, causing a very concerned-looking Tzuyu to step in and help the clumsy girl to the kitchen. Which left Mina to help Jeongyeon straighten up the living room.

 

The ginger-haired, Japanese goddess peaked sideways at Jeongyeon while she reset the couch cushions. The taller girl seemed to be deep in thought about something as she folded up the same blanket for the third time. There was a smallest of smiles creeping onto Jeongyeon’s face in the most innocent, bashful way, Mina’s stomach did a backflip at the sight of it.

 

“Hey, Mina.”

 

Her stomach did an entirely different kind of backflip at the sudden sound of Jeongyeon’s soft, low voice. Mina looked up, and tried her best to put on the face of someone who wasn’t just staring at Jeongyeon 2 seconds ago.

 

“Yes, Jeongyeon?”

 

The way those hazel eyes met Mina’s in that moment was so soft, Mina felt like she was a literal puddle.

 

“Do you think people deserve second chances?” Jeongyeon asked, eyes cast down at the blanket she fiddled with in her hands. “Like--” she looked up at Mina with the most heart-wrenchingly hopeful look on her face that there was no way Mina was going to say No to anything Jeongyeon said next. “If someone hurts you, but proves themselves worthy again, do you think it’s worth a try, or should trust always stay broken?”

 

Mina didn’t understand why, but she felt as if someone had just splashed her with a bucket of cold water. Her heart dropped into her chest, and she felt immediately sober. “O-oh..umm--,” Mina didn’t expect that. She didn’t know what to say.

 

Instead she closed the small distance between them so that she stood next to Jeongyeon, and took the blanket gently from the girl’s hands. Stalling for time, she refolded it, and set it down on the couch before looking up at Jeongyeon’s face.

 

“I think…,” Mina paused and bit her lip before continuing. “I think that I know you. And I know regaining your trust is something close to impossible once lost…,” Mina spoke carefully and quietly, trying her hardest to ignore whatever weird pain in her chest that was making it so difficult for her to speak to Jeongyeon right now. “And if someone has earned it back in your eyes, I think that person must’ve tried really hard to do so, and I think they’d be an absolute idiot to put in all that work if they were just going to hurt you again.”

 

The sparkle in Jeongyeon’s eyes told Mina that she had said all the right things. And the grin that broke out on Jeongyeon’s face told Mina whatever conflict she was feeling right now was worth it if it made Jeongyeon smile like this.

 

The blonde pulled her into a hug. It was warm and enveloping, and Mina’s senses were flooded with the scent of vanilla and cranberries.

 

“Thank you, Princess,” Jeongyeon whispered. And too soon, the blonde’s arms let go, and Jeongyeon walked over to the kitchen where Nayeon was currently washing the tteokbokki stains from Momo’s shirt.

 

\---“How did you manage to get this all over yourself?”

 

\---“I don’t know! Those rice cakes jump like goldfish, I’m _telling_ you!”

  


After another half an hour of dishes, and exchanging and debating theories about the episode and what will happen next week, Tzuyu, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon said their goodbyes to their idol friends and decided it was time to head home. Momo gave them all wet, sloppy kisses before sending them off, and Nayeon playfully slapped Sana’s ass on her way out, earning one last yelp before the door to _Thrice_ ’s dorm closed for the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tzuyu drove 2yeon back to Jeongyeon’s apartment even though both Jeongyeon and Nayeon were relatively sober at this point. The two of them were no strangers to alcohol, and their tolerance levels were fairly respectable.

 

They climbed out of Tzuyu’s car, and walked around back to retrieve their empty reusable bags from the trunk. Before moving to walk inside her building, Jeongyeon leaned over the door, and Tzuyu rolled down the window.

 

“Thanks for driving, Tzu-baca,” Jeongyeon winked and pointed a finger gun at her favorite maknae.

 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same. Jeongyeon may be a dork, but she was her dork.

 

“You’re welcome, Jeongyeon-unnie. See you at the office on Monday.”

 

“Bright and early!”

 

Tzuyu turned away to place her hands back on the steering wheel.

 

“Oh-wait!”

 

The girl craned her neck towards the window once more.

 

“And sorry for being late again.”  
  
Tzuyu chuckled softly, and waved Jeongyeon off.

 

“Well, I think you’ve made _someone_ wait long enough,” the younger replied with a knowing smile. And with that, Tzuyu drove away, leaving Jeongyeon and Nayeon alone in the cold.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat as she pressed the button with a big 4 on it. Nayeon had been relatively silent from their walk from the street to the elevator, and it was making Jeongyeon a little nervous. She was shaking. _Why was she shaking?_ She blew air out of her mouth, trying to shake it off. In an attempt to be slick, Jeongyeon darted her eyes to the side to see what Nayeon was doing, and found herself meeting a pair of round eyes staring back at her.

 

_Shit._

 

_DING_

 

The elevator dinged and the doors shut closed, making both of them flinch; and breaking the tension of the stale air within the moving steel box. Jeongyeon felt her stomach rise into her chest as the elevator rose into the air. The sudden change in gravity caught her off-guard, and caused her to lose her balance. She tumbled backwards into Nayeon face first, and the older girl immediately threw her arms around Jeongyeon to steady her back onto her feet.

 

Nayeon chuckled softly and whispered, “That’s the second time I’ve caught you in my arms today, hot stuff.”

 

Jeongyeon’s heart started beating faster. The proximity of her face to Nayeon’s was suddenly something she was quite aware of. Her mind running a mile a minute, Jeongyeon did the only thing she could do, and steadied herself in Nayeon’s arms. But she also made no move to step backwards out of her grasp.

 

“You’d think you like being in my arms or something…” the girl continued carefully, her voice soft and husky.

 

Jeongyeon lifted her head and looked into Nayeon’s eyes then. She saw the question that waited for her there. She saw the choice being given to her freely and vulnerably by this amazing woman in front of her. She saw the fullness of Nayeon’s lips, and the playful smile that made its home on their edges.

 

There was barely any distance between their faces, and Jeongyeon could feel Nayeon’s breath on her own lips. She could count Nayeon’s eyelashes, and the freckles on Nayeon’s nose.

 

She made a choice.

 

“Would it be so bad if I did…?” Jeongyeon responded, bringing Nayeon’s arms from around her shoulders up and around her neck. She slid her hands around Nayeon’s small waist. Jeongyeon could feel the stutter in Nayeon’s breath at the contact.

 

Nayeon’s abs contracted as she held her breath waiting for Jeongyeon to make the next move; knowing full well all she had to do was be patient, and Jeongyeon would do the rest. She had brought them this far, and only Jeongyeon could bring them all the way there now. Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon gulped. The blonde’s eyes flickered from Nayeon’s eyes down towards her lips.

 

_God, she’s wanted this for so long._

 

The raven haired girl ran her tongue along her bottom lip slowly, watching with relish at the way Jeongyeon’s eyes followed the motion hungrily.

 

Nayeon spoke in a barely audible whisper, “Not at all.”

 

And with that, Jeongyeon crashed their lips together, kissing Nayeon hard. Their teeth clashed, but neither of them cared. They’d put this off for far too long, and rhythm was never something Nayeon and Jeongyeon failed at finding quickly.

 

Jeongyeon kissed Nayeon ravenously, mercilessly; nipping at the plump lips that had been tantalizing her for months, dragging them with her teeth, and licking them softly to soothe them afterwards. Nayeon’s hands tangled up in Jeongyeon’s blonde locks, her long fingers gripping at the roots firmly; meeting Jeongyeon’s roughness kiss for kiss. The taste of Jeongyeon’s lips was exactly how she’d remembered it and more. It was better. Sweeter. Hotter.

 

She tugged hard at Jeongyeon’s scalp, and Jeongyeon let her head fall back easily, exposing her neck to the cool air. Nayeon took a half second to smirk at how immediately responsive Jeongyeon was before she sank her teeth deep into the soft flesh of Jeongyeon’s neck, causing the girl to produce a delicious moan that she could feel reverberate through Jeongyeon’s throat.

 

She let Nayeon suck gently, relishing in the warm, wetness of Nayeon’s tongue swirling against her skin mixing with the sting of the bite itself. With a twist of her wrist, Jeongyeon tangled her fist in Nayeon’s hair and pulled the girl’s head back, wrenching Nayeon’s mouth away from her neck, and held Nayeon’s head steady only to crash their lips together again. She let her grip fall from Nayeon’s hair in favor of holding her hand flat to the back of Nayeon’s head. She cupped it firmly, pushing their mouths together so closely that neither of them could breathe. The suffocation was what she wanted. She wanted to lose herself in the desire. She didn’t want to breathe. She only wanted to feel Nayeon’s lips against hers.

 

When Jeongyeon couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled away, allowing Nayeon to gasp for air while she moved her hands down to the dark-haired girl’s waist and pushed her against the wall of the elevator. Jeongyeon paused to catch her breath briefly, feeling her body pressed against Nayeon’s as Nayeon wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon’s waist. The taller girl lifted Nayeon up and slammed her hard against the elevator mirror. She left a trail of kisses down Nayeon’s neck, sucking at the skin near her pulse point and gripping it with her teeth so that she left her mark. Jeongyeon’s right hand wandered up Nayeon’s torso to cup the girl’s perfect breast…

 

_DING_

 

The doors of the elevator opened, and they both stopped abruptly, panting heavily against each other as Jeongyeon slowly brought Nayeon back down to the floor. Nayeon adjusted her shirt, and swallowed hard. Her chest heaving, and her eyes still flickering to Jeongyeon’s slightly open mouth. She took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on the center of Jeongyeon’s chest, leaning in as she stood on her tip toes to peck Jeongyeon’s lips softly.

 

Looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes, Nayeon’s warm, tentative gaze dissolved rapidly. In its place, a flame ignited behind her eyes and her pupils dilated. Jeongyeon suddenly felt an ache building between her legs. She watched as Nayeon bit down on her bottom lip and smirked before she took Jeongyeon by the hand and dragged her out of the elevator and down the hallway.

 

When they reached the door to Jeongyeon’s apartment, Nayeon spun herself around and slammed her back against it. She pulled Jeongyeon towards her swiftly, releasing her wrist and deftly wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck the second gravity’s momentum brought Jeongyeon’s body against hers. Nayeon brought down Jeongyeon’s face towards hers, and captured her lips in a heated kiss, snaking her tongue along Jeongyeon’s lower lip, silently demanding access to Jeongyeon’s mouth.

 

The taller girl was putty in Nayeon’s hands, goosebumps trailing up and down her arms every time Nayeon’s tongue swiped against her lips. She complied immediately, opening her mouth for Nayeon’s tongue to enter. The second Nayeon’s tongue met hers, Jeongyeon melted completely. She moaned into the kiss, and tightened her grip against Nayeon’s body; dragging her fingernails down the girl’s toned back.

 

Nayeon let her head fall back against the door with a moan, breaking the kiss. She turned her face to the side and allowed herself to breathe heavily, her chest heaving up and down as she panted. Jeongyeon blindly chased Nayeon’s lips with her own, but the raven-haired girl pulled Jeongyeon by her hair; commanding her to stop moving and stay still.

 

Nayeon brought her lips to Jeongyeon’s ear, and growled lowly, “Get this door open now so I can take your clothes off and fuck you senseless.”

 

If Jeongyeon wasn’t embarrassingly wet already, she definitely was now. Plunging her hand immediately into the pocket of her jeans, she quickly fished out her keys. While Jeongyeon attempted to fit the key into the lock to get the door open, Nayeon began to lick and nibble on Jeongyeon’s right ear, making it quite difficult for her to concentrate on the task at hand. Her fingers fumbled and shook until finally, _by some miracle_ , the door swung open, and they toppled inside.

 

The door slammed shut behind them, and Nayeon and Jeongyeon kicked off their shoes, haphazardly flinging them off their feet to random corners in the foyer. They walked backwards, Nayeon pulling Jeongyeon forward and leading them towards the bedroom; not wasting any time in bringing their lips back together hotly. Jeongyeon moaned unabashedly, cupping Nayeon’s face as she thrusted her tongue down the girl’s throat and battled with Nayeon’s tongue inside her mouth. She could feel Nayeon’s nimble fingers expertly unbuttoning her shirt all the way down, inch by inch.

 

“Undo your belt,” Nayeon mumbled gruffly, releasing Jeongyeon’s mouth momentarily before diving back in for another kiss. Jeongyeon tried her best to keep up, fumbling with her belt and walking forwards with her eyes closed, attempting not to step on Nayeon’s toes at the same time.

 

She managed to rip it free from her belt loops, and raised her arm to toss it aside, but Nayeon grabbed her forearm and stopped her before she could. Jeongyeon felt the belt being taken from her hand as Nayeon kissed her gently and said, “No, no, no. I have plans for that, baby.”

 

A shiver ran down Jeongyeon’s spine as she let the excitement seep into her bones. Hearing Nayeon calling her “Baby” didn’t sound so bad this time. In fact, Jeongyeon had always found it really hot, but never allowed herself to admit it. This time, though, Jeongyeon had made her choice. And she let down her walls for Nayeon.

 

She let Nayeon remove her shirt, and felt the cold air on her bare skin. It made the bites on her neck sting, and she loved it. The pain was part of the pleasure for her. Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon once more before making her way slowly down the girl’s neck, to her chest, down her torso; making sure to run her tongue down the length of Jeongeyon’s abs before getting on her knees in front of the blonde; her mouth trailing soft, wet kisses along the the waistband of Jeongyeon’s jeans, teasing the girl.

 

“T-take them off, Nay,” Jeongyeon huffed out desperately. She was so so wet, and if Nayeon didn’t touch her soon, she was going to combust.

 

The older girl smirked, and began unbuttoning Jeongyeon’s jeans at an agonizingly slow pace; dragging her tongue and her lips lower and lower with each button released. “Patience, baby. Wait a little longer for me,” Nayeon cooed in her low, sultry voice. She tugged down Jeongyeon’s pants, and kissed the tops of the blonde’s thighs. She sighed, and ran her hands up and down the smooth skin.

 

“Fuck, I’ve always loved your legs,” Nayeon mumbled, marveling at Jeongyeon’s long, toned bare legs. She brought her face right in front of Jeongyeon’s clothed core, breathing on it softly. The hot air hitting Jeongyeon’s most sensitive area made her legs buckle, her body twitching with need. “H-h Nay… please.”

 

“Hmm,” Nayeon smirked and dragged the whole flat of her tongue over Jeongyeon’s underwear.

 

\--“N-ngh!”

 

“You know I love it when you beg.”

 

Nayeon stood back up, and hooked her hand behind Jeongyeon’s neck to bring her in for a kiss. She let her hands roam up and down Jeongyeon’s body as they made out, her fingers re-learning its curves and dips.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, baby,” Nayeon said with a smile as she pulled Jeongyeon again, leading her into the bedroom.

 

Yanking Jeongyeon by the wrist, Nayeon threw Jeongyeon onto the bed. “Take off your bra and your underwear.”

 

There was no need for Nayeon to repeat herself. The blonde girl eagerly complied, removing the last articles of clothing on her body within a few seconds.

 

Nayeon’s patented smirk reappeared on her lips as she moved forward, pulling her own shirt off over her head as she nealt onto the bed. “Good girl...now, lie down for me, Jeongie.”

 

Jeongyeon layed down on her back. Her mouth felt dry even though she was currently salivating at the mere sight of Nayeon removing her clothes piece by piece while simultaneously crawling towards Jeongyeon on the bed. Nayeon had somehow managed to get her pants off and kick them aside without disrupting her stride. Next came her bra, which Nayeon removed painfully slowly; Jeongyeon had to bite down on her lip hard in order to stifle the moans she needed to release from the mere arousal of it all. Nayeon took great care in pulling down each brastrap, dragging her fingers along her own skin. Her pale fingers sliding over her shoulders, down her arms, and up again, over her collarbones, and tracing... tracing... tracing... It was a show for Jeongyeon, of course. Nayeon knew how badly the girl wanted to touch her, but Jeongyeon was being so good for her to wait.

 

Once Nayeon was naked, she crawled on top of Jeongyeon, and hovered over her, dangling her bare chest in front of Jeongyeon’s face.

 

This was the tipping point for her. Hungrily, Jeongyeon buried her face in Nayeon’s beautiful breasts, bringing her hands from her sides and gripping onto Nayeon’s naked body. She didn’t hesitate as she took one of Nayeon’s nipples into her mouth. The girl on top of her gasped, and grinded her body against Jeongyeon’s; the sensation of their naked bodies rubbing against each other heightening their lust even more.

 

Jeongyeon sucked on Nayeon’s nipple greedily, flicking it rapidly with her tongue, and swirling it in circles with the tip. Nayeon’s responsive moans and grinding were turning Jeongyeon on to the point where Jeongyeon knew it wouldn’t take much for her to come once Nayeon touched her. She wanted more. She needed more of Nayeon. She took the other breast into her mouth, and spanked Nayeon’s ass hard with her right hand; gripping and squeezing the reddening area afterwards as she flicked at Nayeon’s nipple diligently and rapidly.

 

Jeongyeon was rewarded when Nayeon groaned loudly, throwing her head back and hissing at the pleasure of the sting from Jeongyeon’s hand. She bent down and kissed Jeongyeon roughly, biting down on Jeongyeon’s lower lip and breaking the skin.

 

Jeongyeon whimpered as she tasted her own blood in her mouth, her mind quickly running out of thoughts that weren’t “Nayeon” “Nayeon” Nayeon” “Nayeon”. The woman sucked gently on her lip, draining the running blood and cleaning her wound expertly with her tongue.

 

Suddenly, Nayeon pulled away, and Jeongyeon found herself instantly missing her lips, whining at their sudden absence.

 

“Shhh, don’t worry baby.”

 

Jeongyeon felt her arms being lifted above her head and linked at the base of her hands. She heard the tinkling of the metal from her belt buckle, and something leathery being tied around her wrists.

 

Nayeon’s lips returned to hers, and she felt the girl’s long fingers trailing up and down her body. “Now,” Nayeon began, her face now at Jeongyeon’s ear, “you’ve been so good and patient for me. It’s time I fucked you, don’t you think?”

 

Nayeon ran a finger down the length of Jeongyeon’s wet slit.

 

\--“Nghh-- ffuck!”

 

“What was that, baby..?” Nayeon teased, her finger now rubbing small circles on Jeongyeon’s clit.

“Y-yyes, Nay. Please, fuck me. Please.”

 

“Hmmm,” Jeongyeon could hear the pleased smile on Nayeon’s lips from her voice, “as you wish, baby.”

 

Nayeon made her way down Jeongyeon’s body, making sure to pause along the way to give apt attention to the girl’s perky breasts. She nipped and sucked at Jeongyeon’s nipples while her fingers slipped rhymically through Jeongyeon’s dripping wet folds. Needless to say, Jeongyeon was already a writhing mess underneath her. All the foreplay from the elevator and the living room were far too much for Jeongyeon, and Nayeon knew the blonde was going to come soon even if just from what they were doing now.

 

“Mmh.. ahh. Nay...let me..let me touch you. Pleasseee.”

 

Nayeon looked up at Jeongyeon’s face with a naughty look of satisfaction. She could see the desperation in the girl’s eyes, the hunger and need to touch Nayeon’s body.

 

“Soon, baby. You first.”

 

She released Jeongyeon’s nipple, and sucked on the side of the girl’s breast, continuing to leave a trail of hickeys all the way down to where Jeongyeon’s legs met her waist. Without any more hesitation, Nayeon brought her head between Jeongyeon’s legs and placed both her hands around Jeongyeon’s upper thighs. She leaned forward and gave the girl’s pussy a broad lick, causing Jeongyeon to gasp and thrash under her.

 

“So sensitive already…” Nayeon mumbled, pleased as she continued licking and sucking at Jeongyeon’s dripping wet core. She wrapped her lips around Jeongyeon’s throbbing clit, sending the girl’s hips bucking underneath her face.

 

“Fff-uckk, Nay.. Nayeon, yes, yy-yes. Right there, don’t stop.”

 

Nayeon lapped up everything Jeongyeon had to give, her hands gripped Jeongyeon’s legs firmly, attempting to keep the moaning, writhing mess of a girl underneath her as still and steady as possible. She moved her mouth up and down Jeongyeon’s pussy, taking Jeongyeon’s lips into her mouth and sucking gently, kneading them in circles with her tongue. Moving back up to the girl’s clit, Nayeon kissed it, running her lips over it before taking it into her mouth once more and flicking it rapidly with her tongue.

 

“Ah-ah Nghh-- Nay- Nayeon, I’m close!” Jeongyeon’s knuckles were white as she clung onto the belt for dear life as her body was wracked with sensations of pleasure all over her skin.

 

Nayeon plunged two fingers into Jeongyeon’s core, sending a wild groan up from Jeongyeon’s throat. She began pumping in and out of Jeongyeon, fast and hard, just how Nayeon knew she liked it. The sound of their gasps and Jeongyeon’s moans were joined by the symphony of the wetness between Jeongyeon’s legs as Nayeon fucked her senseless, her hand knuckles deep inside the girl.

 

“I’m so deep inside you, baby, how does it feel?”

 

“Hh- Ahrgh, Baby, it feels so. So. _good,”_ Jeongyeon mewed, mind rapidly blanking the faster Nayeon moved inside of her. She could feel Nayeon’s fingers hitting her inner walls roughly with each beat, and it made Jeongyeon’s body feel like it was on fire.

 

“Nayeon! Nayeon! Fuck! Ah-NGhHHhh, I’m coming!” Jeongyeon thrusted her hips into the air as she reached her climax. It was the earth-shattering, mind-numbing, whimpering kind of orgasm that hit her like a tsunami of ecstacy and brilliance. Everything glowed, and Jeongyeon was utterly spent, mumbling “Nayeon” “Nayeon” Nayeon” on an endless loop.

 

Nayeon waited until Jeongyeon rode out her orgasm to come back up to Jeongyeon’s face, and tenderly kissed her mouth. Jeongyeon layed there, eyes closed and exhausted as she felt her hands being untied from above her head. She brought her arms down gratefully. They ached. She was definitely going to be sore in the morning… in multiple places.

 

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Nayeon rest her head onto her shoulder, the woman wrapping her arms and leg around Jeongyeon’s body.

 

“H-hhey,” Jeongyeon whispered hoarsely.

 

“Hey, Yoo,” Nayeon smiled at her lovingly. “You did so good for me, baby.”

 

Jeongyeon chuckled, her functions gradually returning to her. She wrapped an arm around Nayeon’s shoulders, cuddling her closer.

 

“So, are you sure about this?,” Nayeon asked hesitantly, her voice quiet and guarded.

 

Jeongyeon hooked a finger under Nayeon’s chin and tilted the girl’s face up. “Nay, look at me.” Nayeon initially refused to make eye contact with Jeongyeon, but did as instructed. “I am 100% sure. Nay--” She paused to collect her thoughts. Jeongyeon wanted to word this properly. To finally say what’s been nagging her for months.

 

“Even when you weren’t in my life, I still thought about you. I mean, you were my first real love...and… and especially after you came back...I just- I have to know for sure. Or else that “what if” is always gonna be at the back of my mind.”

 

Jeongyeon kissed Nayeon’s lips. “I need to see if this can work.”

 

Nayeon pressed her lips harder against Jeongyeon’s, tilting her head and deepening the kiss.  Her erupting smile disrupted their lips a few seconds later. “I knew you couldn’t resist me,” she teased.

 

“Shut it, Im.”

 

“Make me, Yoo.”

 

 

 

 


	23. Tug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Midnight bbies!! Today is my Twice anniversary, aka the day that I found Twice, fell in love, and never turned back. SO! Even though, I am currently at a convention in Las Vegas, I have been cooped up in my hotel room, slaving away, to make sure this update was done in time to publish it by tonight.
> 
> I know it's been a long time, but I've been so busy with dance and life- I haven't found the time to write. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and appreciate this chapter. It's near and dear to my heart.
> 
> xoxox Author-nim
> 
> yell at me on Twitter @twicesboifriend and #MidnightStranger

 

**Saturday: Mina**

 

Sana tentatively knocked on the bathroom door.

“Minari...babygirl...you ok…?”

 

She pressed her ear to the door, and was graced with the guttural sound of vomiting.

“Oof,” Sana cringed, her usually bright smile giving way to a grimace. “I-I’m gonna get you some water, ok? Hold tight!” She gingerly stepped back from the door, and sprinted to the kitchen.

 

Behind the closed bathroom door, Mina waited, listening to the sound of Sana’s footsteps receding into the hallway. She heard the subsequent muffled squeak that followed, indicating that the older girl had indeed tripped on her way to the kitchen.

 

Mina let out a sigh of relief. As much as she appreciated Sana worrying over her, Mina really was not in the mood to be around her girlfriend’s over-attentive nature. She knew Sana meant well, it just- wasn’t what Mina needed right now. Not when she had just spent the past twenty minutes puking her guts out.

 

Mina closed her eyes as she sat there on the cold bathroom floor, her body hunched over the toilet bowl. Her stomach felt like it was on fire, and her head felt like a small gremlin was banging on her skull from the inside trying to escape the prison of her very cranium. Mina couldn’t really remember the last time she had a hangover this bad. She barely had time to catch her breath before her body reeled again; more vomit spewing from her mouth into the basin below her.

 

Groaning loudly, Mina rested her forehead on the toilet seat. Her stomach felt empty at this point.

 

She crept her hand up her shirt and laid it flat on her abdomen, the coolness of her fingers and the warmth of her palm attempting to soothe the ache there.

 

Unfortunately, her stomach responded less than kindly by emitting a gurgling growl and twisted itself in half, causing Mina to wince and double over the toilet bowl in pain.

 

She really shouldn’t have taken all those shots last night. Seriously. She doesn’t even do shots. What was she thinking? If she had known she was going to go full-out “[ Drunk Haught ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTkURxvkzOI) ” last night, she would’ve eaten a steak for dinner or something to keep this from happening. _Ugh, idiot._

 

After letting out a deep exhale, Mina flushed the remains of her evening away, and withdrew from the toilet to sit up, resting there on the cold, bathroom tile as she caught her breath, and went over last night’s events in her head.

 

 _Fuck_ , her head was pounding. _What in the hell happened, again?_

 

Mina’s head was fuzzy and spinning, but she tried her best to recall her memories to the front of her brain.

 

 _Okay…_ At one point, she and Momo definitely chugged whiskey from an entire bottle each just to see who could drink more…

 

Mina brought her hand up to massage her temples. She sighed again.

 

_There was a lot of making out, and lot of Nayeon touching Jeongyeon…_

 

Her chest convulsed as her stomach suddenly lurched at the memory. Mina took two breaths, forcing the bile back down.

 

And...what was she forgetting…?

 

_Oh._

 

Her fingers ceased their movements on her forehead, and her hand fell limply to her lap.

 

_“Hey Mina…”_

 

The image of Jeongyeon’s hopeful face swam before her eyes.

 

_“Do you think people deserve second chances?”_

 

She lunged towards the toilet bowl and vomited once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** Is it common for hungover people to have their intestines disgorge

from their esophagus from vomiting too much? Because I feel like that’s what’s coming up next. There can’t be anything else left in my stomach. :/

 

_Delivered 10:24am_

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** This is it. Say your goodbyes. I think this is what death feels like.

 

_Delivered 10:57am_

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** Progress! I’ve moved off the bathroom floor and showered.

 

_Delivered 11:34am_

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** This is the worst hangover of my life, and I blame you, Yoo Jeongyeon!

 

I think you’re obligated to take me to lunch. Wanna go to _Halmeoni_ ’s??

 

_Delivered 11:40am_

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** ...Guess you’re busy. I’ll go somewhere with Sana then, I guess.

 

_Delivered 11:57am_

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday: Jeongyeon**

 

Jeongyeon was running. The autumn sun glared brightly over her head as she tore her way through the farmer’s market. Her muscles burned with each stride, wheezing in protest as she sprinted along the narrow pathways packed with children and grocers and people walking with their sustainable shopping carts.

 

Turning the corner sharply, she let out a grunt as she bumped roughly into a neatly stacked display of squash, toppling it over. Green and yellow vegetables rolled down the slope of the black asphalt, earning a few choice swear words from the old lady in a polka-dotted apron. “Hey, watch where you’re going, kid!” Jeongyeon paused only for a split second to flash her best apologetic frown at the woman and shout a few hurried apologies over her shoulder before taking off again. She was late. She was so late.

 

 _Fuck, she’s gonna be so mad._ Nayeon hates waiting.

 

Her eyes scanned the crowds, flitting across the tops of the farmer’s market tents as she kept running, trying to keep track of where in the market she was, if she was close or not.

 

Jeongyeon rounded another corner, stumbling a little as she nearly tripped over a cart of tomatoes. “Sorry!” she shouted, keeping her stride in tact. The crowds were more tightly packed in this part of the courtyard, but somehow it didn’t hinder her at all. Her body knew where it was going, even if she didn’t. She knew she merely needed to allow her legs to take her there.

 

Jeongyeon dug her heels into the ground as she rounded another corner, slowing down a little as she caught sight of the familiar green awning, allowing herself a small, relieved smile.

 

 _Made it._ Her sprint slowed all the way down to a trot as she came to a stop in front of the book stand, panting heavily, and doubling over with her hands on her knees.

 

“Shit, I’m out of shape,” she mumbled to the ground.

 

Jeongyeon heard the sound of a soft chuckle in front of her.

 

“Hey Jeongyeonnie.”

 

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she looked up and saw a slender hand being offered in front of her face. Jeongyeon brought up one of her hands from her knees, meeting the one outstretched for her. Fingers cool to the touch gripped themselves around her palm, gently pulling Jeongyeon upright as she gave in to the curl of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 

The hand tugged her deeper under the green awning towards the small aisles of books, and she laughed amusedly, letting her body comfortably follow the pull on her hand by the girl in front of her; the flash of a smile disappearing over the girl’s shoulder as she turned around to lead the way, her copper hair bouncing with each step.

 

 

“Baby.”

 

Jeongyeon twitched in her sleep.

 

“Jeongggg.”

 

The images of the farmer’s market were rapidly disappearing, replaced by the growing darkness behind her closed eyelids.

 

“Baby, wake up.”

 

The muffled voice became clearer in her ears, the sharpness of the sound’s clarity jolting her awake.

 

Jeongyeon opened her eyes.

 

“Good morning, hot stuff.”

 

She blinked a few times before Nayeon’s face came into focus. The girl’s heart-shaped lips were curved into a nervous smile, and her eyes swimming with a barely-contained look of hopefulness.

 

Jeongyeon thought it was soft to look at.

 

She cleared her throat, the remaining flashes of her dream quickly dissolving from her memory as her consciousness settled in. “Good morning, Nay,” Jeongyeon spoke through the smile spreading itself across her face. She craned her neck forwards the few inches it took to capture Nayeon’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

Jeongyeon felt a small puff of air against her mouth as Nayeon squeaked in surprise before the girl quickly let herself melt into the kiss. Jeongyeon thought it was adorable, and wondered if Nayeon could feel the burst of warmth she had just triggered inside the blonde’s chest, an amused chuckle threatening to spill over into the kiss just so that Nayeon could swallow it whole.

 

One kiss turned into two or three, after Nayeon introduced her tongue to the equation. Her long fingers crept their way up Jeongyeon’s leg that was currently hooked over her own. They found purchase at the dip of Jeongyeon’s hip, where Nayeon’s thumb began drawing small circles there as she pressed her body closer to Jeongyeon’s.

 

To Nayeon, it was as if her hands couldn’t get enough of Jeongyeon, couldn’t help but feel for herself the woman that she’d had memorized for years. It was like coming home after a long trip away; the rooms echoing with familiarity, but unsettlingly unrecognizable at the same time. Without her hands and every part of her against every part of Jeongyeon she could reach, there’s no way she could’ve convinced herself that this was real; that if she didn’t cling to this now, it would slip away.

 

Breaking the kiss gently, Jeongyeon touched her forehead to Nayeon’s and looked down at her girlfriend’s face, settling on gazing at the contented look in Nayeon’s eyes for a few moments. There was a faint blush coloring her cheeks as Nayeon caught Jeongyeon staring. She had cast her eyes downwards in a moment of pleased embarrassment, and Jeongyeon thought her long eyelashes against the paleness of her skin only made Nayeon look more beautiful; laying here in her arms glowing in the low sunlight of the morning creeping through the windows of Jeongyeon’s bedroom.

 

“Shy is a good look on you,“ Jeongyeon murmured against Nayeon’s temple.

 

Nayeon’s blush deepened in color as she tangled her fingers in Jeongyeon’s blonde locks, satisfying both her need to touch every inch of Jeongyeon, and her need for something to distract from the attractive smirk she could feel on Jeongyeon’s face.

 

“Don’t get used to it, Yoo. It’s just been awhile since you’ve looked at me like that…”

 

Jeongyeon brought a finger up to Nayeon’s chin, tilting up the woman’s face gently. She kissed the tip of Nayeon’s nose, eliciting a giggle from its owner. “Looking at you...like this?” Jeongyeon teased, looking full into Nayeon’s eyes, almost losing herself in the familiar pools of deep brown.

 

Jeongyeon’s wavering focus from her attempt at teasing didn’t go unnoticed by the woman she was looking at.

 

The raven-haired woman leaned in, Nayeon’s eyes flickering from Jeongyeon’s gaze to her mouth with a smirk dancing on her lips, the smile growing with each centimeter closer she brought herself. She stopped a breath’s distance away, “If you keep this up, Yoo, I may have to tie you up again, and we’ll miss everything you’ve got planned for us today.”

 

She felt Jeongyeon’s breath stutter in between the short distance between their lips.

 

Doing her best to play it cool, the blonde spoke again while keeping the distance in tact carefully, willing her sliver of resolve not to break and win this Gay Panic edition of Chicken with Nayeon.

 

“And how do you know I’ve got anything planned, Im Nayeon?”

 

Nayeon smiled and pecked Jeongyeon’s lips, too happy to care that she caved first. She let out a resigned breath and let a half of a moment pass, letting herself indulge in it before she said what she had to.

 

“Because I know you,” she said simply and sincerely, “and I know that you’re going to want to do all the girlfriend things and overthink and plan so that you know as soon as possible whether or not this will work,” Nayeon looked up into Jeongyeon’s eyes, silently communicating to Jeongyeon that she knew exactly what to expect from this, and she was willing to risk it regardless of how this turned out between them, “Because as much as you want to be happy, not wanting to hurt me is what you care about more.”

 

Jeongyeon looked back steadily, her chest swelling with intense waves of affection and a somber-colored appreciation for the woman in her arms. She knew in this moment that she’d made the right choice with Nayeon. That they needed this, that they needed to figure out how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

Because, well- it wasn’t a question of if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They both knew in their hearts by now that they would always need each other, that their connection and attachment went beyond time or distance, and that--in a lot of ways- they were soulmates. Fated to love and torture each other til the end of time.

 

A crooked smile broke out onto Jeongyeon’s face, completing the look of absolute tenderness shown there. “Get dressed, Nay. I’m taking you out.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Read 10:47pm_

 

 **(Yoo) Are Cheesy:** Hey! Sorry! I’ve been away from my phone

all day. I was with Nayeon. You’re probably asleep, but, I hope your intestines

are still rightfully located inside your body!!

                                                                                            Lunch tomorrow? I’ve got something to tell you.

_Delivered_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday**

 

Jeongyeon sat at her desk, sifting through the latest trending tweets and posts related to _Thrice_ . It was her job to monitor their social media reach, and make sure everything was still going over smoothly with the public. They had lost quite a few fansites when the campaign started, since most of their Korean fans were men. But, surprisingly, as the campaign went on, _Bridge_ was elated to find that the disappearance of the men merely made the women and non binary folks feel confident enough to come out of the woodwork.

 

According to the data that Jihyo had gathered, _Thrice_ coming out had allowed Korean fans and fans from conservative countries to feel safe and welcomed enough to become public themselves. Because of this, there became an exponential difference in the percentage of fansites that weren’t men who now showed up to greet _Thrice_ versus the men-led fansites who _had_ stuck around to support the girls. And due to the sheer number of fans that made up _Thrice_ ’s silent queer fanbase (that had been previously unaccounted for prior to the campaign), _Thrice_ now held the record for the most international fansites in the entire K-Pop industry.

 

Jeongyeon sipped her coffee as she scrolled through the newest trending _Thrice_ stories on Archive of Our Own, something she dedicated one hour of her workday to every other day (she and Tzuyu switched off).

 

Fanfiction stories were at an all-time high now that the _Thrice_ members were “out”. Hundreds of writers published new chapters and pairings in several different languages daily. It was a cringey part of her job at this point, since Jeongyeon was now extremely close to all the people fans wrote about, but Jihyo had insisted monitoring the fanfiction sites was integral to gleaning the public opinion of _Thrice_ , and what fans did and didn’t want to see. Jihyo was right, of course, but it was still more than a little awkward to read about your closest friends falling in love and/or shagging over and over again.

 

Before Jeongyeon met Mina, it really was no secret that she was a _Thrice_ fan. And back then, (she will neither confirm nor deny), that she could have possibly read _Thrice_ fanfiction with great enjoyment. But that was _before_. Reading it now was an entirely different experience that brought up a few uncomfortable feelings for Jeongyeon. Some of which were akin to reading smut about your little sister, and some others which... she didn’t really understand yet.

 

Still, overall, most of the stories primarily had a queer premise. There were always those genderbender ones or the smattering of het pairings with boygroups (Jeongyeon told Jihyo she’d only read one of those a week for the sake of her sanity), but all in all, it was gay-central on the fic-sphere, as it should be. The MiMo ones seemed to have the best writers, and was considered the most tragic of the _Thrice_ ships, since Mina and Momo never seemed to do anything too affectionate in the public eye, and it frustrated shippers to no end. The SaMo fics were usually a best friends-to-lovers type deal… --always lots of casual sex there for some reason.--  And the MiSana ones seemed to be the most popular ship among soft stans. Their fics tended to focus on their gentle, caring dynamic. Shy, comfortable romances that bloomed from a pure friendship.

 

At this point, Mina and Sana still weren’t public with their relationship, but fans seemed speculatory about their irl status online, which resulted in an uneven ratio of MiSana fics to all the others. Jeongyeon had just finished reading a MiSana fic a half hour ago, actually. She usually saved MiSana fics for _before_ she had her breakfast at the office. Our Jeongyeon found if she read them after she had just eaten, her stomach would churn in discomforting ways. It was probably due to her aversion to soft mush… or something like that. But really, the most interesting development in the fanfiction world both during and after the campaign, was the emergence of new _Thrice_ ships, and new main characters added to the usual ensemble found in them.

 

Since she and Tzuyu were mainly occupied with monitoring the biggest channels of social media during the campaign, like Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, YouTube, and internet searches, Jeongyeon couldn’t spend as much time monitoring fanfiction as she could now that the campaign was over. She had hardly had any free time during the campaign what with juggling her _Bridge_ duties, following _Thrice_ on tour, overseeing their promotions, events, and appearances, AND teaching the girls about informed advocacy. So it was only _after_ they had returned to Korea, that Jeongyeon had stumbled across _Thrice_ X _Bridge_ fics.

 

She, Nayeon, and Tzuyu had all become regular characters featured and even centralized in _Thrice_ fanfiction now, and reading about herself and her friends in these fictional universes was just as intriguing as it was incredibly embarrassing. It was part of the reason why she spent such little time on fanfiction during work hours. She found the chaotic mess of emotions was much easier to deal with when she was at home with a beer in her hand, than at the office. (Plus, it offered privacy so that no one could see her blush or yell at her screen.)

 

The pairings ranged all over the place from _Thrice_ with _Bridge_ side pairings (both Tzuyu and Jeongyeon had mutually agreed reading JeongTzu was far too scarring to monitor, and effectively ignored that tag’s existence), or even _Thrice_ and _Bridge_ member pairings; which, to Jeongyeon’s surprise, was mainly comprised of _Jeongyeon_ and _Mina_ shippers.

 

There was a largely growing number of fiction dedicated to JeongMi, and their plotlines ranged from the soft, useless gay kind to the intense connection, fated kind. They fascinated Jeongyeon, and puzzled her mind for hours afterwards. How could fans get all that from just a photo of a look, or a clip of a smile? What did they mean _Mina looks at her like she’s Mina’s universe?_ And what proved even more vexing was that from what Jeongyeon and Tzuyu gleaned from this new generation of _Thrice_ fics, was that most fans seemed to be split and conflicted about whether or not Jeongyeon was a better match for Mina, or for _Nayeon_.

 

Nayeon had let slip on a V-live during the tour that they had dated, and the fans had had a field day. Luckily, nothing terrible happened. Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon were grateful it didn’t turn into a scandal for the sake of both their jobs and the rest of the girls. It really could’ve been bad if the public didn’t take well to exes working together so closely on a gay campaign. It potentially could’ve derailed the focus off of _Thrice_.

 

But that was one of the perks of a queer fanbase: as long as it’s gay, they’ll basically take anything.

 

When Jeongyeon first read a 2yeon/JeongMi fic, she had to admit she spit her beer straight out of her mouth. By the end of it, she had to take a cold shower just to get herself to stop blushing. It was so angsty and frustrating, but yet, strangely addicting because everything she read was just too accurate.

 

These were the ones that made Jeongyeon feel the weirdest things since fans were almost alarmingly too good at bringing Jeongyeon and Mina’s real life interactions and chemistry onto the page as a romance. Jeongyeon had to admit that from that lens, everything between Jeongyeon and Mina in reality made so much more sense that way. But since in real life, Jeongyeon and Mina _weren’t_ caught in some angsty, confused love-triangle, it just made it a little bit difficult for Jeongyeon to read, because…- Well… well, because it just didn’t sit well with her for some reason, _ok?_

 

On the other hand, the fans seemed to absolutely adore 2yeon. They weren’t short on content inspiration since Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s antics were always on full display during live streams. The girls were well aware of the #2yeon hashtag through Twitter from when _Thrice_ were still on tour. There had been countless edits and posts claiming they were _soulmates_ . Momo had just laughed and pulled Jeongyeon away from where she was sitting next to Nayeon on their hotel bed at the time, sticking out her tongue at Nayeon, and telling her to _get your own soulmate!_ Plus, they didn’t really care, anyway. That’s just how they were with each other.

 

Still, now that Jeongyeon and Nayeon were back together, all the 2yeon fics seemed to make a lot more sense to Jeongyeon now, and made her think twice about a few things.

 

She leaned back in her office chair and sighed, raising her arms to rest her hands behind her head. “ _Strange, how art imitates life in the most reflective of ways_ ,” Jeongyeon thought to herself.

 

She let her head roll to the side, and rested her face a little on the open palm cupping the back of her head. She was about to close her eyes when she caught the blinking notification light on her phone from the corner of her eye. She turned her face to look just in time to read the notification banner with Mina’s name on it before the screen on her phone went back to sleep.

 

_If the fans saw the truth in her and Nayeon’s relationship, what did that say about her and Mina’s?_

 

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She sat up straight, quickly tidying up the papers on her desk.

 

She didn’t need to be thinking about that anyway. Her and Nayeon were giving things a second chance, and that’s where her focus should be. Not trying to uselessly decode baseless fan theories born from strangers’ fantasies. At the end of the day, they were still the same people in the same relationships, only, Jeongyeon was dating Nayeon now. Nothing really changed, had it?

 

_The dazzling shine that lit Mina’s eyes a second ago snuffed out immediately. Her grin cracked like marble, and Jeongyeon watched it crumble in slow motion..._

 

Jeongyeon blinked away the memory of Mina; willing it from resurfacing in her mind’s eye.

 

 _“No. Nothing’s changed_ ,” she thought to herself firmly.

 

She cleared her throat and minimized the JeongMiMo smut chapter she had open on her laptop.

 

“Come in!”

 

A small face peaked in as her visitor pulled the door open. “Good morning, Jeongyeon-unnie,” Tzuyu greeted brightly with an unusual amount of enthusiasm. The tall woman wore a full grin on her face, causing the dimples standing post on either side of her mouth to deepen even further. Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow curiously. She watched as Tzuyu skipped- _Did she just_ skip _?_ -towards her desk with a file folder in her arms.

 

“Here are the design options for the National Coming Out Day ad campaign for Pocari Sweat in America,” Tzuyu said as she set the folder down in front of Jeongyeon with a flourish. “I just finished them this morning. I think you’ll like the third one. Which works out, because you know how Sana-unnie tends to like her short-shorts.”

 

Ignoring the fact that Tzuyu somehow knew that odd piece of information, Jeongyeon asked suspiciously, “Why are you smiling at me like that?” as she narrowed her eyes at her maknae.

 

Tzuyu merely widened her smile and raised both her eyebrows up and down, “Oh, you know...I don’t know… no reason I guess…..”

 

Nayeon may or may not have texted Tzuyu in all caps the day before, “YODA YOUR PARENTS ARE BACK TOGETHER.” Sent along with a selfie, of course. Followed by another selfie of Nayeon posing next to a sleeping Jeongyeon for good measure.

 

Jeongyeon took up the folder off her desk, and flipped through some of the pages, assessing Tzuyu’s design proposals and ignoring the way Tzuyu was now bouncing on her heels and fidgeting with the ruffles on her blouse.

 

“These are looking good so far, Tzuyu-ah. Go ahead and send these samples to Pocari Sweat, and tell them _Thrice_ will be available to shoot the CF in a week.” Jeongyeon looked up from the folder to make note of it on her laptop, making sure to write a reminder to email _JYP_ to update them.

 

She was about to move on to answering a few emails when a small cough alerted Jeongyeon that Tzuyu wasn’t exiting her office like she usually does, and instead, was still very much standing expectantly in front of her. The blonde looked up to find Tzuyu gazing at Jeongyeon intently with a mixture of both sheepish and impish curiosity painted on her face.

 

The corners of Jeongyeon’s mouth twitched with the urge to smile.

 

“What is it, Tzuyu-ah? Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?” Jeongyeon asked casually, feigned obliviousness sticking to all the right syllables in her question.

 

The immediate furrowing of her assistant’s brow and frustrated slump of her usually perfect posture was almost enough for Jeongyeon to cave into chuckles. She knew Tzuyu wanted to ask about her and Nayeon, but Jeongyeon wanted her work for it. ...Call it payback for all those times Tzuyu and Nayeon ganged up on her.

 

“Unniiiieee, come onnnnnnn,” the younger girl whined, her grin gone instantly as she swiftly sat in the chair across from Jeongyeon and pulled up to her desk eagerly. “Tell meeee already!! What happened with you and Nayeon-unnie??” The girl had resorted to tugging on Jeongyeon’s arm back and forth to somehow shake out the information from her boss.

 

Jeongyeon, though a bit jostled, still was able to let out a few wheezes of satisfied laughter as she peeled Tzuyu’s fingers off her arm, “Okay, okay! I’ll tell you! Geez!”

 

Tzuyu immediately quieted down, hands grasped in her lap and her chest leaning forward in rapt attention.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled at her younger friend’s enthusiastic anticipation. She let a moment pass before she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly with a grin, “Yes, me and Nayeon are back together.”

 

“FINALLY,” Tzuyu let out, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless at Tzuyu’s reaction. “We slept together Friday night-”

 

(Tzuyu made a face that half said “ _omg yay_ ” and half “ _omg ew,TMI_ ”.)

 

“-and decided to give dating another chance...So yeah...we basically spent all weekend together away from our phones and just really trying to let ourselves feel everything, and figure out if there’s something still there..-omphfff--”

 

Jeongyeon’s face suddenly was suffocated by Tzuyu’s chest as the the younger pulled her into a bear hug.

 

“I’m so happy for you, Jeongyeon-unnie.”

 

Even though Jeongyeon couldn’t really breathe, or see for that matter, she could hear the sincerity in Tzuyu’s voice, and she appreciated in that moment how much her younger friend truly cared about her. She attempted to pat Tzuyu on the back with a weak, flipper of a hand since both her arms were pinned to her sides by the embrace.

 

When Tzuyu pulled away, Jeongyeon returned Tzuyu’s bashful smile (a delayed reaction of embarrassment to the sudden display of affection she had given) with the warmest Jeongyeon smile she could muster.

 

“Thank you, Tzuyu-ah.”

 

“You deserve to be happy, Jeongyeon-unnie. You deserve to be loved.” The tall girl set a hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, her gaze set on Jeongyeon’s eyes, willing her boss to truly hear her words and believe them for once.

 

“And Nayeon-unnie loves you. You’ve loved each other for a long time. It makes a lot of sense that you’re back together.”

 

Jeongyeon’s heart started beating a little faster at the mention of Nayeon loving her. She knew it in her heart to be true, but it was still a scary thing-- to let yourself be loved.

 

“You think so, Tzuyu-ah?”

 

Tzuyu smiled and nodded encouragingly before her gaze dropped for a split-second, her shoulders tensing slightly, as her tone shifted in a more neutral and careful cadence. “So..uh… have you told Mina-unnie yet?”

 

The swell in her chest receded as quickly as it had come. Jeongyeon opened and closed her mouth twice.

“Well…”

  


* * *

 

**One Day Ago: Sunday**

 

Mina sat at their usual table in the back, setting a wrapped present on the table in front of her. She’d been meaning to give it to Jeongyeon that week, but never had the chance to since she ~~got trashed~~ completely forgot to at the watch party on Friday. It was a book, of course. More specifically, it was an academic analysis of ancient Greek homoeroticism juxtaposed with Victorian literature and culture, and Mina knew Jeongyeon was going to freak out when she saw it.

 

Mina had found it at a small bookstore in Camden earlier that week while _Thrice_ was in London for a photoshoot. She knew Jeongyeon had a small collection of books and academic journals published on sexuality in ancient Greece and Rome, so when Mina fished this volume out from under a pile of tattered, dusty books (having sorted through dozens), she knew she wanted Jeongyeon to have it. She honestly didn’t even look at how much she paid the shopkeeper for it until after she had left the shop. Mina didn’t care. It was perfect.

 

When Mina bought it, she intended to save it for the Jeongyeon’s birthday, since it was only a few weeks away at this point. But the promise of what Jeongyeon Smile™ would appear the moment the girl saw the book was too tempting for Mina to resist. She could just get Jeongyeon another present in a few days when _Thrice_ had their next day off from schedules.

 

The bell on the door jingled, and Mina looked up to see a tall, attractive, blonde woman entering the cafe. Jeongyeon was wearing an oversized, brown, checkered button-down over a black t-shirt, with a black beanie and black skinny jeans.

 

The corners of Mina’s mouth curved up into a smile. _Typical Jeongyeon. Effortlessly cool._

 

Jeongyeon smiled easily at Mina, having spotted the idol automatically the second she crossed the threshold. Her patented, lopsided smirk flickered into place on her mouth as she smoothly lifted her finger to adjust her round glasses on the bridge of her nose.

 

Our ginger-haired protagonist let out the breath she’d been holding unconsciously the moment Jeongyeon walked into the restaurant.

 

_Tug. Tug._

 

“Jeongyeon-ahhh!!!”

 

Mina blinked in surprise for a split second before chuckling happily as both she and Jeongyeon _heard_ Grandma Restaurant before they saw her. The small woman came into view shortly as she quickly shuffled to the front door from the back of the kitchen. Mina watched as Grandma Restaurant flung her arms around the young woman’s neck to pull Jeongyeon into a hug. It was a comical scene, but quite endearing from Mina’s perspective. That, and Mina knew Jeongyeon didn’t really mind it, despite the look of protest on her face. The old woman was half raised on her tip-toes, half pulling Jeongyeon down towards her by her shirt collar to place a sloppy peck on Jeongyeon’s cheek.

 

“Good to see you! Come, come. Mina-yah is already waiting for you, and how many times have I told you, you should never keep a beautiful woman waiting. Go on!” Grandma Restaurant said, gently shoving and shooing Jeongyeon towards the table Mina was sitting at. “I’ll bring over your lunch in a few minutes! You two catch up,” she called behind her as she shuffled to the back of house again. The sizzle of the frying pan replacing her voice seconds after she disappeared from view.

 

Mina waited until Jeongyeon had walked over to her chair before she stood up and wrapped Jeongyeon into a hug. Her arms secured themselves around Jeongyeon’s waist, and her head automatically found its place in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. Mina let herself breathe into the hug. She felt her shoulders relaxing, and let her body become receptive to the warmth of Jeongyeon’s arms around her shoulders and the cloud of the vanilla and cranberries scent that followed Jeongyeon everywhere she went.

 

“Well, hi to you too, Princess,” Jeongyeon spoke softly into Mina’s hair, giving Mina a small squeeze before loosening her hold from Mina’s shoulders.

 

As she felt Jeongyeon’s arms retracting themselves from around her, there was suddenly a big part of Mina that wanted to keep her place there for awhile longer. Something that felt like an internal alarm had gone off, and contrary to what her mind was rationalizing, her body was refusing to accept that Jeongyeon was pulling away and ending the hug. It was a strange awareness to experience. Her mind knew practically why Jeongyeon was ending the hug, and she knew that they had shared a conventionally normal-length of time for a hug, and she knew that yeah, they should probably sit down now; but her mind seemed to be in conflict with the strength of some force inside her willing for it not to happen. Like every molecule in her was saying, “Nope, this ain’t happenin.”

 

It was this innate pull from the pit of her stomach that had a need to be close to Jeongyeon; like the feeling when you’re awakened too early or roughly in the morning, and you can’t help but want to bury yourself deeper into your pillow; or when someone abruptly yanks the covers off of you, and you can’t help but fold in on yourself, chasing that warmth and safety. That’s how Mina felt now, and- Mina realized, if she’s honest, perhaps, _all_ the times she’s had to pull away from Jeongyeon before this moment.

 

Mina walked back to her seat, dipping her head and turning her face away from Jeongyeon to hide the blush she was fighting back on her face. _How embarrassing. Really, Mina. It’s just a hug._

 

Still puzzling over this alarming discovery, she stalled for time by pouring Jeongyeon and herself their mugs of coffee; taking cream and sugar in hers for no reason other than to have something to do with her hands for a bit longer. She cursed inwardly in this moment that both she and Jeongyeon took their coffee black.  

 

She stirred in the cream.

 

Beneath a furrowed brow, she thought about the night they met, how Mina had almost rested her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder after only a couple hours of talking. Or how she let Jeongyeon hold her hand by the river that night even though she was a total stranger. Or how Mina’s head always seemed to look for ways to rest itself on Jeongyeon’s shoulder in general.

 

She stirred in the sugar.

 

_Maybe it’s always been this way._

 

She looked up at Jeongyeon with a curious smile, not really knowing why her body was suddenly buzzing with a tentative excitement at this revelation. How comfortable she felt looking at Jeongyeon’s dopey face as the girl sipped her coffee and knowing that there were things-- things that should scare Mina, but didn’t- that were clicking into place in this very moment. That she was only now noticing just how naturally her body found its way to Jeongyeon’s. And how that somehow wasn’t a bad thing. That is just made sense to Mina- because, well… it was Jeongyeon. How could that ever not make sense to Mina?

 

 

“Soooo,” Jeongyeon began, wiggling her eyebrows at the brown package on the table. “What’s that?”

 

Suddenly shy about her gift, Mina tucked hair hair behind her right ear before reaching out with both hands for the present. Taking it into her hands, she kept her head tilted down, a hesitant smile twitching on her lips. “Well, earlier this week when I was in London…”

 

“Yeah, you lucky nerd. You sent me bragging selcas of you at Shakespeare’s Globe. How could I forget?” Jeongyeon winked at Mina as she stuck out her tongue in teasing jealousy. (Mina’s selca in front of the stage tearing into a giant turkey leg with her teeth was now her contact icon in Jeongyeon’s phone.)

 

“ _Well_ ,” Mina looked up at Jeongyeon and narrowed her eyes, teasing the woman right back with an unspoken scolding and bringing them back on track, “I was in this small, hole-in-the-wall bookstore in Camden, and I saw this, and knew I had to bring it back for you.”

 

Mina handed the package over to across the table to Jeongyeon with a confident nod of her head.

 

Jeongyeon began to grin as she took the book from Mina. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Mina. You know my birthday is in a few weeks anyway.”

 

“I know, I know,” Mina replied, her grin widening slightly in anticipation of Jeongyeon finally opening the package. “But I just couldn’t wait.”

 

Jeongyeon could feel the hard edges of the book through the parchment wrapped around the cover. She ran her hand over it once to relish in the sensation of it, of paper and twine, and of the gem that lay beneath them so gloriously fresh with that old book smell that both Jeongyeon and Mina absolutely loved.

 

Her fingers tugged the twine loose and she carefully tore the brown parchment away, revealing a worn, red, hard cover volume with fading black lettering. Another moment of silence passed as she let her fingers glide along the book’s spine and cover, feeling the rough fabric brush under her fingertips before turning her attention to the book’s title and what it actually was.

 

As she finished murmuring the title to herself out loud, the girl found herself in shock for a few moments. Jeongyeon’s face was semi frozen between a smile and a gaping “oh”. Her eyes flicked upwards to meet Mina’s eyes, which had now disappeared into crescent moons (as they often do when Mina smiles her brightest smiles).

 

“Mina, I love it! Oh my gosh-- I- wow, how did you find this- it’s so cool!”, Jeongyeon was giddy and speechless, and to Mina, the sight was completely worth giving her present early to Jeongyeon.

‘Overwhelmed, touched, yet also excited geek’-Jeongyeon’s smile was definitely one of her favorites now.

 

Or really, _any_ new smile Mina discovered of Jeongyeon’s seemed to always become her new favorite.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Jeongyeonnie,” Mina said softly, chuckling at how pleased Jeongyeon was with her present.

 

The girl flipped through the pages a few times before she was interrupted by Grandma Restaurant arriving at their table with their lunch. Jeongyeon mouthed one last “thank you” across the table to Mina before she stowed her gift away safely into her backpack.

 

Mina watched Jeongyeon with a soft smile as they waited patiently for Grandma Restaurant to set down their plates and lay out all the side dishes. Jeongyeon was too busy looking at all the food to notice Mina staring. The blonde’s thoughts were occupied with anticipation of their meal, bouncing in her chair side to side as her eyes followed each dish as it was set onto the table in front of her, mentally salivating. She was starving since she hadn’t eaten breakfast yet.

 

“Okay, you two,” Grandma Restaurant said, patting both of them gently on the head, “Aigoo,” she stomped her little foot with a wide smile, “It makes me really happy when I see you come here together. I can tell how comfortable you are when you’re here. It makes Grandma very happy to see.”

 

She sent a wink at both of them before clapping her hands together. “Enjoy, ok?” The old woman took her tray in her arms and began shuffling away, only to look back over her shoulder seconds later to say, “And you know, you are so beautiful together- and-”

 

“ _Halmeoni_ …”, Mina reminded her gently.

 

“Arasso! Arasso! I know i know. _Just friends_!” Grandma Restaurant scoffed, waving a hand at them. “Doesn’t mean you still don’t look beautiful together.” And with her signature shit-eating grin on her face, she swiftly turned on her heel, and shuffled back into the kitchen.

 

Jeongyeon and Mina both shook their heads in amusement, sending each other small smiles from across the table. They took turns serving each other food from the plates in front of them, and ate quietly for the first minute or two; their hunger overtaking their desire to speak. Neither of them knew that the other had the same thing on her mind, as they both pondered Grandma Restaurant’s words silently to themselves, wondering if maybe there was something they’d been missing after all.

 

The rest of lunch was spent like they usually do, talking about nonsense and life; about Mina’s next idea for her upcoming solo V-Live, and her gift idea to surprise _Thrice_ fans for their fan-meeting next month; about how Jeongyeon started taking dance classes with Momo at a nearby studio, and how Mina is gonna track them down one day and take so many pictures for _Thrice_ ’s Instagram because-

 

“-all the fans are gonna swoon over how hot you look with your hair pulled up all messy, and sweat dripping down your neck, and-,” Mina stopped her (perhaps too honest) commentary mid-sentence as she realized what she was saying. She didn’t know how it happened. It just slipped out. It wasn’t like she wasn’t telling the truth… Jeongyeon _would_ look hot in a dance studio, and the fans _would_ totally swoon.. “Er, I mean,” Mina tried to double back, refusing to look up at Jeongyeon’s face. “I mean, they swoon already about your jawline and perfect face and all that…” Mina was panic-rambling now. Jeongyeon still hadn’t said anything, and Mina still had no idea what the look on said girl’s face was. “Not that I swoon. I didn’t mean that- I meant t- _they_ would; I mean, not that you aren’t swoon worthy… I mean, _I have eyes_..I just-”

 

_OhmygodMina stop talking. Just stop talking right now. Fuck, I wish Jeongyeon would say something. Why isn’t she saying anything??_

 

Mina squeezed her eyes shut for a second, before taking her bottom lip firmly between her teeth and looked up.

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes were wide. The tips of her ears were deep red, the hot blush traveling all the way down her neck, up and across her cheeks, which were glowing scarlet. She was a glitching, stuttering mess in which no sound came out, and it looked like no air was passing in or out through her lungs either. “U-hh umm, I--,” Jeongyeon attempted. She grabbed her glass of ice water, and took a gulp, blinking back her surprise, doing her damndest to control her embarrassingly erratic heartbeat. The gay panic was real, fellas. Just imagine all the Spongebob gifs, make them gay, and then then place them in Jeongyeon’s brain, because that’s exactly what was going on inside there.

 

Mina had complimented her before... not even a handful of times, but still, whenever that happened, it never failed to short circuit Jeongyeon’s brain. She really wasn’t used to attention like that from Mina. It was confusing, and Jeongyeon’s brain kind of went like [ this ](http://gph.is/1IgEJcQ) and like t [ his ](https://tenor.com/view/nervous-spongebob-heavybreathing-panic-attack-panic-gif-6124726) , but also kind of like [ this ](https://gph.is/Z1QtW8)…?

 

“-ehem, uh, you know, all my friends are hot and swoon worthy, is what I’m trying to say,” Mina finished quickly, adding what she had hoped was a convincing chuckle.

 

_Oh._

 

_That makes sense._

 

(She hoped her ears weren’t as red as they felt.)

 

Jeongyeon laughed, and swallowed thickly. _Shake it off, Yoo._ She recovered as quickly as she could, not wanting to miss a beat in case Mina felt uncomfortable. “Lucky you, then, Princess.”

 

She turned her face to the side, tracing a finger along her jaw, “What did you say about my jawline?”

Jeongyeon peeked at Mina to land a wink.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she brought her hair up and held it at the back of her head, “is this messy enough for you? Or shall I run around the restaurant a few times so I can get a good sweat going?”

 

Mina giggled into her pout, bringing both her hands to cover her gummy smile before reaching over the table to smack Jeongyeon on the arm. “Oh my god! Shut up! You ass!”

 

The blonde dramatically nursed her arm, glad that the moment had passed. Her breathing returned to normal again, and the gears in her head were no longer short-circuiting. She was only vaguely aware of the connection her brain made between her sudden relief and the timing of Mina’s giggle. Only vaguely acknowledged that the sound had filled her up and traveled through Jeongyeon like a breeze, calming her heart and easing her nerves as it blew across her muscles and vessels. Each chime of Mina’s laugh pressed lightly on every part of Jeongyeon’s heart, keying in some code that released all the tension from her body.  

 

She just knew she felt better looking at Mina. And she was infinitely grateful to feel the blush finally retreating from her face.

 

Jeongyeon let herself smile warmly at Mina one last time, appreciating the moment for what it was.

 

A happy one.

 

She had had so many happy moments with Mina over the course of their friendship. Simple ones, easy ones, complicated ones. But she always liked it best when she had the chance to just sit back and watch Mina laugh and enjoy the woman’s presence. Jeongyeon liked little things like that.

 

_Tug. Tug._

 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat a little before deciding to move on to the main reason she asked Mina to lunch today.

 

“So, anyway, thank you for coming to lunch with me today. I’m glad you didn’t have to get your stomach pumped or anything yesterday, lightweight,” Jeongyeon said teasingly.

 

Mina rolled her eyes, and laughed again, pressing more places in Jeongyeon’s heart. “I’m sorry I’m not a _rager_ , ok, frat boy?”

 

“Frat boy?!” Jeongyeon huffed, placing the tips of her fingers on her chest in a dramatically affronted pose. “Frat boys drink beer. _I_ ,” Jeongyeon placed extra time on the last syllable for emphasis, “drink whiskey, thank you very much. If anything, you may use Don Draper insults if you have to,” Jeongyeon paused and raised an eyebrow at Mina before smirking, “But you and I both know, I’m a Doc Holliday, and there’s just no insult that lies there, unfortunately for you.”

 

Mina smiled crookedly through the right side of her mouth, shaking her head at Jeongyeon’s attempts at being witty. “You think you’re so cool with all your pop culture references…”

 

Jeongyeon shrugged, “You’re just jealous because I’m hip with the times.”

 

“You’re practically middle-aged, and if anything, I’m a whole ass pop culture reference all on my own, so… who’s the real winner here, slick?” Mina pursed her lips and folded her arms, her smile shining from her eyes while her smirk exuded the confidence of someone who knew she had just outwitted her opponent.

 

It was…

_Attractive._

Jeongyeon gulped.

 

“Nayeon and I got back together this weekend,” Jeongyeon blurted out.

 

_Smooth one, Yoo._

 

The dazzling shine that lit Mina’s eyes a second ago snuffed out immediately. Her grin cracked like marble, and Jeongyeon watched it crumble in slow motion. Every passing millisecond watching Mina’s face fall felt like an eternity, until it just as quickly restored itself on Mina’s perfect face.

 

It all happened in less than a blink. And Mina was smiling at her again. Jeongyeon had to blink twice to make sure she hadn’t just imagined it. She looked at it again. Mina’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was perfectly neutral. Technically, there was nothing quite wrong with the smile, but for some reason, looking at it hurt. Jeongyeon didn’t know this smile on Mina.

 

“Really?,” Mina said evenly, taking a sip from her coffee mug with both hands. “Well, I can’t say anyone will be surprised. You guys are kind of perfect together.”

 

Mina’s words were hollow in her own ears. Honestly, reaching for the mug was the first thing Mina could think of to keep herself from shaking too visibly in front of Jeongyeon. She was experiencing that strange awareness again. That internal alarm was going off again and every fiber of her being felt assaulted by this information. It felt like pins and needles were stuck into all of her secret cracks and crevices in her heart. And she was in shock, but her mind was clear. Jeongyeon and Nayeon made sense. Them being together made sense. They have history, and Nayeon had proven herself both determined and worthy of Jeongyeon’s heart, it’s just-

 

Mina had never thought of the possibility of Jeongyeon ever actually being with anyone else, not even Nayeon, despite how _obvious_ this development was. Mina had realized in that fraction of a second that, this entire time, she’d unadmittedly been holding the naively deluded idea that Jeongyeon was hers somehow.

 

Except- Jeongyeon isn’t hers. She knew this. _Sana_ is Mina’s and Mina is... Sana’s…

 

_...I mean, right?_

 

She stared blankly at her mug.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

_Why does this hurt?_

 

Each question thorned its way inside her chest, wrapping around her organs, and piercing the flesh inside, latching on and pressing over and over again in all the places of her heart where she never knew she’d kept pieces of Jeongyeon.

 

“You think so?” Jeongyeon asked quietly, chasing the light disappearing in Mina’s eyes.

 

“Of course!,” Mina chuckled into her coffee, taking a shaky sip and setting it down.

 

“Plus,” _Oh no. Don’t say it, Mina._  

 

“I get it.”   _Stop, don’t do it._

 

“Me and Nayeon have history too, remember?” _Shit, Mina._

 

Her attempted wink failed miserably, appearing more like a weak twitch of her eye than anything else. Mina bit down on her lip, immediately regretting the words the second they spilled out.

 

It was meant to be a joke, Mina told herself, ~~not a defense mechanism at all.~~

 

But all it did was slash through the air, and made it bleed.

 

There was a small frown creeping from the corner of Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 

_Fix it, Myoui._

 

“You two deserve a second chance, Jeongyeonnie,” Mina said, recalling Jeongyeon’s question to her Friday night, and pouring every ounce of sincerity she could scrape together to load her words with. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Jeongyeon, and Mina would give anything to keep fighting the darkness pushing through Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 

Jeongyeon sighed, smiling at Mina’s words. Her heart felt lighter knowing that Mina understood this was her second chance, that this was a huge risk for Jeongyeon. Leaps of faith were hard for her, and really, she just wanted to be believe for once she could be loved by the right person this time.

 

But, what was that feeling? That _tug_ , like a weight that kept pulling her back down, keeping the tension from leaving her shoulders, keeping Mina’s words from soothing her fears like they usually do. That tug that kept pulling her towards something.

 

She didn’t meet Mina’s eyes this time.

 

“Thanks, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday- the present**

 

“Jeongyeon-unnie.”

 

“Unnie.”

 

Jeongyeon blinked, shaking her head and dragging herself out of her memories of the day before. “What? Sorry, Tzuyu-ah. I spaced out for a second.”

 

“I said, have you told Mina-unnie yet?” Tzuyu repeated, the corners of her mouth frowning with the beginnings of concern.

 

Jeongyeon nodded. “Oh, yeah. I told her yesterday.” She sat up in her office chair, pulling her laptop back towards her.

 

“Aaannd??” Tzuyu raised an eyebrow, waving a hand in the air. “How’d she react?” her assistant pressed further.

 

“Uh, she… seemed fine, actually. “

 

“She said me and Nayeon were perfect for each other.” Jeongyeon looked up at Tzuyu and met her gaze, focusing on the happiness she had with Nayeon this weekend.

 

But she felt it again.

 

The tug.

 

She ignored it.

 

Tzuyu let out a breath of relief, her dimpled grin back on her face. _Mina did the right thing._ “Well she’s right!” The girl clapped a hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder before gathering her things and backing out towards the door.

 

Jeongyeon thought of Nayeon. She thought of her soft, heart-shaped lips curved into Jeongyeon’s favorite bunny smile; of their hands entwined as they cuddled on Jeongyeon’s couch watching [ One Day At A Time ](https://variety.com/2019/tv/columns/one-day-at-a-time-cancellation-netflix-column-1203163712/). Of how safe Nayeon makes her feel, and how well they know each other.

 

“Yeah. Maybe you’re both right,” Jeongyeon replied, smiling at Tzuyu hopefully.

 

Tzuyu walked out of her office, leaving Jeongyeon alone to her work.

 

_Tug. Tug._

 

* * *

 

 

For the next couple of weeks, Jeongyeon and Mina barely saw each other. Not that it was either of their faults, really. Life and work got in the way as it tends to do. _Thrice_ was busy launching the new Pocari Sweat campaign in America, so MiSaMo were MIA in Seoul for two whole weeks making appearances, and going to launch parties in both LA and New York. As it turned out, the first LGBTQ+ centric ad campaign for the sports drink brand caught a crazy amount of attention thanks to American _Thrice_ fans taking to social media and trending the CF on Twitter. The idea of an Asian brand openly supporting queerness in another country was unheard of, and well, rightfully fascinated American media, as Jeongyeon and Tzuyu had anticipated.

 

 _Thrice_ ’s international presence spiked again, earning the girls a growing buzz in the U.S. that reached the ears of even former U.S. President, Barack Obama. Having been popular for his down-to-earth relatability to the masses, Obama had been given a spot on Spotify to release a yearly playlist of what he’d been listening to. When word got out that there wasn’t just one, but three _Thrice s_ ongs on his playlist, the news went viral that he and Michelle had gotten hooked on the group’s music after his daughters had sent their family group chat the link to their latest comeback.

 

Hand in hand with the success of _Thrice_ and the trailblazing path they’d laid out as Korean queer idols, others started following their example, hesitantly entertaining the idea of coming out of the closet themselves. There was finally a slow acceptance of the idea that putting themselves first as human beings instead of commodities for once was actually something they should be entitled to. As a result, things at _Bridge_ became insanely busy with the flood of accounts that poured in, especially in the midst of _Thrice_ ’s rising fame in the States. And because everyone wanted _Bridge_ , that also meant that everyone wanted a piece of Jeongyeon.

 

Word had travelled fast that she was the best at what she did, and that she and her team had worked wonders for _Thrice_ ; and so naturally, she became the most sought after media consultant in Asia, not even for exclusively queer projects either. Jihyo was even receiving personal calls from politicians and celebrities in places as far as Europe and even the United States, asking if Jeongyeon was available to work with them to lead their campaigns.

 

Still, as busy as they were with all of their professional success, both Jeongyeon and Mina still found the time to notice how off they both felt being away from each other. Not that either of them would’ve noticed if Mina didn’t have Momo, and Jeongyeon didn’t have Nayeon to observe that both women seemed to be over-working themselves; and not merely because they both had an insane amount of work to do, but because both of them seemed slightly distracted and not 100% themselves to the point where they each noticeably worked doubly as hard to get the same amount of tasks accomplished at their usual performance level.

 

When Momo had asked Mina what’d been going on, Mina was genuinely confused at first. What did Momo mean, she’d seemed “off”, what did Momo mean “why was she avoiding Jeongyeon?”. She was fine. So what if she and Jeongyeon hadn’t had a Facetime date in a week? So what if the last time they did, Nayeon was laying in bed with Jeongyeon while she took the call, and Mina was cranky for the rest of the day after they’d hung up?

 

And then Mina thought about it.

 

Once Momo said something, she began thinking about it a lot actually while they were away. Finally letting herself think about that day with Jeongyeon in the diner where she had realized that weird pull she’d always felt towards the woman, and why Nayeon and Jeongyeon being together now had shocked her. It was difficult for Mina, putting the puzzle together by herself. It felt like her old life- before Jeongyeon came into it and changed everything; before Jeongyeon helped her click all her pieces together.

 

Talking to Sana didn’t help all that much, either. Sana didn’t ever seem to know what to say to Mina whenever she shared her confused thoughts with her girlfriend. It confused her more when Sana had actually gotten angry at Mina the first time they talked about it, and Sana had asked Mina straight out if Mina had feelings for Jeongyeon. To which Mina immediately denied. Sure, Mina’s feelings towards Jeongyeon had always been intense and complex and instinctive, but her focus on her long-kept feelings for Sana had always rendered that interpretation of her connection with the blonde an automatic no in her mind, and ever since she and Sana got together, Mina never let that train of thought go anywhere near the front of her mind. Sana meant the world to Mina. More than her girlfriend, Sana will always be one of her best friends first; and hurting Sana or playing with Sana’s feelings would never be something Mina would do if she could help it.

 

Mina told Sana and Momo that in the end, she came to the conclusion that irrational jealousy was to blame. What she’d been doing was probably an attempt to counteract that that jealousy and untrain herself to feel it for the sake of her and Jeongyeon’s friendship and in respect for Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s relationship. That she wasn’t avoiding Jeongyeon, she was giving Jeongyeon space to be with Nayeon without her around, so that Mina could learn how to be away from the girl without these sour feelings. That maybe that was the key to getting rid of her body’s ~~need~~ habit of wanting her around all the time.

 

Both Sana and Mina were a little quieter around each other after that, Momo noticed. Less kissing, more hand-holding and cuddling. More comfort than passion. And she wondered how long it was going to be before the ball dropped. There was something everyone was missing, like there was at least one piece of the puzzle that no one had placed yet; and Momo wondered what would happen in the end. What picture their puzzle would make once all the right pieces were finally fitted together.

 

As for Jeongyeon, she knew what it was about a minute after Nayeon threw a pillow at her head and asked her what the hell was wrong with her. “I miss Mina,” Jeongyeon had said. She’d crawled over to where Nayeon sat on their bed, and laid her head in Nayeon’s lap, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, and pressing her face to Nayeon’s stomach. “Things aren’t the same without her here. She doesn’t call anymore.”

 

Jeongyeon pulled her face back from Nayeon’s body to look up at the girl. “Did I do something wrong, Nay? Do you think she’s mad at me?”

 

Nayeon peered down at Jeongyeon’s concerned face with a look of tender somberness. She stroked Jeongyeon cheek with a brush of her fingers, and Jeongyeon closed her eyes, leaning into her touch. “I don’t think you did anything, baby. Maybe Mina is going through her own stuff right now.”

 

Jeongyeon opened her eyes and pouted. “But then why wouldn’t she call me about it?”

 

Nayeon moved her fingers up into Jeongyeon’s hair, carding it with her fingers soothingly. “I don’t know, baby. Maybe she’s busy, or maybe she wants to sort herself out without you for once. You can’t always be the one to do her soul-searching for her, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon sighed, obviously still dejected, “I know.”

 

And so it went like that for awhile. Jeongyeon and Mina exchanging texts and phonecalls here and there, but ultimately giving each other space for reasons neither of them were exactly sure about. Mina pushed herself to find herself without Jeongyeon, doubled her efforts in her relationship with Sana, renewed her adventures with Momo in each new city they went to. And Jeongyeon had Nayeon. They went on dates, and spent time together; sometimes alone, sometimes with Tzuyu and their other friends. Nayeon still came by the _Bridge_ offices, and she and Tzuyu still ganged up on Jeongyeon on and off the clock.

 

They tried, friends.

 

They really did.

 

* * *

 

 

 _October 28th_ 08:46 PM

 

Incoming Call **Princess (Just) Mina**

 

//

 

 **Jeongyeon:** Hello?

 

 **Mina:** Hey Jeongyeonnie!

 

 **Jeongyeon:** …

 

 **Mina:** Jeongyeon? You still there?

 

 **Jeongyeon:** wh- oh, yeah. I just missed your

voice is all. How are you? What’s up?

 

 **Mina:** Yeah I-

 

 **Jeongyeon:** -Wait, are you ok? Did something happen? I-

 

 **Mina:** H-hey hey hey, slow down there, tiger. I’m

alright, everything is fine. I just wanted to call

and ask you what your plans are for Halloween.

 

 **Jeongyeon:** Ah, okay, phew. Good.

...uhh, Halloween…isn’t that this Saturday?

 

 **Mina:** Yup! And guess who’s done with promotions

and is coming home a week early?

 

 **Jeongyeon:** WHAT? YOU? You’re coming home???

WHEN?? Me and Tzuyu will pick you up!

 

 **Mina:** *chuckled laughter*

Miss me that much, huh?

 

 **Jeongyeon:** you have no idea how much. It hasn’t been

the same without you here.

 

 **Mina:** ….

 

.o-oh, I-. ehem. I’ve missed you

a lot too, Jeongyeonnie.

I’m sorry I haven’t been able to call as much.

 

 **Jeongyeon:** No, I get it. You’ve been busy and you’re

probably so burned out at the end of each day…

 

I was actually kind of worried you were mad at me or

something, to be honest...

 

Cuz, Momo calls both me and Nayeon, and even Tzuyu

hears from Sana like every other day…

 

 **Mina:** Oh, Jeong. I wasn’t. I was- I was just...

I was tired was all. You know how much

more energy Sana and Momo have than I do.

 

 **Jeongyeon:** Yeah, I know.

So…

What’s this about Halloween?

 

 **Mina:** Ah, yes! SO! Clear your schedule,

because Me, Sana, and Momo are hosting

a Halloween bash to celebrate us being back.

 

We’ve really missed everyone, and having the chance

to just unwind and see everyone after so long is

probably exactly what we all need. Get back in

the swing of things?

 

 **Jeongyeon:** Oooooh! That sounds super

Rad! Count me and Nay in!

 

Oh my god, this is gonna be good. I know

exactly what I’m going to wear. Hehe

 

...Mina?

 

 **Mina:** Yeah, Jeongyeon?

 

 **Jeongyeon:** I’m really happy you’re coming home.

 

 **Mina:** Me too, Jeongyeonnie.

 

 **Jeongyeon:** See you on Halloween? Text me the details!

I’ll bring booze or something.

 

 **Mina:** Sounds perfect. Can’t wait!

See you on Halloween!

 

//

 

Call Ended **Princess (Just) Mina**

 

//

 

* * *

 

Nayeon leaned over the dresser to get a good look at herself in Jeongyeon’s bedroom mirror. Turning her face from side to side, the woman doubled checked that she’d drawn on her eyeliner and whiskers evenly. Three dark black lines were streaked in three evenly angled directions on each of her cheeks, forming the perfect whiskers for her bunny costume.

 

She smiled at herself in the mirror. _Adorable_.

 

But in contrast to her sultry, dark eye makeup, the look as a whole was _hot_. The raven-haired woman drew back from the glass smirking to herself after she decided she was satisfied with her reflection. She was just about ready. They were just waiting for Tzuyu to finish up in the bathroom, and Jeongyeon was in the kitchen putting all the booze they were bringing into bags.

 

Reaching into her purse, she fished out her favorite tube of lipstick- the one that she’d always reserved for whenever she wanted to seduce someone. Nayeon knew she wouldn’t be staying long at the party, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t look as tempting as possible for her girlfriend. And Nayeon could never pass up an opportunity to make Jeongyeon squirm. Gay panic was a good look on Jeongyeon- especially when it was completely Nayeon’s doing. Opening her mouth slightly, she applied her crimson red lipstick carefully over her full lips, leaning back to watch her lips blend in the color when she was done.

 

“Tzuyu! Get out here we’re going to be late!” She called over her shoulder in the direction of the hallway.

 

Nayeon stood up straight, cocking one elbow on her right hip, and posing in the mirror. She puckered her red lips, and looked herself up and down to make sure that her skin-tight, sexy bunny outfit wasn’t bunched up anywhere. Turning on her heel towards the doorway, she looked over her shoulder towards the mirror one last time, wiggling her ass and making her bunny tail quiver. She scrunched her nose in delight before exiting the room, and walked to the closed door on her left.

 

Nayeon rapped her knuckles on the bathroom door. “...Tzuyuuu!!! Come onnn, let’s go! My tail is on, my lips are ready, I look amazing, it’s time to go.”

 

A few seconds of silence passed by interrupted only by the muffled sound of a whine and then groan.

 

“I don’t wanna,” Tzuyu’s voice spoke from behind the door. Absent of her usual aloof indifference, Tzuyu’s tone of voice actually resembled that of a pout. It was precious, and Nayeon enjoyed it thoroughly.

 

She tutted against her teeth, and folded her arms. “A bet’s a bet, Tzuyu-ah, now come on out. We have to go. Jeongyeon already texted Mina that we were on the way.”

 

“B-but, I- i look ridiculous! This is-ugh,” her groan was muffled, indicating that the younger girl had just dragged a hand down her face in utter embarrassment. “Can’t I do something else?” Tzuyu attempted weakly, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

 

Jeongyeon walked over to stand next to Nayeon outside the door, exchanging an amused glance with her girlfriend before crossing her arms over her chest as well, waiting for Nayeon to bring it home.

 

“Nope. A deal’s a deal, small fry,” the woman said cheekily through her unbridled grin.

 

Jeongyeon set a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder, and started ~~wheezing~~ laughing, “More like _tall_ fry, amirite????”

 

The look on Nayeon’s face that followed Jeongyeon’s horrible attempt at a joke was caught between the urge to chuckle (because as bad as the joke was, Jeongyeon’s amusement at her own delivery was endearing) and the intense need to roll her eyes and shove Jeongyeon with her hand. She decided on the latter.

 

“Oof! Heyy!”

 

“I hate you,” Nayeon said, yanking her girlfriend back towards her and wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck.

 

Jeongyeon’s arms reciprocated by automatically snaking themselves around Nayeon’s waist. “I hate you too,” she said in a low voice, her crooked smile peeking from the corners of her mouth.

 

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a less than enthused Tzuyu. “And I hate you both.”

 

The couple whipped their heads towards Tzuyu. With matching grins plastered on their faces, they gently disentangling their embrace as they backed away from the doorway to let Tzuyu stand properly in front of them.

 

Jeongyeon looked her tall friend up and down, puffing out her cheeks in an attempt to prevent the guffaw from bursting forth from her mouth. Tzuyu’s lean frame was all but engulfed by a tattered, brown cloak, and her body was wrapped in tan strips of cloth that resembled that of a combination of both a tunic and a dress. The poor state of her clothes contrasted with the way her silky hair flowed down past her shoulders as elegantly as it always did. Still, Tzuyu could’ve pulled it off if not for the massive, green pointed ears with fake fuzz set over her head. Her shoulders were slumped with disdain, a small lightsaber handle visible in a loose grip in her right hand, hanging limply at her side.

 

You see, Tzuyu had lost a bet to Nayeon some weeks past over a rather intense (drunk) game of [ chubby bunny ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Chubby%20Bunny) on a random Tuesday night. She had wagered that Nayeon couldn’t fit 8 giant marshmallows in her mouth on account of the sheer surface area of Nayeon’s large front teeth. Tzuyu rationalized it as impossible, and wagered Nayeon a favor to be named sometime in the future.

 

Well, Nayeon being Nayeon, stubbornly succeeded after nearly choking half a dozen times, and letting herself turn purple from suffocation until the second her lips wrapped themselves around that last, 8th marshmallow. So when she heard that _Thrice_ had invited them all to a Halloween party, Nayeon had called Tzuyu immediately, and informed her she was ready to collect. Tzuyu was to attend the party dressed as Yoda from Star Wars, and it would be _glorious_.

 

And now, here Tzuyu stood, eyes rolled back as far as they could go, mouth turned downwards in a grimace as Nayeon and Jeongyeon fawned over their favorite maknae, taking pictures and giggling, and pinching her cheeks.

 

After about 5 minutes of this, (3 minutes of which were spent by Nayeon and Jeongyeon making Tzuyu position herself into at least 6 embarrassing poses for the camera), Tzuyu heaved a heavy sigh, “Okay okay, you’ve got your pictures. Are we done now? Aren’t they expecting us to be there like 10 minutes ago?”

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened and the tips of her ears tinged pink, “Shit! You’re right! We’re late!” She dug her phone out of her pocket, reading a notification for two text messages: one from Mina, one from Momo.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Princess (Just) Mina:** Where are you? I thought you were on your way half an hour ago…

 

* * *

 

 

 **Soul(Momo)mate:** Get your asses over here. Mina is pouting.

 

 

* * *

 

“Crap!” Jeongyeon muttered, quickly typing off an “OMW!” text to both of them.

 

“Let’s go, lesbians! We’re late, we’re late,” Jeongyeon half sang, half proclaimed as she marched to the kitchen to retrieve the bags, “for a very important date!” She looked at both of them with a serious urgency, nodding her head towards the front door attempting to usher Nayeon and Tzuyu out of the apartment. The two girls looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, sharing this moment of affection for the woman in front of them who’s dorky charms had somehow wormed their way into their hearts.

 

//

 

The drive to the _Thrice_ dorm took less than 10 minutes, and luckily Tzuyu spotted a perfect parking spot right in front of the building just as Jeongyeon was rounding the corner. All of them hurried out of the car, with Tzuyu carrying half the bags of booze, and leaving the rest to Jeongyeon and Nayeon- or rather, just to Jeongyeon, since both of them knew Jeongyeon was too much of a softie to let Nayeon carry anything.

 

Tzuyu went on ahead to call the elevator while the couple walked a few paces behind her.

 

“Hey,” Jeongyeon said as she tugged on Nayeon’s arm with her free hand. The blonde pulled her to a stop and paused a few feet away from Tzuyu, who was waiting patiently for the elevator.

 

Nayeon looked up at Jeongyeon, silently quirking up a questioning eyebrow in response. While she waited for her girlfriend to say something, she felt Jeongyeon’s hand come up under her chin, tipping up her face and then smoothly sliding to cup the back of her head, gently tugging her into a hot kiss.

 

It caught Nayeon by surprise. Jeongyeon’s lips were moving against hers with a hunger that short-circuited Nayeon’s brain, giving her barely any time to respond to the kiss before Jeongyeon was already pulling back, leaving Nayeon chasing her lips, slightly dazed. “W-what was that for?” she asked breathlessly.

 

Jeongyeon smirked, her eyes darting down to Nayeon’s crimson red lips. “You look hot,” she said simply. Jeongyeon smiled warmly at Nayeon before taking the girl’s hand and leading her towards the elevator doors.

 

//

 

_Ding dong d-ding dong ding-di-di-di-ding_

 

“GoddAMMIT Nayeon!” Sana growled as she yanked open her front door and revealing the puckered lips of one sexy, Halloween bunny. Before Sana could register how close Nayeon was and withdraw, Nayeon darted forward and planted a wet kiss onto Sana’s cheek, dropping a quick “hey hottie,” before pushing passed Sana into the dorm.

 

Grimacing in disgust, Sana stood there wiping off the lipstick from her face as she welcomed Jeongyeon and Tzuyu inside. “Hey Sana,” Jeongyeon greeted. She sent the woman a polite frown as an apology for her girlfriend’s antics.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sana huffed, pouting. “Mina’s in the kitchen. You can give her all the alcohol you brought, and help her set up the drinks and food for the party. Everyone’s gonna be here in a few minutes.”

 

Jeongyeon nodded, adding a “Sure thing, Sana-yah,” before kicking off her shoes and hurrying off towards the kitchen with both her and Tzuyu’s bags in her hands.

 

When Sana caught sight of Tzuyu, her sour expression immediately melted into a shining grin. Beginning from the large, pointed ears, down to her jedi belt, her ten-sizes-too-big cloak, and ending at the ground where a pair Yoda slippers covered Tzuyu’s feet, Sana’s eyes drank in her costume with a pure delight, her beam of a smile reaching all the way to her ears. The Japanese woman erupted into a fit of giggles, slowly escalating into a full bellied laugh with her mouth wide open.

 

“Oh, shut UP, Sana-unnie,” Tzuyu groaned, her face turning red with embarrassment as the older girl laughed at her expense so freely. “It was a bet, ok??”

 

When Sana didn’t stop laughing, and actually proceeded to double over, Tzuyu just rolled her eyes, giving the woman a few more moments to collect herself before Sana stood up straight again, her hands now off of her knees. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Tzuyu-chan. You just--haahahaha- You just look so adorable.”

 

Sana turned her face to shout over her shoulder, “Nayeon I forgive you, you’re a genius and I love you forever!”

 

“You’re welcome!” Nayeon’s voice shouted back from the living room. “And don’t worry, I already took like 100 pictures. We’re making Christmas cards!”

 

Tzuyu’s mouth dropped open in outrage. “YOU WILL NOT BE MAKING CHRISTMAS CARDS, IM NAYEON!” Tzuyu shouted as she all but stomped passed Sana into the living room to get her hands on Nayeon.

 

In the kitchen, Jeongyeon found an apprehensive-looking Myoui Mina chewing on her lower lip, gathering cups and filling up bowls with snacks. Jeongyeon figured that the girl hadn’t noticed her presence in the apartment yet, since Mina’s eyebrows were slightly knitted together and her eyes darted around the room, which Jeongyeon knew was a sign that Mina was nervous about something. Jeongyeon set down the bags, and approached Mina curiously, noticing that she was dressed in what looked like a bright red sack with holes cut out for her arms. She came up to the girl from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Mina who automatically brought her hands to rest on top of Jeongyeon’s.

 

“Hi, Princess.” Jeongyeon pressed Mina’s body to her chest, holding her tightly, and burrowing her face in Mina’s hair near the base of her neck. “I missed you.”

 

Jeongyeon heard Mina’s lips part into a smile. “I-I missed you too,” Mina replied, rubbing her thumb across one of Jeongyeon’s wrists.

 

“What are you supposed to be?” Jeongyeon chuckled quietly, her lips barely grazing the top of Mina’s ear where they laid resting on Mina’s hair. “If Dobby dressed up as a firetruck or something?”

 

Mina’s breath stuttered a little before she could answer Jeongyeon. The woman’s lips that close to her ear had sent shivers down her spine, and feeling the warmth of Jeongyeon’s body pressed against hers was feeding the tug inside her; the same one that she’d thought she’d put an end to over the past few weeks of keeping her distance from Jeongyeon.

 

“h-I- Hi, Jeongyeonnie,” she sputtered. Inwardly cursing herself for her rattled brain and quickening heart. _Wait._ “Wait, firetruck?”

 

It was the distraction Mina needed to calm herself down, and shut the lid back down tightly on the feelings she had been working hard to keep at bay. She spun around in Jeongyeon’s arms, gently extracting the girl’s arms from her waist to step back so that Jeongyeon could view her costume properly.

 

Mina was dressed in a boxy, red dress which appeared to be sewn together of felt and other fabrics found at a local fabric store. On the front of the dress, in the middle of Mina’s stomach was a 15-inch Heinz Ketchup logo. Jeongyeon’s brows furrowed for a split second before her brain made the connection. When they walked in earlier, Sana was wearing a yellow dress. --Not boxy, and hand-made like Mina’s (who’s kindergarten aesthetic Jeongyeon found heart-wrenchingly endearing). But rather, Jeongyeon remembered Sana wearing a slim-fitted, mustard yellow dress, that hugged Sana’a waist and chest in ways that showed off all the dips and curves of her idol body.

 

“Oh my god,” Jeongyeon mumbled, chuckling a little. “You and Sana are Ketchup and Mustard???”

 

Mina nodded, joining Jeongyeon with some soft laughter of her own.

 

“That’s...well, that’s stupid cute.”

 

Mina smiled politely. “Thanks.”

 

Jeongyeon paused. She didn’t miss the stiffness in Mina’s smile. “...What…?” she prodded.

 

Mina avoided eye contact. “What?”

 

Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes, placing herself directly in front of Mina. “Mina… what.”

 

Mina looked up in Jeongyeon’s concerned eyes. She knew Jeongyeon would see through her. “Well,” she let out a resigned sigh, “as I’m sure you’ve noticed, my Ketchup bottle costume is much different from Sana’s Mustard costume.” She reached over Jeongyeon’s arm that was resting on the countertop, and grabbed what looked like a red funnel with a strap attached to each side. Mina placed it on her head with a small huff, completing her costume; Ketchup “nozzle” sitting rightfully atop her head.

 

If Jeongyeon’s heart could jump out of her chest and physically hug a human, that’s exactly what it would do right now, because the sight of Mina in a roughly made Ketchup costume complete with a hat made out of a literal funnel that she probably found in her own kitchen, and (judging from the pout of her lips) that Mina probably worked really hard on this costume herself and was proud of it, made this snapshot a moment Jeongyeon never wanted to forget.

 

“Okay, a few things,” she began, walking towards Mina and taking the nozzle of her head. “1) Your costume is amazing,” she turned over the funnel in her hands. “I mean, look at this craftsmanship,” Jeongyeon teased, unable to help herself as she smiled crookedly down at Mina’s bashful pout.

 

_Tug._

 

“2) “Sexy” Mustard is so overrated.” Mina’s eyes crinkled with contained amusement, her lips still fully extended into pout.

 

_Tug._

 

“And 3),” Jeongyeon said, looking at Mina with a gaze so soft, Mina felt like the air around them wrapped both girls up in their own bubble out of space and time, “you’re the most adorable thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

 

Mina’s pout slowly disappeared, her lips retracting back to their normal, relaxed position on her face. The idol’s eyes met Jeongyeon’s and matched them with every drop of honeyed softness they offered.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS,” Nayeon said as she unceremoniously strode into the kitchen, both hands on Momo’s shoulders as she wheeled the woman into the room. She planted Momo in the center of the kitchen on full display. Momo was wearing a similarly hand-made costume like Mina’s, except, she was dressed in a combination of white fabric and paper mache. She wore a blue page boy cap on her head, and the logo on her torso read-

 

“SHE’S A FREAKIN MAYONNAISE BOTTLE,” Nayeon continued, her face bright with cheeks flushed, and her large hands waving about and gesticulating at Momo’s costume. “ISN’T SHE THE MOST ADORABLE THING YOU’VE EVER SEEN???”

 

Momo blushed under all the attention, but you could tell the girl was pleased. She giggled into her hand and smiled a toothy grin as she did a little twirl to show off her costume, little bits of paper mache falling to the ground like snow. Sana and Tzuyu, who had followed Nayeon into the kitchen, clapped a small round of applause for their friend, which Jeongyeon and Mina proudly contributed to.

 

“Sooooo…,” Sana began excitedly as she bounced over to drag Mina’s arm over towards where Momo stood. She carefully placed a yellow headband, topped off with what appeared to be the real tip of a Mustard bottle, into her hair. She nudged Mina with her elbow, clearing her throat and nodding her head at the red funnel in Mina’s hands. Once Mina had replaced her Ketchup nozzle on her head, Sana beamed at the three of them proudly. “What do you think?” Sana posed with a hand resting on her cocked hip, and her face made a dramatically sexy stare into the distance.

 

Momo played along, and posed with her nose to the sky and both her hands on her hips. Mina chuckled, and made her pose as well. She bit her bottom lip in a seductive expression as she brought her hands behind her head. It was quite the sight seeing the usually elegant and cool, _Thrice,_ dressed in 3 drastically different qualities of costume, yet all still attempting to match one another in the theme of condiments. Mayo, Ketchup, and Mustard: the dream team for life.

 

Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Tzuyu clapped and hollered for their friends, wolf-whistling, and hyping them up because that’s what friends do. The three Japanese women were satisfied with their friend’s reaction, not caring if anyone else that came to the party later were impressed. Even though they had invited some of their idol friends and some coworkers from _JYP_ and _Bridge_ , they knew that this party was mainly for the six of them; a family reunion of sorts after being away for so long.

 

So they continued hyping up each other’s costumes for a few more minutes, _Thrice_ taking turns to take selfies with an unenthused Tzuyu, and making fun of Nayeon for (of course) coming dressed as a sexy bunny, because that was just too on-brand to not roll their eyes at; and Jeongyeon, who had come dressed in a pea-green dinosaur onesie, chased Nayeon around the room in an attempt to recreate the way dinosaurs hunted for their prey in the Paleozoic era, roaring and baring her teeth while Nayeon did her best doe-eyed impression of a frightened rabbit. The latter of which everyone was equal parts grossed out at how cheesy and dorky it was, and amused and grateful for how cheesy and dorky it was.

 

The party was on the building’s rooftop since the dorm was far too small to host anything like a rager for anything that exceeded 6 people. All the drinks and snacks were set up onto fold-out tables, and the roof had been decorated earlier that day by Momo and Mina with black and orange streamers, twinkle lights, and various cheap skeletons and pumpkins. In one corner, Jeongyeon had set up a makeshift bar complete with a decent selection of Halloween and Fall flavored craft beers, cider, and various liquor. She had brought her bartending set, and of course had at the ready her shaker tins, mixing spoons, and various sized jiggers for cocktail crafting. Tzuyu had helped her cut up all the necessary accoutrement like limes, orange peels, and other garnishes while the party guests started arriving, filling up all the empty space in the early evening air.

 

After a few hours, all of the guests had arrived, and the celebration was in full swing. Thankfully everyone did as instructed, and actually came in costume. Sana and Mina had always hated those kinds of people who didn’t get into the theme of a party and ruined the atmosphere for everyone, so last year, Mina had actually set a hard rule that whomever showed up to one of her parties out of theme or just didn’t bother to dress up wouldn’t be allowed through the door. At first, everyone thought she wasn’t serious about it, and that it was just highly encouraged to do so..but… let’s just say BTS learned the hard way when they decided to crash _Thrice_ ’s New Year’s Eve rooftop Apocalypse bash dressed in their normal street clothes.

 

This time around, _Thrice_ ’s notoriety for their strict theme rules had sunk in, and every single party guest showed up ready for Halloween. Some of the crowd favorites were mostly the girl and boy groups who had decided to coordinate their costumes. Blackpink came dressed as Charlie’s Angels (Jennie was Charlie); Red Velvet came as various Disney villains, and Got7 came as all the dwarves from Snow White. It made the party so much more festive, and it really set the tone for the rest of the night.

 

Sana and Nayeon were both DJ-ing _and_ singlehandedly getting the dancefloor started, while Momo was trying to convince Tzuyu to do body shots with her. Standing next to them and egging the youngest on was an already red-faced Jihyo, who Jeongyeon and Tzuyu had cajoled into attending and letting loose for once. Mina was mingling with the guests, and Jeongyeon was having a comfortable time playing bartender for everyone.

 

She was rather enjoying being able to dust off her cocktail-making skills and showing off to her coworkers a little bit. It gave her something to do with her hands while chatting with everyone with an ease otherwise unattainable without the comfort of a drink in one’s hand. Plus, being so close to the booze during a party wasn’t necessarily a bad thing either. Easy access, you know? The only downside was, for some reason, in general, people don’t like taking shots alone, and since Jeongyeon was manning the bar, she was automatically designated “shot-buddy.” Mina noticed that Jeongyeon’s cheeks were flushed bright pink by the time she made her 8th cocktail for a guest. She shook her head at the thought of how positively plastered Jeongyeon would be by the end of the night.

 

There was an apple bobbing and a hula-hooping contest, of course. Both of which Jihyo (7 shots of tequila in) became the star of. Because of Jihyo’s big _heart_ , the hula hoop never made it back down over her chest once it had looped upwards a little too vigorously during the game. Her drunken state made her frustrated convulsions rather endearing (and just really damn funny), because everyone was so used to only seeing serious, gorgeous CEO Jihyo, and _this_ Jihyo was still just as gorgeous, only, her lips were pressed into a whiny pout, and her brows were screwed up in intense concentration as she desperately tried to get that hula hoop back down to her waist, and really just couldn’t.

 

After she’d won the apple bobbing contest, Jihyo had climbed onto a table brandishing a small fork along with her game-winning apple; calling everyone’s attention while she sang aloud, “I have a PEN, I have an APPLE….” The crowd joined in the second chorus with a resounding “Unh!” and Jihyo pumped a fist into the air, “APPLE PEN!!!”.

 

It was a full success in the girls’ eyes, and _Thrice_ was quite pleased with themselves that everyone was having such a good time. There were already drunken make-out corners forming in the shadows of the rooftop, and people were dancing badly, and all-in-all, not a bad party at all.

 

It was halfway through Momo and Jeongyeon’s dramatically competitive arm wrestling tournament that Nayeon had to leave and catch her red-eye flight out to Thailand. By the time she had to go, she had already gone back downstairs to remove her costume and makeup, and changed into her business casual airport outfit before returning back up to the roof to give them kisses goodbye, lending her apologies for not being able to stay. _JYP_ needed her to close an important deal in the morning for one of their new artists that they signed earlier in the month, and it was non-negotiable that she be there.

 

Nayeon gave Sana her usual slap on the ass, and attacked Tzuyu with an assault of kisses, which Momo had joined in and helped, holding down the Tzuyu’s arms so that she couldn’t swerve out of the way and avoid the onslaught of Nayeon’s lips. As Nayeon said her goodbyes to Mina, Jeongyeon stood off to the side, carrying Nayeon’s suitcase and patiently waiting to walk her girlfriend out to the taxi waiting downstairs.

 

Once Nayeon and Jeongyeon disappeared down the stairs, the rest of them continued partying. Momo and Jihyo had decided to have an impromptu dance battle, which, to everyone’s surprise, Jihyo didn’t lose all that badly. Apparently the CEO had indeed gone through a few years of idol training before leaving for the non-profit sector, because Jihyo seemed to have little trouble matching Momo’s body rolls wave for wave. Chungha and Lisa cheered them on, thoroughly amused. Mina could see them and several other idols with their phones out and filming the show, positively delighted to watch the recent party development. Off in a corner by themselves were Sana and Tzuyu, who were just chilling and talking a small distance away from the cacophony of the revelry. Sana knew parties weren’t the most comfortable of places for the younger woman to be, and didn’t mind accompanying her in her quest for a quiet break from the crowd.

 

After about a half an hour, Mina still hadn’t not seen any sign of Jeongyeon returning to the party, and she began to worry. She craned her neck in search of any hint of blonde hair or pea-green in the crowd, but after awhile, still found none, so Mina decided to text Jeongyeon to see where she went off to. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, surprised to find an unread text from Nayeon.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Virgo Nightmare:** Hey Mina, can you please take care of Jeongyeon right now? She just got a text from her Mom…literally just as I got into the taxi… She really shouldn’t be alone right now. I’ll call and check on her when I land, ok?

 

* * *

 

 _Fuck._ Mina immediately sent off a text to Nayeon saying she was on her way to find Jeongyeon right now, and went to the nearest drink table to chug a whole bottle of water. She took another one in her hands after she finished the first one, taking large gulps from it as she hurriedly jogged across the roof trying to make her way as fast as possible out of the party, winding through the bodies on and off the dance floor.

Mina knew she had to find Jeongyeon quickly, and there was no way she could afford not to be sober when she did. Jeongyeon and her mom don’t speak. That much she knew. She knew Jeongyeon’s mom was an extremely sensitive subject, and that Jeongyeon rarely spoke much about her family; so if Nayeon said that Jeongyeon needed her, Mina knew whatever Jeongyeon was feeling right now was really bad.

 

In her haste, Mina accidently knocked over Jennie and Rosé who were slow dancing together (she apologized over her shoulder profusely) _Sorry, guys! You’re so cute!,_ and proceeded to crash into a few pumpkins before she managed to reach the exit door on the far end of the rooftop. She yanked it open, and ran down the stairs, checking the hallways on her way to the ground floor. She searched outside the building to look for Jeongyeon, seeing as that was where Nayeon last saw her. Mina looked wildly up and down the streets, trying to see if she could see Jeongyeon walking alone in the darkness, but that came with no success.

 

At this point, her anxiety was beginning to take over, and her breathing became erratic as she ran back up to the apartment, hoping to God that Jeongyeon hadn’t wandered off somewhere on the street and went back to the dorm instead. Unlocking the door quickly, her keys shaking in her hands, Mina cursed herself for not thinking to text or call Jeongyeon first before she embarked on her panicked goose-chase. But with the door finally swinging open, she figured that would be Plan B if Jeongyeon wasn’t inside.

 

“Jeongyeon!” Mina called, entering the living room. She quickly scanned the space, not finding Jeongyeon, and moved to the kitchen.

 

“Jeongyeon?” She called softly, her voice slowly losing hope.

 

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, standing there a moment in an attempt to re-collect herself and calm her nerves.

 

While she stood there with her arm leaning on the countertop, she heard what she thought was a sniffle coming from the hallway. Tentatively, she tiptoed down the hall, following the sound as it got a little clearer with each step. It led her all the way to her own bedroom door at the end of the hall. Though none of the lights were on inside, the door was slightly ajar. And Mina could hear Jeongyeon’s weak voice softly weeping on the other side of the door. It was a terrible feeling. Hearing Jeongyeon crying. But Mina was filled with relief that she’d finally found her, and that Jeongyeon was somewhere safe.

 

Mina pushed the door open, and walked inside.

 

She found Jeongyeon sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with her phone laying on the ground next to her. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and she was rocking back and forth. The sound of the sobs catching in Jeongyeon’s throat and breaking over and over again filled up the room to the brim. It left no room for words or even air. There was only the presence of a suffocated, limitless sadness.

 

The creak of its hinges alerted Jeongyeon to Mina’s presence, but she didn’t say anything. She watched Mina enter the room. She watched her cross the distance between them, and she let Mina sit down next to her. But Jeongyeon didn’t stop rocking, and she didn’t let go of her knees.

 

Mina could see Jeongyeon was shaking. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, and it looked as though the only thing physically holding the woman up was the wall she set her back against. Mina reached out her hand to touch Jeongyeon, to try to console her somehow, but her hand just settled there halfway, frozen in midair, not knowing where to start, not knowing which part of Jeongyeon she could touch.

 

Mina had never seen Jeongyeon like this before. Jeongyeon’s eyes were wild and lost, and worst of all, they looked pained. And not that kind of pained where you’re hurting and merely trying to hold back tears; but that kind of pained where it looks like every horrible thing you’ve ever felt or tried to forget just flashed before your eyes, and triggered a deep fissure into the very walls of your soul. A fissure so deep and so familiar, you’re almost relieved to have it open again; the exhaustion from filling it up all the time almost too much to attempt to try it again. The kind of pain that you let seep into every crack and crevice, every blood stream and vein and muscle, and just let hurt you because you’re tired of fighting it. The pain in Jeongyeon’s eyes was a resigned pain. No resistance left in them.

 

“Jeongyeon,” Mina whispered. Her voice traveled through the room like a crack in a mirror.

 

Mina knew her voice wasn’t supposed to be here; that there was no room for it. It felt wrong. The strength of Jeongyeon’s pain was too strong, too thick in the air for Mina’s words to feel like they had any place here. It felt like the pain itself was threatening Mina not to challenge it. It terrified Mina, intimidated her into thinking she needed to let the pain weigh the room down--to weigh Jeongyeon down and keep her there.

 

She pushed through it.

 

“Jeongyeonnie, Nayeon told me you heard from your mom.”

 

She could feel Jeongyeon’s body tense beside her. Mina watched Jeongyeon’s jaw clench, and fresh tears pool just beyond the veil of her eyes. She could hear Jeongyeon’s breathing stutter and stop, if only for that split second.

 

“Jeongyeonnie, what happened?”

 

If Mina couldn’t see Jeongyeon’s inner turmoil on her face, she could’ve still followed every wave of emotion though the sound of Jeongyeon’s body in torment. Mina could hear Jeongyeon’s heart drop into her stomach. She heard the choked down sobs pushing themselves up through the wrong side of Jeongyeon’s lungs. She could hear the groan from the words caught in Jeongyeon’s throat that wanted to come out, but didn’t know how; every tensing of muscle, every stop of breath, Mina could hear the pain of each thought racing through Jeongyeon’s mind.

 

Mina waited. She sat there for a full 5 minutes waiting for Jeongyeon to be ready. Listening to Jeongyeon’s body. There was a twitch on Jeongyeon’s mouth, and Mina waited for the words.

 

“I’ve never had a love that didn’t leave.”

 

The words sounded hollow in Jeongyeon’s voice. Mina could tell Jeongyeon was drunk from the way her words came out a bit too slow.

 

Jeongyeon brought her arms down from her knees, and started fidgeting with her hands, knowing Mina’s eyes were on her, but refusing to meet their gaze.

 

“All my life, every person I’ve ever loved has left me or threatened to leave.

 

“When I wassa kid, I nevr had a home. Not really. I was passed around between my mom and my dad since I was two years old.

 

“My mom had me young. She was only 17 when she had me.

 

“I-,” Jeongyeon paused and sniffled, swallowing down a gasp. “I loved my mom so much, Mina, you have no idea.” Jeongyeon ran a hand through her hair, and began tapping her foot nervously, Mina knew it was Jeongyeon’s way of keeping her body moving so that she didn’t break again. Jeongyeon reached down to her other side and took a sip from her cup.

 

“Since as long as I can remember, my family has always manipulated me and tried to poison me against the other side. My mom and step dad told me things, and my dad’s side would tell me things; and I was always caught in the middle of everything. They would get mad at me if I showed that I loved the other side; they would guilt me into not making the choice to pick one of them to live with, that I was inconveniencing them or that I was rejecting my culture; anything and everything under the sun, they would make me feel like I was always a failure; like I never loved them enough or was good enough for them no matter how hard I tried.” Tears began streaming down Jeongyeon’s face, but she didn’t seem to notice them there.

 

“My grandparents would ignore me. They would give me the silent treatment until I got on my hands and knees, sobbing, begging them to look at me, to forgive me. Anything I did wrong- if I defended my mom, if I didn’t want to change my last name, if I did anything that they didn’t like… They told me they would leave me. Move back to Korea, and not tell me. They said one day, I’d come home, and no one would be here- because they would move away and no one would ever love me.” Jeongyeon was gasping for breath, but continued pushing through, the alcohol making her determined to get this out.

 

“My dad was hardly around, but we would always fight when he was. He would hang up on me all the time, and we wouldn’t talk for months on end. He would tell me he loved me, but he also just never knew me, and he never seemed to want to either unless it made him feel like a better father.

 

“So really all I had was my mom and my step-dad. And that-.. And t-that was..” Jeongyeon paused to let out another painful breath. “My step dad is and always has been a waste of a human life. He hurts and ruins every person he’s ever touched and calls it love.” Mina could see the break in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 

“He hurt my family. He hurt my mom and he hurt me- and-... I never knew how wrong it was that I was always so terrified until a few years ago. He made me think that I was a horrible person my whole life. He’s the reason I’m never good enough. He’s the reason I think I’m a bad person. He’s the reason why my relationships with my entire family are so fucked and beyond help..-- he- ruined everything.”

 

Jeongyeon looked up at Mina for the first time, a smile on her lips that looked wholly out of place among Jeongyeon’s blood-shot eyes, and tear-streaked face.

 

“So I never had a family I wasn’t scared of. Never felt like anyone ever loved me unconditionally, except Mom.” Jeongyeon took Mina’s hand in her own, caressing Mina’s fingers and squeezing her hand as if the action was the only thing keeping her from falling apart and not finishing the story. “My mom was everything to me. And then I realized that my step dad had been abusing us all my life, and she didn’t believe me.

 

“She looked at me like I was crazy, and she said that I needed to get help. It-

 

“It broke me.

 

“And I tried. I tried to keep her in my life, but it just didn’t work because he was there. He would always be there in her life, in everything she could ever tell me. And so I cut her out. I cut out my mom. I cut out the only love I ever knew. And I lost her.”

 

Jeongyeon picked up her phone off the floor, and handed it to Mina, clicking on her recent messages.

 

“It’s almost been 5 years since I’ve seen her, Mina. 5 years since she let me go, since she chose that bastard over me and left me with all these people who only love me with toxicity and fear. Left me to fend for myself and all my trauma and guilt and loathing all by myself.

 

“And she sent me this. She sent me this text, congratulating me on the campaign. That she saw me on TV and read about me and all my work that I’ve been doing with _Bridge_ and _Thrice_ , and that she’s proud of me. That if I ever fall, I should just get right back up. That she l-loves me.” Jeongyeon’s voice had risen several octaves louder, her drunk emotions heightening everything the girl was feeling.

 

“What did you tell her, Jeongyeonnie?” Mina asked gently, tears running down her own face, unable to take it anymore. Her heart had broken several times over listening to Jeongyeon’s story, watching the pain and fear reflected in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 

“I-, I said-” Jeongyeon sighed and started crying, “I sent her a poem.”

 

She tapped on her phone in Mina’s hands, pointing to the last message sent.

 

* * *

 

You don’t get to encourage me and congratulate me.

It hurts too much.

Don’t remind me that you’re not here to help me when I fall, I have my nightmares to do that already.

Don’t remind me that I miss you or that I need you, because I’m still trying to figure out how to not to.

I survive, I accomplish constantly, I build my reputations widely.

But it doesn’t fill the dead space within me where I’ve buried your name.

 

So don’t congratulate me and remind me of my weakness, the font of tears erupting because of my shame;

A reminder that I need you and I hate it, and you’re still to blame.

A child without their mother caught in this dance over broken glass,

Spinning round and round,

Hiding the fact that they’re bleeding,

Blood mixing with the tears pooling on the ground.

 

_Delivered 11:22 PM_

* * *

 

 

Jeongyeon took another deep gulp from her cup, and chuckled.

 

“You know how I don’t believe that anyone will stay? The fucked up part it that they actually do. They live in my heart and take over my dreams, and maybe the reason I can’t let anyone else in is because there’s no room. Because they’re still there, reminding me that they didn’t think i was worth it, so they hurt me, and left me alone.” Mina squeezed Jeongyeon’s hand, hoping it would be enough.

 

“Even Nayeon left me once. After I lost Mom, she was all I had left, and then she chose her job. She took the job in Japan, and left me behind, and I, honestly, didn’t think I was going to survive. I had no hope after that that anyone would ever love me..

 

“And yeah, I know i shouldn’t hold that against her anymore,” Jeongyeon was talking really fast now. All the surety in her voice before was gone. Her words were shaky now, panicked and slurred. “And I thought i could move past it,” Jeongyeon looked at Mina with urgency in her eyes, willing Mina to believe her, that she felt so guilty. “-that i had moved past it, but it’s still there and i can’t help it, and it’s not fair.”

 

Jeongyeon slapped herself in the face and gripped her hair hard by the roots. She was falling apart. “Mina, it’s not fair. If it’s not Nayeon, who is it gonna be? I owed it to her, I owed it to us to see if i could to do it; if it could work. But I guess I’m too broken, Mina. I’m too fucked up. And I don-t- “ Jeongyeon’s eyes welled up with tears once more, her body quivering in the effort it took to speak out loud what she’d been keeping shut down and unspoken for so long-- what she didn’t want to be true, but was.  “I don’t think we’re working. Me and Nay...i don’t know wh- I don’t know what to do, Min- Min- a, i love her. I do, truly.. I just- i can’t-- it’s this tug, Mina! You know? It’s the -the damn. The damn tug.”

 

And with that last admission, it was as if every ounce of strength left in Jeongyeon had been spent. Her body caved inwards and she collapsed on Mina in body wracking sobs. All Mina could do was catch the girl in her arms and hold her as tightly as she could. She wanted so badly to do something, anything to help Jeongyeon. Mina could only grip tighter with each convulsion of Jeongyeon’s chest against her arms, and each gasp for breath and ragged scratching of Jeongyeon’s lungs. She was breathing like she didn’t want to breathe. She was crying like that was what she deserved. Jeongyeon didn’t put up a fight anymore. No walls, no smiles, no thoughts. She just sank and sank and sank.

 

Mina held Jeongyeon and rubbed circles on her back. She ran her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair and caressed her face. She wiped the tears from Jeongyeon’s cheeks and kissed where they had left streaks. She tried to tell Jeongyeon affirmations, tried to tell her how loved she was, how important she was to Mina, how amazing and unique and special she was, but her words held no effect. Jeongyeon was deaf to it all. So she did the only thing she could think of. And she started to sing.

 

After the first few verses, Mina could feel Jeongyeon’s body start to relax. Her breathing was still sputtering, but sputtering towards an even rhythm, and her wails were finally coming to a stop. She sang to Jeongyeon for what seemed like hours, until Jeongyeon became a limp body of weak whimpers, and the exhaustion seemed to hit her all at once.

 

Mina could sense that Jeongyeon was going pass out soon, so she pulled her up gently to her feet, and led Jeongyeon to the bed. She removed Jeongyeon’s shoes and socks, and pulled the covers over her. After removing her own socks and shoes, Mina slid in bed behind Jeongyeon, and pressed Jeongyeon’s body to her own in a tight embrace.

 

When Mina could hear the sound of soft breathing, she knew Jeongyeon had finally fallen asleep. She looked down at the girl in her arms, and thought about everything Jeongyeon had told her, knowing that she didn’t even scratch the surface of everything she’d been through. It broke Mina’s heart to finally find out why Jeongyeon is the way she is. She’d always known Jeongyeon had pain in her past, but this was something else. This was finding out that the girl who loves people better and more than anyone she’s ever met,  the girl who wants to be a good person more than anything in this world, who has always made Mina feel safe and special and accepted… that this girl has never been treated with the love she deserves.

At that moment her phone lit up and her alarm went off, the notification banner reading, “It’s Jeongyeon’s Birthday!” She smiled sadly, pressing her lips to Jeongyeon’s temple, and whispered, “Happy birthday, Jeongyeonnie.”

Mina wrapped her arms tighter around Jeongyeon, burying her face into Jeongyeon’s hair as she spooned the woman with all the tenderness she could muster. And Mina let herself cry softly until she too fell asleep. Exhaustion finally taking them both.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF at is-sana-gay  
> I'm on twitter @twicesboifriend, let me know what you think/scream at me about gay things and Twice! I'd love for you to leave comments on the chapters so I know what you guys are thinking/feeling about the story :) It encourages me more than you know!


End file.
